Bite Me Sensei
by MissTinyTinyT91
Summary: AU Shizuru managed to escape her life in Kyoto and 2 years later is now a teacher at Fuuka Academy where she hears of the notorious Ice Princess Natsuki Kuga. They say opposite's attract but can they stay together? Read on to find out! Multiple pairings!
1. Surprise Surprise

A/N: Ahhh the lovely Author's note- what to say. Rightyho- this is the first fic I've ever done on Mai-Hime. I only got into watching Anime a month ago and this is the first and the best one I have ever watched. I have read a lot of fanfics on here and have been inspired to write my own- it's a ShizNat fic- I ADORE ShizNat. Please R&R and I may be tempted to bribe you with sweeties.

Disclaimer: I am a penniless student who has not a chance in hell of ever owning these characters- Those lucky gits at Sunrise do. ShizNat owns me and I am at their mercy.

Tiny xxx

* * *

_Chapter One_

_Kyoto_

From the very moment that Fujino Shizuru took her first breath- she would never have had any way of knowing just how burdened that first breath was. The crimson-eyed Kyoto beauty was the eldest daughter of the notorious, ruthless and cunning business tycoon Fujino Hideyoshi and his wife Akemi. Knowing that the child Akemi had borne him was a girl and not the boy he had craved for going on 15 years of marriage- the feeling of disappointment and resentment was made clear each and every day of Shizuru's life. Yet she had received the proper education due to the heiress of the Fujino business empire and as she got older it was becoming ever more apparent of what was to be expected of her. The moment she stepped out of University- degree of Business Management studies in hand- she would take up her role within the family business. She would accept the proposal of the eldest Kanzaki boy- marry and bear many sons.

Shizuru's life had been entirely written out for her from the moment she took that first breath.

It had been 21 years in the making- yet 1 hour to bring all the hopes and dreams of the Fujino family to its knees. Shizuru had known for years where her true passion lay- as she had been home-schooled she had never really experienced the hub and the noise of the classroom or the cafeteria growing up. It wasn't until she started university she started to discover things about herself. There was indeed life outside of the Fujino estate and she was going to live it to the fullest. She knew from an early age that she was going to marry Kanzaki Reito as soon as she turned 18 however she had been able to persuade her father to postpone her impending nuptials until she had graduated.

This triggered off the chain of events that led to Shizuru finally gaining the one thing she had craved most... her independence. For the most of her University years she had fulfilled her father's wishes of working around the main offices- sometimes going to various parts of the country on business trips as her father's replacement. It brought a small smile to Hideyoshi's face each time he received compliments and words of congratulations for being the father of one of the most beautiful and intelligent young women in Japan. He knew of Shizuru's hidden talents in managing to bring even the most stubborn old fools to their knees in submission to the Fujino Empire. Men couldn't resist her- Women wanted to be her. Shizuru used the same weapon her father held as his father did before him.

Their entrancing, magnificent, paralyzing blood red- no- Crimson eyes. Those eyes that could pierce your soul and make you give your soul to the Devil without a moment's hesitation. Put it together with that bewitching smile of hers and you would find yourself putty in her hands! Any other father would be more than proud of his daughter after managing to accomplish so much in her years. Even if Hideyoshi was proud- he would never show it. No words or actions ever showed his affection for his daughter, and he was certain that had Shizuru have been born a boy... the little master would have been showered with affection or whatever he wanted. Shizuru hadn't been a demanding child, she did what she was told- usually with a smile on her face- to the very best and more of her ability and she did it without any resistance.

That was until now.

"_Otou-san, Okaa-san,_

_I have been meaning to write such a letter to you for many years now. Now I feel it is the right time to express how I feel. I hope you will someday forgive me for not saying such things to your faces._

_For as long as I can remember I have been told how one day I will be the one to fulfil all the many wishes and desires of our great family. I have always strived to do and be the best in everything put in front of me. All I ever wanted was to make you proud enough so one day you would actually express such feelings to me. Yet no matter how hard I worked, I never saw any feelings of love, adoration and affection. I wanted to make you proud to call me your daughter._

_My life has been planned for me from the moment I was born and for the most part- I had accepted your plans as my own, but I can't any longer. I have no desire to work for or someday run the family business. In fact I wish to wipe my hands clean from it. I have zero inclination to marry Reito-san and he accepts this. I wish to build and follow my own path._

_I have withdrawn all money from my account and have made generous contributions in the Fujino name, my debts are all paid, my hands are now clean and I owe you nothing._

_I will build my own path or perish. Don't try to find me for I am now re-born._

_Shizuru."_

Shizuru smiled in satisfaction as she slipped the letter in a sealed envelope into the monthly report her father had asked her to compile before placing it in his briefcase. The old man wouldn't be in the office for another hour and her bags were already packed and by the time Hideyoshi would've found the letter- Shizuru would be on the train out from Kyoto. She was now heading straight for her new life... her new life as Shizuru Viola.

* * *

It hadn't taken that long for Shizuru to settle down in Tokyo with an old friend from Kyoto.

"Ara...Haruka-chan. Where would I be without you? Ookini for taking me in at such short notice."

Shizuru smiled sweetly at the frowning blonde in front of her. Despite those constant creases on her forehead Haruka was more than happy to see her old friend- it had been far too long since they had seen each other.

"Hmm... well I now have a spare room so thought I might as well- plus I suppose it's sort of nice to see you again bubuzuke." Haruka watched as her old friend placed her stuff on the floor- observing her as Shizuru took in her new surroundings.

"I hope you're not expecting me to take those into your room- you're not in Kyoto anymore Fujino."

Shizuru's smile got even bigger "Ara, I know. Ne Haruka... its Viola now. I am reborn. I have turned over a new leaf...I..."

"I know, I know, I'm a new woman" Haruka rolled her eyes and mockingly tossed her hair before getting serious again "I hope you haven't joined some sort of hoppy cult bubuzuke. The second you start stripping your clothes off to become 'one with nature' you are outta here" Haruka gestured to the door.

"Ara, I believe the word is 'Hippie' Haruka-chan. Mou...I would've thought Haruka-chan wanted me walking around her apartment naked- we used to do it enough when we were little." Shizuru pouted and then smiled as she saw her oldest friend go completely tense with her eyes wide in shock.

"Ara Bubuzuke woman you'll be the death of me yet. If you must just don't let Yukino see you in your naked...ness." Haruka averted her eyes from the smirking Kyoto woman and sighed before picking up a couple of the suitcases- opening the door to the spare room. She knew that by now she should have been used to her friend's teasing despite hoping before her friend had arrived that she had finally grown out of that teasing phase. Still, it was good to have her oldest friend living with her even if it was going to be a bit cramped in the 2-bedroom Tokyo flat.

"Haruka-chan, I could've sworn that you said we weren't in Kyoto ne? Why are you taking my stuff? Are you now picturing me naked and so you feel as if you have to dash off to escape an unfortunate nosebleed?" Shizuru had missed this; she had loved every opportunity to tease both Haruka and their other friend Reito when they were growing up together. When Haruka had left and Reito started to become more like his big-headed arrogant father- Shizuru felt even more lonely and concentrated more on her studies. She pushed herself so much to exhaustion however she felt it was justified when elected the Kaichou at Kyoto University.

Haruka rolled her eyes and took a deep breath- the past few months of living with Yukino had meant a lot of time and effort had been made to control Haruka's outbursts.

"Well seeing as you weren't going to take your crap to your room- I WILL". _Ah well, Yukino isn't here to lecture me anyway- why the hell not...damn bubuzuke woman_.

Just at that moment Haruka felt a pair of warm arms wrap themselves around her waist forcing her to tense up yet again. She felt the warm breath of her friend tickle her ear. _Thank God Yukino isn't home yet_.

"Ookini, again Haruka-chan. You are a good friend for putting up with me- as soon as I am able- I will find a way to repay your kindness." Shizuru took the opportunity and gave a short blow into Haruka's ear- loving the effect it had on her friend.

"Ok if you really want to repay me you can start by getting off me- I don't want Yukino to walk in on whatever this is." Shizuru removed her arms from Haruka's waist- maybe walking in on another woman- a stranger- giving your girlfriend a hug that to an outsider could only be termed as perhaps passionate...it may not be such a great idea.

"So Haruka-chan, when am I going to meet this lovely Yukino of yours?" Shizuru and Haruka simultaneously drew their attention to the front door where a woman who could only be described as resembling a mouse caught her breath.

"YUKINO? What are you doing? You don't have to flatter the door down- you have a key." Haruka stared at her girlfriend with her hands on her hips as the mousey-like woman caught her breath.

"It's *pants* batter *pants* the door down...Haruka-chan. My key wasn't working...I...I wanted to be quick...to meet Fujino-san."

"Ara- well it's an honour to meet you Yukino-chan. Please though call me Shizuru and it's not Fujino anymore." Shizuru extended a hand in Yukino's direction- smiling as the timid women accepted.

"Oh yeah- Yukino- Shizuru reckons she's pre-born now. She's got herself a new last name to go with it!" Haruka raised an eyebrow- looking distinctly unimpressed!

"It's're-born' Haruka-chan" Shizuru and Yukino answered almost instantaneously- giggling at the fact that they both found themselves correcting the blonde.

"You know what...I think it's going to be fun us three under the same roof." Shizuru could only nod and smile at the brown-haired woman in front of her. _I think I like my new life already._

Haruka jumped off of the back of the sofa "Right. I'm going to make us some tea before bubuzuke woman here collapses from tea-withdrawal".

_I'm definitely going to like it here._

_

* * *

  
_


	2. We Stole Our New Lives

A/N: As much as I've enjoyed writing this chapter- getting it up on here was a pain in the *ahem*! Firstly thanks to all of you lovely people who have taken the time to read this story and even bigger thanks to those who reviewed. Quite a few comments about the name I chose for it- it took me ages to think one up as I'm so immature and had an image of a bad-ass Natsuki yelling it- then maybe screaming it ;) I'm so unimaginative when it comes to naming things- if I really couldn't be bothered I would have called this fic- Bob!

Right- this IS ultimately a Shiznat fic but since when did the path of true love run smoothly? There may be little aspects of ShizNao just to mix things up a bit. Shizuru and Natsuki don't meet in this chapter but I promise my darlings they will...just trust me!

Much love- any criticisms or questions or even praises are very much welcome.

Tiny xxx

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Kyoto _

_No matter where you run Shizuru- we can find you. We WILL find you. No matter what the cost, no matter how long it takes- I will drag you back here and you will continue and proceed as planned._

Hideyoshi read and re-read the letter his disobedient daughter had left in her monthly report- repeating this vow to find that girl. The meeting had been rescheduled for a couple of hours later than originally planned so he knew that by the time he found the letter- Shizuru would have already gone far enough in her travels.

His daughter. His perfect, well-behaved and darling daughter. It seemed impossible to even comprehend how she could do something like turning her back on her own family- the people who if she had asked for it- would have given her the world.

No. She wasn't his daughter anymore. She had said it herself- she no longer wished to have any contact with them. Her hands were clean from them.

Hideyoshi tried to shake all these thoughts from his head- he was now even more determined to bring back that selfish bitch to her family. Even if he spent the next decade searching for her, even if he made his current condition worse...he would bring her back. Hideyoshi could feel his brow dampen with sweat, his hand tremble and his pulse quicken as his chest got tighter. He knew that he would make himself sick in his determination but it didn't matter. He called for his wife Akemi who immediately rushed to her husband's side. She was a faithful woman who did her husband's bidding as he saw fit and without any complaint. Her only regret was that she had given birth to that girl- she had the brightest of futures did her Shizuru. Now Shizuru had tossed it aside. Discarded it as if it was a mere piece of rubbish.

"God woman what are you doing there day-dreaming, fetch me my pills for heaven's sake." Hideyoshi growled at his wife as he clutched his chest in pain whilst she ran to the cupboard in the office's private washroom- pulling out a series of medicine dispensers. She handed him the medication with the water with he took and clenched his teeth- fighting back the pain.

"Yoshi? Yoshi darling?" Akemi put a hand on her husband's shoulder and immediately flinched as she felt his shoulder tense and the man straightened his back. His face looked as stern and as solemn as ever.

_Daughter, you can't outrun me... you can't outrun this beast._

_Fuuka_

_2 years later..._

*beep beep beep beep*

Slowly Crimson eyes took in the light of another day- however a day like this was like no other for the Kyoto-woman. Today was her first day at school. A proper school with proper students...however Shizuru was going to be the one teaching them.

After turning off her alarm Shizuru stretched out her arms in front of her- placing one hand elegantly in front of her mouth as she yawned. As she sat up she couldn't help but feel something was different- whether it was the way the rays of the sum illuminated the room or the totally new outlook Shizuru had on life. _It's going to be a good day _Shizuru said this over and over again in her head- somehow hoping that if she said it enough whatever divine spirit was listening would make it so. It also helped her repeating this little mantra in her head- saying enough so she would believe it herself.

After her mornin routine of a shower, getting dressed to the nines in her new work attire- Shizuru admired her reflection in the mirror. It gave her confidence- plus she was fairly sure that the suit still looked good and no-one would give a damn if it was nearly two-years old.

A lot had changed for Shizuru Viola in the two years since she departed from Kyoto. There had been plenty of ups and plenty of downs as well. The biggest change was where she had woken up. Two years ago Shizuru made the ultimate decision to enrol on a teaching qualification course at Tokyo University under the name Shizuru Viola. Things had been going smoothly for a year until someone happened to appear at her doorstep.

_Better get Nao-chan woken up_

Shizuru slid open her door quietly before making her way down the small hallway to Nao's bedroom. As she opened the younger girl's door she was amazed at the state of the place- Shizuru couldn't help but smile. It was a regular occurrence that Shizuru had to lecture Nao on the state of her room, usually the girl would relent after having enough of it and the room would be spotless- for all of five minutes!

Shizuru tip-toed silently over to the sleeping redhead- bending her head so her lips were just centimetres from the girl's ear.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." Shizuru halted and stood up straight by Nao's bed- smiling.

"Ara, once again my marvellous plan for rousing Nao-chan from her bed has been foiled. You really are hell-bent on ruining my fun"

Nao snorted "And you are hell-bent on ruining my good dreams. What the hell are you doing up Shiz?"

"Ara, it seems you've forgotten already Nao-chan. Today is the first day of school is it not?" Shizuru walked over to the foot of the bed and took in each of her hands a corner of the duvet. She seemed to contemplate the consequences of her actions- but shrugged it off and pulled off the duvet in one swift yet elegant motion.

She knew that the young girl was bound to be overwhelmed with bloodlust afterwards.

However she had completely forgotten that even in the midst of autumn and winter- the younger girl would sleep completely naked! Nao immediately jumped to her feet attempting to cover herself up with her pillows with her face turning nearly the same shade of red as her hair. She slept naked most nights just so she could wrap herself up in her cocoon- nice, safe and warm- Pyjamas or nightdresses just felt too clingy on her skin. Now that her cocoon had been taken from her, she was now standing- absolutely freezing- snaring at the older woman who was having trouble controlling her fit of laughter.

"R-r-remind me to k-k-kill you for that later Sh-Shizuru. I'm up now so why don't you stop ogling me and let me get dressed for fuck's sake?" Nao wasn't sure whether to be pissed off with Shizuru or embarrassed at being seen naked by her.

Shizuru eventually calmed down and regained her elegant posture. "Kannin-na Nao-chan I did forget. I'll leave you to get dressed now- breakfast will be ready by the time you are done." Shizuru couldn't help but giggle some more as she walked out of Nao's bedroom however she suddenly remembered something and walked back opening the door- startling the young girl again.

"Ara, Nao-chan what a beautiful body you have by the way- very nicely toned." Shizuru managed to successfully avoid an attack from various flying objects as Nao completely forgot about her naked state and threw the pillows in Shizuru's direction.

Nao sat down on the bed whilst wrapping the discarded duvet around her shivering body. She was still shivering slightly- yet she could feel the heat in her cheeks and a strange yet familiar tingling sensation running through her body. She always got that feeling whenever she was around Shizuru, whenever Shizuru looked at her with those piercing Crimson eyes, whenever Shizuru laughed- it sent shivers down Nao's spine. When the two had met for the first time- little over a year ago- Nao was convinced that the only feeling she had towards Shizuru was a burning hatred of the woman. She hated her for making her feel nervous whenever she was around the older woman. She hated her for wanting to get to know the younger girl. She hated her because it was Shizuru whom her Mama trusted and left her with when she died.

Nao shook her head- desperately trying to not think any more of the subject. The memories were still too fresh- too raw- for her. Nao walked into the bathroom and had a quick shower before putting on the new school uniform- showing that she was no longer a middle school student but a high school one at the prestigious Fuuka Academy. She didn't necessarily want to go to classes today but she was aware that if she ditched- Shizuru would be automatically told and on her case like a ton of bricks. She was now really regretting giving Shizuru her consent to try out for the job at the school.

_Why did she have to be my cousin? Why did I give in so easily? God this is such a fucking nightmare only this time Shizuru isn't able to wake me up._

* * *

_She's taking a long time- her tea's getting cold. Poor thing's probably still embarrassed over what happened earlier. Can't say I blame her._

Shizuru stood up from the table in the small kitchen gracefully as ever and made her way to Nao's bedroom however just as she raised her fist to knock on the door- Nao opened it and stepped out- ducking under Shizuru's raised arm as she walked down the hallway.

"Isn't it nearly time to go? Bet you anything there's going to traffic on the motorway so we may as well get going...like...now?" Nao walked over to the table and picked up a rice cake before heading over to the door- hinting that Shizuru should get a move on. Shizuru watched as Nao wrapped a scarf around her neck with a small smile on her face.

"Ara, I knew the weather outside was cold but I didn't think it was cold enough to make hell freeze over. Why all of a sudden is Nao so eager to get to school so early?"

"I just told you, baka, traffic's going to be shit on the motorway and if you want a good parking space get your ass in gear and get going!" Nao rolled her eyes as she watched Shizuru take her time getting her stuff together- she knew Shizuru was going as slow as possible just to annoy her. "Seriously Shiz take your time- it's not like I could be anymore pissed with you at the moment."

Shizuru made no effort to stop herself from laughing at her younger cousin. "Why don't you tell me the real reason? I know that you aren't as much concerned about getting a good space in the lot as you are making yourself out to be. Also I've checked every report in the area- the roads are clear. Yet that doesn't appear to reassure you at all my dear cousin?" Shizuru lifted a slender finger and tipped Nao's chin up so the two were staring right at each other.

"I have my reasons. Don't worry yourself over them alright? Can we just...just go already? Please?" Nao said coldly as she could feel her heart pounding like a drum in her chest at her cousin's touch.

"It couldn't possibly be that you wish to get there early in order to avoid being seen arriving with the new teacher- being seen with me would damage your...what is it... "Street cred"? Nao, I promised you when I took this job that it would remain between us and the Director- no one else will find out from my lips that we are related. Although I'm a little insulted that I'm obviously not cool enough to be seen with you Yuuki-san."

"Whatever can we go? Save your psycho-analytical bullshit for someone who actually gives a crap Fujino." Nao made sure to emphasize the last word of that sentence- it always felt better to call her cousin by her old last name. Watching the smile fade from Shizuru's pristine face as she heard that name- reminded Nao that she was still as bitchy as ever.

"It's Viola-sensei, Yuuki-san and you'll do well to remember that." Shizuru's face was as calm as ever but the tone of her voice was sharp- and as piercing as her blood red eyes.

Nao snorted and smirked at Shizuru "Whatever...Cuz." before walking out to the car leaving a disgruntled Shizuru to lock up. Her good mood was fading rapidly.


	3. Sexy Mistake

A/N: Sorry Sorry Sorry for the long wait my lovelies- I feel like a right hypocrite because I find myself getting wound up because I read so many wonderful stories then I have to wait as the author's got uni work to do before updating. Now I'm exactly the same so feel free to pelt me with delicious chocolate chip cookies!

Thanks to everyone who has read this and reviewed- getting up in the morning after an update has been published to find emails from really brings a HUGE smile to my face. I love you guys...I really do...so much so I thought I'd treat you to a longer update. This one was hell to write as I kept changing my mind as to how ShizNat would meet so I went with this one. Hope you like it. I'll go hide and you lovely people can read it ok? Then when I get the all-clear, I'll come out and plan the next one for you lot!

LOVE YOU

Tiny xx

Do I really need to do these bloody disclaimers- Everyone knows that Sunrise owns Mai-HiME and it's characters- don't need to rub our faces in it that we don't own them *breaks into sobs* I WANT MAI-HIME- why do they get to own it? It's not fair!

* * *

_Chapter 3_

As Shizuru and Nao entered the Academics Building they were both greeted by the smiling pink haired Director.

"Ah, Viola-Sensei, Yuuki-san it's good to see you on such a beautiful day." Fumi bowed her head and smiled as the two people in front of her followed suit- Nao did only after a sharp jab from Shizuru. This interred a scowl at the older of the two cousins.

"Ara arigato Fumi-san for the warm welcome. We are both very happy to be here." Shizuru flashed the Director a genuine warm smile. She had only met the Director a few times personally as being the head of such a prestigious establishment meant that the woman didn't have that much time to spare- however the Director was a kind spirited person who every teacher and most of the pupils admired.

"I'm glad you are...especially you Yuuki-san. It's your first day here as a high-schooler is it not?" Fumi tilted her head to one-side and looked at the scowling redhead who only nodded as a response.

Shizuru couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed at her cousin's dismissive attitude- by now she was more than used to it as she was merely family- the person in front of them was their superior. "Nao-chan was so excited about her first day she even begged me to leave the house early this morning, ne Nao-chan?" Shizuru bumped her shoulder into Nao's which caused the younger girl to lose her balance- toppling into one of the new displays. Both the Director and Shizuru stifled a laugh as Nao shot up immediately- ignoring Shizuru's extended hand to help her up.

"I'm sorry Nao-chan; I totally forgot how light you are off your feet. Were you day-dreaming perhaps?" Shizuru gave Nao another heartbreaking smile which caused the younger girl to become flustered.

"It's none of your business Fujino- you caught me off guard. I promise I won't let it happen again. You'll get yours someday I'll make damn sure you do" Nao hissed- not relenting in her glare at her cousin's expression. Her expression was calm, smooth- etched like a marble statue. However Nao smirked when she could sense that behind this mask, her cousin was hiding pain and her eyes were giving it all away. As Shizuru opened her mouth to speak- the high pitched voice of the Director cut her off.

"Yuuki-san need I remind you that you are as of now a student under Viola-sensei's authority- therefore such threatening language will not be tolerated against any member of my staff. Viola-sensei the faculty meeting will be taking place not for another 10 minutes- I was wondering if I may have a word with you in private beforehand?" The Director's voice was soft but stern.

"Of course Director-san. I hope you have a good day Yuuki-san- try to smile at least once ne? I'll see you at 4?" Shizuru once again tried to get the younger girl to make eye contact and felt annoyed when Nao just shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't bother. I'll catch the bus back." Nao walked off outside whilst giving Shizuru the 'See ya' wave. Shizuru frowned slightly at Nao's blatant dismissal- she hadn't even wished Nao luck on her fist day before she was out of sight. However someone clearing their throat suddenly caused Shizuru to shake herself out her daze and remind herself of who was currently waiting for her.

"Shizuru...if you would...?" The Director gestured for Shizuru to follow her down the long corridor. As they walked, side by side, Shizuru couldn't help but admire the many plaques and certificates that adorned the hallway. She hadn't really taken much notice of them when she came for her job interview and the only other times she had been in the school she had been taken care of by the various members of staff instead. She was now beginning to understand just how prestigious this school really was as she furrowed her brow at the rather intimidating display of newspaper clippings. _This school gets a lot of publicity- maybe coming here wasn't as wise as you thought. Shouldn't be too hard to stay out of the media's attention though- I must keep to myself as planned _Shizuru mused to herself.

As the two women went into the office Shizuru was as ever astonished by the sheer size of it- sure her father's office had been huge but it was in comparison a mouse to this elephant.

"Please take a seat Shizuru-san." Fumi pointed to the chair in front of her gargantuan mahogany desk.

"Arigato" Shizuru elegantly took the offered seat and folded her hands on her lap. She could feel the nerves creeping up on her as her first day as a qualified teacher was upon her – plus the fact that the office was so large it was intimidating made her feel as if she was a scolded schoolgirl. Not that she really had much of an idea what that felt like.

"Don't you mean 'Ookini' Shizuru-san? An accent as beautiful as yours- it's almost criminal to have to hide it. Around me there will be no need to- your secret is perfectly safe with me. I hope that in time you will come to see how the teaching staff here almost as if a family. We look out for and protect one another. I hope that you will come to trust us here and enjoy your time teaching here at Fuuka Academy. We like to develop a mutual trust and respect between the teachers and our students- all in all it seems to work apart from the few bad eggs but every school has them of course. They shouldn't be too much of a hassle for you though." Fumi smiled warmly at the younger woman and noted how Shizuru looked more relaxed.

"Ookini Fumi-san. I know that keeping my identity a secret is tough- it'll probably be harder for you now that my apparent death has been announced." Shizuru fought back a smile as her mind flittered back to the news bulletin last week.

_**And now we are going to be followed up by a report from Takeshi Hashimoto from Kyoto City who has some more information regarding the apparent death of Shizuru Fujino. The 23 year old heiress of the Kyoto based Fujino Corporation was reported as missing nearly 2 years ago with the only possible sighting being just last year in Tokyo since then no-one is reported to have seen or heard anything of the woman's disappearance. Now however Police have found the body of a young woman matching the description and of being a similar age- whether the body is indeed Fujino-san's remains unclear due to the excessive amount of decay and excessive damage done to the body. Following the news the father was said to have been 'shocked but relieved' a statement was also released a few hours after. "No father should ever have to deal with the death of their child especially one who was well loved and admired. As much as it still pain's my wife and I to not have been able to talk, hug, kiss and see our daughter before she was cruelly taken to us- we are relieved that now she is at peace and is watching over us. With all our hearts Zuru-chan we love you and with all our hearts Zuru-chan...We miss you."_

"_Fucking hell cuz...they think you're dead. Does that mean you can stop hiding now- it was fun at first but now it's just borrrrring." _No, things were far from over- they would only think she was dead. Things were bound to be put right at some point. **

Suddenly Shizuru was brought back to reality as the Director couldn't resist a little laugh. "Not at all Shizuru-san. I'm sorry for laughing but I can't help but feel slightly smug at the thought of being the boss to a dead woman who is currently sitting in my chair. Even if- however- that poor woman's family will never see her again." In a split second- the Directors smile faded as she thought back to the family who would be sitting at home worrying over their wife, daughter or sister- wondering when she was going to ever come back home.

"Let's not dwell on that now- believe it or not there is actually a reason as to why I called you in. You remember the bad eggs that I told you existed? One in particular has been causing a rather large amount of grief to say the least. However I feel it's wrong to expel her- she has had her fair share of warnings but despite them she still continues to reap havoc. I want you to take a look at her grades- isn't it odd how she went from all of a sudden being an A-grade student one year to almost failing in the next?"

Shizuru's crimson eyes skimmed through the rather large manila folder that the Director had passed her way only stopping on the page where her grades and exam results had been listed. There was no doubt that this girl was intelligent- the very idea that you could go from straight-A to borderline-fail within the space of 6 weeks was unheard of. It suddenly dawned on Shizuru that she still didn't know the name of this mystery delinquent. Suddenly she flipped to the front of the folder where she saw it. _Kuga Natsuki...Natsuki- a name so pretty should be for something pretty such as a rose... but then again even roses have thorns._

Shizuru looked up from the folder and stared back at the Director. "Viola-san, forgive me for being so forward in asking you this but... I want to make you Kuga-san's tutor and mentor for this year. You are a brand new teacher here and thus haven't yet been able to pass judgement on Kuga-san based on... well her less than orthodox past let's just say." Shizuru could only look at the Director with an incredulous expression on her face.

"You want me to mentor this girl? Surely someone more experienced...?"

"No, I have every confidence that you are the right person for this job. In fact I hadn't even thought up such an idea to provide her with a mentor if you hadn't had come along." Fumi smiled at the young teacher in front of her.

Shizuru shook her head and smiled at her boss "Kannin-na where are my manners. Ookini for this opportunity I won't let you down." Upon seeing that Fumi had already stood to walk over and shake Shizuru's hand- Shizuru followed suit.

"I trust you to succeed Shizuru-san. Forgive me for putting even more than enough pressure on you but I do need you to succeed. Every day for the last year or so I have been urged against my judgement to expel Kuga-san. Each time a member of my staff tried to get through to her, she would only push them away and it seems as good as my teacher's are- their stamina isn't as up to par with Kuga-san's. They gave up on her too easily."

It was then and there that Shizuru swore her own little vow to herself.

_I won't give up on you Natsuki... _

_ ... You can't push me away._

The faculty meeting was fairly boring in itself being merely introductions to teachers who Shizuru hadn't met yet- there were plenty of polite smiles and warm welcomes. There were also sighs of relief as the teachers were released as the students went into the auditorium for the speech by the Director- the staff were told to go prepare the classrooms for the student's arrivals.

Shizuru made her way there along with two other teachers who had both offered to be her guide to the students of Fuuka Academy. Youko was the school nurse who also dabbled in teaching P.E whilst Midori was the famous History nut who at times seemed to act younger than most of her students.

"So, I heard you got roped into being Natsuki Kuga's mentor. I would say good luck but something tells me that you will be in need of something more than that." Youko looked over her shoulder to look at the new teacher- poor thing was scared already. "Didn't Wang-sensei tutor her at some point as well last year Midori?"

"Hai, now look at where he is" Midori shuddered at the memory "Hey Shizuru did you know that you can get 18 board-pens into the average man's mouth?"

Shizuru stopped in her tracks and raised an eyebrow "Um... no I don't think I did."

Youko nodded her head "Neither did we- until Kuga-san taught us though. How long did they spend getting them out?"

Midori shrugged her shoulders "Too long- poor guy passed out afterwards. I think he had to spend the next 6 weeks with his jaw wired together. You can't get him anywhere near a pen anymore and that was what 3 months ago now?" Youko sighed and nodded before looking at the wide-eyed brunette standing behind them. The look of horror on her face was priceless. Youko turned to look at Midori and immediately burst into tears of laughter whilst completely ignoring the sudden faint blush that appeared on Shizuru's face.

As Shizuru turned away a certain noise caught her attention. _Ara, is that a motorbike engine?_ Shizuru's guilty pleasure had always been motorbikes, even though she was told that proper young girls weren't to delve into hobbies involving dangerous and idiotic contraptions! However the moment she was old enough and at uni she started collecting the real things- she never rode on them. Despite her love for them they terrified her so she would always admire them and nurture them. Before she had left for Tokyo she had managed to sell quite a few of them to make enough money just to survive whilst the others she had put in a garage somewhere. However they had reminded her of her past, the past that she had worked so hard to forget and she couldn't bring herself to look at them. To Shizuru they represented the fear that Shizuru's father held over her by his repression.

Shizuru couldn't help but stare as a blue, black and silver Ducati sped down the road- she smiled as the gust of wind flowed through her hair in its aftermath as it went past her and Shizuru squinted as she tried to make out where the bike went. _The forest? The car park is only further on down the road. _Shizuru turned around to the cackling teachers beside her. The two of them were bright red from laughing too much and Shizuru could swear that Midori was actually crying.

"Does any of the staff own a Ducati Superbike?" Shizuru asked as Midori turned to Youko again and smiled.

"Blue and Silver one by any chance?" Midori asked to which Shizuru just nodded. Midori and Youko just stood in matching poses with their arms folded across their chest and the looks they were giving each other were as if they were sending telepathic messages to each other. It was Youko who eventually spoke first "Well that would be Princess Natsuki of course- strictly speaking students aren't allowed to bring motorbikes or cars on campus. However for some reason the Director turns a blind eye when Kuga-san's involved- the teacher's are then expected to do the same."

Shizuru felt her heart skip a beat- the girl was playing the part of school bad-ass to the extreme it seemed. Shizuru's eyebrows furrowed as she remembered something Youko just said. "Did you just call Kuga-san 'Princess' Natsuki?"

Youko let out a nervous laugh and turned to her friend for help "Princess is part of a nickname that the students and the staff refer to her as. They call her the "Ice Princess" and you know I really wonder why?" Shizuru couldn't help but laugh slightly at the sarcastic tone in Midori's voice. The more she was told about this "Ice Princess" Kuga Natsuki- the more intrigued she became.

"Hey you know what I think I can remember my way to the classroom from here- arigato for being such good tour guides. Oh by the way- has anyone ever told you that you two would make an adorable couple?" Shizuru turned back to walking in the direction of the building where her classroom was- leaving a stunned and speechless Midori and Youko in her wake.

"N...no problem." Midori bit the inside of her cheek as both women did everything they could to avoid looking at each other. "Hey, Youko has...anyone ever...you know...said that to..."

"Nope. You?"

"Er... no? I mean come on we've known each other since college and there was that incident with champagne bottle in your car." Youko sighed in realisation- that had been one hell of an experience. "Nope- it's never going to happen."

Midori rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat as she followed her friend back to the admin building. Both of them failed to notice Shizuru had double backed and was heading in the direction of the wooded area. _ Swear it was somewhere around here... Ara... found you. _Shizuru quietly walked up to the girl who had her back turned towards the teacher. Shizuru stared in amazement at the colour of the young girl's hair. It was almost so dark blue that it was black- it was a midnight colour.

"That's one hell of a motorbike you've got there. Ducati 1198 Superbike I believe?" At the sound of the sudden soft voice the raven-haired girl spun on her heel- her fists clenched. However the person she saw looked anything but familiar _what the hell is she smiling at? Dumb woman must be new round here- no-one would dare talk to me._

"Are you talking to me?" The younger girl's voice was cold and harsh yet Shizuru couldn't help but laugh at the question. "Ara, I do believe that right now you and I are the only ones out here and also I only see one person with a motorbike in front of me." Shizuru found herself mesmerised by the intensity in the young girl's emerald eyes- she also noticed the peculiar expression on the girl's face. _Ara, what a cute pout._

"Yeah well whatever. You know about bikes? Seriously?" Natsuki looked the strange woman up and down- she definitely didn't look like someone who would know the first thing about them. The woman was very well-dressed, very elegant looking and there was definitely something odd about her. _Shit she's laughing and I look like I'm checking her out._

"We've not even introduced ourselves and you're already checking me out? Yes I know a bit about bikes. What I also know- is that you should be in the auditorium with your classmates." Shizuru chuckled as she saw Natsuki's emerald eyes widen- looking down at the floor- and a very cute sudden blush emerge on Natsuki's porcelain skin.

"N...Shut-up!" _Shit Shit Shit- why the hell am I blushing? And where is she going?_ Natsuki stared as the older woman walked away from her- just as elegant as she spoke.

"I'll see you around...Na-tsu-ki-chan" Shizuru called after her- she found herself liking the way that each syllable of Natsuki's name rolled off her tongue. _I could get used to that._

It took Natsuki a while before noticing that the woman already knew her name. _Yeah, right. See you around freak. _Just as Natsuki unzipped her rider suit, her mind kept going back to that woman, her smile, her laugh...and the colour of her eyes. _They were red...like blood. No wait what's that colour that's purple-y reddish called? Crimson? _Natsuki could feel herself getting annoyed and wished the thoughts away._ But then there was how she knew my name, how she said my name... BAKA- get dressed you fucking idiot._

After stuffing her riding suit into one of the compartments of the custom made Ducati and putting on the Fuuka Academy uniform, Natsuki made her way out of the forest and took a deep breath.

_Here's to another year, Oka-san give me strength. I feel as if I need more this year._


	4. You and I Collide

A/N Why hullo there folks! Firstly I'm sorry that this has taken such a long time to be posted- I have been kept super busy lately and each time I get the motivation to write my attention is needed somewhere else! Secondly, I'm sorry that I don't have much to show for it- this has been a mahoosive pain in the bum to write and especially as I keep getting distracted- it makes things a bit harder!

I do hope you enjoy this- I do have massive plans for this story but I'm relying on you lovely people to keep me going. I've had lovely reviews and I am incredibly grateful all those people who have taken the time to r&r so far (ha- that kinda rhymes)!

Disclaimer: Of course I'm rich enough to own Mai-HiME. Well I am in my own little world. The only thing telling me that I'm not is my bank telling me that after 1 term at uni I'm £750 in debt and I'm only 18! So for now it belongs to Sunrise... not me!

Love to all and I hope everyone had a great Christmas and will have a very happy New Year!

Tiny xxx

_

* * *

Chapter 4_

Natsuki gazed at the clock on the wall of the classroom- she figured maybe if she stared at it hard enough some sort of superpower would kick in and time would move faster. She had received strict instructions from the school to attend the first day of lessons. _They said I had to turn up- they didn't tell me I would have to listen._

Natsuki couldn't help but chuckle- outsmarting her teachers was a favourite pastime of hers and if it got her any closer to expulsion then she would continue to do so. Suddenly a loud but very bored male voice interrupted her thoughts "Do you find something amusing Kuga-san?"

"Well apart from that ridiculous amount of pubic hair on your face you call a moustache...no Sakumisu-sensei." Natsuki slouched back in her chair with her arms folded across her chest- classic bad-ass style- a smirk emerging on her delicate features. _Come on baby- and here comes the detention; it's on the tip of your tongue._

"Well I'm fortunate in not giving a damn over whether you approve of my facial hair Kuga-san. Let's not aim for a detention on the first day of term ne?" Natsuki's smirk faded and was quickly replaced by one of her most famous- or rather infamous- attributes; the Kuga Death Glare. If looks could kill- the sap at the front of the classroom would have been six feet under for sure.

Twenty minutes of scowling, doodling, and day-dreaming later the class was mercifully dismissed for lunch break- which couldn't have come quicker for Natsuki. As Natsuki walked down the long corridor she couldn't help but feel as she was being followed and it was that feeling that Natsuki didn't take too kindly to as she balled up her fists- in anticipation of kicking ass. Taking in a deep breath before spinning on her heel, Natsuki grabbed her follower by the collar of their shirt and pinned them up against the wall. Natsuki looked the girl over as the girl's feet were hovering over the floor. _Great- now I have a cross breed of a human and an ant following me._

"Who the hell are you and why are you following me?" Natsuki yelled at the now wide-eyed ant-girl in front of her.

"M-my n-name's Arika. Yumemiya Arika. I just wanted to meet you. I've heard a lot about you Natsuki-chan. Please, please don't hurt me." Arika's heart was pounding like a drum in her chest as she closed her eyes in anticipation of a beating from the almighty Ice Princess herself. Yet it never came and instead Arika felt her body fall onto the hard stone floor as Natsuki released her hold of Arika's collar. "Yumemiya Arika, I don't know who the hell you are so don't go around calling me by my first name alright? And if I ever catch you following me again I swear to Kami Iwill hurt you. Am I clear?" Arika quickly nodded her head and picked herself off of the floor before running back in the direction she came from. Natsuki watched as the young ant-girl run off with a satisfied smirk on her face- however that smirk was quickly wiped from her face as she heard the distinct sound of applause coming from behind her. As the raven-haired Ice Princess turned around she saw a red-haired girl leaning against a pillar applauding. "Well well well. If it isn't the famous Ice Princess herself- you do realise by letting that little ant-thing go unharmed you're in danger of going soft right?"

Natsuki bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from punching the red-head's lights out- she would definitely be going to the gym later to beat out her frustration on the punch bag. "Not that I care but who are you? Just because I let one girl go without a beating doesn't mean I'll do the same with you". Natsuki watched as the redhead pushed herself from the pillar, sultrily making her way over to Natsuki and stopping just in front of her. Lime green eyes met Natsuki's emeralds. "Yuuki Nao. I was sitting behind you in that prick Sakumisu-sensei's class. You're a bad girl Kuga-san- first day back and already getting into trouble. I'm impressed."

"I didn't know I needed to impress you...what was that name again? I seemed to forget to listen to you first time round." Natsuki inwardly smiled at the look on Nao's face. That confident smirk had completely disappeared and was replaced with a scowl.

"Just call me Nao- I'm sure we'll get on famously Natsuki-chan." Nao winked at the Ice Princess before making her way down to the Admin building. She had hoped to find Shizuru there so she could apologise to her elder cousin from his morning. Nao couldn't help but blush as her mind wandered back to the events of this morning _I can't believe she saw me naked- ground, please open up and swallow me._ Suddenly she caught sight of her cousin and smiled as she saw Shizuru excuse herself from a flock of girls- all had hearts in their eyes as they seemed entranced by the angel before them. Shizuru smiled as she saw her red-haired cousin with that same-old mischievous grin on her face. It was a welcome distraction from the group of girls that had accumulated around her- asking all sorts of random questions. Shizuru found it exhausting having to be polite but found her new clan of fangirls positively endearing and cute.

"Ara, as much as I would love to chat I must be getting on. Have a good lunch and I'll see you tomorrow for class." Shizuru touched the shoulder of one girl as she walked over to Nao- who snickered as the girl who got touched broke into an excited frenzy and boasted to her friends. _Yeah- that girl is most likely going to get her ass beat for getting a tap from Shizuru- I wonder what would happen if they found out I live with the woman. Not worth thinking about. _

"Well if it isn't Yuuki-san, I wonder how her first day is going." Shizuru beamed that bewitching smile of hers at her cousin. "Not too bad- I haven't killed anyone yet. How about yours...Viola-sensei?"

Shizuru smiled as she thought back to her first morning at Fuuka. It had been pretty dull really- however there was one memory that kept on creeping its way into Shizuru's head. The moment she had met a certain raven-haired beauty. _Natsuki- I wonder what you are up to right now. _"It's been...interesting to say the least thank you. I hope that by the end of the day your "kill count" is still at a lovely zero Yuuki-san- you wouldn't want to upset anyone now would you?"

Nao chuckled and leant in closer to Shizuru- her intoxicating scent filled Nao's nostrils and made it hard for the young girl to come up with any coherent thought. "I... um... I'm sorry about this morning." Nao hung her head low as she refused to meet Shizuru's crimson-eyed stare. She knew that the moment she looked at her- Nao would blush all over again. "It's alright Nao- I have done more to feel sorry about and I also ask for your forgiveness."

"Fuck do you always have to be so damn polite?" Nao took a step back and watched as Shizuru's smile disappeared as it was replaced by a very disapproving frown. "I wonder what makes you think that such language is appropriate in front of a member of teaching staff Yuuki-san?"

_Are you kidding me Shiz?_ "Are you kidding me? You know what? Never mind. I offer you my sincerest apologies Viola-sensei for my despicable language in your high-and-mighty presence." Nao turned on her heel and walked away from Shizuru whose brow was even more furrowed out of confusion. It was Nao after all who had begged Shizuru to keep things as normal as possible- in school they were just another teacher and another student with no apparent family ties. _I was doing as you asked Nao-chan- don't think I appreciated the sarcasm. _Suddenly Shizuru found herself being dragged into the Teacher's lounge by Midori. She had quickly found herself being fascinated by the older woman and colleague- Midori's passion for her subject was astounding and Shizuru was sure she could learn a thing or two from her. The two teachers entered the room and it soon dawned on Shizuru that every eye in that room was focused on her. She was used to the attention that she attracted however since she went incognito- any attention wasn't desired. Suddenly a chuckling noise from Midori broke the uncomfortable atmosphere and Shizuru couldn't help but wonder as to what was so amusing.

"That's hardly fair Midori-chan, keeping something that amuses you from the rest of us. What's so funny?" Shizuru smiled at her colleague as the red-haired woman regained her senses and breath. "You".

"Ara... me? What have I done?" Shizuru's eyes widened in surprise which only made Midori laugh some more.

"You look petrified. Shiz you are the new girl ok and the attention is a given right? You're the shiny new toy that everyone wants to play with and if anything- you should enjoy it." Midori playfully slapped Shizuru on the shoulder and flashed the younger woman her best reassuring smile. "Come on- Youko will be coming any minute and then you can fill me in on how your day's been."

As soon as the two women pulled out a couple of chairs and took a seat- the brunette teacher entered the room. "Thanks for waiting- damn 10th Graders and their weak stomachs. 1st dissection in Biology today and three of them managed to vomit. One all over me! Don't see why Yakama had to make them do it in their first lesson of the semester though it's a damn nuisance." Shizuru stifled a laugh whilst Midori made no such effort much to the chagrin of Youko who swiftly whacked Midori over the top of her head.

"Damn it Youko- I was only messing around" Midori winced as she rubbed her throbbing head. Youko only snorted and raised an eyebrow in Midori's direction "I wonder Midori-chan if you've ever come across that well known saying- what is it? Ah yes 'Act your age- not your shoe size'?"

Shizuru watched in amazement at the scene playing out in front of her- watching the two women made her think back to growing up with Haruka-chan and Reito-kun. Reito and Shizuru would always find amusement in provoking Haruka to the point where she exploded... which happened quickly enough every single time!

"So Shizuru-chan, how's your first day been so far? Had any run-ins with our esteemed Ice Princess yet?" Youko eyed the young teacher whilst taking out her own bento-box. Shizuru looked at her own lunch and smiled as she remembered her first meeting with Kuga...no Natsuki. "It's been uneventful so far but it's been good. I received a note from the Director telling me that my first tutorial with Kuga-san is Friday. I am however unsure whether my delightful tutee is aware so I expect that I will have my chance to meet her to tell her."

Midori nodded "I doubt she'll be too pleased Shiz. I think every teacher in this room has had their fair share of run-ins with the girl- Youko and I are the more fortunate ones it seems though. It's weird though- the girl is incredibly smart right and is equally as talented but... getting her to apply herself is a lost cause." Shizuru nodded as Midori's words floated around her head- mixing in with what brief information she had been given

"Do you two know anything about things like her background, her family or anything like that? Who does she hang around with? I know she's a first year repeat but I know next to nothing" Midori and Youko looked at each other again before turning back to Shizuru.

"Shizuru-chan, next to nothing is what pretty much every teacher in this academy knows or has ever known about Kuga-san. It appears that she has remained a mystery even to her friends. Last year she was hanging around with Senou Aoi and Harada Chie quite a lot as they were in the same classes. They also used to hang around with... what's the name of that girl with the huge chest Midori? She's with Tate Yuuichi I think."

Midori bit her cheek as she tried to concentrate on remembering the name of that girl. Such a girl who was fairly well-endowed in the chest department had a tendency to stick out like a sore thumb and it was fairly embarrassing that her bust size was more memorable than her name. "Tokiha Mai! She started today too."

Shizuru nodded as she realised she actually knew the name and the girl "I know her- I taught her class this morning. She's definitely hard to forget." _I should talk to Tokiha-san and recruit her help. Natsuki is an enigma- and I will crack her code eventually. I should go now and tell Natsuki about Friday. _"Gomen Na I really should be going- I have myself a merry Kuga-hunt ahead of me. I'll see you two tomorrow. Ja ne!" Shizuru quickly packed up her half-full bento and placed it back within her briefcase before waving good-bye to her colleagues.

Midori smiled and shouted back to her "Good luck and I hope you have plenty of fun with Kuga-san Shiz." From across the room the distinct sound of choking and spluttering could be heard from two male teachers as the very mention of the name Kuga. Both men being on a list of Kuga-san's victims amongst the staff! Youko smiled and shook her head "Grown men afraid of one 17 year old girl."

Midori smiled in agreement "You don't know Youko- you've not been there so count yourself lucky."

Youko frowned at her red-haired friend "Er... excuse me? I don't remember you being there when Takeshi had to have that bicycle frame surgically removed."

_Mai's going to kill me Mai's going to kill me Mai's going to kill me. Where the hell did I tell her to meet me? _Natsuki ran throughout the buildings trying to catch a glimpse of a certain busty redhead who she promised to meet up as it was Mai's first day as a high-schooler. Only problem was that she couldn't remember where the hell they both agreed on meeting. The whole day so far had been a total blur and she had already had her fill of unwanted encounters- one of which kept creeping back into the young girl's head. _Those eyes were just... odd. I guess they were pretty in some weird way. She knew my name as well even though I still don't know who the hell she is and I haven't seen her around. Why I'm even caring I don't know. _Natsuki shut her eyes for a split second to try and forget the image of those crimson eyes.

However as she turned the corner Natsuki felt her body collide with something- or someone. _Shit_ being the simultaneous thought that ran through their heads as their bodies hit the floor. It took a few seconds for Natsuki to push herself up from whatever she was lying on. It took her even longer to realise that instead of the cold, hard surface of the floor- she was on top of something soft and really warm- and very human!

Crimson met Emerald.

"IT'S YOU!"


	5. Falling All Around You

**A/N: Well this has been one hell of a productive day for me- I posted the first chapter of another fic and I managed to get this next chapter posted whoop whoops all around! I do however have a feeling that I should have been doing one of the five 400-word essays for uni next Tuesday but writing these seemed more enjoyable. **

**I'm sorry that I have been taking longer to update when I haven't exactly been producing updates that should reflect how much time I had to write them! This one is fairly short and I'm sorry but I hope you enjoy it- and leave a review as well please. Thank you to those lovely people who have taken the time to review and leave such glowing critiques- I love you all very muchly.**

**Love to all**

**Tiny xxx**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters. I wish and I dream but no... I do not but I aim to someday. **

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter 5_

"IT'S YOU!"

Shizuru winced as Natsuki's loud, deep voice echoed through her eardrums- almost as if she had been totally unaware of the close proximity of the two of them. Despite a little frown, Shizuru couldn't help but smile when she could see a slight tinge of red in Natsuki's cheeks. _Now that is adorable. Not that I'm complaining but I wonder if Natsuki is aware that she's still on top of me._

"Ara Ara, Kuga-san's observational skills are certainly kicking in- however...Kuga-san?" Shizuru smiled and tilted her head as they both continued to look into each other's eyes.

"W-what?" Natsuki could feel her heart pounding like a drum, her palms felt damp and she just couldn't tear her gaze away from the older woman's. _It's like there's some sort of spell- why am I staring at her? Stupid woman should have been looking where she was going- wouldn't be in this mess otherwise._

"I think you should probably get off me now." Shizuru's grin widened as she saw the look of utter confusion on the younger girls face before the cobalt-haired girl looked down- seeing that she was indeed lying on top of the brunette in what would look could only be referred to as an intimate position! And her hand? Well she knew it was definitely resting on something it shouldn't have been. Natsuki quickly pushed herself off of the woman- throwing herself into the wall next to her- resulting in slamming her head against the hard surface.

"Fuck that hurt!" Natsuki winced as she stood up and rubbed the back of her head feeling the beginnings of a wonderful bump on the back of her head. Her attention was soon drawn to the woman who was still on the floor "Shouldn't you get up?" Natsuki shifted nervously as she realised that the spectacle had drawn the attention of every passer-by- she was feeling uneasy.

"Ara, I had thought that as Kuga-san was the one to cause me to end up in this position- that she would be the one to help me out of it. That is why you don't run through the halls" Shizuru gracefully got herself up off of the floor, removing any specs of dust and creasing from her outfit. She then looked over to the angry bluenette in front of her.

"Yeah, well you should have been looking where you were going." Natsuki yelled at the now frowning woman in front of her- she could feel the anger rising in her and her face felt exceedingly hot. Shizuru frowned at the girl's outburst- why should she be blamed for it?

_Maybe now's not the best time, we are getting a lot of attention as it is- I doubt she would appreciate me telling her now. Wrap this up Shizuru._

"You know what- I doubt it's even worth the effort Kuga-san. Maybe you should be making your way to the cafeteria. I hope you have a pleasant afternoon and it was a pleasure bumping into you." Before Natsuki could say anything, Shizuru winked and made her way to her classroom.

"Oh My God- Natsuki! NATSUKI!!" Natsuki could only stand wide-eyed and mouth agape at the woman's brazenness. _She just... No she didn't...she winked at me? WHAT THE HELL? _In a flash, Natsuki felt all the air rush out of her lungs as she was tackled down to the floor by a small girl with spiky hair and braids.

"Bloody hell Mai! There are easier ways of getting my attention. Baka!! Hey- can you get your pet off me please?" Natsuki jumped to her feet as the younger girl got off of her before running back to the busty redhead. "Yeah well obviously yelling your name wasn't working- you left me no choice so Ha! Come Mikoto." As a pet would when beckoned by its master- Mikoto dashed over to Mai's side- clutching onto Mai's arm.

"What are you two doing here anyway? I was just on my way to meet you." Natsuki ran her lithe fingers through her raven tresses- wincing again when her fingers glided over the bump from crashing into the wall.

"Well I kinda figured that you would've forgotten so we came to find you instead. We saw a load of people crowding around something and took an educated guess that you would be in the middle of it." Mai said, without a hint of irony or sarcasm in her deadpan voice. For a girl that detested any type of attention- Natsuki always seemed to be in the centre of it! Mai smiled as Natsuki growled at her whilst giving her the ultimate Death Glare- anyone would have soiled themselves if they were in Mai's position, however Mai would always feel a sense of pride at being immune to it! "You're only annoyed because you know that we were right Natsuki-chan. So what happened?"

"Nothing happened." Natsuki took a deep breath- desperately trying to will the blush to die down from her face. She could still picture the way that those crimson eyes just stared back into her own. The sweet smell of the woman still lingered and Natsuki could still feel the warmth on her own body.

"LIAR!" A low-pitched yell came from behind Natsuki as one dark haired, handsome looking girl and a very pretty looking brunette walked towards the trio. "You better not be calling me a liar Chie if you know what's good for you."

The bespectacled girl named Chie just rolled her eyes and shrugged "Course I am Natsuki-kun. You don't really think I could keep something like this to myself do you? And here's me thinking you knew me so well. I'm upset Aoi." Natsuki frowned as the girl sighed in mock upset. "Like I said- nothing happened" Natsuki growled as she glared at the two girls in front of her.

"You're losing your power Natsuki-kun- the Kuga Death Glare thing stopped working last year." Aoi nodded in agreement to her friend Chie- completely aware that her friend was bluffing. Despite having known Natsuki for well over a year- the blue-haired beauty still possessed the power to scare them senseless. Natsuki groaned and then turned her attention back to Mai "Are we going to have lunch or not? I'm starving."

"No no no NO- WE are not going anywhere until you tell us what didn't happen?" Just as Natsuki opened her mouth in order to speak- she was once again cut off by Chie.

"Mai how many times is Natsuki-kun going to have to remind you that absolutely nothing happened?" Natsuki turned around to Chie who winked at her blue-haired friend. _Ha! Put that in your pipe and smoke it Tokiha! _Natsuki smirked as she could feel the intense anger radiating from her redhead friend.

"I mean there is no possible way that Natsuki was running around like a mad woman and just so happened to NOT collide into a certain new teacher- not ending up in what has to be said- a really sexy position." Chie sniggered as the azure-haired girl went from a state of porcelain to one of deep red- her emerald eyes flashed with an extreme anger and ferocity. Mai on the other hand was beside herself with laughter as she held her sides- each time she opened her eyes in Natsuki's direction- the violent shade of red on the girl's face was pure gold and sent the redhead into more fits of laughter. Mikoto on the other hand was utterly confused as to why Mai was laughing; Natsuki looked like she could kill Chie with her clenched fists- who by now was using Aoi as a human shield- and all because Natsuki didn't do something with a teacher? Mikoto clutched her now aching head as the thinking alone left her feeling bewildered and completely clueless.

"See, I told you Mikoto that Natsuki had forgotten. Which new teacher was it Chie?" Mai asked whilst wiping the tears from her eyes. Mai flinched as she saw Natsuki edge towards her- fists at the ready. Mai had found that the most effective way to prevent being pummelled by a shower of fists was simply to piss the Ice Princess off even more by staying calm. "Down doggie- sit." Mai purred as she patted the blue haired girl on the head.

"I'm not some fucking animal Mai." Natsuki growled through gritted teeth, clearly having to restrain herself from beating her friend to a pulp- still she could also go punch-about on the punch bag later on. Mai raised an eyebrow- totally unconvinced. "Well when you growl like that... clearly!"

"Chie how do you even know she's a teacher anyway?" As soon as the words had left her mouth, Natsuki came to the realisation... she was talking to the rumourmonger and the eyes and ears of Fuuka Academy! Nothing escaped from Chie and her accomplice Aoi without being broadcasted across the whole school. The fact that there was a new teacher this year hadn't gone undetected by the two second-years... even though the news seemed to completely bypass the azure-haired beauty. _Damn woman probably has photographic evidence as well- I guess there's no point in delaying the inevitable!_

"Here Mai I got a video of it." Chie reached into her pocket, pulling out her mobile and managed to successfully swipe it away from Natsuki as she made many a futile attempt to steal it away. Chie knew getting out her phone around Natsuki meant taking a huge risk but there was no chance that Chie wasn't going to take delight in showing Mai. "Tsk tsk Natsuki. Remember our deal? You break this one and you have to buy me the next one remember? You cost me a fortune last year after the amount of phones I had to replace."

Aoi nodded "Hmm... and she threw your new laptop into the lake as well." Aoi rested a hand on her friend's shoulder in sympathy. Last year Chie had been given a brand new laptop as a present for doing so well on an important exam- whilst showing how easy it was to upload photos and videos from her phone onto the school intranet- a rather embarrassing photo of Natsuki had popped up. Before Chie had pressed "Upload" Natsuki grabbed hold of the laptop and proceeded to run off with it- successfully throwing it into the school's lake. That stunt gave her two weeks of detention and having to shell out a staggering 15,000 yen for a replacement laptop- not that it was an issue to Natsuki!

"Ooh ooh that's Viola-sensei! I'm in her bus-ec class and she's my homeroom teacher. Wow Natsuki you certainly took your time getting off her... did you just touch her... HEY?" as Mai peered into the phone Natsuki dived in and before any of the four girls could stop her- she opened the window and chucked the phone from the second storey.

"KUGA? What the hell?"

Chie fell to the floor- her mouth wide open- too shocked to even speak! "M...my phone?" was all she could muster even if it was barely even audible. Natsuki closed the window, smirking in satisfaction at the successful result of her destructive handiwork "Yeah yeah- I'll buy you a new one. And Chie don't worry- I'm sure Aoi wouldn't mind comforting you."

Natsuki couldn't help but release a little chuckle as she walked away from the scene of the crime. Everyone knew that despite being a hideously outrageous flirt- Harada Chie only had eyes for Aoi- and even though the two girls did their utmost to pretend that nothing was going on to the others... it was as obvious as daylight to Natsuki and Mai. After all it was only a matter of time before their relationship was made public- both Natsuki and Mai had thrusted upon themselves the arduous task of speeding things along.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the courtyard, a sleeping certain red-haired girl named Nao rose wearily from her slumber. In reality Nao had been walking around the campus in an attempt to blow off some steam after her run-in with Shizuru- when suddenly something hard fell from the sky and landed square on her forehead rendering her to lose consciousness.

_What the fuck was that? Someone is going to die today... yup someone will die. _Nao felt her forehead and rolled her eyes as she could feel the soon-to-be-bruised area... when suddenly she picked up the mysterious falling object beside her. _Nice phone- no wonder my head hurts though this thing is hard. Any saucy texts on it? _

Nao stood up and flickered through the inbox and found it to be full of texts from one singular person "_I miss you my hunnybun- will pick up where we left off round mine later. Love your sexy-blue-eyed-goddess xxxx" _Nao could feel her gagging reflexes kick in as she scrolled down the endless numbers of texts declaring undying love to each other. _How romantic... it only makes me want to puke a little. There's bound to be some videos or good tunes on here._

Nao reached into her pocket as she took out a pair of headphones before plugging them into her newly acquired handset. _Whoa loads of videos- someone's been a bit busy. WHAT THE HELL?_

Nao peered into the phone as she watched a video where two of the main protagonists seemed somewhat familiar... and they were both lying on the ground in a very sensual position. _Why is that mutt staring at her like she's a piece of meat and did she just touch Shizuru's boob? _

_Next time I see that bitch- I'm going to kill her._

_

* * *

_

**Bonus A/N: Anyone reckon that Nao is a tad jealous over Natsuki copping a feel? Also has anyone ever been knocked unconscious by a falling mobile phone? I have and it hurts but at least I woke up to a wonderful sight of seeing the teacher who I had the biggest crush on- literally centimetres from my face. Ahhh... I liked that day.**

**Until next time my lovelies xx**


	6. Engaged With Destiny

**A/N: I'm on fire tonight I reckon- somebody stop me! Double update from me tonight folks- hope you like this latest chapter. Just to let you know, there's no love at first sight between the two- just a lot of confusion and thoughts that could perhaps lead to trouble between the two. I'm not entirely a believer of love at first sight- infatuation I believe can happen but I believe love needs to be nurtured and amounted over a period of time.**

**Thanks to those lovely people who have taken the time to read this story and an even bigger thank you to those who have written such lovely and amusing reviews. The reviews and the alerts mean so much to me and they give me a good kick up the backside to get some writing done.**

**Disclaimer: I've been rummaging through my room and the rest of the house- can't find Mai-HiME anywhere so I don't reckon I own it... maybe those lucky so and so's at Sunrise do?**

**Love to all**

**Tiny xx**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Death: Release or Punishment__?_

Natsuki had been staring at a spot on the table for over 10 minutes now and found that for some reason it was making her angry. She had no idea why and proceeded to scratch it out with her fingernail profusely.

_Damn fucking irritating spot- you are just there to annoy me aren't you?_ Natsuki eventually gave up and sat back in her chair. She had no idea what Midori-sensei had been babbling about for the last 50 minutes but Natsuki figured that it was nothing remotely interesting or life-altering to her. From the corner of her eye Natsuki could see a couple of the girls next to her giggling and whispering to each other whilst sneaking glances at the Ice Princess. Ever since her run-in with the new teacher at lunch, rumours started to circulate about the possible relationship between the Ice Princess and the gorgeous Viola-sensei. The young girl had a suspicion that the rumours were started by Chie out of petty revenge for Natsuki breaking yet another expensive mobile phone and if Chie had anything to do with the rumours- then news would have spread around nearly the entire student body by now. There was nothing the girls of this school liked more than gossip and things were always made more interesting when it involved Natsuki Kuga. _Chie must be having a field day with this. Seriously how sick can people get? She's a teacher and I'm a student... nothing could ever happen anyway. _

Natsuki could also feel the intense glare from another redhead in the row behind her and Natsuki started to feel the anger rise from within. If it wasn't laughing then it was being glared at with such intensity that was beginning to make Natsuki's head spin.

"Can you do us all a favour and just SHUT THE FUCK UP?" Natsuki yelled as she stood, with her hands balled into fists and glaring intently at the giggling duo. It hadn't even occurred to her that right now every eye in that room was on the fuming blue-haired girl. Suddenly it dawned on her and Natsuki promptly sat back in her chair with her eyes closed. _Breathe in, and out. Breathe in, and out. Ground open and swallow me up. _

At the front of the room, Midori looked at her pupils realising that nearly every single one was staring in shock at the random outburst and Kuga-san looked like she was ready for the ground to swallow her up. Midori couldn't help but notice that the girl at the back who had strikingly red hair however had a particularly malicious grin on her face. "Ahem... thank you Kuga-san for finally making the class shut up and pay attention... if only they would pay more attention to me and not you! Right class, shut your fly-traps before you start drooling over your desks and let's continue... I want to finish this crap so we can begin the Meji reforms which I'm sure you're all excited about."

Natsuki lowered her head onto the desk and desperately tried to hide the huge blush on her face. She silently thanked Midori-sensei for not making too much of a big deal about her mini-freak out- despite her disdain for the school and the majority of its teaching staff- Natsuki found herself liking the History buff and found her to be a better calibre of teacher than the others. When Natsuki had first started at Fuuka, Midori-sensei was the only teacher who treated Natsuki with any resemblance of respect despite Natsuki treating her like crap most of the time... the two formed a mutual understanding of 'you get what you've given'.

As Natsuki raised her head, she felt something hit her in the temple and land on her desk. _Who flicked this at me?_ Natsuki contemplated flicking it back in any odd direction before realising that the aim of this little paper ball on her desk was to be unfolded and read.

"_Forever the centre of attention. Perhaps you should watch where you walk in future mutt._

_Good dog."_

Natsuki turned around where she met the glare of one of the girls she met earlier today- even though she had trouble remembering the girl's name. She noticed the smirk growing on the younger girl's face and Natsuki mustered up every ounce of restraint she had within her not to wipe the floor with that smirk.

A few minutes later the bell rang, signalling the end of yet another lesson and mercifully the end of the school day. As the class prepared to pack up, Midori rose from her seat and yelled "That bell's for me not for you- we still haven't discussed homework yet. This term is project term and you will be put into groups and you will be given a period to research and do a project on. Groups will be either announced in tomorrow's lesson or whenever I can be arsed to draw up the list. You are to work together, with no complaining about who you are stuck with because quite frankly... I couldn't give a damn. Tonight's homework is to read through and summarise chapter's 1-3. Have fun now you can go- except for you Kuga-san I have something for you." Midori chuckled as she saw Natsuki curse under her breath as she packed up her stuff. _The power of being a teacher- ha! _

Natsuki made her way to the front of the room and perched herself on one of the desks in front of Midori's own. "What is it Midori?" she asked in her no-nonsense gruff voice and frowned as Midori only laughed at her.

"I'm curious Natsuki-chan, what do you do in your free time when you aren't being such a bunny-boiler? I've been told to give you this note. Apparently I also run a messenger service these days... and I'm not being paid for it either." Midori fumbled around the various pockets in her jacket and jeans before finally finding a screwed up piece of paper and handing it to Natsuki.

"Don't ask me who it is that wants to talk to you or why they want the pleasure of your charming company. Just get your ass there now." Midori raised her eyebrows when she saw Natsuki hadn't moved from her spot. "Why aren't you moving?"

Natsuki looked at the older woman "You didn't read this note did you?" Natsuki jumped off the desk and placed the note on the table _Damn that woman... great I've given it to Midori now and she's going to love it and I'll never hear the end of it! _Natsuki groaned as the redhead nearly doubled over in a fit of laughter.

"I love that Viola woman, she's awesome... 'Suguira-sensei is to accompany you and is to hold your hand the WHOLE way there'! Well come on now Natsuki-chan- hold my hand now." Midori blocked the exit whilst extending one of her hands to a positively steaming Natsuki.

"Midori, the only reason I haven't broken a single bone in your body yet is out of respect for you and at the moment... whoa." Natsuki was soon cut off as the redhead teacher grabbed a strong hold of Natsuki's arm and literally dragged the bluenette through the corridors- kicking and screaming.

Eventually the two reached the classroom where Shizuru was waiting for them with a steaming cup of tea on her desk. Shizuru looked at the two in front of her; Midori had a beaming smile across her face whilst Kuga... well that adorable pout was again present much to Shizuru's delight. "Ara Midori-sensei, thank you very much for being such a wonderful delivery girl... I'll buy you a drink later on tonight."

"No, no it was entirely my pleasure- anything I can do to see Kuga-san like this I'll do. See Ya." Midori let go of the young girl's arm before giving her a push into the classroom and shutting the door behind her. Natsuki rubbed the area where Midori's death grip had a hold of her.

"Would you like to sit down? You are more than welcome to continue standing if it makes your ego feel any better Kuga-san." Shizuru smiled as she saw Natsuki visibly stiffen and... blush? _Again with the blushing? I wonder if she blushes this easily around everyone. _

"You summoned me? So get on with it." Natsuki folded her arms across her chest and sat down on the desk furthest away from the teacher and closest to the door.

"Kuga-san is very impatient to get this over and done with... yet I find this strange as earlier on Kuga-san wasn't very quick to get off of me when she collided with me?" Shizuru tilted her head and smiled with a mischievous glint in her crimson eyes.

"Shut up... baka." Natsuki muttered the last word under her breath as she was finding it difficult to fight the blush that swept its way across her porcelain skin. _This woman is intolerable... why did she have to bring that up. I can't believe I copped a feel as well. _Natsuki closed her eyes, bringing her hands to her temples; yet all she could see was those crimson eyes staring back into her own and she could still feel the warmth radiating from the older woman. Suddenly Natsuki opened her eyes to find Shizuru had got up from behind her desk and was gently rested a hand on Natsuki's upper arm.

"Are you feeling well Kuga-san? You did hit your head fairly hard earlier on." Natsuki was taken aback by the depth of the concern that laced the soft honey-coated tones of the teacher's voice and soon found she was scrutinising the woman's eyes with her own- trying to determine the honesty behind those words. Natsuki tried to open her mouth but found no words would come out- so instead she broke her gaze and gave a curt nod.

Shizuru quickly removed her hand from Natsuki's arm and made her way back to sitting behind her desk- Natsuki watched as Shizuru started to fidget with a pen. _Well that was stupid and why do I feel this nervous all of a sudden? I was fine before Nat... Kuga-san was brought in. I wonder why she looked at me though... maybe she hit her head to hard._

Shizuru cleared her throat before pulling a rather large folder so it was in front of her "So Kuga-san..." _why is my throat so hoarse? Shall we try that again Shizuru? _"... The reason I wanted you here is to inform you that as of now, for some reason I have yet to understand, the Director has seen fit to appoint me as your personal tutor and mentor. Unfortunately there's nothing that you or I can do about it. And as such, our first study session will be taking place this Friday immediately after school. You'll come here with your textbooks and work every Friday until the Director is satisfied you have sufficiently caught up with your peers.

"Any questions?"

Natsuki swore and grabbed her bag, storming out of the classroom and making sure the door slammed loudly behind her. _She was acting but why the hell do I even care? Everything's an act with her isn't it? And she's my mentor as well... that means I have to see her each week. _The more she thought about, the more Natsuki needed to beat out her frustrations of the punch bag.

Shizuru sat back in her chair- unable to work out what had just taken place in the room. _Well I suppose that's a 'no' then. __The way she looked at me... well this has got off to a great start already. _Shizuru looked at the clock on the wall behind her and sighed- it had turned out to be quite an eventful day after all. _And here's to many more of them. I wonder if Nao wants a lift or is still adamant that she's catching the bus back. _

Shizuru drank the rest of the tea, then packed up the scattered paperwork on the desk- her eyes rested upon the photo from Natsuki's folder. _Why are you always angry Natsuki? I bet you would look even more entrancing if you smiled more._ Shizuru laughed at her thoughts and sighed _you'll get yourself into trouble thinking like that Shizuru. Put an end to it immediately and pull yourself together. You are their teacher now and you have to act like it!_

Shizuru pulled open the door and was stopped dead in her tracks by a certain red-haired girl who was merely resting against the parallel wall- filing her nails. "I know what you're thinking Shiz... save it! After the day I've had I'm in no mood for hearing the 'I told you so' you're so desperate to say." Nao stopped filing and blew the dust away as she walked over to her cousin who raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Ara, I guess it'll wait. Come on- I want to go home and take a nice, hot relaxing bath." Shizuru smiled as she imagined the stress of today just being washed away by a hot bath. Nao however blushed a bright shade of red as she could stop her mind from picturing her hot naked cousin in the bath. _Stop it Stop it Stop it. _"Yeah, don't care. I'm starving, can we go already?" Nao soon found herself speeding up as the two walked towards the car park. Nao replayed the video of her cousin and that Kuga girl together in her head. Other than the video, Nao had already heard the gossip implying some sort of relationship between the new teacher and the Ice Princess. Even though Nao was aware that rationality indicted that the chances of a relationship between her cousin and the mutt were slim to none- Nao couldn't help but feel jealous of the attention- and it was Shizuru's first day. _First fucking day and the rumour mills are already in full swing. But why did it have to be that Mutt and Shizuru? Ok now I really feel sick._

"You alright Nao? You are acting stranger than usual." Shizuru reached out and grabbed hold of her younger cousin's arm- pulling the younger girl so she stood in front of Shizuru so she could put her hand to Nao's forehead. "Hmm... you aren't burning up so I doubt you're sick."

Nao scoffed- _yeah, I am actually Shiz! This isn't normal is it? I'm sure there's some sort of law against cousins getting involved or something? Or is that step-siblings?_

Shizuru eyed the girl suspiciously "Having another debate with yourself again are you Nao-chan? You seemed to be thinking puzzling thoughts... is there anything I can ease your mind on?" Shizuru laughed as the girl paled and stuttered as an answer. _She's not being honest with me either. Why do I get the feeling that she and Kuga-san would get along very well? They seem very similar._

"You know what? Shut up and let's go. I'm still hungry and I have a splitting headache so move that ass of yours." The last part was true; Nao rubbed her forehead and groaned when she could feel the bump from the mobile phone. Nao decided to wait for the opportune moment before bringing it up with her cousin who at the moment seemed content with not saying a word whilst they made their way to the car park.

* * *

Natsuki stared up at the clock that was hanging up on the wall of the gym. She had been punching out her frustrations for nearly an hour and a half and felt exhausted. The first 45 minutes or so, Natsuki took pleasure out of imagining punching the lights out of Nao, Chie, Mai and most importantly Viola-sensei. However she found her thoughts constantly drifting back to her tutor. _God she's attractive, annoying, infuriating, gorgeous, self-righteous and... I've only known her for a day?_

Natsuki was halfway through getting dressed after a quick shower when suddenly she heard her phone ringing. Natsuki frowned as she looked at the caller I.D. before tapping the screen to answer "What is it Kaori... No I was just getting dressed; I've been at the gym... yeah the one at school. Let me guess ojiisan's getting you to check up on me? Yeah well you can tell him I went today as he ordered just because it's the first day back- but don't expect it to happen tomorrow... is he there? Kaori is he there?" Natsuki could feel her blood boil. It was always the same whenever one of her Grandfather's secretaries would call to check up on her- despite the old man being in the same room- and Natsuki always felt as if she was a little child when dealing with her grandfather.

"_Natsuki? Tsuki-chan are you there_?" Natsuki braced herself for whatever was to come her way- the old man could strike fear into the heart of any man and evidently his only granddaughter. "I'm here Jiji... why couldn't you just call me instead of getting one of your slaves to do it for you? You know it drives me mad."

"_I would, however Tsuki-chan you always seem to hang up when I call you. And don't call them slaves- I pay these people." _Natsuki winced at her grandfather- Reigen's words. She knew them to be true and knew that right now, the old man was most likely sitting with a scowl etched on his face.

"Gomen na Jiji. I'm sure you heard from Kaori that I made it to school safely?" Natsuki clenched her jaw. _"Yes, I heard and I needless to say do not appreciate your sense of humour Tsuki. This will be the start of a new leaf and I expect you to be grateful for the opportunity to redeem yourself that Fumi-san has so graciously bestowed upon you."_

Natsuki's jaw dropped in disbelief "Yeah, she so graciously bestowed it upon me after how much did you pay her again?" Natsuki knew she was the sheep among the wolves. "_Enough of your cheek young lady- that is no way for a lady of your stature to address their elder. Tonight at 7 o'clock a limousine will pick you up from your apartment, I suggest you wear what has been left on your bed."_

"And where am I going exactly... wait you broke into my apartment?" Natsuki was nearly yelling down the phone. "_Tonight you have a formal dinner date with your betrothed, his father and me. We need to start making plans Natsuki, I have already sussed out your ingenious plans and I can promise you I will do everything within my power to make sure you cause no more disruptions. Do you understand me?"_

_No. _"I guess I have no choice in this matter do I?"

"_No. Don't embarrass me Natsuki... you bring enough shame to this family already. I'll see you at 7:30"_

And then Natsuki hung up- wiping the tears that rolled down her cheeks away. It was pointless trying to get the last word in and Natsuki already felt too emotionally exhausted to bother. _Is that all I am? An embarrassment Ojiisan? The limo will be there but there is no way in hell that I will be._

* * *

**Bonus A/N: Ojiisan if you haven't already guessed means Grandfather and in Natsuki's case- her's is a massive prick!**

**Reigen is also the name of a Japanese Emperor- which is a clue to the heritage of Natsuki's family. **

**Hope you enjoyed. Any questions or queries drop me a PM or something... I don't bite and I'm well aware that I've confuzzled a few people so I'M SORRY!**

**Love**

**xxx**


	7. The Injured Shoulder

**A/N: Hello lovely people I am back again with a fairly long chapter for you this week. It has taken a while to write as I wanted to start writing longer chapters and I have a feeling Shiznatters will like this. At least I hope they do. Right there have been some inconsistencies in things like Shizuru swapping between 'Kuga-san' and 'Natsuki'- I assure you its intentional. Shizuru seems to have a bit of difficulty in keeping things professional around Natsuki- with everyone else it's fine- it's just because Natsuki is speshall ;) Also, there is no immediate love between them but they know something like a spark is there which scares both of them- because they are a Teacher and her Student... it's not allowed. In this chapter more of Natsuki's background is revealed as well which I hope you like.**

**As always a massive Thank You to my lovely reviewers and those who have put this on alert- it brings a tear to my eye- it really does and it means a lot to me as you are what keeps me writing. And to ShizNatFizzle... sorry about the bad language my love- I know you love telling me off for it but... it's not my fault it's what the characters say. Oh no wait... it is!**

**Disclaimer: *Frisks self* Nope- I don't have Mai-HiME I'm afraid. I know who does own it... those lucky gits at Sunrise! Enjoy!**

**Love love. Tiny xxx**

* * *

"Nao-chan, could you answer the phone please?" Nao rolled her eyes, making every effort to walk as slowly she could over to the phone from her comfortable position on the sofa. "Viola residence, how may I be of service?" Nao said in her sweetest voice- groaning when all she could hear in the background was muffled voices- one gruffer than the other's. "HELLO? Haven't got all day! Who is this?"

"_Did you HAVE to yell you delinquent I was just about to speak?" _Nao made no attempt to stop herself from sniggering as she recognised the loud and booming voice of her one of her cousin's best friends. Despite her cackles of laughter she could still make out Haruka's distinct voice promising that one day she would 'Wring that delinquent's scrawny neck'.

"Yeah, please accept my sincerest apologies." Nao sniggered as she could hear the contrasting high pitched, soft voice belonging to Haruka's girlfriend Yukino- desperately trying to calm the blonde haired woman down. "_Whatever... is that damn Bubuzuke woman there or is she too busy drinking tea to talk to me?" _Almost as if on cue, Shizuru entered the living room- her brunette locks wet, her skin glistening and the thin material of her violet yukata clinging to her body.

"Ara ara Nao-chan is there something wrong? Is your head still hurting?" Shizuru raised an eyebrow in concern for her younger relative- the younger girl was so red it was quite possible a blood vessel could erupt plus there was the makings of a small bruise in the middle of her forehead even though Nao had successfully evaded telling her cousin how it happened. "N-no... Blondie's on the phone." Nao threw the cordless phone and walked over to her previous spot on the sofa- desperately trying to get rid of the many sordid images of a naked wet Shizuru from her juvenile mind.

"Haruka-chan- now this is a pleasant surprise. I thought I wouldn't hear from you for at least another few days- are you back early?" Shizuru rested against the table near to the sofa. _"Yeah there's only so much sightseeing a person can candle" _Shizuru chuckled as she heard "_its handle Haruka-chan"_

"_Anyway, we were going to surprise you with a visit but __someone__ suggested that we should at least give you some notice before... so I'm giving you notice." _At that precise moment Shizuru could hear the squeal of brakes from the outside of the house "Excuse me for a moment Haruka-chan- someone's pulled up at the house. Bear with me for just a moment- Nao can you answer that please?"

Despite the groans at once again being forced to move from her comfortable seat- Nao cautiously made her way to the front door. Despite the fact that nowadays Shizuru Fujino was declared to be dead- it didn't stop the uneasy feeling of somebody finally catching up with them- and Nao shuddered at the thought of being ripped away from the life she knew with her cousin. She opened the door and rolled her eyes. _I don't believe this. _"Well well... Blondie and Mouse-woman have entered the building." Shizuru poked her head from around the door, her crimson eyes widened in disbelief and an amused grin etched upon her flawless face. Despite her disdain for surprises- seeing her friends again was what she truly wanted especially after a month of the two of them travelling around the world.

"Well I hope you know the notice was well and truly appreciated." Shizuru opened the door wider, smiling as Yukino flashed an apologetic smile in Shizuru's direction "Gomen na Shi-chan... I tried but I failed... she was so adamant."

"It's alright Yukino-chan- despite the surprise I'm happy to see you both. I hope the journey was pleasant?" Shizuru ushered her guests in and smiled as Haruka eagerly made herself at home in the kitchen. "Why I am not surprised bubuzuke... all there is in this house is damn tea. Fujino put some clothes on- I don't want you staining Yukino's innocence."

"Of course, I'll leave the destruction of that sweet and innocent nature to you and my cousin ne?" Shizuru chuckled to herself as she saw 3 pairs of eyes glaring back at her as she walked into her bedroom.

An hour had passed and the four of them crowded around the small dining room table- it was at Shizuru's insistence that they stay for dinner as they had much to catch up on. She had called Midori letting her know of her situation promising that at some point soon they would go out for a drink- Shizuru could already tell by the noises in the background that the flame-haired teacher was already at the bar and quite likely already steamed!

"I still couldn't believe that news report when I heard it- you dead? Impossible- nothing can kill you. I was tempted to kick some reporter ass when I heard." Shizuru merely nodded in agreement "Alas I am still unsure whether it's a blessing or a curse- I won't ever be safe it seems and the records are obviously going to prove the woman's body is not mine. I can only live in hope."

Nao shook her head- the lime coloured eyes focused on her cousin's "It's not like they can do anything though Shiz even if they did find you... right?" Nao stared at the three women surrounding her- trying to get a bit of reassurance... yet it never came. "Nao, you have the pleasure of fortunately never meeting that wretched man who I called my father. Even though I am technically of age- he's not the sort of man who takes kindly to his authority being questioned and he also never forgives and forgets..."

"He's more likely to kill you himself rather than have you live your own life." Haruka boldly interrupted- throwing down her chopsticks and leaning back into the chair with her arms folded. That was when something within the young red-haired girl snapped within "He could kill you? What a sick twisted motherfucker!" Nao felt the anger rise, her fingers curled into fists around her chopsticks and feeling the little snaps as the two pieces of wood started to break. Shizuru gazed at her younger relative- sensing the pain within the young girl- it had after all been a year full of loss, anger and pain.

"Your bastard uncle is a very, very powerful and corrupt man Nao and he is more than capable of overlooking the fact that he is still technically your cousin's father in wishing her dead" Shizuru reached over to take the young girl's hand however she was brushed away as the redhead ran out of the room "Nao-chan!" Shizuru stood up and contemplated going after her cousin before deciding against it. _After the year she's had- that comment was bound to strike a nerve._

"Ara, Haruka- you are my oldest friend but that was entirely inappropriate don't you think? Her mother's been dead for only a year- the wounds are still fresh and I doubt that comment did an ounce of good." Crimson orbs met violet in a warning glance. Seeing Shizuru angry was something that could make the hardest of men quake in their boots- however the expressionless face and calm demeanour was a less inviting sight. "I'm sorry- you know I'm right though Bubuzuke... that man could brush past the fact that you're his daughter and still kill you. The truth hurts and both of you should accept it. Anyway shouldn't you have gone after her?"

"No, underneath that rough exterior she's still a scared young girl; when she's in this sort of mood it's best to let her vent."

The three women sat in an unbearably uncomfortable silence. Yukino looked to her two friends- their eyes fixed on the food before them- and knew a change of subject was needed. "Shi-chan you still haven't told us how your first day went at school."

Shizuru looked at her friend- thanking her through the means of a gentle smile and a nod. "I believe you are right Yukino. Well, it's certainly a wonderful school. Wonderful teachers... charming students!" Shizuru chuckled as her mind went back to that rather eventful lunch _I'm sure Haruka could work wonders on Natsuki- then again I'm sure they're as bad as each other with their tempers. _"Is that sarcasm Shi-chan?"

"Ara- not entirely. There are a few wild ones in need of taming but I'm sure they aren't too hard to handle. After all I'm sure if anything should go awry- I could always count on you Haruka to teach them a thing or two." Shizuru winked at her friend- recalling the days of their youth. Haruka and Reito had been prominent members of their school Student Council. Whenever a problem arose with rowdy and badly behaved students- the Council turned to the Executive Director Haruka to sort them out.

"I'll take that as a condiment... er... complinant... compliant?" Haruka frowned "Argh... you know what I meant."

"So, are you planning on driving back to Tokyo tonight? It's such a long drive and I'm sure you must be tired... you are more than welcome to sleep here for the night."

Haruka scoffed "You know I can go three days without sleep... though I suppose one more night away from home is bearable." Shizuru nodded, picking up the empty bowls and plates before placing them in the kitchen sink. "Good, you two can have my room and I'll sleep in Nao's I doubt she'll be happy but never mind."

"Arigato Shi-chan."

* * *

_I can't fucking believe this. Whatever God there is- they must get one hell of a kick from screwing me like this!_

Nao stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom- trying to avoid turning over to her left where she could make out the distinct shape and curvature of her cousin's body lying next to her. _Well this day has been shit... first she sees me naked, yells at me for next to nothing, gets straddled by that blue-haired mutt and now she's forcing me to share a room- MY room with her? What next?_

Nao tensed up as she could sense the movement as her sleeping cousin rolled over to face Nao. She could feel her cousin's warm breath on her skin. _If I rolled over right now I will only be a couple of inches away from her. Ah shit this is just ridiculous- I'm out of here._ Nao rolled out of bed, finding her jacket and putting on some tracksuit bottoms before making her way over to the patio doors and sliding them open. Nao wrapped the jacket tighter around her as she made her way over to the large oak tree in the back garden and she climbed up it- before swinging from one branch onto the roof of the house. It used to drive her cousin crazy whenever she would do it due to Shizuru's fear of heights- and thus it provided Nao with a place to collect her thoughts and vent her frustrations. _Why did you leave me with her Mama? Why did you have to leave me at all? She's a good person and I don't think I could take it if I lost her as well as you. She's irritating as hell but she's all I have now right? We tried to find Dad but that didn't work... thank God._

"Nao-chan? What are you doing up at this time?" Shizuru dropped down from the branch onto the roof- wiping the dirt from the bark of the tree from her hands. "Could ask you the same thing Shiz... thought you were too big of a wuss to come up here?" Nao frowned in confusion at her cousin who chuckled- her crimson eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"No, this being a bungalow I figured that it wasn't too much of a height to fear- now rollercoasters however..." Shizuru shuddered at the thought, going up she was certain that it wouldn't be a problem and yet what goes up must come down- it was the feeling in the pit of your stomach as the ground beneath you came ever so quickly towards you that Shizuru hated. "So, will you tell me what's wrong now? I have after all climbed a tree- risking my own life for you, you know?"

"Yeah right. I only left because I couldn't take any more of your damn snoring!" Shizuru chuckled- tilting her head back so she could drown herself in the intensity of the moonlight. _Snoring Nao-chan? Is that the best you could come up with? You and I both know I don't._

"Oh I meant to tell you earlier- on Fridays you'll have to catch the bus home, that's what the Director called me into her office to talk to me about. I have been made a mentor and a tutor to one of the first year repeats... I have a feeling she's in one of your classes." Shizuru brought her knees close to her chest- hugging them close to her body.

"What's this idiot's name then?" _Not that I particularly care_.

"Her name's Natsuki... Kuga Natsuki."

"That Idiot? Oh please tell me you're joking." _That mutt has Shizuru for a tutor? After what happened today and that douche bag has Shizuru for a fucking tutor too? _"Ara, I'm guessing you know of Kuga-san?"

"Shizuru- everyone knows of that Kuga girl... I knew of her before I even started and I'm pretty damn sure that there's not a person in that school who doesn't have somethin' to say about her."_ Plus after today's incident you two are the talk of the school "_I can't believe you have to tutor her. Everyone knows what she did with that teacher a few months back- 17 Board pens in the guys mouth!"

"Ara, I believe it was 18? Kuga-san is... quite an interesting character and I look forward to getting to know her better."

"Yeah well after your little run-in with her at lunch- after what has been spreading around the campus- you know her well enough." Shizuru winced at the harshness of the young girl's tone. "I... I don't understand Nao. What... what's been spread?"

"That you're in some sick, twisted love affair with her, that you knew each other before." Nao was fuming and her anger fanned as she saw Shizuru laughing.

"Ara Nao-chan, forgive me but that's ridiculous. I only met the girl this morning and I can categorically say that there is and never will be anything going on between myself and Kuga-san. It's just the girl obviously has some issues and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. Okay?" Shizuru gently rested her hand on the younger girl's shoulder before making her way back down the tree to bed.

_Ara, I've known the girl a day and already Rumour is spreading through the school... she is going to cause trouble... I know it!_

* * *

"Mikoto, I'll cook ramen for you tonight if you manage to wake 'Sleeping Beauty' up before she's late for school... again... for the third time this week." Mai watched as the spiky-haired girl's yellow eyes lit up at the prospect- not twigging the fact that Mai made ramen pretty much every night anyway. _Ooooh this should be fun to watch- rather Mikoto than me though when Natsuki gets her mitts on her. _

Mai stood over by the door of her and Mikoto's dorm- judging it to be a reasonably safe distance from the blue-haired beauty that was dead to the world as she was sprawled across Mikoto's bed. It wasn't much of a surprise when on Monday evening Natsuki had come knocking on Mai's door asking to spend a few nights there. Despite there being two beds and two occupants, Mai always woke up with Mikoto acting as a human duvet and so found no qualms in giving Natsuki Mikoto's bed.

After several failed attempts to stir Natsuki from her deep slumber with copious amounts of poking and shaking- Mikoto gave up and resorted to standing up on the mattress at the foot of the bed. Mai mentally made a countdown to disaster _3...2...1... Nice knowing you Mikoto._

And then the cat-girl jumped.

After fifteen minutes of frantically trying to restrain an angry Natsuki from ripping the poor young girl to shreds and trying not to completely destroy every piece of furniture in the room- the three girls were finally on their way to class.

"I still don't see why you couldn't have woken me up nicely... instead of getting the cat to do it." Natsuki rubbed the sore spot on the lower half of her back where Mikoto had managed to elbow her. "Mai promised Mikoto ramen if Mikoto woke Natsuki up." Natsuki cocked an eyebrow in disbelief and confusion.

"You made her do it? And for ramen? Mai you make her ramen every night anyway!" Natsuki looked at Mikoto who seemed to ponder the thought that she may have been tricked- however she shrugged it off seeing as either way she was still going to be rewarded with Mai's delicious ramen!

"Yeah well you were going to be late... again! Seriously Natsuki you might want to work on your school ethic, and when are you going to go back home?" Natsuki scoffed, flicking back her raven-coloured locks and resting her hand on her hip "Desperate to get rid of me Mai? That's very unfriendly."

"Coming from you? Natsuki I love you and you know that but it's hard to want you around when you won't tell what's wrong but find it perfectly OK to take it out on me anyway." Mai took a deep breath awaiting a bitter onslaught of words- even though she and Natsuki had been friends ever since their early childhood- it didn't make Natsuki any less scary to confront.

"I guess. I'll be going home tonight anyway- I may feel safer there after spending a few days with you two! I'll call you when I get home alright?" _If the worst comes then I guess a few more days at Mai's can't hurt unless Mikoto decides to jump on me again and then I'll have no choice but to kill her! _She would never show it but the prospect of returning to her desolate apartment was an unnerving prospect. After all she had only spent no more than ten minutes in the place since her unpleasant phone call with her grandfather- she had inspected the damage done and the shoddy attempts to make it appear as if the place hadn't been broken into. Natsuki had grabbed a duffel bag- placing several essential items into it before picking up the expensive new dress that had been draped over her bed and throwing it in a crumpled heap on the floor. She had roamed the streets for a few hours- debating whether to book into a hotel or crash at Mai's- she chose the latter and hoped that she wouldn't regret that decision.

"Sure. Promise me you'll call okay? I don't like worrying about you... and NO skipping lessons today Natsuki." Natsuki laughed at her friend's concern. She hadn't exactly divulged the reasoning behind sleeping at Mai's for the past few days and Mai knew better than to pry any further. "Sure sure I promise. I'll catch up with you guys later." And with that Natsuki headed off to her homeroom.

* * *

It was 11 o'clock and Shizuru slipped her steaming cup of green tea with her eyes closed in relaxation. She was enjoying the peace and quiet of not having a class to teach for that particular period. _I suppose I should do some marking, but it's too nice outside to be stuck in here and do it. I'll go to the courtyard and do it instead. _Shizuru picked up the stack of papers before placing them within her book bag- she hadn't been to the courtyard yet she had heard of the beauty of it. Shizuru took in a deep breath, feeling the gentle breeze flow through her chestnut hair- smiling as she took in her surroundings- the sakura trees were perfect! Everything looked perfect.

_TAP. TAP. TAP._

Shizuru looked around to try and pinpoint the place from where the mysterious tapping noise came from. Her crimson eyes rested upon a familiar blue-haired high-schooler resting against the marble bandstand in the centre of the garden. Since the incident on that first day and Nao angrily informing her of the rumours circulating about a possible love-affair- both of them had managed to avoid each other- only seeing each other whenever they were forced to because of a lesson or in passing through a corridor. Shizuru was supposed to have taught Natsuki the previous day however wasn't surprised to find that the girl wasn't in the class. _Skiving again Natsuki? _Shizuru frowned as she saw the young girl pick up a few stones in her hand before throwing them onto the ground further away- her striking emerald eyes downcast and seemingly vacant- obviously unaware that she was being watched. _She must have something on her mind._

"Skipping lessons again Kuga-san? Shizuru smirked as she saw the young girl jump to her feet in surprise. Her unblemished face marred by an ever present frown.

"What do you want? How long were you there?" _Shit that scared me! Stupid woman shouldn't sneak up on people like that! _Natsuki looked the woman up and down- the teacher's hair was windblown yet looked stunning in the sunlight, she looked at Natsuki with that same amused yet mischievous grin and her eyes were glistening... and mesmerising. _Mesmerising? Since when did I use words like that?_

"I was taking a walk as I have no class to teach at the moment and I only just saw you... you looked so cute and adorable just sitting there I felt the need to talk to you."

Natsuki stammered, turning her head away from meeting the woman's gaze in case the teacher caught a glimpse of her embarrassing blush. "I'm not cute... and I'm damn sure I'm not adorable so you're wasting your time... and I'm sure teachers aren't supposed to think their students are cute Viola-sensei."

Shizuru tilted her head- seemingly contemplating what the young girl had just said. "Ara I suppose you're right Kuga-san. So... I wonder why it is that Kuga-san is here when I believe she has her lesson with Midori-sensei."

Natsuki shifted uncomfortably under Shizuru's accusatory glare "That's... it's none of your business so will you just go away and leave me alone?" Shizuru edged closer to Natsuki- watching as Natsuki visibly tensed up with each step and yet the younger girl remained rooted to the spot. Shizuru spoke quietly and in her most reassuring tone "Natsuki, whether you like it or not you are my business as my tutee and as your mentor. I didn't ask for this to happen alright but I hope in time you will learn to trust me." Shizuru reached up to pick out a cherry blossom from Natsuki's hair- however her hand was batted away as Natsuki took a step back.

"Will you just STOP acting like you care for fuck's sake?" Natsuki glared at the teacher before her and she could see the hurtful expression on her usually calm expressionless face. _Why hasn't she said anything? How can she expect me to trust her when I can't trust anyone... can I trust Mai? Or Chie? I know I can't trust Jiji... so why should I trust Viola-sensei?_

"Natsuki I... I don't... for once I'm speechless." _Ara this doesn't happen often. _Shizuru lifted her head to meet Natsuki's emerald eyed gaze- silently hoping that somehow if she tried hard enough- she could break through the young girl's barriers and see her soul. Natsuki was startled by the intensity of the older woman's gaze and she could feel herself drowning in the rich, crimson pools in front of her. "I'm sorry." Shizuru couldn't stifle the gasp as she heard those two barely audible word's escape from the young girl's perfectly formed lips. She knew that if she asked Natsuki to repeat what she thought had been said then she ran the risk of angering the younger girl. "Why Natsuki?" _What are you apologizing for?_

"I want to be able to trust but... I can't... I don't trust anyone." Natsuki broke the eye contact and instead looked down at the ground. Shizuru quietly cleared her throat in an attempt to hold onto her mask that with each second she was in the younger girl's company- began to ebb and slip away. _It's an awful thing when a girl so young feels she can't trust another and now I know that whatever it takes I will break down those walls._

"What about Tokiha-san or Harada-san? Surely..." Shizuru didn't need to continue as Natsuki merely shook her head as a response before walking away. "Where are you going?"

"For some unknown reason I actually feel like going to class after all." Natsuki picked her bag and began heading out of the garden. _Please don't follow me. _Natsuki silently thanked whatever divine spirit there was that she couldn't hear the noise of footsteps coming from behind her. _She's a teacher and every experience I've ever had with a teacher is that they put on their airs and graces and pretend to care. Why should she be any different? Why do I feel that maybe she is different? She looked like I'd just murdered her parents when I yelled at her. _Maybe it was because she was too enthralled in her thoughts or she had gone deaf but Natsuki failed to hear the fast approaching sounds of footsteps in the gravel as Shizuru ran to catch up to her. Suddenly Natsuki felt a warm soft hand wrap around her wrist- pulling her to a halt as Shizuru stood in front of her.

"Natsuki! Please... please let me walk with you to your class?" Natsuki could hear the hope in the woman's voice and it hadn't even occurred to her that the teacher's hand was still on her arm. _Well that feels... different. Almost... nice actually. No, say no Natsuki. SPEAK! _Natsuki nodded "Sure... I guess."

_Traitor! Idiot- you don't deserve to have a brain._

"Umm... So you're going to let go of my wrist eventually right?" Shizuru had been too stunned at Natsuki accepting her offer to walk with her that she hadn't noticed she was still holding the young girl's arm and so quickly retracted it from her grasp. "Sorry." Shizuru smiled sheepishly and the two continued walking along the path in silence. Occasionally their arms would brush against each other causing one or the other of them to flinch in surprise or mutter a swift apology.

"You have a weird accent you know? I mean it's... it's nice but weird. Where are you from?" This totally took Shizuru- and in fact Natsuki for that matter- by surprise. _Did she tell me my accent was nice? You are full of surprises today Natsuki! _"Ara, I spent a lot of time in Kyoto when I was growing up and went to university there- I suppose I picked up a hint of an accent." _I hope that was convincing enough- she seemed to look convinced._

"How long have you known Tokiha-san? You two are a year apart yes?" Shizuru remembered being told that Tokiha Mai was one of Natsuki's closest friends and it was a known fact that for the past few nights- Natsuki had been staying over at the dorms in Mai's room.

"Two. We are two years apart- she's 16 and I'm 18 in August." Natsuki looked at her teacher, smiling as she saw the look of confusion on the older woman's face as she mentally did the math. "I don't understand I thought..."

"I was deliberately held back a year in Elementary School after..." Natsuki stopped- debating whether she should tell Shizuru or not. It was hard to bring up the subject of her parent's untimely deaths with Mai and she didn't feel entirely comfortable telling a person she had known for only a matter of days "...anyway and now I'm redoing this first year so that's how it works. Mai and I have known each other since I was 8."

Shizuru nodded, letting the influx of information coming from the blue-haired girl walking next to her embed itself in her memory. _She's actually telling me these things and I don't feel like I'm pushing her either. _"After knowing each other for so long you must be close."

"Mmm... she has a tendency to act like my mum and worries about me too much I guess." Natsuki chuckled slightly- almost as soon as she lost her real mother and had met Mai- Mai had filled her mother's shoes and took on the responsibility of fussing over Natsuki's well-being! "Baka"

"And what's your real mother like Natsuki?" Shizuru hadn't noticed that the young girl had stopped dead in her tracks- her face grim and serene. "Natsuki?" Shizuru turned around and walked back to Natsuki.

"You ask too many questions... didn't you read some stupid file on me or something? Like you don't know already." Natsuki sneered as she brushed past a stunned and utterly confused Shizuru- shaking off Shizuru's attempt to grab her hand "But Natsuki I haven't..."

"DON'T TOUCH ME! Just stay the hell away from me." And with that Natsuki ran away from Shizuru as fast as her legs could carry her. She wasn't going to go to class- she felt choked and knew she couldn't stand to be at the school for a second longer that day.

Shizuru walked back into the building completely confused as to how things could have gone from great as she was making progress in breaking through the barriers- to the walls shooting right up in an instant. _Maybe I was prying too much but everything was fine... until I asked about her mother. _Shizuru walked back into her empty classroom and unlocked a drawer in her desk before pulling out the copy of the file that the Director had given her on Natsuki. When she was given it there had been many times where she was tempted to read it- however her desire to find out more about the girl from Natsuki's lips had overridden such temptations. _Kuga Natsuki, D.O.B 15/8, Anonymous Sponsorship... Where does it say anything about... oh no!_

Shizuru sank into her chair

_Both Mother and Father deceased- Plane Crash leaving no survivors. _

_Oh Natsuki..._ _ Forgive me._

* * *

"Kuga-san! KUGA-SAN?" Natsuki turned around to see an old, slightly obese man running up behind her and recognised him to be one of the porters of the building complex. "What is it?" she waited as the man paused to catch his breath. _Anytime soon old man. Hurry up. _"Someone came by looking for you a couple of days ago. I told him that you were out of town but there's been a break in... Hey!"

Natsuki didn't wait as she ran up the stairs complex- deciding she was bound to get there quicker than the elevator anyway. When she got to her apartment she noticed that the door had taken one hell of a beating and that she only needed to give it a mere shove before it opened slamming into the wall behind it. _Holy Shit! _Natsuki examined the area, her plasma screen TV was sporting a huge crack, chairs were left in pieces and clothes been tossed on the floor in her bedroom. As Natsuki delved deeper into her apartment she felt something smash from under her feet and she looked at the destroyed photo frame as she bent down to pick it up. It was a picture of her mother and father hugging a smiling younger Natsuki- she remembered that it had been taken moments before the car took them to the airport. She wasn't going to see them for a month- that she had expected. What she didn't expect is that she would never see them again.

"Well if it isn't Her Highness- Princess Natsuki Kruger herself? I've been waiting for you." Natsuki jumped up at the deep voice of the man entering from the kitchen. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" She chose to ignore the man's use of her full and real name including her title and instead adopting a show of how irritated she was at the man's disregard for her privacy.

"As I said Princess... I've been waiting for you. Plus we've been watching you so we know where you've been and who you've been with little girl. You really pissed your Grandfather off you know." Natsuki watched as the man dressed in a smart business suit walked over to her. She noted how he wasn't necessarily of a strong build yet he was extremely tall.

"You do know that you sound really pathetic and cliché right? You've been watching me all this time? Why didn't you just drag me here at the first opportunity?" Natsuki folded her arms in defiance- there was no way in hell she was going to appear a weak and frightened little schoolgirl in front of this moron- and she felt her anger levels rising dramatically when the man simply laughed. "Why indeed? However we thought it would be more... amusing this way... you had fun smashing that door down didn't you Hiro?" Natsuki's brow furrowed in confusion as the man in front of her smirked- gesturing with his eyes to Natsuki to turn around- where the saw a similarly well dressed giant of a man standing inches away from her. "My apologies Natsuki-oujo-sama but orders are orders."

Natsuki felt the man behind her grab her in a headlock, as she struggled she managed to successfully plant a kick into the smaller henchman's stomach and face- however all her efforts of escape were thwarted as she felt herself flying into the partition wall. Natsuki soon picked herself up whilst wiping the trickle of blood from her busted lip, charging towards the bigger man- unleashing a fury of kicks and punches- unlocking every technique she ever learnt during her many years of practicing aikido. However she soon found herself pinned up against the wall, gasping for breath as she felt the man named Hiro's monstrous hands tighten around her neck whilst he repeatedly slammed her head into the wall. Soon unfortunately for Natsuki the world started to slip into darkness as she felt her body slip into unconsciousness and into a world of more punches and kicks.

* * *

"Wow, hasn't time gone by quickly. Right class you may leave. I hope you all have a pleasant weekend and I shall see you bright and early Monday morning." Shizuru looked around the classroom, trying to catch the attention of a certain flame-haired student. The girl had spent the most part of the last lesson of the day gazing out of the window and Shizuru knew that the girl had things that were causing some distress especially due to the fact that as the class was being dismissed- Mai hadn't moved an inch. She also had a feeling that she knew why. "Ara Tokiha-san, I was hoping if I may have a word please before you go?"

Mai quickly pulled herself from her daze, only to realise that the only people in the classroom was herself and her teacher who was leaning on the desk beside her own. "Gomen na Viola-sensei." Mai gave her teacher an apologetic smile who merely smiled back. "No need Tokiha-san, I'm guessing that something is troubling you perhaps?"

Mai chuckled slightly "It's that obvious huh?" she said, smiling as Shizuru nodded in agreement. Shizuru tilted her head, her crimson eyes watching as the smile on the younger girl's face disappeared in a matter of seconds "Would I be correct in asking that it's someone rather than something?" No words needed to be spoken as the younger girl's violet stare and her matching look of concern answered for her. Shizuru knew that the girl was easier to read- her emotions were mapped across her face.

"She never showed up at lunch yesterday and I heard that she hadn't been in any of her lessons even though she promised me she would go. She said she would go back to her apartment yesterday and that she would call me when she got there- you know just to tell me she was safe." Mai took a breather and Shizuru nodded along _So this is what she meant when she said Mai acted like a mother- I understand completely now._

"I waited nearly an hour for her at home-time but then I had to leave to go to work. When I finished I went past her building, the lights were off but the porter told me that she hadn't left the building and yet when I called... I got no answer." Mai wiped away some of the tears using the sleeve of her jacket yet stopped and accepted the tissue offered by the teacher. "Arigato. That girl... she lives for making me worried."

"She's lucky to have you as her friend... Mai." Shizuru patted the girl on her shoulder before the young girl broke into another bout of sobs and Shizuru pulled the young girl into a light embrace- not particularly caring if she was breaking any rules or if her shirt was dampened by the girl's salty tears. "There there Mai. Kuga-san is a big girl- I promise that I'll check in on her later- she has after all missed a highly important catch-up session and I'm not one to let her get away with it!" Shizuru felt the young girl relax and the sobs subside as she released her from the embrace.

"You're right Viola-sensei, knowing me I'm probably making a mountain out a molehill as per usual. Natsuki does aikido- I'm sure she's fine." Mai packed up her belongings, bowing and bidding a farewell to her teacher before leaving the classroom. Once Mai had left the classroom, Shizuru sighed and walked over to her desk where she had Natsuki's address written on it.

Shizuru quickly packed up her belongings before heading over to the teacher's car park and starting up the engine. Fortunately where she was going to be heading wasn't that far away- it turned into a ten minute drive at the most. Shizuru re-read the slip of paper whilst waiting for the elevator to take her up to the fourth floor- tapping her foot nervously. _I don't know why I'm this nervous- I always get this way around her. Does she scare me? No... Her temper does I suppose... or maybe it's because I'm in an elevator- I never did like them much? _

The doors opened and Shizuru walked out- scanning the surrounding area. _4A? But that's this one. _Shizuru noted how the door looked like it had been kicked in and possibly even unhinged yet knocked anyway. Shizuru breathed a sigh of relief as she heard signs of movement come from the other side of the door.

"Seiji that'd better be you, you bastard." Natsuki pulled the door open- her eyes opening wide in shock as the person in front of her was the last person she'd expected to see. "You're not Seiji... what... what the hell are you doing here Viola-sensei?"

Shizuru made no attempt to cover her shock in seeing the dreadful state of the young girl- still drabbed in her Fuuka school uniform leaning against the door in front of her. The girl's beautiful alabaster skin was marred by a large purple bruise on her jaw-line, her bottom lip had been split, there was a still open wound on her right cheek and there appeared to be bruising around the girl's neck. "What in the world happened to you Natsuki?" Shizuru edged closer, her voice full of emotion as she extended a hand and yet remembering the girl's violent reaction to the last time she tried to hold out to her she pulled it back to her chest.

"It's nothing- just bad luck. You didn't answer my question... what are you doing here?" Natsuki had never felt so exposed and weak- it was a feeling she didn't care for at all. "You didn't show up for school today- after what happened yesterday I decided to check in on you. Natsuki... may I please come in?" Emerald eyes met pleading Crimson orbs and realising that the teacher genuinely did look concerned- Natsuki relented and walked slowly into her apartment- gesturing with a nod of her head for Shizuru to follow.

"Make yourself at home... I would offer you a drink but I don't really have anything by the looks of it." Natsuki stood up against the wall that led into the kitchen, her eyes staring intently as Shizuru looked around the trashed apartment and Natsuki saw her sit down on the sofa. "Natsuki would you please sit down next to me?" Shizuru watched as the young girl seemed to hesitate before complying and gently lowering herself down on the sofa- trying to keep a reasonable distance between the two. However Shizuru moved towards Natsuki- closing the gap. "Viola-sensei..."

"Relax Natsuki- I'm just... these cuts haven't been cleaned yet." Shizuru took Natsuki's chin in her hand and gently turned her head so she could get a better look at the cut on Natsuki's cheek "Plus we're out of school grounds yes? You may call me Shizuru."

"Shizuru... Shi-zu-ru... Okay." Natsuki saw as Shizuru's eyes flickered and a small grin appeared on her lips. _Ara- I rather like the way she says my name like that. _"Natsuki do you have any surgical spirit or any anti-septic of some kind?" Natsuki nodded "Erm... kitchen... last cupboard on the left I think there's some on the top shelf." Natsuki cleared her throat as her green eyes followed Shizuru as the older woman went into the kitchen _Baka what is wrong with you? Maybe that jackass hit your head too hard. _Natsuki frowned as she suddenly felt the pain in the back of her head- she had been used to the regular beatings from her grandfather's hand when she had disobeyed him or spoken out of turn- however it had been the first time that he had his henchmen do it for him and it had been the first time she had been beaten to unconsciousness.

A moment later Shizuru emerged from the kitchen with a small bottle in one hand and a small travel first aid kit in the other "I found this- it has some useful stuff in it." Shizuru kneeled on the floor in front of where Natsuki was sitting, taking the lid off of the bottle and swirling a cotton wool bud in the clear liquid. "Natsuki... I'm sorry but this may sting."

Natsuki clenched her jaw together, desperately trying to will the blush that swept across her face down at the gentle touch of Shizuru's warm soft skin upon her cheek and nodded her head in understanding. She quietly hissed as she felt the bitter sting of the liquid on her broken skin causing Shizuru to momentarily jump back. Shizuru could feel her body unconsciously moving closer to Natsuki's as she continued to dabble at the cut and soon she was close enough to hear the shallow but quick breaths of the girl in front of her- feeling those eyes travel down her face from Shizuru's own eyes to her lips. Shizuru broke her gaze as she reached down beside her for the spirit. _Concentrate Shizuru- you are in a student's apartment... an injured student nonetheless and it is time to act responsibly for crying out loud._

Natsuki closed her eyes- trying to shake herself out of whatever daze she was in. _Shizuru does have really pretty eyes- totally weird colour but really pretty and I shouldn't be thinking about this. She's a teacher and yet she's here helping me in my apartment no matter how much I keep trying to push her back... any other teacher would be too scared to talk to me the way she does. _Suddenly Shizuru's melodic honey-toned voice broke Natsuki's train of thought "I'm going to put some of this balm on your lip- it should help it heal alright?"

_Wait... what? She's touching my lips... and great... right on cue I have to blush like an idiot. _Natsuki could feel her breath hitch as she felt Shizuru's smooth fingertip gently glide over her bottom lip whilst staring hard in concentration at what she was doing. Shizuru had noticed the gasp emitting from Natsuki as she touched her lips and as she brushed her finger across she couldn't help but marvel at the soft and smooth texture. _Her lips are just_ _so soft and perfect._ Shizuru could feel her heart pounding as her fingers lingered maybe a bit too long on the girl's lips and so she quickly withdrew her hand. _I'm already struggling with professionalism and I've only technically been a teacher for five days- this never happened when I was doing my teacher training in the other schools so why is anything any different now?_

Natsuki realised that it had been a while since one of them had said anything and the atmosphere of silence was becoming unbearably tense. _I suppose I had better say something_ "Thank... thank you... Shizuru." Natsuki cleared her throat, smiling gently at her teacher who smiled back as she glanced up from tidying away the used cotton buds. "It's not a problem. I'm just doing my job after all ne?" Shizuru stood up and walked over to the bin- disposing of the materials. _My job is to teach her and not stare at her like some lecherous old man. Maybe I should call Youko and get her to take a look at Natsuki. _

Natsuki stared at the ground, taking in deep and shallow breaths as she replayed those words from Shizuru's lips in her mind. _Just doing your job? If you were truly doing your job would you even be here right now... taking care of me? She's only doing this because she feels obligated to do it so why should I feel happy that she's here- and that she's the one here. I mean would I feel the same if it had been Midori who came by and found me like this? Probably not seeing as Midori drives me mad- and Shizuru does the same and it's only been five days. Great and now I've asked myself too many questions and have given myself a headache!_

Natsuki closed her eyes and rubbed her temples- trying to rid herself the knot of tension that had been building up ever since she let Shizuru into her apartment. She had technically only been up and awake for under an hour and suddenly everything started to feel crushing- like there was a great weight on her shoulders. She opened her eyes as she followed the brunette as she made her way across the room to fish for something in her bag. "Is everything okay...? Shizuru?" The sound of concern in the young girl's voice nearly knocked Shizuru for six as she turned and gave Natsuki a reassuring smile before nodding.

Shizuru eventually found what she was looking for as she put her phone on and scrolled through the list of contacts, smiling as she found Youko's number just in case Natsuki needed her help- _even though I doubt she would ask for it- she's stubborn even when injured and visibly in pain_. "Are you hurting anywhere else Natsuki?" Natsuki slowly nodded before realising that Shizuru had turned away and therefore couldn't see the gesture "Erm... yeah- think the bastard busted a rib or something... it should be fine in a couple of days."

Shizuru nodded and turned to walk over to Natsuki "Mind if I take a look?" Natsuki stared at her teacher- her emerald eyes narrowing in confusion "You a Doctor too?"

Shizuru frowned at the dismissive tone of voice emanating from her student and didn't bother masking her annoyance "I'm only trying to help you Natsuki- I don't necessarily have to be here but I am anyway. Will you let me help you? If you like I can call Dr Sagisawa and get her down here?" Natsuki shifted uncomfortably in her seat- she was used to teachers yelling at her for her misdemeanours and never cared an ounce... yet this felt different. True she hated asking for help yet she found receiving unwanted help even more hateful and yet she found herself overcome with a strange sort of feeling... _is this guilt? _"Please... I'm sorry..." Natsuki cleared her throat as it suddenly began to feel dry and as if it was filled with dust "... Please don't call the Doctor. I... I could really use your help... Shizuru." Shizuru took a step back, eyes widened and jaw agape in surprise as the strong, feisty and independent young woman in front of her was actually asking for help. _At least I think she did... did she?_

"So... are you going to stand there or are you going to help? And stop looking at me like that- it's like I'm some piece of art or something on display for idiots to gawp at." Shizuru quickly regained her calm and cool composure- flashing Natsuki an apologetic smile. Despite the cuts and bruises- the beauty of the young girl could have indeed be likened to a piece of art- the image of the Knidian Aphrodite sprang to mind. Upon the sight of such a statue- men instantly became enamoured with its beauty. _A fine piece of art indeed Natsuki- you couldn't be any more correct._

"Forgive me- I had half expected you to refuse but I'm glad you didn't... although- don't you think one of your friends or maybe a family member should be here? I know Tokiha-san was worried about you."

"No, I'll call her later to let her know I'm okay- she doesn't need to know just yet... she has enough to worry about at the moment with Takumi and as for family- you can forget about that." Shizuru seemed to process this, she was confused because Mai was going to find out anyway when the two would next go to school even though she had a gut feeling that Natsuki wouldn't show up for a couple of days... although she remembered Mai telling her about Natsuki being able to do martial arts so it would be easy enough to pass it off. "Takumi... he's Mai's brother isn't he?" Natsuki nodded "Yeah- he's um... going into hospital on Tuesday and it may be his last chance to get his heart fixed so she's... twitchy you know? She's used to seeing me with a couple of cuts or bruises from tournaments anyway!"

"It's perfectly understandable I suppose. Could you... just lie down and pull your top up a bit for me please?" Shizuru desperately tried to fight back the laugh within as Natsuki's face immediately turned a bright shade of red. "I promise I'll try and restrain myself... but if Natsuki was to continue with that adorable pout..." and with that, just as Shizuru thought that Natsuki's face couldn't get anymore flustered she was soon stood corrected.

"V...Viola-sensei!" Natsuki turned her gaze away from Shizuru- sensing that the all too familiar smirk was plastered over the older woman's face. _Yeah because now I'm more inclined to take my shirt off Shizuru- Thank you for that_. "I'm sorry- please Natsuki... can you lie down for me?" Shizuru turned her head slightly, yet couldn't help but watch out of her peripheral vision as the young girl seemed to hesitate before slowly removing her hoodie before lifting up the tank-top underneath and lying on the sofa- wincing occasionally. Shizuru noticed as Natsuki started to tremble and her breathing was rather fast. _It's not cold in here- she must be in a lot of pain after all._

Shizuru's eyes roamed the badly bruised and extremely toned abdomen of the younger girl- she could feel her face flush with the heat of intense anger. Natsuki propped herself up on her elbows, her brow furrowed in confusion as her teacher just stood there, jaw clenched and her crimson eyes burning with rage. Seeing Shizuru standing there motionless and yet with a look that could kill in all honesty made Natsuki feel something she wasn't used to... fear. She only ever felt it when dealing with her Grandfather and he was the devil in Natsuki's eyes, but Shizuru? Shizuru was something completely different altogether- she was infuriatingly charming, charismatic and a complete tease to the point that it drove Natsuki mad whenever they would be forced to spend any time together. Yet Natsuki could see in those crimson eyes the pain, the anguish and the concern... and it hurt her to look at even more than her bruised stomach.

Suddenly Shizuru felt the anger drain away from her as she glanced down where she found the source of comfort. Natsuki didn't quite know how to bring the older woman out of her trance and surprised herself by slipping her hand into Shizuru's warm trembling palm- giving it a gentle and reassuring squeeze. Shizuru looked up from their interlocked hands and smiled as emeralds met her crimson orbs- a gaze that spoke the words left unsaid _I'll be alright..._

Eventually both hands broke apart- no matter how much reluctance there was to do so "Do you have any ice-packs to help with the bruising?" Natsuki nodded "Yeah- you can probably guess where they're kept... if not I'm a bit worried about having you as my tutor!" The two looked at each other before bursting into chuckles- Shizuru watched as the young girl's demeanour transformed completely and the sounds of Natsuki's soft laughter was like music to Shizuru's ears. _Now that is a beautiful smile... she's finally starting to relax around me- well at least I hope she is. _"I'll be right back Natsuki."

As Shizuru walked into the kitchen, Natsuki took a moment to examine her bruised stomach and cringed- sure she had probably been in worse scrapes than this even though none sprung to mind! Despite the terrible appearance of the bruises, they didn't hurt as much as her pride or her ego- she was after all a shichidan in aikido and knowing that most of her attacks went so much as unnoticed by Hiro- it was a little demoralising! _I'll get him someday. Bastard. _Natsuki was also incredibly thankful that as of yet Shizuru hadn't delved deeper into who beat her up or why- even though she had a feeling Shizuru was desperate to ask. Shizuru walked back into the living room- wrapping up the ice pack in a tea towel as she kneeled by Natsuki's side. "Ara I suppose this goes without saying but this is going to be a bit cold." Shizuru said as she gave Natsuki a mischievous grin.

"Yeah well ice usually is a BITCH THAT'S COLD! You could have at least giving me some warning." Natsuki frowned as her sudden exclamation only seemed to cause her teacher to smirk with satisfaction "I did tell you it would be a bit cold Natsuki. Can you keep your hand on it for me please?" Natsuki sighed as she held the ice pack on her stomach, feeling the pain slowly ebbing away in her stomach despite losing the feeling in her fingers due to the cold- the tea towel wasn't really that effective after all.

"How are you feeling?" Shizuru looked up from where the girl's hand was resting on her abdomen to her forest-green eyes- hoping that Natsuki wasn't going to just shrug whatever it was off as if was nothing. "Erm... tired, even though I woke up about an hour before you got here and my head is killing me." Shizuru nodded as she processed the information- her mind going back to her first aid lessons when she first started her teacher training. "From what I can gather it sounds like a concussion but... Natsuki will you please let me call Dr Sagisawa? I don't even have to her exactly what happened or that it's you. Please?"

Natsuki sighed and leaned back onto the arm of the sofa- she felt too exhausted now to even contemplate getting into an argument as to why not and so nodded slowly as she saw the older woman walk away with her phone in hand. Usually if she had been injured in a match she had her own physicians paid for by her grandfather to patch her up again- but when she had be subjected to her grandfather's beatings it never sat too well with her to have anyone help her. It was no big secret among her grandfather's staff that he believed in physical discipline especially when it came to Natsuki, even though she was never beaten to the point of unconsciousness or anywhere near that for that matter. The pain didn't matter to Natsuki and she often found herself enjoying it on a rather sadistic level as it meant that once again she successfully managed to piss the old an off to the point that he would hurt his own flesh and blood- she loved being able to defy him and yet hated being afraid of him. Soon Natsuki felt her body start to relax, her eyes began to feel heavy and start to close.

After finally finding a bar of signal in the kitchen Shizuru pressed the 'call' button, tapping her foot repeatedly and impatiently as it seemed to ring for a long time before just as she was about to hang up- a high pitched voice answered the phone "_Shizuru-chan you better not be calling to cancel drinks tonight."_

"Ara, you've known me a week and I'm already becoming predictable Youko?" Shizuru smiled as she could hear soft sounds of laughter coming from the other end. "_I'm going to take that as a yes to my question then! What's up?" _

Shizuru took a deep breath- feeling that right about now would put her excellent acting skills into practice! "A friend of mine got hurt yesterday and only woke up an hour ago. I've fixed up her visible wounds and the bruising I think is getting better but as you know I'm no doctor."

"_Mmm... okay is she complaining of tiredness, headaches, is she vomiting or rather unresponsive?" _

"She has a headache and is tired but responsive and I don't think she's been vomiting at all." Shizuru breathed a sigh of relief as Youko confirmed her suspicions of Natsuki having a concussion "_Right now she just needs rest and it would be good if you stayed with her- just to keep an eye on her."_

"Me?" Shizuru's eyes widened at the prospect. _Me... Stay here at Natsuki's? Now I'm sure that would be breaking more rules than I already have done..._

"_Well you're there now anyway- doesn't she have anyone else who can take care of her?" _Shizuru rested her head against one of the cupboards. She desperately wanted to teach the girl to trust whilst wanting Natsuki to trust her and it seemed hypocritical now if she went against that and told someone like Mai. "No you're right-I'm here already and it's... it's the least I could do for her."

"_Great, keep me posted... erm... on second thoughts it would be better to call Irina instead- I'll text you her number in a sec. I gotta go Shizuru- Midori's taking me out for pre-drinks... drinks and I know what you're thinking and Midori has assured me there's some logic in it." _ Shizuru tried to make sense of 'pre-drinks drinks' and in a short space of a couple of seconds found she already had a headache forming!

"Alright well when you learn the logic behind it please let me know! Have fun Youko and Thank you also."

"_Yeah yeah. Have a good weekend Shizuru-chan. Bye." _Shizuru closed the phone whilst resting against the cupboard- she was completely torn and confused to boot. On one hand she knew that Natsuki wouldn't want anybody here- strictly speaking Natsuki hadn't wanted Shizuru there either- and yet staying here would already cause trouble. It would be breaking the rules- Teachers do not have sleepovers at student's houses!

_Natsuki is injured so would that technically not count? _

And then Shizuru realised that despite of everything telling her not to and the many reasons for her going against Natsuki's wishes- she couldn't bear the thought of leaving the girl with someone who wasn't Shizuru. _Too many people have left her already and I promised myself that I would never. _Shizuru smiled as she came to her decision- regardless for the moment of the consequences- and made her way into the living room... however the sight before her took her breath away. _Poor thing really was tired but sleeping in that position will do some damage later on. I think I'm going to have to get her to move somehow. Do I try and wake her up first?_

Shizuru's mind fluttered back to previous experiences of dealing with certain passed out red-haired cousins. The young girl had managed to steal a bottle of vodka from a corner shop after the death of her mother and seemed hell bent on drinking herself to oblivion- yet upon returning home Nao had passed out in the hallway. Shizuru came back from her search to find the young girl sprawled out, making it hard for Shizuru to get into the house. She managed to pick the girl up bridal style yet somehow Nao woke up suddenly and in a fright she managed to punch Shizuru causing her to be dropped.

_Yeah, I'm going to try and wake her up- Nao and Natsuki are rather similar in tempers and that punch from Nao hurt... Natsuki does Martial arts so... Hmm... maybe it's not worth thinking about! _Shizuru kneeled beside the sleeping girl on the sofa, gently brushing a few stray locks of midnight blue hair- her soft fingertips brushing against the soft, smooth porcelain skin as the girl slept. _Wow... so soft... _Crimson eyes glazed over the girl's features before settling upon Natsuki's rosy pink lips- the cut was already pretty much scabbed over. _Beautiful... such beautiful lips... especially when she smiles, laughs and pouts too._

Shizuru leaned in closer to the girl's ear speaking ever so softly "Natsuki, you need to wake up." However the girl failed to stir, yet when Shizuru stroked the girl's cheek, Shizuru's crimson eyes widened in surprise- even asleep the girl was still capable of blushing. "Having one of those dreams Natsuki? Hmm... I wonder if a kiss would wake Sleeping Beauty from her slumber." Shizuru raised an eyebrow when once again the girl didn't stir but instead went a couple of shades darker of red "It looks like Natsuki leaves me with no choice as she won't wake up."

At that moment viridian eyes very slowly began to flutter as they opened, Natsuki titled her head in confusion which then turned into a beaming grin "Ah Viola-sensei hellooo". Shizuru's brow furrowed _is she drunk all of a sudden or is that the concussion? _"Ara yes Natsuki, hello. Natsuki- look at me- I need to get you into bed." Shizuru found herself talking extremely slowly to the girl whilst gently easing the girl up to her feet and placing an arm around Natsuki's lithe waist.

"I bet you do HA! You know what? You are right Vilola... Vlioa... VIOLA-sensei you are right. Let's go to bed." Natsuki giggled as she stumbled along- nuzzling into the warmth of Shizuru's neck- taking in the lavender scent and finding it... soothing and relaxing. _Ara that sounded very wrong but... this does feel nice. _"Come on Trouble let's get you to bed." Shizuru smiled as she heard more soft giggles come from the tired-drunk girl and she pushed open the door- silently thanking the spirits that it was the bedroom. Shizuru looked around the area, it was slightly messy and clothes were strewn across the floor- her eyes resting on a trail of what looked to be very expensive and very fine lingerie. _Those are gorgeous... does she collect them? Odd thing for someone like Natsuki to collect_ _but whatever floats her boat. _

"Oi, who are you calling Trouble? I'm always on my bestest behaviour... except for when I'm not." Natsuki immediately burst into laughter at her own joke as Shizuru eased her onto the bed- whilst trying not to topple over as well. "You..." Shizuru said as she gently tapped Natsuki on the nose "... young lady are BIG Trouble. Right let's umm... let's get your shoes off." Shizuru moved down the bed- unlacing the purple Converses before placing them neatly on the floor out of the way of the bed as she didn't want Natsuki tripping over them when she woke up.

"Right Natsuki... ah!" Shizuru struggled to hold in her laughter as she saw the young girl fast asleep with her arms akimbo in the air with her tank-top around her wrists. Shizuru scooted up the bed, delicately removing the tank-top from Natsuki's wrists and moving her arms so they rested on the girl's stomach. _She's going to wake up topless and wonder what happened. Does she even have any nightclothes? _Shizuru got off of the bed; she looked at the piles of clothing on the floor when she spotted a rather large polo shirt. Shizuru picked it up off of the floor noting how it was obviously a man's shirt and when Shizuru turned it round to read the large writing on the back. "D. Kruger- der Präsident und CEO von Kruger Industries" _'Der' 'Und' and 'Von'... that's... German. Kruger Industries? That name sounds so familiar- maybe Fujino Corp had dealings with them at some point? _

Shizuru shook the thoughts from her head as she focused on the matter at hand- the matters being a shirtless passed out student with her teacher in the same room! Shizuru rolled up the shirt, easing the girl's arms through and finally managing to get it over Natsuki's head- without any signs of stirring from Natsuki. Shizuru placed Natsuki's head on the pillow, gently stroking her beautiful blue hair and marvelling at how heartbreakingly beautiful and innocent looking Natsuki looked as she slept. "It's all an act isn't it Natsuki? It's all an illusion... to keep people away. You act tough and cold- a real 'Ice Princess' but... you are warm... and you have a good warm heart Natsuki. You are a good person aren't you ne? Yes... I think you are... no I know you are. Dream sweet dreams Natsuki."

Shizuru reached for the corners of the duvet, pulling them up to Natsuki and tucking her in- bending down and placing a soft kiss on the girl's forehead before shutting the door behind her. Shizuru closed her eyes- resting against the door. _Maybe the two of us aren't so different Natsuki. I use my smiles, my teases and you hide behind the 'Ice Princess'. Maybe we'll end up helping each other._

Little did Shizuru know that the girl they called the 'Ice Princess' was sitting upright in her bed- her emerald green eyes open and shining with tears. She had heard every word from Shizuru's lips, could still feel the warmth of soft fingers running through her tresses and she could still feel the presence of wonderfully soft lips on her forehead.

"Thank You... Shizuru." And with that- the young girl drifted off into a deep sleep. A deep and wonderful sleep. Her first in many months.

* * *

**Hope you liked this Chapter people. Reviews and criticisms are welcome and please feel free to come to me with any questions you may have!**

**Tiny xxx**


	8. Keep on Chasing Pavements

**A/N: (**_Smashes through wooden door and pokes head through_**) Heeeerrrrrreeeee's Tiny! I have finally got round to updating you lovely people because I feel bad for having waited for so long to do so- had oodles of family crisis' to deal with... not very well but I've been dealing with them by writing this. This is the third time I've written this chap (well the 1****st**** 1,500 words) and I'm reading this through at 1 in the morning so any mistakes are mine and I'm sorry if there are any! Also this chap concentrates on interactions with other characters which I haven't done as of yet- bit of Shiznat interaction though so please don't hurt me!**

**Big shout out to my awesome reviewers who are just so damn lovely and awesome- without you I would have given up on this a looooong time ago! So I love you, each of you so very very much!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I had Mai-HiME but I lost it- I don't know, maybe those people at Sunrise have it so ask them... and then get them to give it back please ;)**

* * *

Emerald eyes slowly started to open from her deep slumber and the Ice Princess turned her viridian gaze to her alarm clock on the bedside cabinet- cursing as she saw the god-awful time displayed. _I'm up and it's half 6 in the fricken morning... and it's Saturday too! _Natsuki slowly raised her bruised and battered body out of her bed; her beautiful face twisted in a grimace _yuck... morning breath... eww morning breath! Need something to drink my throat is killing me. Oh, ooh head rush- got up maybe a bit too fast ouch. If Jiji's boys were here to beat me up why did they have to trash my cruddy apartment...? I passed out before I had the chance to clean it didn't I? _

Natsuki opened the bedroom door leading out to the living room and she couldn't believe her eyes- it was as if nothing had ever happened. Actually it looked more like Mai had found her way in and had a cleaning spree whilst Natsuki was out cold and dead to the world. _How the hell did this happen? It was a bombsite when I... Oh._ Natsuki's emerald eyes widened at the sight of the sleeping figure on the sofa in front of her, the early rays of sunshine pouring in through the gaps of the curtain, illuminating the gentle curves of the older woman's features and a small smile creped its way onto Natsuki's face. _Shizuru... she actually stayed here? _Natsuki turned away slightly, all of a sudden a feeling of embarrassment erupted inside her as she realised that she actually had a teacher- her brand spanking new tutor- sleeping on her sofa who had seen her at her most vulnerable. _Holy shit and she undressed me too. She couldn't have just left me to sleep in my clothes... so she took them off and put me in Dad's shirt and shorts? _

Suddenly embarrassment soon turned into quiet chuckles as Natsuki realised just how surreal the situation before her was. _These things don't happen in real life do they? Bloody Hell... she actually tucked me in like a little kid and then she... Oh my God. _Emerald green orbs shot open wide as Natsuki's hand flew to her forehead as fell down into the chair behind her- _She kissed me... okay it was on the forehead but she shouldn't have anyway. Okay oww, shouldn't have slapped my forehead THAT hard! Dumbass. _

It was a couple of minutes later that Natsuki forced herself to acknowledge the fact that yes, her teacher had in fact undressed and then- thankfully- redressed her and that yes, said teacher was currently sleeping on Natsuki's sofa... which only led to the raven haired Princess' curiosity show its ugly head. After all, how often does this sort of thing happen? Natsuki raised her head out of her hands to sneak a peek at her sleeping teacher who looked just so content and Natsuki could swear that she even saw a faint red hue dancing on her teachers pale cheeks as Natsuki crept forward- edging ever closer to Shizuru and raising her hand to gently remove a few stray strands of hair. As she did so, Natsuki felt her heart skip a beat and her breath hitch as her fingertips grazed the smooth and hot skin which seemed to only edge closer to Natsuki's touch and so causing Natsuki to recoil back to the safety of her bedroom away from her newfound distraction.

_This is getting odd. Shizuru... Viola-sensei... Shizuru shouldn't even be here and if someone was to get the wrong idea that would only lead to trouble. Even though there is nothing... zilch, nada going on whatsoever... there may be trouble ahead. And now I have that song in my head too. Stupid fucking teacher, this is why I don't let too many people get close to me- they only piss me off even more so why should I give a damn about her. What makes her so special?_

Somewhere within the depths of Natsuki's brain, she could hear the little voice reminding her of what her teacher had done for her already. _Why does that nagging voice sound a lot like Mai? _Natsuki knew deep down that even in such a short amount of time she had known the older woman, Shizuru had already done so much for her and the healing cuts on her face were there to prove how much Shizuru had already helped Natsuki. Shizuru seemed to genuinely show an interest in getting to know Natsuki- not just nose about for useful info or mere gossip instead of asking around which she could have done so easily. _Chie wouldn't waste a second spilling all the gory details if she'd asked!_ Feeling heavy with defeat, Natsuki sauntered over to her bed and once again she lay back down- feeling the satisfying and yet slightly painful cracks and 'pop's of her joints as she rested her head against the pillow and closed her eyes. That is until the large growl erupting from her stomach managed to wake her up again and remind her that as she was up- it was time to pig out on breakfast!

Tiptoeing over to the kitchen, desperately trying not to wake the tawny-haired woman asleep on the sofa, Natsuki searched high and low for something to nibble on to tame her growling stomach. After all she hadn't actually eaten anything for a good while. _From the looks of it I won't be eating anything soon anyway; all I have in the fridge is... three bottles of mayo... double a batteries... and my leather gloves? Huh... I wondered what I did with them. If I go to the Linden Baum I run the risk of Mai seeing me- but she should be working in the kitchen today I think. _

Natsuki closed the bare naked fridge shut before heading into the bedroom and slowly putting on her leathers. Thankfully she didn't have anyone to nag at her and reiterate the dangers of driving her baby only a matter of days of being beaten so she felt as free as the wind! As Natsuki grabbed her keys off of the coffee table, she took another look at Shizuru's sleeping figure and decided that the least she could do was get some food for her as way of thanks... and also a silent bribe to not say anything. Natsuki pulled her unused notepad from her schoolbag and scribbled a quick note in case Shizuru woke before Natsuki's arrival in which she slid into Shizuru's unclasped hand.

_Just went to go get us some breakfast, unless you can make something of what's in the fridge!_

_I'll be back soon, hope you slept well._

_Natsuki._

Natsuki pretty much ran to her bike in excitement over getting to ride it, despite the fact that it had only been two days since last doing so- two days of making up to her precious baby and Natsuki couldn't keep the grin off her face. Sure her head and rib were still giving her a bit of grief however the pain was easy to ignore once the roar of the Ducati erupted and Natsuki was out on the open streets of Fuuka heading towards her favourite diner. The Linden Baum restaurant and diner was a fairly popular little place where Mai worked part-time as well as Midori when she wasn't too hung-over to come in- yet today was one of those days when Natsuki found herself praying to every heavenly and earthly spirit to just let her breeze on by without being spotted by the two redheads. Natsuki pulled up just to the side of the small diner, being careful to not draw any unwanted attention which usually found her regardless of whether she wanted it and breathed a sigh of relief when she couldn't spot either Mai or Midori anywhere. Kurauchi Kazuya who was one of Mai's many co-workers was a nice guy- bit mediocre who didn't particularly stand out as being over talented or excelled in anything except for the fact that his parents were exceedingly rich... and Natsuki supposed in some way he was good looking. "Ah, Kuga-san what can I do for you?" Natsuki pulled up a stool in front of the counter and took another quick look to make sure she wasn't in danger "You can tell me where Mai and Midori are for a start."

Kazuya laughed and nervously scratched the back of his head, "Errm... well, Midori called in hung-over and Mai-san she..." Natsuki frowned as she saw the young man's face flush and his eyes dart between Natsuki's intense green orbs and something behind her "She's right behind me isn't she? Say no if she is." Natsuki rolled her eyes as a look of utter confusion worked its way across the young man's face- and yeah she could kind of understand why. "No she most definitely not behind you Kuga-san."

"Hmm, nice knowing you Kazu-kun." Natsuki nodded and took a deep breath as she swivelled around the chair to come face-to-face with a fuming busty redhead. A minute or two later, Natsuki was starting to feel hot under the collar as Mai hadn't moved... or yelled yet. _Bloody Hell I don't think she's even blinked yet. _"Alright Mai you need to blink- you are seriously freaking me out."

"How the hell can you just sit there like that without a hint of guilt or remorse Natsuki? You've been AWOL for two WHOLE days and not once have you bothered to even call me or even just text me to let me know you're alright. And now you come in with cuts and bruises on your neck- and yes I did notice and will need an explanation which you probably won't give me but leave me hanging until I give up and just make my own conclusion. Hang on a sec I need to breathe." Natsuki just nodded as she waited for the next onslaught.

"Got to admit I think that's the longest speech on one breath I have ever heard- I'm going to put that in my mental bank and... er... wow I don't even have a smartarse comeback for that." Natsuki flashed the busty redhead a goofy grin- hoping to relieve some of the bubbling tension- but when Mai's face screwed up even more with anger Natsuki sighed in defeat before chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"Yeah well that's good... Smartarse! You give me a lot of shit for all the good stuff I do for you and I don't even bat an eyelid- but I'm pissed Natsuki... really REALLY pissed and you are going to sit there and I am going to lay into you some more until something sinks into that seemingly HOLLOW skull of yours! I am used to having you crash at mine every now and then because, yeah when Mikoto has her kendo tournaments I get a little lonely and appreciate company, even though I don't like to admit it just like you do. And yes Natsuki I know you well enough to sometimes read your mind- call it a sixth sense- but I never ask any questions despite literally dying to do so when you just don't tell me anything. Do I ask you any questions? Apart from the one I just asked you?" Mai nodded as Natsuki slowly shook her head and then failed to meet Mai's gaze- for fear of being turned into flames at the intensity of the younger girl's anger.

"Exactly. Now can you do me a favour and not treat me like an idiot and answer me properly when I ask the most obvious of questions... what in Kami-sama's name happened to you?"

Mai took another deep breath and inwardly smiled as she saw a flicker of guilt and sadness on her best friend's bruised face. "Just some jackass who lost to me in a tournament a couple of weeks ago couldn't handle his loss- kinda started a de facto and impromptu rematch on Thursday. Banged me and my door up so I couldn't leave the apartment... and... I'm fine Mai. You always worry about me especially when you have so much to worry about already what with Takumi, work and school... I've not been fair but I appreciate your concern every time... so Thank You and I'm sorry, for everything I've put you through." Natsuki looked up to see Mai's face- a look of utter shock and surprise was etched onto her features and once again the girl was unmoving. "M-Mai. Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I think that's the first time you've properly said sorry to me- I mean without sounding sarky or... forced to." Natsuki frowned as she turned back around to face the counter "Yeah well if you don't like it, I'm sure I can think of other places to cram that apology."

"Natsuki-kun you know that's not what I was getting at! Anyway, this guy that did all that, did you call the police?" Natsuki shook her head "No, didn't see the point- he was just a bad loser and I would have wanted to do the same anyway... even though towards the end of it he wasn't even using Aikido- just a lot of punches and kicks."

"Yeah but you wouldn't have busted someone's door would you? It's weird how someone like you practises something like Aikido- doesn't it translate as, what was it? Something to do with harmony and all that?"

"'The Way of Harmony of the Spirit' but I do kickboxing too remember? Anyway can we move on from this... it's a touchy subject- I wasn't even planning on bumping into you until at least Wednesday at school but I'm starving and I doubt even you can make something out of leather, mayo and batteries, so can you fix me the usual please? And make it two portions, both to go and one without any mayo." Natsuki watched as Mai walked through the double doors leading into the kitchen, she had already wasted enough time giving Natsuki an earful when she should have been working; but as she repeated Natsuki's order to one of the other chefs, something about the order made her extremely suspicious.

"Two portions and one without mayo? Oh wow you are totally blushing which means... you've got someone at your apartment haven't you?" Suddenly Mai's face lit up with excitement as all sorts of romantic images of Natsuki finally finding love with someone... it had to happen at some point!

"W-what? No... how did you... NO! No-one stayed over last night." _My face is all hot which means I am blushing... again and that's making it a bit obvious!_

"Natsuki- I've known you for ten years now, I think I know what that blush means. You can't even say the word 'sex' without going purple and then passing out... naturally. And plus, I never even mentioned anyone staying over. You did that yourself!" Mai leaned back from the counter and smirked as Natsuki's blush only intensified even at the sound of the word. _Oh_ _Natsuki-chan, you little prude, you act as hard as rocks but faced with something like love or intimacy you just freeze up or run for your life. _"If what I'm saying is a lie then you have to prove it so."

Natsuki eyed Mai suspiciously- the devious grin on the younger girl's face was a tell-tale sign that she was up to something and thinking something particularly annoying. "What do you want me to do?" Natsuki snarled through gritted teeth. Mai looked around the diner, even for a Saturday morning it was pretty packed with plenty of witnesses to Natsuki's humiliation.

"Shout at the top of your voice- which even people in England have to be able to hear- the words 'Screaming Orgasm' and then I won't ask any more questions about who stayed... or 'didn't' stay round your apartment last night." At that Natsuki violently shook her head "No way, I refuse, I won't do it! Never in a million kajillion flajiollion years."

"Mou Natsuki-chan- still at least I can now bug you with questions. So who was it? Was it Takeda-san? Oh ohh, did he come in and sweep you into his arms and offer to make you 'whole again'?" Natsuki cringed and fought to suppress a gag at the very thought and the image that was now undeniably etched onto her brain.

"Eww, no Baka. What shit have you been reading? Seriously "whole again"? That's just... Urgh... and who said anything about it being Takeda anyway?" Natsuki tried to shake the image out of her head and found Mai staring at her with an incredulous expression on her face- _Wow Mai looks scary like that_. "What?"

"You two aren't even married yet... correction you aren't going to get married due to your evil and devious scheming and manipulative-ly violent ways... but you're cheating on him already?" Natsuki huffed and rolled her eyes as Mai's reminder of her unfortunately upcoming nuptials made her think back to that last 'conversation' with her Grandfather.

"It seems that the way things are going, I really am going to end up marrying that poor bastard regardless of whatever I do. I'm running out of options Mai and I really really don't want to get married. I mean even if I wanted to even consider the thought of getting married, I would at least want something that you and Tate have." Feeling defeated yet again, Natsuki sunk further into the stool and rested her aching head on the counter.

"You poor thing if you think that what we have is any better than your situation- we haven't even...you know... done 'that' yet. Takeda he- Takeda adores you even if he is an absolute idiot- even though that's a lot like you anyway! You may feel like your options are all used up but..."

"But they are" Natsuki interrupted as she lifted her head up "All that I have left to consider is burning down the school and apart from being kicked out of the school- if it still stands- I'll be kicked out of it into jail. And what other options have I got Mai?"

"Ha ha, you could always try turning on that Natsuki charm and seduce a teacher then say it's your fault so they don't get sent down but you get expelled." Mai chuckled at the very thought, quite surprised that such a thought had come so easily to her head in the first place, however the look of contemplation and consideration on her older friend's face started to worry her and the chuckles subsided.

"Holy crap Natsuki I was kidding... you're actually considering that?"

Natsuki sighed and once again rested her head against the cold, hard marble worktop. "No... Do you honestly think I could do that? I've done some pretty bad shit to those teachers..."

"You sure have- you do know that Wang-sensei can't go near a board pen without breaking out in hives right?" The cheeky and smug grin that erupted onto Natsuki's face was Mai's answer and she wasn't impressed "You're as proud as punch of that aren't you? You smug git. I reckon that if I hadn't met you when we were kids we would never be friends now."

"Hmm... suits me. I'll be glad to get rid of you and your mothering ways. Nag nag nag all day long with you- I'm better off alone with no-one getting in my way."

"Sure. You would miss me though. You always tried to push me away Natsuki but we both know that, despite our differences in pretty much every aspect... you're the one that ends up on my doorstep." Natsuki smiled as she realised that every word was true. Over the years of knowing Mai, Natsuki had been prone to pulling every trick in the book to get the younger girl to leave her alone and yet whenever Natsuki needed someone to just be with her- she always found herself round Mai's.

"You're right... and this is getting way too serious for my sanity. Is the food ready yet? Kinda wilting away here." Natsuki patted her grumbling stomach and flashed a genuine and warm smile in Mai's direction.

"Yeah yeah, we all know that's all muscle no flab Natsuki- no need to show off. I'll bring it over in second I think... as long as you tell me who the extra portions for." And the smile was gone in an instant before the Death glare took its place.

"Mai... Leave. It. Be. I don't want to hurt you right now. Food. Now. Me hungry. You feed"

"Tell me who and I'll hand over this bag full of scrumptious, mouth-watering, overpriced and- did I mention scrumptious- food?" Mai rested one hand on her hip whilst the other hand held up a plastic bag full of food- with the most humungous smirk plastered on her face as she heard the growls of hunger.

"FINE! My Grandfather's coming over for breakfast to discuss... things... weddingy things. Now hand over the food woman!" Natsuki smiled as she grabbed the food and headed out of the door. "Thanks Mai. Put it on my tab. Ja ne!" All of a sudden Natsuki felt the urge to get home quickly- hoping that even if Shizuru had woken up- she decided to stick around for them to at least enjoy an awkward and possibly uncomfortable breakfast together

"WHAT TAB? NATSUKI! KUGA NAT... Oh and she's gone. Akane, that's what you've got to look forward to. Now she's resorted to stealing food from my workplace in clear view of just about everyone." Mai laughed as she heard the meek brown haired girl gulp nervously. Higuarishi Akane had obviously heard of the famous Ice Princess of Fuuka Academy and was more than excited to find out that the two were in the same homeroom. She had also been assigned the chance to work with the object of her admiration thanks to that eccentric history buff for a teacher and ever since she had been waiting for a chance to meet her idol.

"I can't believe I'm going to be working with Kuga-san all term on that history project. She's so strong and fearless and..."

"...and an absolute nightmare to be stuck working with Akane-chan. You've got Yuuki Nao and Marguerite-san in your group haven't you?" Mai folded her arms across her chest as Akane nodded. Yuuki Nao she knew had moved down to Fuuka around a year ago and had since gained quite a reputation for her flirtatious nature. _She could give Chie a run for her money... actually now that Chie-chan's with Aoi-chan she's toned it down a lot. _

"Yup, I've met Nao-san a few times but Tomoe is rather elusive I think... she hardly talks to anyone but that Miya girl and she always gets things right in our lessons so having both her and Kuga-san will be a good thing."

Mai smiled at the timid and bashful young girl. "I wish I had your optimism all the time Akane-chan- you'll make some guy very happy some day." _Oh wow she blushes like Natsuki too. _"Unless there's already someone ne?"

Akane nervously looked around to make sure no-one was in earshot "Ano... Mai-san, do you love Tate-kun?"

"EHH? Wh-what do you mean? Why make this about me?" Violet eyes widened in surprise. _Please don't fancy Yuuichi too, I already have Shiho to deal with._

"It's not that I like him or anything but... I... how did you know... that you liked him as more than your friend?"

Mai nervously scratched the back of her head as she thought back to when she realised the true depths of her feelings towards Tate Yuuichi. "I guess it was sometime last year. Takumi had an attack and had to be rushed to hospital and the Doctors were certain he was going to die. Yuuichi had always been really annoying to me and I often drove him away but one night... I was so scared of losing Takumi. I went home to find Mikoto gone too. I was alone so I was upset but... he found me and he held me all night until I finally fell asleep. After that- I couldn't bear to be without him. He still bugs me but I accept it... and do the same back." Akane seemed to process this and nodded slowly as if she had managed to come to some sort of conclusion.

"So... I'm guessing that's the same way you feel about Kazu-kun then?"

"It is but I... wait... how did you, I never mentioned his name." Mai laughed as Akane turned a violent shade of red as if she had just been caught out- _well technically I did catch her out but that was just a lucky guess._

"It was just intuition I guess. You did look around before saying anything in case someone heard our conversation and plus... it was a rather a lucky guess of mine. I didn't expect you to say yes or anything." Mai gave the blushing girl a sheepish grin and a reassuring pat on the shoulder and instantly the blush started to subside and Akane released the breath she had no idea she was even holding.

"It was a good guess... I just wish that I was as brave as someone like Kuga-san or you Mai-san. Kazu-kun hardly knows I exist."

"Well then we'll have to make sure he does- oh you could always ask him to go to the 'Start of term Social'?" The Start of term Social was a casual and informal get together held by the Student Council for the entire Student body and it promised exactly what was on the label where people who hadn't seen each other all summer got together and boasted about their summer adventures. Among the highlights were those on the Executive Council making sure no fun was allowed up to a certain degree and the boys had the perfect chance to perve on unsuspecting girls! Fortunately for Mai there was going to be a karaoke lounge set up and as per usual Natsuki was bound to liven the evening up with her bad-ass antics... history always repeated itself! Well if there was ever going to be a Social anyway.

"I don't know Mai-san... I..." Suddenly out of nowhere the object of Akane's desires poked his head around the corner "Gomen for intruding Akane-chan, Mai-san table 5 needs some service please."

"I'll be right there. We'll talk about this later okay Akane-chan... It'll be fine. Trust me." Mai added an extra wink as she followed the sandy-haired boy out of the back room and into the kitchen.

"Mai-san can I ask you something about... Akane-chan?" Kazuya nervously scratched the back of his neck as Mai halted mid-step and turned to face her co-worker who- like Akane was blushing so hard a blood vessel set bound to burst. "A-Akane-chan? W-what about her?"

"Right... is Akane planning on asking anyone to the social? I know it's wrong of me to have been eavesdropping but... I... I need to know." _Poor guy- he actually looks desperate for an answer... ah but I would be betraying Akane-chan if I said anything... unless he wants to ask her for himself?_

"Nope, she's free as a bird." Mai smirked as she saw the guy in front of her smile with relief. "Ah, Thank you Mai-san." He said as he brushed past her with a matching smile plastered on his face.

_Young love... I only hope Natsuki finds love soon- especially if it's with Takeda-san as that'll make things soooo much easier!_

* * *

As the beautiful crimson eyes of the young teacher fluttered open, they focused on the hazy and unfamiliar objects adorning the walls of a strange and different apartment- trying to remember why she was where she was. _Ara... Natsuki's apartment, that's where I am?_

Shizuru sat upright, rolling her head around until she could feel the bones in the neck click back into place and she remembered why she hated sleeping on anyone's sofa- neck and leg cramp were an inevitability! Shizuru ran her slender fingers through her chestnut tresses, going through any unwanted knots and kinks when she noticed that right next to her right leg, a small piece of paper lay with what appeared to be rather rushed and hurried handwriting. Upon reading her student's note, Shizuru couldn't help but be a tad curious and frown at the nakedness of the fridge- typical of anyone who lived on their own no doubt. _Who keeps batteries in the fridge? And that is way too much mayo for one person._ _Natsuki obviously woke quite a bit before I did, I suppose that door opening and closing I heard was her then. I should go _Shizuru smoothed down her shirt and trousers before looking for any pen to use to write a note to Natsuki apologising for having to leave and not share breakfast with her- in the hopes that she would totally understand. _She should understand, we are teacher and pupil and she should know that friendships like that aren't allowed. _

Shizuru read the note over and placed it on the coffee table hoping that in some ways it made things clear and let Shizuru retain some hint of professionalism which always seemed to disappear around her blue haired student. As she opened the- still quite broken- door she was startled by the dark and spikey- haired man on the opposite side. Shizuru noticed that the young man was holding a rather large bouquet of flowers with one hand whilst his other olive skinned arm was raised as if he was about to knock.

"Err... Hi V-Viola-sensei, is Kuga-san in?" Shizuru looked the young man over, realising that he was indeed familiar and then she realised why and smiled politely at the awkward looking. _He's that third year Kendo champion from the newspaper clipping and I recognise him from yesterday morning's assembly... and now he knows I'm here. Wonderful._

"Ara Takeda-san I'm afraid it seems she is not. May I enquire as to your business with Kuga-san so early in the morning? Young men your age should still be asleep at this time no?"

Takeda laughed "I just came round to check she was alright, she never turned up for our date on Monday and I didn't see her at school yesterday or the day before. I grew concerned when I got a call about a break in so I rushed over to check on her."

Suddenly Shizuru's smile disappeared as it felt like at that moment a ton of bricks just crash landed on her. _A date? Natsuki had a date with this guy? _"I... you are Natsuki's... boyfriend?" Shizuru almost choked on that last word, feeling that the word irritated her beyond all imagining and fought to wipe the smug, growing smile off of the idiot in front of her's face.

"Not just her boyfriend, in fact I'm lucky to be her fiancé!"

_Her fiancé? She's... engaged? AND TO HIM?_

As Natsuki turned around the last corner she took a double take and frowned as she recognised the number plate of the car parked in front of her building. _That's Takeda's Honda. What the hell is that jackass doing here at this time? _She pondered as she slowed her Ducati down to a stop and asked herself whether it was possible that in some way her 'betrothed's' family knew about her beating. _Then again the idiot is unpredictable and sees being spontaneous as cute and appealing- he probably wants to try his luck or something._

As Natsuki ran up the stairs she couldn't help but me amused at how ironic her situation was as she had only just denied that Takeda was anywhere near her place. _Oh shit and Shizuru's there. _This was becoming all a bit too much for Natsuki who already felt another headache approaching as she raced up the stairs to her flat- where she was promptly greeted by an enveloping, crushing bear hug from Takeda plus- a beautiful bouquet of discarded flowers by his feet... and an oddly enough rather pissed off looking Shizuru.

"Natsuki-chan, I got a call from your Grandfather telling me you had a break in last night, I came as soon as I was able- I didn't want you to feel scared or anything so I figured I would come over and we could spend the day together." As Natsuki felt all the air rush out her lungs, she thought herself a little child who needed a big, strong man to play the hero and chase away all the demons and monsters- and she didn't care for it much. _You and I both know you wouldn't have lasted a minute against those two... even with your wooden toy. _

"Takeda if you value your manhood you'll let me go right this second." Natsuki just managed to gasp out before Takeda mercifully released her from his grip and she took in a deep breath as oxygen flowed into her lungs- which were by now starting to ache due to her bruised abdomen playing up again. _I love you oxygen. Welcome back. "_I'm more than capable of taking care of myself so thanks but no thanks." As the words left her mouth Natsuki couldn't help but notice her teacher's brow furrow in unmasked irritation. Unbeknownst to Natsuki, Shizuru felt the universe already kick her when she was already down from hearing Takeda Masashi gloat about being the only man able to tame the "Ice Princess"- like Natsuki was a wild animal in need of taming! _What a ridiculous spikey-haired... imbecile with oily... greasy skin too. Ara, now I'm sounding like a 16 year old! _Natsuki's resurfacing tough girl act had already got on Shizuru's nerves as, once again, Natsuki had proved able to completely switch between her Ice Princess demeanour, and her true, kind and approachable nature. _This switching is beginning to give me whiplash and right now I don't think I can handle this. _

Shizuru sighed as she once again put on her famous expressionless mask and cleared her throat "Ara, I don't think you should be so rude to dismiss the help of those who care about you Kuga-san. When we fall over sometimes a helping hand is all we need to pick ourselves off the floor and dust ourselves off." Shizuru smirked at the confusion etched on Natsuki's face as she raised a perfectly arched brow as if to say _what the hell are you on about? _To which Shizuru sent her a look back telling Natsuki that she knew what she meant.

"Well as much as I would love to stand around and talk to you charming people, I would rather spend my weekend somewhere else. Kuga-san I hope you feel well enough to come in on Monday. Takeda-san I believe you have a kendo match tomorrow and I wish you all the best of luck." With a small and polite bow Shizuru turned on her heel and calmly yet quickly she made her dash for the elevator- catching Takeda's "Thank You" as she turned the corner.

Natsuki blinked and felt the pain in her head getting worse as once again she was left in the aftermath of another whirlwind of emotions from her teacher. _Last night had been... nice she was sweet to me and actually helped me but now... she's fucking telling me off and back to teacher-mode. Pick a fucking personality and stick with it! I can't be bothered- starving and I just don't care right now._

"Look I'm really not in the mood right now Takeda so just... just go." Before Takeda could protest he saw the door slam behind his beloved fiancé.

"Damn it." He hissed through gritted teeth as he turned to make his way out of Natsuki's building. _How am I supposed to prove how good of a husband I'll make when I can never make it pass the threshold? She let that teacher into her flat so why not her fiancé? _Takeda's fist clenched in frustration, he was so crazy in love with the girl that he had known ever since she was young and yet she kept on pushing him back and refusing his affections... and there always seemed to be a door-slam somewhere in the equation.

_Hang on why was Viola-sensei there? Natsuki seemed shocked to see me but it was completely different when she saw that teacher. _With this thought plaguing his mind, Takeda quickened up his pace in order to catch up the brunette as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Viola-sensei! Viola-sensei!" Takeda breathed a small sigh of relief as he had managed to catch up to the young teacher before she stepped through the double doors. "Takeda-san? Is everything alright?" Shizuru was confused to say the least- however she felt awash with relief as the young man walked out of the building with her and not back to his 'fiancé's' apartment.

"Huh? Oh yeah she... Natsuki's just a bit shaken up I think. Probably didn't want visitors." Shizuru's mouth turned into a lopsided smile in satisfaction as she realised the hidden message behind that answer "She kicked you out didn't she?"

Shizuru couldn't help but chuckle as a hint of red spread across the young man's cheeks. "More like slammed the door in my face... which couldn't have done it any good." Shizuru couldn't agree more, _although the image of Natsuki slamming that door is rather sexy... and even better when slamming it on Takeda-san. _"Viola-sensei," _Here comes the million dollar question... "_Forgive me for being so blunt but why were you at my fiancé's apartment this morning? Isn't that a bit odd for a teacher?"

Years of working under her father in the battlefield of corporate industry had taught Shizuru one highly important skill- the ability to think quickly off her feet and in the most extreme of cases... lie through her pearly white teeth! "Well as you said, Kuga-san wasn't in school for a couple of days and this being the first week of school it was rather important she came- she also is my tutee and missed an important session on Friday. I came by on my way into the town where I realised her reasons."

"I see. Well... Thank You for dropping by anyway. Will you be at the school for the match tomorrow, I could do with as support as possible- it's my first as captain?" Shizuru halted next to the Toyota, fishing out her keys from her handbag and unlocking the car door. _Is he actually inviting me? I suppose it couldn't hurt to show a bit of school support._

"Hmm... I suppose so. It's at 12 isn't it?" Takeda nodded in agreement with a massive smile plastered on his face. "I'll see you there Viola-sensei." And with a curt nod of the head, Shizuru pulled the door shut, started the engine and sped away- not wanting to spend another minute with the man. _I'm being ridiculous I know it. After all I've heard- albeit not that much apart from his athleticism- he seems to be a reasonably good guy... and yet I can't help but want to smash his face in with a shinai. All because he's... engaged to Natsuki._

She knew she was in trouble. She knew that from the moment the two had met, there was something about Natsuki that appealed to Shizuru and it wasn't just the breathtakingly stunning good looks- _although they do help a bit. I'm attracted to her but that's just it right? Obviously there can be nothing else than that and I am good at admiring things from a distance. Just like last night when Natsuki was talking about being a piece of art- you just stand and look at it and admire it- no touching no matter how tempting it is to._

But Shizuru had already touched that beautiful, porcelain skin. Hell she had even kissed it even if it was the forehead and not the younger girl's soft plump and pink lips of temptation. _I wonder if she and Takeda-san have kissed... or if they've had... Oh I hope not and that's not worth thinking about. I don't want to think about it. I really don't want the image of him and Natsuki in my head the whole way home._

However somebody upstairs had obviously heard Shizuru's prayer and completely misheard it as images of Takeda's hands gliding over Natsuki's lithe body, and the moans of pleasure erupting from the blunette's pert mouth stayed with Shizuru- whose knuckles whitened with a deathly grasp of the steering wheel- all the way home. With each minute like an hour Shizuru realised that it was going to be one hell of a journey.

_Ara... I need a cup of tea._

* * *

Meanwhile, in a little bungalow on the outskirts of Fuuka, a young red-haired, lime green-eyed girl was sitting on the sofa, biting the thumb nail of one hand whilst the other nursed what was possibly her 11th cup of coffee and staring intently at the phone on the coffee table.

_Right phone... Now I'm going to count to 100 in German and if you don't ring with that damn cousin of mine... you and the bin are going to have a proper introduction. Okay... eins, zwei, drei, vier... what comes after that again? Okay now I wish I knew German. _

"DAMN IT SHIZURU RING!" Nao shot up from her seat, phone in hand and with a perfectly executed throw- the phone went flying through the air into the bin. _Really didn't think that through- I'll leave Shizuru to fish it out whenever she gets that perfectly shaped arse of hers back here... unless she's dead in a ditch and then I'll be chucked into an orphanage so no more use for that phone anyway so it all works out fine. Except Shizuru would be dead and that is just not okay. I'll kill her first!_

_Are those brakes squeaking?_

Nao smoothed down her untamed hair before running to the front door and breathing a massive sigh of relief as she saw the door open and her cousin- who Nao noted was wearing the same clothes as she did yesterday and looked fairly angry to say the least- stepped out before slamming the door shut behind her. _Okay Shizuru looks pissed... what have I done now? Wait, hang on I'm supposed to be pissed with her. _Nao followed her strangely silent cousin to the kitchen and watched in utter disbelief as Shizuru set about making herself a cup of tea whilst making as much noise possible by slamming cups onto the counter.

"Hi Nao, good to see you, sorry I didn't call you all night to stop you worrying and to let you know I still have a pulse. That's what you're supposed to say when you are a total jackass who doesn't bother to let me know you aren't coming home one evening- saving me the worry. And stop taking whatever unnecessary frustration out on our fucking crockery- I'm supposed to do that remember, I'm the stroppy teenager and you're the responsible adult!" At that last sentence the slamming stopped as Shizuru turned around to face her younger cousin. It was clear on the young girl's face that Nao had a rough night, whilst looking around the kitchen Shizuru noticed no empty bottles unlike the previous occasions she had been left alone and yet there were empty coffee filters and mugs in the sink unwashed. _She stayed up all night drinking coffee whilst I set myself up for more torture at Natsuki's... without letting Nao know anything._

"Kannin na Nao-chan. I should have told you that I wouldn't make it back home last night." Shizuru folded her arms across her waist as she watched her cousin process the apology and yet she wasn't at all surprised when Nao flew into another rage. "You can cram it! Who the hell do you think you are anyway Shizuru? Let's try and see this from my fucking point of view okay? I'm waiting outside for you, because I figured that idiot Kuga Whatsherface doesn't have the balls to show her face for school so your tutoring thing is cancelled- but then you dash off in your car like hellfire. You don't call or text- your phone was switched off and the only time I manage to call it's only fucking busy isn't it?" Nao took a deep breath, suddenly feeling the exhaustion of having spent the entire night awake and rushing around the place, driven mad with images of men at the door telling her Shizuru's been found and is dead as a dodo.

"Living with someone as famous as you is a royal pain in the arse- especially when you're still missing and no longer presumed dead." Nao picked up the newspaper from the kitchen counter and handed it to Shizuru who upon reading the headline visibly paled.

"And this is today's newspaper yes?" Nao gave her cousin a sharp curt nod in assent. "You'd think that after two years they would just leave me be to live my own life. That they would accept things the way they are now and just... cut their losses?"

"You get why I was so pissed... why I am so pissed now? I was used to the idea of you escaping all that shit and finding a new life but... since Blondie started saying all that about your Dad- that he could kill you- only for you to disappear like that? I've already lost Mama and for some weird unknown reason I'm not so keen on losing you... until I get a chance to kill you that is."

Shizuru smiled as she saw a side of Nao that she had never seen before and now that Nao was more aware of how sentimental she was getting- Shizuru was sure that she wouldn't see it for a while. For once Nao was showing concern for someone's welfare other than her's- or her mother's if she hadn't have died and it brought a warm fuzzy feeling to Shizuru's heart.

"Oi, can you stop with the smiling please? I'm trying to be angry here and you're distracting me."

"Alright, alright- enough with the smiling but... Ookini Nao-chan, for being such a kind and caring cousin." Before Nao could protest, a pair of surprisingly strong arms enveloped her in a warm and startling embrace... that Nao silently wished would never end. As the two broke apart, Nao watched as Shizuru made her way out of the kitchen and down the corridor to her bedroom. "Where are you going now?" she called out as she once again felt the unfamiliar pang in her heart as her beloved chestnut-haired cousin disappeared through the door.

"To take a shower. A very long and a very cold shower."

* * *

**Bonus A/N: Well that concludes our latest instalment of Bite Me Sensei, we hope you enjoyed it and tune in next time for the Fuuka Kendo Tournament and yet another slap in the face for Shizuru (not literally I hope). **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Love as always.**

**Tiny xx**


	9. Start The Machine

**A/N: Wahey- another update for you lovely people, hopefully now that I'm getting close to finishing Uni for the summer I'll be able to write more and update quicker. This I think is my longest chapter so far- I'm awful at keeping them at a consistent length as some are long or some are short.**

**A big THANK YOU for those who reviewed the last chapter and we're past the 100 reviews mark people so I would greatly appreciate it if you could leave a comment please :) I have tried to put more ShizNat in this but it was a pain in the youknowwhat to get this chapter right and after faffing for so long- I present you with the fruits of my labour... Chapter 9. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- Sunrise owns it not me... but one day... one day it WILL BE MIIIINE!**

* * *

Chapter 9- Start the Machine.

It had been a very long and a very boring Saturday for the young Ice Princess of Fuuka- or so it had felt like it. After working out around a bruised rib for a couple of hours, the raven-haired beauty called time and took a long hot shower to calm her aching muscles- letting the water caress her skin and letting her mind drift back to the night before. As Natsuki closed her eyes, feeling the water cascade down her bruised stomach, she could still feel the warm, gentle touch as Shizuru's fingertips gently glazed over the toned but injured skin- making Natsuki gasp as the wandering hand slid lower... and lower hovering over a thigh before teasingly making its way under her skirt... but then she stopped and viridian eyes shot open thus ending the extended, uncensored version of one perfectly innocent-ish situation. However there were just too many questions that needed answering. _Why did she stare at me like that? What if I had edged closer when she was just so damn close to my lips? Would she have pulled away from me?_

_Would I? I know I've never felt anything like this before- I don't even know what this is. Is this a crush? If I talked to Mai, she would only come to the wrong conclusions and assume that I'm talking about Takeda or someone else equally as annoying... so Mai might not be helpful in this situation. Plus I would just get ratty with her anyway and she'll storm off in a huff._

Natsuki turned the shower off, annoyed that her simplest pleasure of a hot shower was now corrupted with such vivid images. And with that, Natsuki wrapped a towel around her body and ran into her bedroom to find her phone. _Come on Chie answer your damn phone. _

Elsewhere, young Nao was woken from her deep and much needed slumber by the strong vibrations coming from her bedside cabinet. _Whoever is ringing me at this time is asking for death- who the Hell is it? Oh hello... 'Natsuki Mob' huh?_

"_Kuga Natsuki_."

At the other end of the line Natsuki frowned in confusion at the high-pitched and unfamiliar voice that obviously didn't belong to Chie. _Not even Aoi sounds like that... I completely forgot about her new phone. _"Alright, you know who I am but who are you and what are you doing with my friend's phone?"

"_I'm hurt that you can't recognise my voice mutt. Plus this phone just so happened to fall from the heavens into my lap- there's a very interesting video of you on here and a photo of what I think is you in a very revealing tutu_." Natsuki growled and flushed with embarrassment as she remembered both incidents- one she remembered as if it was yesterday despite being only on Monday and the other was for Mai's sweet 16th karaoke party. "_I didn't know you had a teacher-complex as well as a cosplay fetish. You are some sick and twisted little girl mutt_."

"You're one to talk... and I don't have a teacher complex or a cosplay fetish and if you so much as show a ghost the video and/or the photo... I will break your fucking legs okay?" Nao was enjoying herself- this girl was just too easy to rile up and Nao was looking forward to a term of winding the older girl up.

"_Understood Natsuki-chan, I look forward to working with you on our project... all term! Ja ne_." And with that the young girl hung up on a stunned Natsuki who couldn't believe what was happening to her. _Can't the universe screw someone else for a change- I'm crushing on my teacher, I think, and Midori's put me with that spider. _Shaking the thoughts from her mind she dialled Aoi's number, running it through her mind what she was about to ask and then she took a look at her plasma screen... her broken plasma screen that needed replacing.

"_Natsuki-kun! Haven't heard from you... Chie stop... no no I'm trying to talk to Natsuki." _Natsuki rolled her eyes as all she could hear were squeals and giggles. "Chie leave your girlfriend alone, her squeals of pleasure are hurting my ears and some of us want to retain our innocence."

"_Aww but stealing a girl's innocence is my hobby, what would you like to talk about dear Natsuki-kun? Tell Chie-senpai EVERYTHING, sparing no details as to why you were incognito- Mai toyed with the idea of you running away into the sunset but..." _

"Chie I'm going to stop you just there before I regret ever calling you. And I'm a year older than you- you would be calling me Natsuki-senpai right?"

"_I would but you punched me every time I did saying it made you feel old. So... what do you want to talk about?" _ Natsuki looked at the time displayed on the clock, they had 45 minutes before the store closed and she really wanted her TV!

"Can we meet up in town? I need to get me a new TV and could use a hand... preferably one that has been sanitized." Natsuki smiled as she could hear the soft chuckles coming from her bespectacled friend and her unofficial girlfriend.

"_Ha, you're just jealous Natsuki-kun. What time and where?" _Natsuki worked out how much time it would take to be able to walk to Watanabe Electronics- it was a nice sunny day out. "Bout 20 minutes from now at Watanabe's place? I just got out of the shower and need to get dressed so..."

"_Wow so you're calling me naked?" _Natsuki laughed as she heard a swift whack from Aoi meet Chie's rather hollow-sounding head with numerous pleas from Chie to stop hitting her!

"Enjoy. I'll see you in 20."

* * *

"Natsuki-kun, why did you of all days, chose the day where their delivery guys go home early... leaving us to carry this thing?" Natsuki groaned as they turned around the last bend. Natsuki swore under her breath as she tripped over a stone nearly causing her to topple backwards. Chie was already breaking into a sweat, her glasses had fogged up making walking in a straight line even more difficult and they still had to get the TV up to Natsuki's fourth floor apartment.

"Pure coincidence... I don't like it but at least we are getting some exercise. Plus consider this payback for your embarrassing rendition of Aoi climaxing in the store." This caused the usually upbeat Chie to groan.

"Tell you what Natsuki; if by the time we reach your apartment my arms are still attached to my body- remind me to hurt you. I don't see why you had to get the massive, heavy 62'' when there was a perfectly reasonable 22'' right next to it. I'm not going to be able to hug Aoi for days now thanks to you."

"I want the Zombie's to be huge when I blow them up on my Xbox. Come on Chie, not far to go."

"Please Shut up."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Keep. Walking."

After a staggering 30 minute trek from the electronic store- the new TV was where it belonged and immediately Chie threw herself on the sofa. "Owwwwww. My arms. You've killed my arms. Whatever you need to talk to me about better be good... like you're pregnant or you were abducted by aliens- that would be cool."

Natsuki wandered over to the sofa, lifted Chie's feet in the air before sitting down and placing the feet down on Natsuki's lap. "Wow Natsuki it must be pretty big for you to initiate anything so affectionate." Natsuki glared and shoved the feet (plus Chie) onto the hard floor below leaving an achy Chie to pick herself up and sit back down next to her friend. "Shut Up. You know I'm not that good with this 'telling people how I feel' crap... and I'm not sure I even want to anymore."

"Please Natsuki. Tell me and I won't breathe a word to anyone... not even to my dearest partner in crime even if she tries to seduce it from me." Chie winked, giving Natsuki a goofy grin- the atmosphere was so tense it could be carved with a knife.

"How... how can you tell when... damn how do I say this? Right... so..." Natsuki scratched her head- desperately trying to search for the right words.

"So..."

"So...there's this person who drives me mad and I haven't... really known them that long. They tease me to no end; they get on my nerves but... I think about this person- you know- quite a lot and I'm going to see them all the time. When I needed someone... even though I didn't want them there at first... they just turned up here and there was something there. I don't know what..."

"A spark? There was a spark between you like... for a split second nothing in the world existed apart from you two?" Chie smiled as her raven-haired friend pondered things and tried to make some resemblance of sense before solemnly nodding her head. "When I first realised how deep my feelings for Aoi were... I tried so desperately to get rid of them. I went on a couple of dates but always found my way back to Aoi's room- perks of living in halls. I felt unhappy every time I wasn't with her though and even though she and I have our disagreements like Tate-kun and Mai-chan- she's the only one I want to be with."

Natsuki stared at the blank black screen of the plasma screen "But you two can't go public. Your relationship has to be a secret." _A lot like mine and Shizuru's would if anything would ever happen. If she liked guys that is as I'm basing this on too many assumptions again._

"It'll only be until we graduate and then we can rub it in Senou-san's face and he can do nothing about it." Even though Chie was smiling on the outside, it was eating her up inside and she was damned if anyone found out about it. Chie had always taken a liking to Senou Aoi- the daughter of one of the school's most influential governors- yet despite the odd word exchange the two rarely spoke until they both took up the opportunity to work on the school newspaper. As the two went through Middle school working together, the feelings for each other grew and yet neither did a thing- until the night Aoi's mother had a heart attack and Aoi found herself crying outside Chie's dorm flat. The two had confessed their true feelings and vowed to keep the relationship a secret between them- Papa Senou didn't particularly like Chie and the thought of the flirtatious Harada Chie getting her hands on his beloved and only child made him see red... and that was common knowledge!

"I remember how relieved I was when you and Mai-chan found out about us." Chie sighed and snuggled even more into the sofa- feeling more relaxed as she breathed in the scent of it which was unfamiliar and so not Natsuki.

"You were relieved, I was scarred and Mai won 3,000 yen- so yeah it was good for some of us." Mai and Natsuki had a bet going on as to whether Aoi and Chie were an item or not and even though Natsuki was certain that they were- for shits and giggles Natsuki betted against the idea. Whilst walking by a supply closet, Natsuki heard a banging noise and had decided to investigate.

"I can't believe you broke the door handle- wasn't it a bit obvious that something dodgy was going on in there?"

"Yeah I know but 3,000 yen was on the line here." Natsuki closed her emerald green eyes, the image of Shizuru's glistening crimson orbs staring back at her- delving deep into Natsuki's soul, her seemingly cold heart and yet Natsuki was full of the warmest emotion as Shizuru's sweet and melodic Kyoto-Ben rang through her mind. _How can someone who says such things, someone who has known me for less than a week, know me so well already? How can somebody look into someone's eyes and see their soul lay bare like Shizuru can?_

"Chie?"

"Hmm?" Chie twisted her body to a more comfortable and Natsuki-facing position. It was rather adorable seeing her friend in this whole different light.

"How long after, I know you were 12 when you met but, how long did it take before you realised you loved Aoi?" _Please don't say 'instantly' because then I'm in even more trouble._

"Easy... Instantly. I knew I loved her but the feelings only grew the more I got to know her, she became my best friend too regardless of whether our relationship had to be secret and was destined to fail. But even now, the way she looks at me, it just feels so..."

Natsuki pictured those crimson eyes once again- sensing every mixture of emotion behind them as Shizuru looked at her. Sometimes they could be cool, angry and calculating. Other times, caring, genuinely concerned, joyful... "Intense?".

"Yeah. Intense sounds fitting. I'm guessing that this is starting to sound a bit familiar for you? You look kinda dazed."

Natsuki shook her head. "I can't be in love Chie. What if- hypothetically- something was to happen between me and this person, the fact that we can't... we can't be together... why cause yourself so much pain when you know you're going to get your heart broken?"

Now it was Chie's turn to disagree "Hearts... When they break- they mend again Natsuki-kun." _Who is it that's stolen the Ice Princess' heart eh? If Fuuka could see Natsuki now in this state, I've never seen her in this state but won't dwell on it for now. _"Falling in love's not the end of the world Natsuki. It happens when we least expect it and when we feel we can't accept it." _I think she finally gets it now. I wonder if Mai knows who Natsuki's on about._

"You know Chie, this is the most serious conversation we have ever had." Chie scrunched her brow in contemplation, thinking over the last year or so that the two had known each other and by the Gods the girl was right.

"Natsuki-kun you are right. One year we've known each other and we've not once had a serious conversation."

Natsuki nodded her head and smiled. She had already had a similar sort of conversation with Mai and now she was sitting next to one of the goofiest clowns of the school- contemplating love and getting deep... and not quite sure if it helped at all. "So... Halo then?"

"Thought you'd never ask. I'm guessing the idiot you fought didn't smash the Xbox too? That would kill me you know." As Natsuki fiddled about with the wires, giving herself a mini electric shock in the process, Chie's phone went off.

"It's a text from Mai. She said that she's going to support Mikoto at her Kendo shindig tomorrow at school... and you're coming."

"If I can't be arsed to go into school when I'm supposed to what makes you think I'll go in on a weekend?"

"Look Mikoto really wants you there- Poor Kittykat's really missed you. You always go anyway... even if you say no. Aoi and I have to be there anyway for the newspaper so you might as well." With a huff and an over exaggerated sigh, Natsuki could smell defeat and knew that no matter- what arguing with a person who had evidence of some her most embarrassing moments at her fingertips was futile.

"Fine. I'll meet you lot at 11:30"

"Wonderful, then we'll actually see you at 12 then as per usual. Now stop farting around, no matter how long you procrastinate- I'm still going to kick your ass."

* * *

"You know Shiz, I've been thinking, it's been two years you've been gone right?" Shizuru looked up from her newspaper, quirking a perfectly arched brow at the cousin who was busy filing her nails and was fairly surprised by the younger girl's subject of discussion- and the fact that Nao was actually taking a break from the silent treatment carried on from the morning of the day before.

The two rarely ever talked about the events that transpired to Shizuru's sudden disappearance- either Shizuru didn't particularly want to talk about it or Nao couldn't muster enough strength to particularly care. "Yes, nearly two and a half now. Why? What's on your mind?"

"You know how for about a year you were always in the news and stuff then suddenly 'poof' nothing? And then you are supposedly found dead a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yep, pretty much. Except now I'm not dead."

"Exactly. You went months without a mention and things were getting better then because people had finished mourning for your loss but now you've been found dead- only for that to be turned head over tit. Now, once again you are going to be centre of attention and..." Nao stopped in her tracks as she looked over to her cousin who for the first time in the short amount of time Nao knew her- actually looked fearful- and Nao knew that what she was about to say wasn't what Shizuru wanted to hear.

"And... Nao-chan?"

Nao took a deep breath before getting up out of her seat and moving Shizuru's uncovered legs off of the footstool to sit face-to-face, trying to ignore the fact that she just managed to stroke her cousin's soft legs. _She's not going to be too happy about me suggesting this but Shizuru's clever and it seems like she hasn't given this any thought which she should have done. _

"We have all the documents to prove you're Viola- Not Fujino- Shizuru. I think... I know it's in your best interests if you left school and we left the country altogether. We don't know who we can trust here, you said some of the members of staff know who you are- what if one of them rats you out for money in their pocket huh?"

Shizuru sighed as she looked deep into the lime-green eyes of her cousin and found the seriousness in the air rather disconcerting. She had known Nao for well over a year and as of yet they hadn't shared many serious moments- surely everything to Nao was just some joke right? _Apparently not! We've had our bi-monthly serious talk already!_

"Nao... Your concern is appreciated and it has crossed my mind but I'm tired of running. It gets boring very quickly and now I just want to sit back, teach and enjoy our new life here like we've been doing thus far. You have your education and I've only just started this job so I can't and won't leave unless absolutely necessary... and I'd rather leave this topic now please I really should be going to the school. It's the first kendo tournament of the year- I've missed some of it - are you coming?"

Nao's face said it all. _Do I look like I want to come?_

"Fine... fine. I'll be back later on. There's food in the fridge for lunch so... just help yourself! And there's no alcohol left either."

Despite her calm and expressionless demeanour, the young teacher was trembling on the inside and could feel unease swelling up in the pit of her stomach as she stepped into the car.

Nao's words had struck a chord and the young girl had been braver than Shizuru could in expressing her fears.

_Two years and I'm still petrified of that man? I am so ridiculous it's pathetic. Ara, I wonder if Natsuki will be at the kendo match? She has trouble making it into school during the week so I doubt she'll want to go in on her weekend... even though it's her 'fiancé's big day._

Shizuru grimaced at the thought. _How could she be in love with him? She would have to be to agree to marry him... silly girl. Stupid Takeda with his spiky hair, stupid grin and what does she see in him?_

_Would Natsuki ever see me as more than just a teacher? If relationships between students and teachers weren't immoral, unethical and... _

_If it was just a crush I could handle it, I've had crushes before I think and that was fine with very little damage done but falling for someone in such a short space of time and for someone I'm not supposed to... I fear myself falling for her so much more beyond my control._

* * *

Natsuki, Chie and Aoi watched with mouths agape as the busty redhead jumped up and down in excitement- clapping her hands. "Wow, Mikoto won, Mikoto won!"

"Mai... seriously you'll give yourself a couple of black eyes from those things if you jump up and down any more." Natsuki smirked as Mai ceased jumping, looked around and straightened her shirt before sitting back down on the bench.

"Can't help it if I'm happy Mikoto won. I know deep down Natsuki you're doing somersaults in happiness!"

Chie sniggered as she looked over the two girls' shoulders at the spikey haired blond whose eyes were so wide and open they ran the risk of falling from their sockets.

"And I know that if your precious boyfriend doesn't stop staring at your... assets Mai-kun... he's going to blush himself into a coma. In fact I swear I saw Takeda pinching his nose trying to stem a nosebleed Natsuki-kun."

Natsuki tutted and rolled her eyes. Before the matches had started Takeda had willingly risked his life by approaching the cold looking Ice Princess and in front of a crowd of die-hard Kuga-fans he declared that he would win his matches out of love for his fiancée. Although many saw it as romantic... many didn't see Natsuki drag Takeda away and give him a swift whack around the noggin.

"Oh and what's this? Is Natsuki jealous over her fiancé ogling other women?" Natsuki folded her arms, sinking lower into the chair and stuck her tongue out the charcoal-haired girl.

"Wow Chie just got told!" Mai smirked as her friend growled. As her violet eyes scanned the arena she couldn't keep the grin off her face as she saw her flame-haired co-worker/history teacher stumble back to her seat "Now would you look at that Natsuki- even Midori-chan's into the spirit of things!"

"Hmm... has she done the Mexican wave yet?"

Natsuki shook her head "No Chie, she just keeps falling over." Mai shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well. Looks like it's my turn to start it isn't it?"

Shizuru jogged into the Sports hall, glancing at the watch on her wrist and realizing that she was in fact very late and most of the matches were bound to have been over. By the time Shizuru arrived the entire arena was involved in a tremendous Mexican wave and almost automatically, crimson eyes focused onto the smiling form of Kuga Natsuki. _Ara, I wonder if she knows how stunning she looks when she's smiling. Her smile can light up the room!_

"Shi-chan? You came... awesome take a seat. No no no Midori I'll get her. Sit your ass down you fool before you fall over." Despite Youko's attempts to restrain her, Midori clumsily edged her way through the stand, occasionally stopping to apologize to those who had beer splashed all over them. "Sssh Ssh I can stand see?" Shizuru smiled as she took Midori's extended hand and climbed her way up the steps before taking her seat next to Youko "Well this is nice, looks like the whole school is here."

Youko hummed in agreement "It's the first of the academic year so it's a big deal and they have a new captain this year. Hey do you want a beer?"

Shizuru's eyes widened in surprise and followed Youko's gaze down to the ice box at the school nurse's feet "You have alcohol at these things?" Youko smirked and leaned in closer just so Shizuru could hear "How else do you think I get Midori to go to these things?"

"Ahh... crafty devil aren't you? Is Midori always drunk at school?"

Youko puffed the air out of her cheeks before shaking her head "The question is Shi-chan..." she turned to look over at the redhead who was jumping up and down spilling her alcohol over the people in the seats below "... Is Midori ever sober at school?"

"Yeah but... would she be this entertaining if she were sober?" Shizuru was very much enjoying the show.

"I'm glad to see you out and about Shi-chan- hope your first week here wasn't too trying!" Shizuru shrugged her shoulders as she scanned the arena, her eyes resting on the bored looking Natsuki who was too engrossed in a conversation with her friends.

"It wasn't that bad. It's a bit odd having a class to myself for once but I'm sure I'll get used to it and most people I've met so far seem fairly decent."

"Ah yes... Oh I heard Natsuki-san pulled a disappearing act on you on Friday. She seems alright to me though those cuts are a bit worrying- I hope she got Akio to look them over."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow "Akio?"

"Huh? Oh Akio's her personal physician sometimes. She hardly ever needs him as she does more damage than she gets."

In such a short space of time she had a) discovered that around a certain blue-haired individual all rationality and professionalism took a nose dive out the window b) All thoughts recently revolved around said bluenette and c) The sight of a drunken history teacher falling into the stands and thus creating a domino effect was absolutely hilarious!

"Owww... Youko-chan? Help... please?" The brunette rolled her eyes in exasperation and smiled apologetically at Shizuru "Looks like you have a patient Youko-chan."

"I suppose I'd better do what I get paid for. I'll be back in a minute. Could you hold this for me please?" Shizuru nodded as she took the plastic cup, lifting her legs up so the young doctor could squeeze pass her and attend to their drunken friend. As she brought the cup up to her nose, she smelt the liquid and wrinkled her nose finding the smell hardly appetising much less the taste of the frothy amber liquid. _I think I'll stick to tea._

_223...224...225... 226. 226 tiles times that by 35 that's... 7,910 tiles on those two walls so that's 15,820 plus 3,955 and that is... "_Chie can you get the calculator up on your phone please?"

All eyes soon focused on Natsuki and then stared back at each other in confusion. "Why would you need it? Where's yours?" Chie asked suspiciously as she slowly and timidly reached for her replacement phone. It was always running a risk handing over any phone to the Ice Princess and Chie didn't want to lose another one to her friend's unpredictable temper.

"I'm bored and I can't be bothered to reach for mine in my pocket. I've been counting the tiles in the arena again." Satisfied that no harm could be done to her phone, Chie passed it over. "Don't worry Natsuki-kun; my highly reliable sources say that Takeda-san's match is the next and last one so cheer up buttercup!"

Natsuki breathed a sigh of relief. The end of her torture was in sight and there was a clear light and the end of the tunnel! "There are 19,775 tiles in this hall. Just thought I'd let you know."

"Fascinating!" Mai deadpanned as she slumped down further into her chair- however as soon as a thought popped up in her brain, the redhead perked up. "Hey Chie-chan have you heard anything else about Kaede-oneesama?"

"Well since last time her father's decided that she has to drop out of Fuuka and go back to continue her schooling in Yokosuka and from there... it seems they want her to go to the NDA." All four girls sighed sadly. The serious and serene Fukukaichou of the Student Council, Sasaki Kaede, was well-respected by the teachers and balanced out the Student Council President's rather flamboyant and unpredictable nature- making quite the dynamic duo. Unfortunately her family had a long history within the Japanese Army with all three of her brothers in prestigious academies and despite being female in the family apart from her mother, Kaede was expected to follow suit.

"Erm... what is the NDA anyway?" Mai had never heard of it and was unsure whether she had just asked a rather stupid and obvious question.

"It stands for the National Defence Academy. It's basically a University but based on the military and it's for those who are to go into the Ministry of Defence as officers." Aoi timidly chirped- she had heard of it plenty of times due to being Kaede's roommate and that little snippet of information was all Aoi got out of her.

"Wow, how's Anh-oneesama holding up? Weren't they a couple?"

Chie sighed and nodded in the direction of where the entire Student Council were sitting. "Take a look for yourself- she's hardly said a word since announcing the start of the tournament. Kaede-oneesama looks like she's about to burst into tears at any moment too."

Mai and Natsuki looked at the solemn expression on the Kaichou's face from across the arena. The pain of having to part from the woman she cared about was etched over her usually cheery face. In some ways it gave Natsuki a glimpse into her own future, her highly improbable and unrealistic future as nothing was going on or ever would with Shizuru. _I don't care what Chie says about hearts breaking and all that. There's no way I'm ever letting myself get involved with anyone even Shizuru. Remember what she wrote on that note- we're just student and teacher and we can't be more than that... even it kills me. I'll just have to find a way to ignore these damn feelings._

Seeing that the topic of discussion was seriously bumming everyone out Mai decided it was about time for a change "Hey Viola-sensei came. That's nice." Suddenly that peaked Natsuki's interest as her green eyes scanned the room. _Shizuru's here? And the ignoring thing worked out well! _"Where?"

"Whoa Natsuki-kun... why so eager beaver?" Chie raised an eyebrow, smirking as she nudged her friend in the leg.

"I...I'm not." Natsuki could feel her face heating up and willed it down with no success "I just missed a catch-up session on Friday and would rather not get my ass kicked today at the weekend!"

At this Chie and Mai exchanged confused looks. _Since when was Natsuki-kun afraid of a teacher? And why is she still blushing? Should I risk getting my phone out? _Chie shook her head, she couldn't believe she even gave Natsuki her phone a couple of minutes ago and the raven-haired girl still hadn't bought her new phone yet.

"I like Viola-sensei. She's a good teacher and everybody seems to have fallen head over heels for her already. She's even stolen some of your fangirls Natsuki!" Natsuki groaned, her face still too red for her liking and the idea of everybody swooning over her tutor made her feel something she was completely foreign to... _jealous? Am I jealous? Surely Mai was over exaggerating right?_

"If I was single I..." Chie started before the fuming brunette beside her cleared her throat and gave a look that made even Natsuki shudder with fear. "What would you do Chie? Enlighten us." Chie wasn't sure what scared her more, her punishment if she failed to keep her girlfriend's anger at bay or the fact that Aoi said it so calmly. Too calmly for Chie's liking. _Calm before the storm... shit! Think Chie... or have you lost the ability to now?_

"If I was single I would simply continue to love you from a distance... torturing myself over my undying and unrequited love for you." Chie smiled as the frown on Aoi's pretty face subsided as she moved closer- their lips barely two inches apart.

"Nice try Chie-chan." She purred before jumping out of her seat, climbing down a couple of the stairs before turning back to look at Chie's shocked- and priceless- expression. _You aren't the only one who can be so damn seductive Chie-chan. _"Well... you coming with me or what?" Chie turned to look at Natsuki and Mai's faces- each one of them in awe and still completely confused as to what was going on.

"Absolutely" In her haste Chie nearly managed to knock out the two first years in front of her causing both Mai and Natsuki to go into hysterics as the charcoal haired girl was clearly so flustered and horny she left a wake of destruction. As the two calmed down Natsuki felt a vibration in her pocket.

"Ahh, I'm vibrating." She said as she reached into her jeans pocket and phished out her phone- frowning slightly at the text.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave your vibrator at home Natsuki?" Natsuki growled at the redhead who in turn just shrugged her shoulders. "Is it Alyssa again?"

"Yep, I'll text her back later."

"Ah sure you will."

Natsuki huffed- the sarcasm in Mai's voice wasn't entirely lost on her... although the damn girl did have a point. _I hate it when she's right- it's annoying. _"Finally the match is about to start and we can leave."

Mai hummed in agreement before catching sight of her blond-haired boyfriend who waved her over. "Er... Natsuki I'm going to go over and see Tate- you'll be alright on your own won't you?"

"Sure." Natsuki smiled as Mai got up, patting Natsuki's knee as she squeezed past. _Great, now I'm alone one fangirl's going to summon the guts to try and sit next me. _As Takeda and his opponent set themselves up in preparation, Natsuki's emerald green orbs and Shizuru's crimson met for what seemed an eternity. _Oh my God she's staring at me... look away Natsuki!_ As her face flushed red hot with embarrassment, Natsuki quickly turned her attention away from the young teacher and instead focused on the match going on in front of her.

_Ara, please don't tell me she saw me looking at her. _Shizuru could feel her heart racing, the butterflies in her stomach were driving her crazy and all of a sudden she felt as if the walls of the vast arena were closing in on her. _I think I need some air. _

From her peripheral vision, Natsuki watched as the brunette stood up, placed her plastic cup on the seat behind her and jogged out of the arena clutching her forehead. _Why did she just run off like that? Maybe she has a headache or something? Knowing Youko or Midori that wasn't water in that cup... where are they anyway? _Natsuki looked around for the school doctor and swore under her breath as the woman was completely out of sight and Natsuki could only make a vague guess as to where Shizuru had headed. _Outside? She helped me- this is the least I could do... even though she was a cranky bitch to me yesterday- honestly! _

Natsuki growled in frustration, getting out of her seat and brushing past the screaming bunch of fangirls that had somehow accumulated by the main exit. If seeing the hot young new teacher wasn't enough- having their beloved Kuga-sama barge through was excitement enough to make them faint.

_Why am I doing this? Why WHY am I doing this? _Natsuki kicked open the double doors leading to the garden path- leading to the courtyard. Natsuki picked up the pace as she ran along the cobbled stone path, halting as she caught sight of a familiar figure sitting on the fountains edge- staring down into the depths. Natsuki smirked as she saw the ideal opportunity for a bit of payback for the last time the two had met at the bandstand as she bent down and picked up a small but flat pebble. _This'll get her back for scaring me the other day _Natsuki thought as a mischievous grin worked its way onto her face as she stepped closer before releasing her grip on the stone and sending it flying into the fountain- splashing the young teacher in the face and thus reeling back from the fountain's edge.

Shizuru jumped to her feet, wiping away the water droplets off her face and she had the right idea to give a good punch to whoever splashed her- but when she heard the soft cackles of laughter coming from the still injured student behind her she relented and dabbed at her soaking wet shirt.

"Thank you Natsuki for making me wet." As soon as the words left her lips, the laughter died and eyes widened in surprise- both hoping that the sexual connotation went unnoticed. _Calm down Natsuki- why would she have meant THAT kind of... gah stop thinking!_ _I hang around with Chie too much- my poor innocent mind has been corrupted._

"Yeah well consider that payback for the other day." Natsuki nervously scratched the back of her head, Shizuru's blouse had gone rather see-through and Natsuki found herself fighting the overwhelming urge to look. Shizuru however seemed completely unaware and remained rather confused.

"When you say the other day what day are you referring to?"

"When you crept up on me at the bandstand... you scared the crap out of me." _Nice choice of words there baka and if I don't say something she probably won't notice. _"And you might want to put on a... your shirt is erm..."

Shizuru stared at the blushing girl in front of her- her eyes glistening in amusement- did Natsuki have any idea how cute she looked right now? _Did she just nod and point at my chest? _Shizuru followed Natsuki's gaze down to her completely see-through top where her brilliant red bra was clearly visible. "Oh, right. Th...Thank you. Erm..." _Am I always this articulate?_

Natsuki smiled as she found the sight of her blushing teacher a welcome change and it felt pretty damn good to be on the other side of the fence... even though she still managed to get an eyeful of Shizuru's perfect and exposed cleavage which was now only being enhanced as Shizuru tried to cover herself up. "That's not working so well." Natsuki unzipped her hoodie, ignoring the cool wind hitting her now bare arms and wrapped it around Shizuru's shoulders. Shizuru watched in awe as the usually cold and distant young girl rubbed her hands up and down the sleeves making Shizuru warm. The two stood, gazing and unblinking into each other's eyes "Thank You Natsuki"

At the sound of the sweet, melodic Kyoto-Ben breaking her concentration, Natsuki dropped her hands from Shizuru's arms and shoved her hands into her pockets. The little staring contest reminded the young girl of her heart-to-heart with Chie and Natsuki only now understood what the hell she had meant by "Intense"- how long had they just stood there looking at each other for? _Too long... although it was stare into the eyes or stare at her chest and being called a 'hentai' for only trying to help would be the crap cherry on a crap cake that is a week! _"N...no problem."

Seeing that Natsuki was rather uncomfortable and the tense atmosphere wasn't particularly ideal for her either, Shizuru tried to bring a little humour to the situation. "I wonder what people would think if they saw this huh?"

Natsuki scoffed "The wrong idea's most likely."

Shizuru shook her head "I wonder what that would be? That the famous 'Ice Princess of Fuuka'... the infamous rule-breaking Kuga Natsuki has a heart after all?" Shizuru sighed, the last time she had said words like those Natsuki was passed out on her bed. "Is showing your kind and caring side so unbearable to you?"

"Where's the fun in playing nice all the time?" Natsuki shrugged her shoulders- flashing Shizuru a lopsided smile "Surely you get tired of it too right?"

Shizuru's smile disappeared; Natsuki's comment had somehow cut through and had definitely rubbed her the wrong way. "So you're suggesting that I only 'play' nice?"

"What? Well... no but... what I meant was... oh for the love of..." Natsuki closed her eyes- huffing in frustration and frankly getting tired of her teacher's yo-yo-like emotions and her own inability to come up with one coherent and complete sentence. "What I meant was, as a teacher, aren't you supposed to uphold the rules I break and then punish me? You can't be nice all the time 'cause then there'll be something wrong with you."

_Poor Natsuki, she looks too cute when she's flustered and it doesn't make it easy being mad at her. _"I suppose so."

Natsuki breathed a sigh of relief as the angry, smouldering- albeit incredibly sexy- look disappeared off Shizuru's face and instead, the older woman adopted a more relaxed pose- weight shifted onto one foot, arm folded across her waist whilst supporting her left arm. _Hawwwwt. "_Anyway, looking at you now..." she said as she looked Shizuru over once again- much to the amusement of the older woman "... I bet you have not once put a foot out of line or done anything remotely risky in your life."

_Oh my poor Natsuki you have no idea how wrong you are. Leaving my old life, disobeying my parents was a risk, teaching here is a risk but falling in love with you is undeniably the biggest- even if I get burned for doing so... especially after what I'm going to do now. _

Natsuki looked on as the brunette in front of her started to laugh- and Natsuki had no idea why- but it wasn't the sort of joyous or cheery uplifting laugh as you would do when laughing at a joke. It sounded wrong, fake and forced.

"Ara... yes, I was just thinking you'd be surprised."

"Oh really? For future reference- I hate surprises!" Shizuru was rather taken aback by the sudden cold and harshness in Natsuki's husky voice. "It's funny you should say that Natsuki- seeing as you seem rather full of them yourself?"

Natsuki scowled "And... and what's that supposed to mean?" _why does Shizuru look so sad at the moment- seriously I'm either making her smile at something stupid or I'm getting her pissed off and upset... does middle ground exist at all? _

Shizuru smiled sadly, tilting her head to one side "You're engaged? For all that you said about not being to trust... you would agree to give your life to someone else? Now that was rather surprising." Nothing could have prepared the blue haired girl for that- she knew that Shizuru had found out and it was likely that her idiot fiancé had told her before Natsuki got the chance to. But for Shizuru to completely open her eyes as to what she was doing by agreeing to marry Takeda even though she hated the idea... Natsuki couldn't make any sense from it. She had a plan, her grandfather and Takeda's father had an agreement to wait until Natsuki had graduated to focus on her new life as a married woman... but what if she never graduated? There would be no marriage... but not all plans went accordingly.

"O...oh." Natsuki's brow furrowed as she failed to even think up anything that could have made things easier.

"But I suppose I should congratulate you anyway. Takeda-san is incredibly good-looking and he would no doubt make a good and enthusiastic husband. You are no doubt making many women envious." Shizuru had to physically repress the shudder as her own mother's words passed through her lips. She had hated her parents for forcing her to accept her future marriage to Reito- if men had been her preference she was sure that Reito and her would have made a great couple. However the universe held different plans as did Shizuru!

"Shizuru I..." Natsuki tried to move closer, itching to just touch her like she had done when Shizuru had been at her apartment, to tell her that things weren't how they seemed. Yet as she did, the young teacher moved one step back.

"NATSUKI-CHAAAAAN!" Natsuki turned around to see a kitted-out Mikoto running straight for her.

"Mikoto? What's going on?"

"Takeda-senpai hurt his head and keeps calling for you... no-one could really make out what he was saying so we figured it was your name. Come on... Viola-sensei you come too." Before either could protest, both Natsuki and Shizuru found themselves being dragged along into the changing rooms. In the centre of the room Takeda sat with Youko in front of him- shining a torch into each of his eyes- whilst Natsuki stood next to Mai who raised an eyebrow as she noticed Natsuki's jacket had somehow found its way onto Viola-sensei. "Ah Natsuki you're here... with Viola-sensei?"

"Ara, hello Mai-san." Shizuru gave Mai a quick smile before turning her attention to what was going on in the centre of the room and frowning as in her eyes, the young man looked perfectly fine and was probably milking it for all it's worth!

"What happened to him?" Natsuki couldn't muster enough energy to even bother hiding her annoyance- she was annoyed with Takeda for forcing her into this position, Shizuru because now Natsuki was convinced that a) Shizuru found men attractive and b) Shizuru was starting to just confuse her.

Mai shrugged her shoulders "How should I know? I was with Tate, Chie and Aoi were... Urgh you can guess... and you were swapping clothes with our teacher? Weird!"

"Shut up. So no-one knows what happened?" Natsuki looked around the room, each dishevelled or busy occupant shaking their head. "Oh for crying out loud fine." Natsuki took a deep breath before walking over and kneeling in front Takeda. "Takeda? Hellooo... Masashi?" Natsuki started to wave her hand in front of the young man's face but nearly jumped out of her skin when suddenly Takeda snapped out of whatever daze he was in and pulled Natsuki into another bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Natsuki... I knew you'd come and see me fight. I love you." Before Natsuki could say anything, Takeda pressed his lips onto hers in what he considered the most romantic of first kisses- much to the shock and anger of both Shizuru and Natsuki, the confusion of Chie and the excitement of Mai and Aoi. After a couple of seconds, Natsuki finally managed to push Takeda off of her and- despite desperately wanting every trace of him gone from her now tainted lips- fought the conflicting urge to wipe... and then sandpaper her lips. "T...Takeda!" Natsuki felt a shiver run down her spine as she quickly became aware that the room was rather full of people and all of a sudden the temperature dropped- which didn't go unnoticed.

"Is it just me or did it get really cold in here?" Chie whispered into her girlfriend's ear- earning a swift jab in her side from the brunette beside her. "Oww... I'm only saying." Despite the fact that the jokester of the group was 'only saying'- everyone knew she was right. As soon as Takeda's lips met Natsuki's unmoving ones, a bolt of searing hot anger flared through Shizuru's veins as she struggled to keep her mask in place.

Even though Natsuki had pushed her fiancé off of her- it still went on for too long for Shizuru's liking... not that she liked it in the slightest. _Ara, I suppose that answers my question of whether they had kissed._

"Mai-san, I'm afraid I must go but would you tell Kuga-san that I'll return her jacket to her on Monday please?" Mai nodded as Shizuru tried her best to put on a brave face and smile before patting the young redhead on the shoulder as she walked through the door. Even though the older woman was smiling, Mai could have sworn that there was something not quite right. Thinking on it- Natsuki seemed a bit off too but that wasn't really much of a surprise.

"Natsuki now that you're here I need to tell you something." Natsuki raised an eyebrow, figuring that it must be something rather serious and most likely embarrassing to have her friends hear, even though being left alone with Takeda was... risky.

"Can you guys, you know... get lost for a bit please?" Whilst most of the room's occupants left without so much of a hint of hesitation, Chie still protested- after all it was a heinous crime to not let her bear witness to something juicy!

"What? Oh please can I stay?" The ice cold glare from the blue-haired girl was answer enough as Chie struggled to suppress the shiver running down her spine. "I'll just go then."

"Yeah you go do that Chie." Satisfied that everyone had left, Natsuki took a deep breath before turning back to Takeda. "Well you had something to say... say it."

"Right, well, I have some wonderful news."

_The wedding's cancelled? Fat chance Natsuki. _"Anytime soon would be nice Takeda. I can drum out a drum roll if it gets you to tell me quicker?"

"Okay, so the other night at dinner your Grandfather started talking about how eager your family is to push forward with the wedding plans. So, the date has been set!" Natsuki frowned, everything about that sentence rubbed her the wrong way and the last part just left her confused.

"What do you mean the date's been set? We agreed. We agreed that we would wait... until I graduated." Takeda shook his head, still smiling as he clutched Natsuki's hands into his own despite the younger girl's tugs- causing the grip to tighten.

"Well, your Grandfather told us that both you and he agreed that things were going too slow and suggested that we push the date forward to your 18th Birthday. He was going to tell you himself but he figured you would appreciate me telling you."

Barely a minute later had the double doors leading from the locker room flown open with such ferocity, those crowding around them recoiled in shock, running away to safety and Chie who had her ear pressed up to the door thanked whatever heavenly spirit there was that she had hurt footsteps before moving out of the way to safety!

"Chie where's Youko?" Chie had never seen Natsuki so mad that she was literally shaking in anger.

"She's gone back to the arena- Midori went walkabout. What the hell happened?" Chie struggled to keep up the fast pace of her friend.

"Don't give me that bullshit Chie, you heard. The wedding's been moved forward to this summer. That BASTARD, he thought getting Takeda to tell me would be a nice surprise."

"And how do you feel... apart from angry?"

Natsuki kicked open the doors, this really wasn't her day at all- first everything seemed fine or relatively normal- then Shizuru had to go all bi-polar and teacher-ish before Takeda dropped the mother load of bombshells! "How do you think I feel? Surprised... angry... very surprised and really fucking angry!"

"And Takeda-kun?" Chie grabbed Natsuki's wrist, spinning her around so the two were face-to-face.

"I hit him in the face." Chie promptly released the older girl's wrist and watched as Natsuki made her way over to the school doctor.

"Oh. Niiiiiice!"'

* * *

"Kuga-san, could you please repeat the names of the three sides of a triangle for me and link them to Pythagoras' Theorem?" The soft honey tone of Shizuru's Kyoto-ben broke Natsuki out of her daydream as she looked at the diagram that the young teacher had drawn on the piece of paper in front of her. It was already Friday and it was now only the two of them in the vast classroom.

"Erm... the Hypotenuse is the longest side- or A on the diagram, then there's the adjacent- B and the opposite- C. To find out the length of the Hypotenuse you use the formula 'c2 = a2 + b2'- should be a right angle." Natsuki leaned back in her chair; arms folded across her chest and smirked as she saw a small flash of surprise on her teacher's face. _Ha, she didn't expect that!_

Shizuru had indeed been surprised at Natsuki's correct answer, but as soon as the mask disappeared it was repaired and transformed into a pleasant smile. "Correct Kuga-san."

"Natsuki."

"Pardon?"

"I prefer being called Natsuki... you've called me it before." Natsuki shrugged. Nearly an entire week the two had barely even spoken except for pleasantries and when the young teacher had called upon Natsuki in class. Even then it was as if the two were complete strangers- it was as if the past week had never happened. _You even got Mai to give me my hoodie back to save yourself from talking to me- I can't believe that._

"Ara, we are in school are we not? Here I am Viola-sensei and you are Kuga-san. In fact even outside of school grounds it would be best if things remained that way. Now can you answer the questions from section B please?" Shizuru released an inaudible sigh of relief as she had managed to speak those words without her voice cracking up- betraying her emotions. Five days of torturous avoidance were coming to an end- yet the torture was far from over. Even from her desk Shizuru could still smell Natsuki's intoxicating scent, fogging up her vision, driving her hormones insane. All she wanted was to throw her work aside, pick up her student and lay her on the desk before giving into sweet temptation- each and every time the two were in the same space!

Natsuki frowned as she watched the older woman pick up her pen and begin scribbling away- completely unaware of the glare directed at her. "Fine." _Ignore me all you like Viola-sensei... I'll make you notice me._

* * *

"Did you set the fire alarm off Kuga-san?" Shizuru rested her chin on her folded hands that were propped up by her elbows. Before her was a smirking blue-haired girl, sitting with her ankles crossed, her arms folded and her eyebrow raised. _Again with the 'badass' look Natsuki? Do you live to make my life complicated now?_

"Of course you did." Shizuru muttered under her breath as she released a frustrated sigh. _ First its food fights, fist fights with the boys and now the fire alarms? _The brunette closed her crimson eyes as she rubbed her temples in circular motions- trying to stem away the headache that was forming. She frequently had to spend her free time between lessons handing out detentions and cleaning orders to her young student- thus unfortunately ruining her plans to spend as little time as she could with the girl that she was become increasingly and rather undeniably in love with.

"Right Kuga-san, it seems I have no choice but to again give you detention from now up until the end of the week. Student Council Room everyday from after school until 5 o'clock."

Emerald eyes widened in shock and the noise of chair legs scraping across the floor made Shizuru open her eyes in surprise and look at the fuming girl. "Is that it? Just more fucking detention?"

"Well what else do you want Kuga-san?" Shizuru replied in a stern but calm voice.

"What do I want?" Shizuru nodded "I just..." Natsuki sat back down on the chair that was now- unfortunately- even further away from her teacher and felt awash with defeat. How could she tell Shizuru that the only thing she wanted was to hear Shizuru say her name- her first name? It was beyond ridiculous... but not being able to hear her name said to her in that soft, sweet sounding voice like Shizuru had done when at Natsuki's apartment- now being more than a month ago- was tearing the young girl to pieces.

"I don't know."

"Well... seeing as you don't know what else you want, you may leave and go back to your science lesson." Shizuru watched as Natsuki practically ran out of the classroom and Shizuru relaxed into her chair- feeling both emotionally and mentally exhausted. _Has it really been a month Natsuki? A month ago I would have craved your attention to make you trust me... but now? Now I'm pushing you away, breaking the silent promise I made to myself and you. If only you could see that around you I feel myself struggling to be professional... be your teacher and someone you trust. Why are you doing these things Natsuki? To get back at me? To get back at the school? If only you knew how much it tortures me to try and keep my distance... and how I can't bear to do so anymore. _

Shizuru groaned and rubbed her eyes before looking at the clock and then the empty seat that Natsuki had occupied barely minutes ago. Beside it was Natsuki's book bag and Shizuru shook her head at the memory of Natsuki leaving the room in such a rush that she clearly forgot about it. _I suppose I'd better return it to her and wow this thing feels very empty. _

Shizuru slid open the door and made her way down to the Science labs on the other side of the school. After knocking on the door, Shizuru was greeted by the tall, dark haired and fairly handsome teacher who gave her a wide grin "Ah, Viola-san. This is a very pleasant surprise... what brings your lovely self to this side of school?"

Despite not being impressed in the slightest by the man's attempt at flattery, Shizuru returned his smile with one of her own bewitching smiles "Yakama-san, I didn't know you were such a flirt. I was actually here to return this book bag to Kuga-san, she left this in my room a moment ago." Shizuru held out the bag in her hand, yet halted as Yakama shook his head.

"She's not turned up I'm afraid- I knew she was sent to you but she hasn't come here." Seeing the smile disappear from the stunning woman's face made Yakama feel somewhat guilty- for what exactly he didn't know but what he said had caused the smile that he adored to disappear... and he wanted it back. "I'll tell you what, leave it with me and I will personally go and find her to return it." Yakama reached for one of the handles, his fingers just barely touching the soft skin of Shizuru's hand before she pulled away.

"I appreciate it but you have your class to teach- I do not right now so I'll return it myself. Thank you anyway Yakama-san." Shizuru bowed before heading back up the corridor- however a few seconds later she heard her name echo through the hall as Yakama caught up with her.

"Yakama-san?"

"I was hoping and forgive my abruptness but... would you care for a coffee or a tea as I know you like your tea- sometime? Only as co-workers if that's what you want?" He flashed another one of his smiles- showing pearly white teeth.

"Ara, I suppose a hot drink between co-workers would be nice Yakama-san."

"Please, call me Kensei. Well I won't keep you- I hope you find our delightful Kuga-san and send her my way if you will?" Kensei winked as he turned around and headed back to the classroom- leaving Shizuru to go back to looking for Natsuki. _Well isn't he arrogant? Or just confident, I suppose he is rather good looking. If I was even vaguely interested in men I still wouldn't want to be with him. I should head back to the classroom, Natsuki probably noticed she forgot it and hopefully she would go back to retrieve it._

A few minutes later Shizuru had nearly reached the classroom when she saw a familiar dark-haired figure walk out of the room- cursing loudly as per usual and punching one of the lockers- and yet unaware she was being watched. Shizuru couldn't help but smile as she watched Natsuki shake her hand before sucking on a slightly bleeding knuckle and quietly walked over to the young girl who jumped slightly as she saw she wasn't alone. Shizuru placed the book bag between her ankles as she gently took Natsuki's injured hand in hers- trying not to squeal with delight at the sudden gasp from the younger- and blushing- girl in front of her. _I can't tell you how much I've missed that blush- and the feel of your smooth hands in mine. _

Shizuru smiled as she shook her head "You're always hurting yourself aren't you... Natsuki?"

_Never again do I want to distance myself from you- it was too painful and I can't stand this distance anymore . _

Natsuki's head immediately shot up in surprise and smiled as the moment she had waited for a long time came. "Y...you called me Natsuki? Not Kuga-san but... Natsuki."

Shizuru smiled even more as she felt her heart soar just looking at Natsuki's smiling face. "I did, Natsuki." Shizuru sighed dramatically as she looked down at Natsuki's injured hand now resting in her own. "This though... this won't do. I don't want to see anymore cuts or bruises on your beautiful skin from now on alright?"

Natsuki nodded, even though she could feel her heart racing and the little voice in her head shouting 'SHE CALLED MY SKIN BEAUTIFUL!' and she slowly pulled back her hand from Shizuru's warm grasp- and missed it immediately. _Would it be weird if I put my hand back in Shizuru's? Yeah... just a bit weird!_

"Yes ma'am! So...you're calling me Natsuki- isn't that breaking rules though... you goody-two-shoes?" Natsuki smirked as Shizuru nodded. God, she was beautiful when she smiled and only now was Natsuki beginning to realise how much she had missed the smile- the real one that she craved like a drug.

"I suppose." Shizuru chuckled as she thought back to the last time they had a similar discussion... and a sly smile worked its way onto her face as she had an idea and she clutched the bag with one hand and passed it to Natsuki.

"Hold this and wait here for me."

"Er... okay." Natsuki rested on one of the lockers behind her as she waited. She was curious as to what had got her teacher so giddy and excited like a 5-year old- but was sure to find out soon enough as the door slid open and Shizuru walked through with her own bag in hand.

"Come with me." Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's hand and pulled her with her as they made their way out of the school- careful to release each other's grip before anyone who may have been entering or leaving a classroom spotted them.

"Where are we going? Aren't you supposed to be dragging me kicking and screaming to Science... not out of the building?"

"Ara, suddenly I feel like proving you wrong about me and taking a leaf from your book and breaking the rules."

"Has anyone told you that you're crazy?" Natsuki followed Shizuru out into the car park, when Shizuru took out her keys and unlocked the Toyota.

"Natsuki! Ikezu." The Kyoto-born woman said with a faux-expression of hurt on her face. "Get in." Shizuru opened the door and stepped in- noticing that Natsuki looked around to make sure no-one was in sight before she got in.

"Right, I'm in. Now will you tell me where we're going?" Soon the car engine revved to life and Shizuru pulled out of the lot.

"I want to show you something... but I figured I had to kidnap you before you would agree to come with me." Natsuki raised a brow as she saw from the corner of her eye that the older woman was smiling- rather smugly in fact.

"You do know that Kidnapping's a felony right?" Natsuki said under her breath as she was know only beginning to realise she was now in her teacher's car and she had no idea where the hell they were going!

After a rather long journey in a surprisingly comfortable silence due to Natsuki 'resting her eyes', Shizuru turned off at the last exit onto the quiet cul-de-sac and drove up the long driveway before pulling up outside her house she shared with Nao. It was rather fortunate that since being on the same group as Natsuki for a school project, the two were practically forced to spend more time together and it seemed that Nao had been quickly embraced by Natsuki's group of friends. It also meant Nao was spending less time at home- choosing to spend days sleeping at her friends' dorms. Today was one of those days.

Shizuru unbuckled her seatbelt and shut off the engine- startling a napping Natsuki- who looked around in confusion. _She looks so adorable when she's confused... and when she's just woken up. _"We're here. Come on."

"Where exactly is here?" Natsuki admired the traditional Japanese looking house- liking the fact that the trees surrounding it made it look hidden and more private.

"My home. Don't worry- my intentions are purely innocent." Shizuru unlocked the door, letting Natsuki go in first, shutting the door behind them before taking off her jacket and placing it on the hook on the wall next to her.

"Purely innocent huh? Not luring poor defenceless students into your home to have your wicked way with them?" Even though it was meant to be a joke, even though it was said by Natsuki, she still couldn't keep the blush off her face and she desperately tried to avoid looking at her teacher and instead focused on the conflicting Western interior.

"I would never do such a thing." Shizuru frowned at the younger girl's attempt to inject some humour into the situation- Natsuki wasn't entirely defenceless and besides it would have to be purely consensual between both parties! Natsuki sensed that maybe her 'joke' hadn't been taken quite the right way- if there existed a right way to begin with- and covered up her discomfort with a cough.

"So... you had something to show me?" Natsuki smiled, hoping to bring about that same reaction- Shizuru was excited over it at school and surely she would be just as excited now she was home... right?

"I do, it's round the side, and I just have to get the keys!" Shizuru walked over to the set of drawers underneath the TV and opened one up before phishing around. "Ah ha- found them!" Shizuru, ran over to Natsuki and grabbed her hand again- feeling a surge of electricity run through her body at their touch- as she led Natsuki out of the front door and round to the Garage at the side of the house hidden most by the trees. Shizuru let go of Natsuki's hand as she fumbled with the lock on the Garage door and smiled as the door unlocked.

"Right... now humour me and close your eyes please?" Even though it came out like a question, Natsuki knew it was an order and so, after flashing a 'you're totally weird' look at her grinning teacher, she relented and shut her eyes, feeling the brunette guide her through. Shizuru resisted the temptation to do some serious checking out whilst Natsuki still had her eyes closed and instead switched on the light.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now."

As Natsuki opened her emerald orbs, the sight before her truly took her breath away. In front of her was not one, but TWO motorbikes and Shizuru was straddling one of them- making Natsuki's heart thump even harder in her chest. _I didn't think it was possible for Shizuru to be even more gorgeous... I was dead wrong. _"You have a Ducati Monster AND a Yamaha?"

"I do indeed. This one I'm sitting on- the Road Star- I bought when I was 19- but that Monster S4R just took my breath away and so I had to have it. It was the first one I bought."

Natsuki shook her head in disbelief as she inspected the beautiful machines- when it occurred to her that the first time they had met Shizuru had correctly guessed the make and model of Natsuki's own. "Now I get how you knew what my bike was on the first day we met. You ride them? They look very clean."

Shizuru shook her head as she continued to watch Natsuki poke around the S4R- and then realised Natsuki wouldn't have seen it. "I always loved bikes but... no. I never rode any of them- just collected them I suppose."

Natsuki frowned in confusion as she got up off of the floor and walked over the teacher "Why? What stopped you?"

"Whilst being wonderful things they always scared me. I was scared I'd hurt myself beyond repair and... I just made myself settle for admiring them." _Talking about the bikes... or loving Natsuki? Maybe both after all- I must be a masochist... I love torturing myself!_

Natsuki watched as the young woman's face went almost blank as Shizuru just stared at the bike between her legs and didn't know quite what to say after that- finding Shizuru's words oddly fitting to her situation- she was completely crushing on her teacher. Whether it was love, Natsuki had no idea but if there was one thing for sure- she definitely had feelings for Shizuru that could only ever be one-sided. "I see."

"Will you teach me?" Natsuki looked up at Shizuru- her eyes widened in shock and a look that spoke the unspoken words '_Are you serious?' _

Shizuru turned to face the younger girl, taking one of Natsuki's hands in her own and smiled as she looked down at their conjoined hands- there was something that just seemed so right whenever they touched like that. "I would love it if you could teach me how to ride this thing... please?"

_Yeah right- how could anyone say no to you after you looked at them like that? And she keeps holding my hand... does she do that with everyone else or is it just me? Not that I'm complaining- makes a nice change from her ignoring me!_

"Fine... if I must but you might want to change your outfit first. D...do you have any leathers?" Natsuki desperately tried to hide the blush that had erupted on her face at the image of Shizuru in Natsuki's leathers. Unfortunately the blush didn't go unnoticed by the older woman.

"Ara ara, is Natsuki imagining me in leathers?" _Cue blush... and there we go. Maybe that was a bit mean?_

"Wh...What NO. Argh just go change will you!" Natsuki huffed and went back over to the Yamaha- her fingers gliding over the cool body of the motorbike, feeling the curves of the body as she closed her eyes. _Could I see myself doing this to Shizuru? _Suddenly her eyes shot open. _Yes. Definitely yes! Can I even teach her on this bike- it's huge!_

A few minutes later Shizuru came back- wearing what was possibly the sexiest leather jacket known to existence with the zip done up far enough to ensure the right amount of cleavage was visible- making Natsuki avert her eyes and wipe her nose to check there was no blood. _Why can't she just zip the damn thing up all the way? No blood, Thank God. _"Wow that's not revealing in any way at all!"

Shizuru smirked at the sarcasm "I've got it- I may as well flaunt it... unless..." Shizuru said as she pouted in a hurt expression- looking like a kicked puppy "...Natsuki finds me so repulsive and that's why she's turned her back on me?"

Hearing the sad tone in Shizuru's voice caused Natsuki to panic as she turned around to see Shizuru standing- her hands covering her face. Natsuki (not having a clue as to what to do) did the only thing that sprang to her usually vacant mind and rubbed the sobbing teacher's shoulder to try and calm her down. "What? No, no no. Course you're not repulsive... you're... you're very beautiful actually."

At Natsuki's softly spoken words, Shizuru lifted her face from her hands and admired the completely adorable- and panicked expression on the young girl's face. Suddenly a soft smile worked its way onto Shizuru's face "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Y...yes. I do" Despite the shaky start, Natsuki managed to say the last words with more confidence and a little smile to boot.

"That's wonderful... Natsuki's very beautiful too, especially when she smiles like that." Shizuru smirked as Natsuki's erupted into a full-on blush... threatening to cause too much blood to rush to the young girl's head.

_Oh My God she just called me beautiful... AGAIN! And great- now my tongue isn't working... OI WAKE UP! _

"I...erm... Thank you... I guess. Erm... I'll get the bike out the garage and start it up- keys please?" Shizuru placed the keys in Natsuki's palm and watched as the blue-haired girl swung her leg over to straddle the bike- and deep within herself she felt a pang of jealousy. Over her bike no less! _I'm getting jealous over my bike because it's between Natsuki's thighs and I'll never ever be able to get that far... wow I'm pathetic._ Shizuru put her helmet on as she moved out of the garage as Natsuki started up the Yamaha, revving up the engine and making her way out of the garage before coming to an abrupt halt next to Shizuru. "You ready?" Natsuki asked as she dismounted.

Natsuki smiled as the older woman hesitated and took a deep breath before nodding vigorously and getting onto the vehicle "As I'll ever be."

"Right, good... so do you which are the clutch, the gas, the front and back brakes?"

Shizuru nodded- she was fortunate in the fact that despite never having ridden one she knew which parts were what.

"Well that makes my job easier." Natsuki muttered to herself before bending down so she was eye level with Shizuru's left knee. "Okay, so here are your gears. First, neutral, second, third, fourth and fifth." Natsuki stood up and hesitated slightly before perching herself on the seat behind Shizuru- desperately trying to control her breathing. _Surely I'm too young to having heart palpitations right? Control... control._

Shizuru meanwhile was trying not to squeal with glee at the thought of Natsuki's body pressed up so close against her back but cursed under her breath as she felt her chest tighten and release a gasp. "Shizuru? Are you okay?"

"Ara, yes of course. Thank you... Natsuki-sensei." Despite having her back to the younger girl, Shizuru had the sneaking suspicion that her words had the desired effect and had caused yet another adorable blush- much to Shizuru's chagrin over not being able to see it!

"D... don't call me that- it sounds weird. Anyway... put your left hand here and pull the clutch... and with your right" Natsuki rested her right hand over Shizuru's own- not noticing the slight blush on Shizuru's cheeks from the contact "With your right you rev the engine slightly like this- don't worry about it moving forward- it won't."

Shizuru could feel Natsuki's hand guiding her own as she twisted the throttle- feeling the engine roar to life and yet Shizuru felt the fear disappear as Natsuki's left hand covered Shizuru's. "Right, move the gear lever up with your left foot to get into first... and... you rev the engine more- good. Now gradually release the clutch" Natsuki smiled as Shizuru seemed to get the hang of things quickly- quicker than Natsuki had done when she first started riding her own bike. "Feather the throttle now and release the bike... keep it steady."

Shizuru could feel her heart racing as she slowly started to make her way down the long drive, Natsuki's hands still covered her own in case she needed to swerve and Shizuru felt awash with the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she followed Natsuki's instructions- putting the bike into a higher gear and picking up speed.

Shizuru was definitely having fun- _I guess I was scared over nothing... such a silly thing. _Before the two knew, two hours had already passed with Shizuru graduating from riding on the drive back and forth to circling the block and finally heading back to the house. Natsuki couldn't keep the grin off her face as she felt a surge of pride rise through her like a parent would once the kid rode without stabilizers- even if she felt slightly inadequate as she wasn't nearly as good as Shizuru was after just two hours. It kinda made her jealous!

"Ara, I think I need a drink- would you like one Natsuki?" Shizuru called as she walked through into the kitchen and filled the kettle with water- yet her question went unanswered- and so she made her way through to the living room where Natsuki was staring at her phone. "Natsuki... is everything alright?" Shizuru asked- her voice laden with concern as she sat on the arm of the sofa.

"Yeah, sorry... everything's fine." Natsuki said as she closed her phone- a blank expression on her face.

"You know I'm not very convinced... do you want to talk about it?"

Natsuki allowed herself to smile slightly, touched at Shizuru's concern and she knew that this was one of the rare moments when Shizuru didn't hide behind her mask. "No I'll be alright thanks- nothing I can't handle."

Shizuru nodded her head- not completely satisfied with Natsuki's answer and dismissal of Shizuru's offer. "You know Natsuki that you can talk to me... about anything right?"

"Yeah I know- I really do it's just, this is something small that I have to deal with. But thank you."

"It's not a problem... anytime Natsuki. Anyway... I'm making myself some tea- would you like some too?"

"Hmm... yes please. Any is fine with me." Shizuru smiled warmly as she got up off her seat and after giving Natsuki a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder Shizuru made her way into the kitchen- leaving Natsuki to once again admire some of Shizuru's decorative features. Whilst scanning some of the photographs, Natsuki's eyes caught sight of a slightly younger Shizuru sitting at a piano with a dark haired boy sitting next to her and Natsuki felt a sharp pain in her chest as she looked deeper into the photo. Both of them were smiling and looking deep into each other's eyes. _They look... like they love each other. Were they together when this was taken?_

Natsuki's thoughts were interrupted as the older woman entered the room and placed two cups of tea on the table before walking over to her blue haired student- whose eyes were transfixed on one of the more hidden photos from her past. "That was taken a lifetime ago. So young, so naive I suppose."

"Who was he?" Natsuki turned her attention to Shizuru who now looked down at the floor- almost as if to her head in shame.

"He... he was my fiancé and don't look at me like that." Shizuru frowned at the incredulous expression on Natsuki's face- Okay maybe she did deserve it after going off on one about Takeda! "My parents and his arranged the marriage when I was very very young- unfortunately I had other plans and the marriage never went ahead." Shizuru walked over to the sofa, taking a cup in her hand and breathed in the strong smell- hoping it would calm her down.

"You were in an arranged marriage? You were going to be I mean." Natsuki watched in shock as Shizuru nodded- seeing a ray of hope for herself- if Shizuru could get out of her relationship with the smiley guy... why couldn't Natsuki? Surely once she turned 18 she had some say over whether she wanted to marry the guy right? Shizuru watched as a smile crept its way across the younger girl's face before Natsuki chuckled and shook her head. "Did you love him?" She asked sadly.

"I did... in a way. I had known Reito for years before we were engaged so I always loved him- but it was a different type of love. We even tried dating when we were 16- that was awkward to say the least. But he knew that I couldn't love him the same way he loved me and so he accepted it when I broke off the engagement." Soon, a chuckling sound could be heard from Natsuki as the younger girl picked up one photo and then placed it back down again.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just... it's just too much of a coincidence right? This sort of thing doesn't happen... ever!"

"You've lost me Natsuki." Shizuru was confused... totally and utterly confused as to what Natsuki was on about.

"Takeda and I- My Grandfather arranged it a couple of years ago, he forced me to accept Takeda's 'proposal' about a year ago I guess and they said they would wait for me to leave high school before we got hitched. But now... now I'm stuck with a fiancé I don't want, my 18th Birthday is my wedding day and there's now nothing I can do to get out of it." Natsuki sat on the sofa across from her teacher- who now was sporting a very smug grin as she sipped on her tea. "You're thinking something annoying aren't you?"

"No... Of course not." Shizuru said as she placed the cup on the table when suddenly it occurred to her- _A year ago? That's when... _"Natsuki I hope I'm not wrong in saying this but... all this time you've been here... have you been trying to get expelled just so you wouldn't graduate? That's rather devious even for you."

"Yeah I know, kinda seems like it was all for nothing, a waste of time. Though it took my Grandfather longer to work out than you so I'm impressed." Natsuki ran her slender fingers through her sleek dark locks and she relaxed more onto the sofa. "This is weird... having tea at my teacher's house."

Shizuru hummed and nodded in agreement "Not as weird as having a teacher sleep at your apartment though?" _and undress you and put into bed... yeah not weird at all._ Shizuru smiled as Natsuki's eyes widened.

"You win. You know I'm still pissed at you for leaving like that? I even got breakfast and everything. I reckon your mood swings are giving me whiplash."

"I know I'm sorry it's just... I have to constantly remind myself that you're my student and as your teacher I should act more professionally than I have. As much as I hate it... teachers and students shouldn't be friends and that's the way it is."

This made Natsuki's blood boil "What a load of SHIT Shizuru! How can you of all people say that? Where are we right now? What have we just spent the past two hours doing?"

Shizuru watched in awe as the younger girl fumed. _I suppose she's right._

"Teacher and Student huh? Midori and Mai are teacher and student... but they're also co-workers and friends. I see Midori and Youko all the time... Sakomisu-sensei even knew my..." Natsuki felt the word on the tip of her tongue, the word choked her and clung to her throat- the same way an aspirin feels as you dry-swallow it only to get lodged in your throat. "My parents... he knew them before..." Natsuki closed her eyes and hung her head- she never spoke of her parents and hated anything that threatened to bring back the memories... the happy memories of her youth. She hadn't even heard Shizuru move over to Natsuki's side and suddenly her eyes shot open as Shizuru placed Natsuki's trembling hand in her own- interlocking their fingers. The two sat side-by-side for a couple of minutes in silence before Shizuru reluctantly let go and moved further down the sofa- still facing Natsuki but with her knees clutched to her chest and her feet resting on the sofa.

"They died when I was young... They were supposed to be gone for a month- sorting something out over in Germany, my Dad's ex-wife died or something and they had to go back... two hours into the flight the electrics cut out, started a fire and the plane crashed. Killed everyone- I went to live with my Grandfather on my mum's side and then was sent here. Lived in the dorms for a bit but then got a place in town with some of the inheritance money."

"Do you miss them?" Shizuru had debated with herself over asking anymore about Natsuki's parents since the last time they came into conversation- but somehow this was different. Natsuki was opening up about her background to her.

"Not really. I mean I try not to think of them that much- what good can come of thinking about things that are in the past? Besides my friends are more like family to me anyway- they're all the family I need."

Shizuru couldn't help but match Natsuki's smile.

"Okay so you know about my family- which is more than Mai can say seeing as she knows nothing and I've known her for years... what about yours?" Natsuki turned round to copy Shizuru's position on the sofa as she rested her chin on her knees and hugged them closer to her chest.

Shizuru sighed. _Where do I start? Should I lie or tell Natsuki the truth? She told me the truth so it's only right that I do the same_- _even if I really don't want to. _"My father worked a lot so he was never really... hands-on, he took care of my mother and I like he was supposed to but there was never any affection for either of us. My mother spent most of her time terrified of him but she would never have left him- she was... undeniably in love with him. They had an arranged marriage so they thought that I should too- when I told them that I didn't want the things they had planned for me... that was the last time I spoke to them and that was years ago."

Natsuki blew the air out of her cheeks- it seemed that the two definitely had more in common than she thought! "Wow, what a dick!" she said, causing Shizuru to laugh and nod her head.

"Exactly." Shizuru said through the chuckles before looking at the clock on the mantelpiece and sighing. "I should probably get you back to school... I've kidnapped you for long enough I think." _Liar- there's no such thing as long enough time with Natsuki._ Natsuki looked at the time on her phone and nodded- amazed with how quickly the time flew by.

"Yeah, I have some things to do anyway- plus I'm due a lecture from Mai. Ever since the last disappearing act I pulled last month Mai's been on my ass every second of every day." And it was getting annoying! Sure it felt good to have someone care about her but the last thing Natsuki really wanted was Mai to constantly be on her case. The bad feeling had only intensified when Natsuki returned home to find her fridge completely full- not necessarily a bad thing- but the mayo bottles had disappeared altogether with a ransom note attached.

"Out of curiosity did they find who smashed up the apartment... and you?" Shizuru locked up the house and unlocked the car signalling Natsuki to get in.

"Er... no. I never saw their faces and no-one saw them so there wasn't much that could be done. Like I said- it was just crap timing for me." Natsuki put on the seatbelt and waited for Shizuru to start the engine- but even though the teacher's hand was on the key she never turned it. "You twist it."

"Hmm?" Shizuru tilted her head as she looked at Natsuki

"The key, you twist it and that's how the car works." Natsuki said with a cocky smile on her face as Shizuru rolled her eyes and faced the windscreen.

"Natsuki, why did you do all those things recently? Like picking fights, setting off the fire alarms..."

"The fire alarm thing wasn't actually me to be fair!" Natsuki cursed under her breath as the words left her mouth. _Whoops!_

"What do you mean it wasn't you? What are you on about?" Shizuru was now back in teacher mode and Natsuki felt as if she was five years old and had just been caught with her hands in the cookie jar. As beautiful a woman Shizuru was- she still could be damn scary!

"I had Nao help me." It was barely more than a whisper but Shizuru still managed to hear the name- much to her displeasure.

"Yuuki Nao by any chance?"

"Well how many other Nao's do you know?" _Wow Shizuru looks pissed! I wonder if Nao will have detention for this. Ha ha stupid Spidey!_

_Nao-chan is going to be in so much trouble when I get my hands on her _Shizuru mused as she started the machine and headed towards Fuuka Academy.

* * *

Lime-green eyes scanned the lunch-hall hoping to catch a glimpse of her friends to see if they were sitting at their usual spot- although there was one in particular she had hoped to see. _Ah, good, the mutt made it in today._ Nao grabbed a tray and purchased a small bowl of the school's ramen- it wasn't great but at least it was vaguely edible. As she sauntered over to the table, she heavy-handedly placed her tray on the table and pulled up a chair in front of Natsuki- completely ignoring Mai's attempts to get her attention.

"Everything... okay Nao?" Natsuki looked up from her burger and tried not to smirk at the younger girl's pissed off expression.

"Yeah... everything's fine thanks- Oh I have something for you Mutt."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Experience had taught Natsuki never to accept anything that Nao offered and so eyed the redhead as Nao got up slowly out of her seat and leaned forward- and then hit Natsuki on the head... hard. This caused the entire table to crack up laughing as Natsuki rubbed her head.

"OW, what the FUCK was that for Nao?"

"'Don't worry Nao- you set off the alarm and I'll take the rap for it' you said- Now guess who's got a week of fucking detention with the Executive fucking council?" Nao sat back down, scowling at her blue-haired friend as she folded her arms across her chest. _That's what you get for ratting me out to my fucking cousin!_

Mai looked at the two who were now glaring daggers at each other "So I'm guessing you did Nao."

"Well done Captain Obvious! But... at least I get my dear friend to share the pain of yet more detention with me don't I Natsuki? Hmm?"

"Yeah, Thanks for that Nao... hope you choke on that ramen." Natsuki rubbed her head again before turning her attention back to her half eaten burger.

"Yeah, I bet you do." Nao replied with a sneer as she broke apart her chopsticks and tucked in. The other four members of the gang watched on in silence as both of the other girls continued to eat whilst casting glares at each other. After a couple of minutes the air of silence was suddenly broken by "I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves" and all five girl's minus Natsuki groaned in exasperation and turned to glare at the blue-haired girl.

"NATSUKI! Shut that thing up... for fuck's sake!" Chie growled as Natsuki whipped out her phone and smiled apologetically at everyone before answering the call.

"Hello?" Natsuki got up out of her seat and rushed for the exit heading to the garden.

"_It's about time you answered my flaming calls."_

"Alyssa, lovely to hear your voice as per usual." Natsuki smirked at the frustrated sigh coming from the other end of the line and the smirk grew as Alyssa started to swear... in German!

"_Yeah yeah Nat, I bet it is. So, I've been trying to get hold of you for ages- you barely reply to my texts and calls... what's going on?"_

"Hey I'm a busy girl alright- surely you should understand that."

"_I suppose. Anyway I have news."_

"You got yourself knocked up didn't you?"

"_Huh? What... no. If you had paid any attention or even read any of my messages you'd know that I'm going to be flying to Japan tomorrow."_

Natsuki's jaw dropped and she sighed. "Tomorrow? You're flying to Japan tomorrow? As in 24 hours from now?"

"_Yeah- well it's more like 5 hours until I have to go to the airport I think but I'll check with Miyu later. So fancy picking me up from the airport? I'm so desperate to see you Nat and I can't wait to catch up with __you."_

_Great- how can anyone say no to that? _"Sure, what time do you need picking up? I'm assuming you want to stay at mine then?"

"_Flight gets in at half 3 tomorrow and Hell yeah I'm staying at yours. Anyway this is probably costing you a fortune and my battery is dying so I'll see you tomorrow at about 4. Love you. Auf Wiedersehen."_

"Yeah you too. Bye." Natsuki ended the call and closed her eyes. "Shit, shit, shit and SHIT." _How am I supposed to pick her up? Oh fuck. _Natsuki typed in Alyssa's number and pressed dial- and swore under her breath when the automated voice woman on the other end of the phone said Alyssa's phone was now switched off. _Oh great now what do I do?_ As Natsuki was about to go back through the double doors- a low pitched yell halted her in her tracks.

"Kuga Natsuki. Stop where you are!" Natsuki rolled her eyes and turned to face the teal-haired newly established member of the Executive council and fellow project partner.

"What is it now Tomoe?" Natsuki made no attempt to hide the disdain and irritation from her voice- the younger girl really got on her nerves and now she held a small position of power within the school which no doubt was bought for her rather than earned.

"Using your mobile phone on campus is against regulations, it's strictly prohibited and as a member of your school's Executive council I am well within my rights to confiscate it."

"Yeah well as someone who clearly doesn't give a shit about school regulations I am well within my rights to show you where you can shove said regulations alright? I'm keeping my phone." And with that Natsuki turned around, opened the door and slammed it behind her leaving a gobsmacked Tomoe in her wake.

"Hey Natsuki, Chie and Nao have a bet going on as to how long they can hold their breath- you want in?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow as whilst Chie looked like she was about to pass out- Nao looked surprising fine and totally suspicious.

"No I'm alright thanks Mai. Here watch this." Natsuki walked up behind Nao who had her cheeks puffed, with her thumb and forefinger Natsuki squeezed in Nao's nostrils for a good few seconds before the younger girl started to splutter and cough. "Chie, you win!"

"Fuck you Natsuki, what was that for? Now I have to shell out 3000 yen- thank you so much." Nao grumbled as she slapped the money into a slightly red Chie's hand. _Looks like no shopping tonight then._

"So Natsuki, who was on the phone?"

"Alyssa- she's coming to visit and she wants me to pick her up from the airport tomorrow."

"Alyssa's coming? Here? To Fuuka? Wooooooow." Chie's face lit up with excitement- Alyssa Kruger- a Legend if there ever was one was coming to Fuuka.

Nao stared at the charcoal haired girl- confused- before looking across to the incredibly unimpressed Natsuki "Is somebody going to tell me who this Alyssa chick is?"

Before Natsuki even had the chance to explain Chie stepped in "Alyssa Kruger is a legend here. She was Fuuka Academy's number one student, the seitokaichou, she captained the track team, and she even did some modelling in America to pay for her law degree at Harvard. Now she works for her family's business in Germany- Alyssa is just... wow. My idol."

Nao scoffed "And someone as cool as that hangs around with Kuga? I find that hard to believe."

"Better believe it Spidey." Natsuki smirked as Nao rolled her eyes and sipped on her juice box.

"Ne Natsuki-kun?" Chie whispered as she nudged Natsuki in the ribs- causing a growl from the older girl.

"No I'm not getting her to give you an interview, that's just too tragic."

"Not what I was going to ask- meanie- but you have a motorbike... how the hell are you going to pick Alyssa up if she's got baggage?" Chie did have a point and it wasn't as if the thought hadn't sprung up seconds after making the deal with Alyssa.

"I don't know- find someone with a car perhaps?"

"You could ask Youko-sensei?" Mai chirped in- and then realising that her 'clever' suggestion wasn't as 'clever' as she'd hoped.

"If I wanted to kill myself and Alyssa then I would ask Youko so 'fraid not"

"Mores' the pity." Nao chimed in as she examined her fingernails. Natsuki huffed and leaned back in her chair- searching around the lunch-hall when she caught sight of a familiar crimson-eyed brunette. Unfortunately both Aoi and Chie followed Natsuki's line of sight to find Fuuka's newest member of staff.

"Hey Natsuki- how did that meeting with Viola-sensei go yesterday? Did she give you a good spanking for bein' so damn naughty?" Chie winked at a bright red Natsuki whist Nao managed to choke on her drink- causing her to splutter and go as red as her hair.

"Chie- Shut up!" Natsuki hissed through gritted teeth as a very vivid image of scantily-clad Shizuru cracking a whip on her desk entered her head- causing the blush to only intensify. _Why is she always wearing fishnets and __my__ lingerie whenever I...? Gahh stop thinking!_

"Whoa ho... Thinking dirty thoughts of a certain teacher are we Natsuki-kun? What your fiancé say?" Chie laughed yet stopped and gulped nervously as strangely two pairs of green eyes glared at her. _I get why Natsuki's pissed but why is Nao?_ "Alright I'll be quiet, I'll behave."

"Natsuki-chan why don't you ask Viola-sensei to drive you up to the airport? She's nice, I like her." Every set of eyes fell upon the spikey-haired middle-schooler as for the first time since lunch started actually opened her mouth to say anything. "Mai... why is everyone looking at me?"

"It's probably because that's the first full sentence you've said without using the word 'Ramen' or 'I'm hungry' Mikoto-chan. Although that's not a bad idea I think- you have the after school session with her later so you can ask her then."

Chie sniggered "He he... after school session... sounds so dirty."

"Chie?"

"Zipping the mouth shut now." Chie made an over the top production of zipping her mouth closed... proceeding to lock it and place the tiny invisible key safely in her girlfriend's palm. As the table descended into another uncomfortable silence with both Nao and Natsuki throwing each other glares- a little lightbulb went off inside Chie's head. _Oh my god I can't believe I didn't see it- Natsuki likes Nao! They haven't known each other that long, they get on like oil and water so they drive each other mad __and__ they have that project to work on together all term. Holy crap that's scary... and now I can't tell anyone about this. And this silence is annoying._

"Can I talk yet?"

"NO!"

* * *

"Shizuru can I ask you something?" The sound of Natsuki's husky voice broke Shizuru of her concentration.

"Of course... Natsuki." Shizuru gave Natsuki a small smile- remembering the conversation that took place in the car before dropping off Natsuki at school. Shizuru was shocked but touched to discover the reason behind Natsuki's latest bout of bad behaviour- despite Natsuki's initial hesitation to give out the incredibly childish and potentially humiliating reason. All that bad behaviour because Shizuru had refused to call her by her first name- did Natsuki realise how incredibly cute that was? It took all of Shizuru's self-control to resist pulling the younger girl into a bear hug... well self-control and the fear of crashing the car! Both reached the agreement that it was okay between them to call each other by their first names outside of school or in their weekly catch-up study sessions.

"I erm... have a bit of a problem."

Shizuru chuckled- flashing a perfect set of pearly white teeth. "Is this a personal problem? Should I fetch Youko-sensei?"

"Oh forget it." Natsuki sunk further into her chair and looked at the set of questions in front of her.

"Kannin na Natsuki- it's obviously something serious and I should hold back on the teasing. Please- what sort of problem?" Shizuru leaned forward- resting her elbows on the desk... making her look slightly more serious!

"Okay, I stupidly made a promise to pick someone up from the airport tomorrow and I have a bit of a problem."

"Ah... the motorcycle I'm guessing?"

"Bingo. Anyway- I feel bad for asking this but- could you drive me there please. I'm more than happy to put money tow..."

"That's fine- I'm more than happy to do this for Natsuki. What time do you need picking up?" Shizuru couldn't keep the smile of her face at the prospect of spending over an hour in the car with her favourite student- despite every rule in the book telling her that the overwhelming emotion she was feeling was wrong! Natsuki on the other hand was pleasantly surprised and shocked that Shizuru had even said 'yes'!

"Er... Thank you. Alyssa's plane won't touchdown til half 3 in the afternoon so about 2:30 if that's ok?"

"2:30 it is. I'll see you then."

Natsuki smiled "Thank you... Shizuru."

* * *

Natsuki looked for what was possibly the hundredth time at the clock on the dashboard- cursing slightly as it was only a minute later than the last time she had checked- and so she checked her phone to see if there were any messages or missed calls from Alyssa since her last on 20 minutes ago saying they had landed. Shizuru had only just got back from visiting the airports' Starbucks with a coffee for whomever this Alyssa person was and a green tea for herself.

"Natsuki are you nervous about something?" Shizuru hated herself for asking as it felt like she had just stated the blatantly obvious- at least it broke the silence.

"No why? What made you think I was nervous?" Natsuki stared out of the window-hoping to catch a glimpse of a tall, slender woman with long blonde hair only to find barely anyone coming out at all. In irritation, Natsuki rubbed her sore and incredibly heavy eyes- clearly staying up all night trying her best to tidy the place up without getting a wink of sleep was a shitty idea.

"Well it's just that you've been checking your phone every 2 minutes and your hands are trembling. Natsuki? Is everything okay?" Shizuru rested her hand on Natsuki's trembling knee- causing the trembling to dissipate within seconds and almost instantly calming the younger girl down.

"I haven't seen Alyssa in 2 years... every few months she sends me a ticket to come over and see her and yet every time I step through those doors over there... I turn around and go back home 'cause I'm a coward. I don't know if I'm nervous or exited... probably nervously excited." Natsuki looked down at Shizuru's hand that was still resting on her knee and absent-mindedly Natsuki held the teacher's hand in her own. She could feel the nerves welling inside her stomach as she clutched Shizuru's hand tighter- she needed all the strength she could muster.

"Alyssa... who is she?" Shizuru turned in her seat to face Natsuki who seemed to tense up all over again.

"She's my half-sister."

"Oh. I see." Shizuru inwardly sighed in relief. She had found out that whilst Natsuki was stuck in an arranged marriage with Takeda, the young girl couldn't stand her 'fiancé' which had made Shizuru unbelievably happy- that is until Natsuki mentioned Alyssa and Shizuru's hyperactive and uber-paranoid mind had convinced her that this Alyssa was someone Natsuki may have been in love with. To hear that the two were blood relations couldn't have made her any happier- underneath the calm expressionless mask.

"You remember yesterday I told you about my parents... and why they had to leave?" Shizuru nodded and hummed in agreement before Natsuki continued "Alyssa's Mum had died, my parents rushed over there to sign the documents so they could bring Alyssa back here... and live with us. She was 15 at the time so she flew over here for the funeral and she stayed... for a while at least." Natsuki released her hold on Shizuru's hand and instead turned to face the window where she caught sight of the casually dressed blonde woman emerging from the double doors with a rather large suitcase in hand. "Shizuru... Shizuru she's here. That's her."

"Where which one?" Shizuru looked in the direction of the arrival's exit where she saw her- and inwardly cursed. _Alyssa Kruger? Natsuki's half-sister is Alyssa Kruger? D. Kruger- Dietrich Kruger the head of Kruger Industries- how did I not get that? Oh this is bad, very bad... extremely bad- where are my sunglasses? _Shizuru searched the glove compartment for her fortunately rather large sunglasses, thanking her good fortune that it was rather sunny outside and that she wouldn't look like a total idiot for wearing them. Back when she was Fujino Shizuru, Shizuru had to fill in for her father on a very important tele-conference with the Head of a German based corporation- dealing with mechanical engineering and parts production- another pie Fujino Enterprises had their finger in. Alyssa had been on the legal representative team and the two had drawn up the plans that unfortunately never went ahead as Shizuru had left by then. Even thought two had never met face-to-face, over a period of two months had spoken nearly every day as the two companies worked together- it stopped when Shizuru's father once again took control. Whilst Shizuru hesitantly exited the car, Natsuki couldn't have got out any quicker as she looked both ways before running across the road "Alyssa!"

"Nat!" Alyssa grinned as she dropped her hand luggage and ran to join Natsuki in a massive bear hug. "I can't believe how tall you are now- stand back let me have a look at you." Alyssa gently pushed her younger sister back, in the two years it had been since the two siblings had seen each other Natsuki had definitely grown up to be an extremely beautiful and mature looking young woman and she looked great! Alyssa on the other hand, Natsuki mused, had barely aged at all. Her bright blonde hair was tied back in a neat ponytail and Alyssa was decked in denim jeans and a long green t-shirt... looking very cool indeed.

"Wow, Ali you haven't changed a bit."

"Mmm... I'd like maybe I'm a bit more mature but oh well. You though... you look great Nat." Alyssa smiled sadly- had it really been two whole years since she had seen her little sister? Now Natsuki was all grown up and nearly 18 making Alyssa at 25 feel old!

"Yeah- Thanks any way let me take your suitcase- our ride's just there." Natsuki pulled out the handle of the suitcase, gesturing with a nod of the head for Alyssa to follow her to the parked Toyota across the road and as the two got closer Shizuru took a deep breath before going around to the boot and opening it.

"Ali I want you to meet someone. Shizuru, this is my sister Alyssa, Alyssa this is Shizuru." Natsuki watched as the two women shook hands briefly- exchanging pleasant smiles and the usual pleasantries. "Nice to meet you Shizuru."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kruger-san; Natsuki has told me so much about you."

"Oh really? All good I hope?" Alyssa winked at her younger sister who tutted and rolled her eyes before lifting the heavy suitcase and Alyssa's hand luggage bag into the boot of the Toyota- closing it shut.

"Of course- Natsuki was just telling me about how excited she was to see you." Shizuru smirked as Natsuki shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"Right now that's cleared up can we go?" Natsuki looked at the two women who nodded before both of them moved past the younger girl- who frowned as Alyssa got into the front passenger seat. "Hey! I don't remember you calling Shotgun"

Alyssa shrugged "Yeah well... Shotgun doesn't have legs so HA. Snooze you lose now get in." Natsuki frowned as she got in the back of the car. "So, Shizuru... how do you know my little sister? You don't work for her Grandfather do you?"

"No Ali she doesn't work for him, she works at school." Natsuki cut in before Shizuru could speak; making Shizuru smile and Alyssa to turn around "Natsuki I think Shizuru can speak for herself right Shizuru?"

"Aww I think Natsuki's just missed talking to you Kruger-san and felt the need to do so for me." Alyssa laughed- a short and sharp laugh as she turned around.

"I'm sure she has and please- enough with the 'Kruger-san', you can call me Alyssa. So you work at Fuuka Academy?"

"I do, as of this school year I do." Despite the polite smile on her face, Shizuru was starting to feel uncomfortable being in the same car as Alyssa- just in case the little light bulb went 'ping' and Alyssa realised who she was sitting next to. "Do you teach Natsuki then?"

Natsuki frowned as she glared at her sister- despite only being able to see the back of her head "What is this? An interrogation?"

"Yes, I was asked to be her tutor and mentor this year to help her catch up with some work- she told me she had to pick you up and as she has no car, I was happy to help." Shizuru answered- ignoring Natsuki's accusations-even though Shizuru agreed and found Natsuki's matching annoyance rather amusing.

"Ah I see. So I got the brains and Natsuki got the beauty right?" Alyssa smirked as Shizuru giggled whilst Natsuki shook her head- finding it interesting as both were on first-name basis with each other- not to mention that fact that the brunette woman driving the car looked ridiculously familiar. _I've seen her before- I must have done and that voice rings too many bells_.

"I give up; I'm going to sleep before you can tease me anymore. It's bad enough when Shizuru does it so I don't need it from you when you've only been here for 20 minutes."

"Charming, you'd think it was her who had been on the red-eye and not me!" Alyssa rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I know this is going to sound odd but have we met before? It's just you are so familiar to me."

"Mmm... I don't think so." _Just smile and stay calm for crying out loud- why did she have to be Natsuki's sister? Why did I have to say yes... and why didn't I notice anything? I knew the name Kruger was so damn familiar!_

Alyssa turned to look out the window and smirked as she remained unconvinced. _Sure Shizuru... you can hide behind your sunglasses all you want but your face is more famous than mine is and I'm Alyssa Kruger! "_Oh, Natsuki never told me your last name by the way." Alyssa watched with a smile on her flawless skin as Shizuru squirmed slightly in her seat.

"It's Viola."

Alyssa nodded "Viola... its pretty." _Shizuru Viola huh? Nice new surname._ Shizuru nodded and smiled "Thank you."

"Anyway I'm going to get a few minutes of sleep if that's ok? I could never sleep on planes." The blonde haired woman shifted down the seat into a more comfortable position as she closed her sapphire-blue eyes and drifted off into a light sleep- leaving Shizuru alone with her thoughts... which wasn't exactly a treat by anyone's standard!

An hour later and Shizuru pulled into the parking lot underneath Natsuki's building complex. Alyssa who obviously had been sleeping very lightly woke up instantly and undid her seatbelt as she looked over her shoulder to her sleeping younger sister before grinning at Shizuru "I think I'd better wake her up before she starts drooling on your car."

"I heard that, I'm awake, I'm awake. Oh we're here already?"

Shizuru smiled as she saw Natsuki yawn and stretch before exiting the car- Alyssa was already waiting for her with the suitcase- a bored and tired expression on her face. "Well Alyssa it was a pleasure meeting you." Shizuru said as she once again shook the older woman's hand.

"Pleasure's all mine, thank you very much for picking me up- you didn't have to but I really appreciate it."

"It wasn't a problem- I was happy to do this favour for Natsuki. Natsuki I'll... I'll see you at school yes?" Shizuru said as she was about to step back into the car.

Natsuki offered Shizuru a sly smile and nodded "Sure, Thanks Shizuru." The two quickly made their way up to Natsuki's apartment, which was a bit smaller than what Alyssa was used to but still- it was nice and cosy.

"Nice place you've got here Nat. I like it."

"Thanks, erm... there's one bedroom but you can have it and I'll kip on the sofa whilst you're here- I've done it loads of times before so don't worry. The bedroom's through here so I'll let you get some rest- I will be anyway." Natsuki gave Alyssa on last hug before exiting the room. Alyssa sighed as she pulled out her phone from her pocket and walked over to the window- dialling as she went. _Come on man pick up your damn phone._

"_Alyssa Kruger? Long time no speak. How have you been?" _ The voice at the other end was low and very deep.

"Hi Yamada- I've been well thank you. I hope you don't mind cutting out the pleasantries and getting straight to business?"

"_Typical Kruger attitude- I see where Natsuki gets it from. What do you need?"_

"I need whatever information you can get on a certain woman- I'm in town so you can give me a ring when you get all you can and I'll meet you at your usual shithole." Alyssa frowned as she heard Yamada sigh on the other end of the line.

"_Sure. What's the name?"_

"Viola... Shizuru Viola." She replied with the typical Kruger half-smile adorning her face.

"_It'll be done. Over and out." _ And with that Yamada cut off.

_Shizuru Fujino... I've found you!_

* * *

**And there we have it. Hope you liked it and please review :)**

**Until next time, whenever that may be...**

**Tiny**

**xx**


	10. To Live My Life As It's Meant To Be

**A/N:****Ah so it's that time of… no wait scrap that… I'M BACK and on my travels I stumbled across this chapter which took forever to get right. Literally I don't know how many times I've re-written massive parts for it and I had to delete some of it because I wanted to put it in the next chapter.**

**Right so here is hopefully a long update to show for my long absence. As always there's some terrible language which I have to apologise for- even more so for my dear ShizNatFizzle who enjoys smacking my wrist for my language- even on Facebook she does it! SORRY! My thanks to wonderful Shindu who read through this for me. Hope you all enjoy it and please leave a review- they really do mean the world to me.**

**Love to all. The chapter title is from Mumford & Son's song called 'The Cave' and it's one of my favourites so I think you all should YouTube it and have a listen!**

_Chapter 10- To Live My Life as It's Meant To Be._

Nao had just finished washing the dishes and had begun to put a stack of bowls away in the overhead cupboard, when suddenly she heard the sound of the door opening and then slamming shut with such force Nao jumped out of her skin- thus causing one of the ceramic bowls to fall on her head. "Oww... shit. What the fuck?" Nao rubbed the sore, throbbing point on the top of her head, taking a look at her hand to check there was no blood and she angrily stormed into the living room where Shizuru sat- hunched over on the sofa with her head resting in her hands. "Shizuru you idiot, a bowl hit me on the... Shizuru? What's going on?"

Shizuru lifted her head out of her hands, closed her eyes and took a deep breath before recounting the tale of her run-in with Alyssa. "Has Kuga-san ever mentioned a person called Alyssa Kruger to you?"

Nao sat cross-legged on the arm of the sofa and cocked an eyebrow at her cousin "Er... yeah, yeah she may have come up in conversation at lunch yesterday. Why? What about her?" Nao crossed her arms; she had never really seen Shizuru like this before. She had been mad at Nao before obviously but usually it was the weird, creepy sort of mad when she was eerily calm as she gave Nao a bollocking. Seeing Shizuru trembling with fear with a face as pale as a ghost made Nao almost sick to her stomach- just what the hell happened? Shizuru had been happy and smiling pretty much all day- much to Nao's annoyance as she knew that Natsuki had the balls to actually ask Shizuru to take her to the airport. Still it made a change from seeing the fake smile Nao had got used to over the past month!

"Kruger-san is Kuga-san's older half-sister."

"Oh…well that explains a lot." _Knew there had to be a logical reason for someone apparently that cool to hang around with Kuga... but why is Shizuru still shaking? "_Right, but what does that have to do with the shaking and stuff? You look scared out of your wits."

"Before I became Viola, when I was still a Fujino our business went into negotiations with a German based mechanical company and due to my father's illness, for a while he was unable to work and so I stepped in. I was the one continuing the negotiations and consultations with their legal team over the phone and through tele-conference calls." Shizuru opened her crimson eyes to stare at a confused looking Nao. "Nao, Alyssa was on that legal team. We spoke every day for a couple of months but then when my father came back to work he took control again and Alyssa and her Uncle who was the Head of Kruger Industries said they didn't want to continue anymore- cancelling the agreement. Father blamed me for getting too involved and losing us a multi-million dollar contract. That's when I left."

Nao shrugged- clearly that wasn't everything and she was desperate to know what Shizuru was holding out on "Would you stop with the suspense please? What's wrong?"

"Alyssa recognised me today Nao... she's suspicious and knowing her it won't be too long before she puts the pieces together. She could end this… what we've got here now."

In shock Nao slid off of the arm onto the actual sofa, her lime-green eyes widened in horror as she struggled to comprehend what Shizuru was saying and she ran her fingers through her vibrant red-locks "So... let me get things straight... Kuga's big sister is someone who you used to know and who now knows that you are here and could potentially rat you out for what? The reward money?"

"I seriously doubt someone like Alyssa Kruger is in need of the reward money Nao."

Nao sighed as she fell back into the sofa "Yeah... bet she uses money to wipe that ass of hers too." Nao scoffed. She knew that somehow Kuga Natsuki- or was it Kruger- was going to fuck up things big style and only make things complicated for her and Shizuru. Sure the two girls were technically friends- or thereabouts- but it still didn't make Nao feel any warmer to the girl who she lived everyday to piss off and torment!

"Nao, I'm not saying she would but I'm certainly not saying she wouldn't leak it to my family and now more than ever things are about to become difficult and potentially dangerous."

"Yeah I know... and we'll get through it right? Together?" Nao knew what that look on Shizuru's face was- she had seen it before when Nao was forced to switch her mother's life support machine off. It was guilt, guilty for what- Nao had no idea at the time but now? Now she knew what was going through her cousin's head and she was livid. "DON'T YOU DARE start thinking about sending me away again Shizuru? You promised... you promised that you wouldn't." By now the younger girl had risen on her feet- her eyes filled with absolute rage- a fire that instantly consumed her and her senses.

"And I'm not going to. If you would only listen to what I have to say..."

"But I don't fucking want to- what part of that can't you get through that skull of yours Shizuru?"

"Nao I had a lot of time to think about this on the way here. I think, no I know that it would be far safer for you if you moved into the dorms- especially now that the vice-president has left and Senou-san has a spare bed. I am doing this for you." Shizuru grabbed the younger girl into a hug- after a bit of a struggle; the younger girl relented and melted into the hug.

"I won't let you Fujino- there is no fucking way I'm leaving and you can't make me." And with that Nao broke away from the hug and stormed out of the room- slamming her bedroom door shut and leaving a disgruntled Shizuru behind.

_I'm sorry Nao, but I can and I will._

_

* * *

_

_What the hell is that buzzing? Is that my... shit that's my phone!_ Sparkling blue eyes scanned the areas for her phone- throwing documents around looking for the source of the buzzing noise on the desk yet huffed when she walked over to the bedside cabinet to where her phone vibrated in circles.

"Yamada?" Alyssa answered with a sharp and cold tone.

"_I have information on that woman of yours- you're going to wanna give me a big pay rise after this Kruger."_

"Be at the bar in 20 minutes... and then we'll discuss the probability of a pay rise depending on your getting the goods I want."

Alyssa smirked as she hung up the phone and grabbed one of Natsuki's leather jackets and the younger girl's bike keys- smiling at the memory of the fuss the younger Kruger sibling made when Alyssa offered to drive Natsuki to and from school... on Natsuki's Ducati! A minute later and Alyssa was out of the door, riding at high speed as she dodged cars on the roads of Fuuka and her sapphire-blue eyes scanned the right turn-off. It had, after all, been quite a while since she had been here! A few minutes later and Alyssa turned into the dark alley, switched the engine off and removed Natsuki's spare helmet- shaking and running her lithe fingers through her bright blonde locks. The Rorschach bar was pretty much empty except for a few punters at the bar. Alyssa's eyes scanned the area before walking over to the furthest and the darkest booth where she saw her man- a cigarette between his index and middle finger of one hand and a whiskey glass in the other.

"You're late Kruger." The man known as Yamada watched as the blonde placed the helmet and gloves on the table before taking a seat opposite him.

"I'm never late- you're just here early."

Yamada scoffed before reaching down into his bag- whipping out a beige manila folder and placing it on the table with his hand holding on to it. "You know the drill Kruger- it's not been that long since we worked together." He said with a smirk on his face, his eyes watching as Alyssa reached into the inside pocket of the jacket and pulled out an envelope- giving it to him as she pulled the folder towards her.

"I've included a bit extra to quit your bitching." Alyssa pulled out the wad of paper as Yamada checked just how much money was in the envelope. He had always trusted his more secret employer but it was an old habit that never died down when anyone gave him money and Yamada didn't like to be treated as a fool.

"Hmm... thanks, that's everything I could find on Viola-san. Birth certificates, work permits, driver's licence... even a copy of the administration form for her teaching course at Tokyo."

Alyssa looked over the information that her informant had unearthed, quite impressed with the level of detail that Shizuru had taken to put the Fujino Shizuru to rest and become Viola. _Looks like this stuff had been prepared before she left. How she got these documents processed without being found out is a mystery but it's definitely not impossible with the right connections. _Alyssa brought the document that appeared to be a photocopy of a lease on a house closer to her eyes- _Yuuki Nao is listed on the lease? Who the hell is she?_

"Yuuki Nao... did you find anything on her too?"

"I'm a professional Kruger of course I did... It was tough as she's only 16 so I seemed a bit creepy but she's a high-schooler at Natsuki's school and she seems to know Natsuki well too. Lives with Viola-san, last year she was put under the guardianship of her too after her mother died. There's also something interesting... look at the girl's birth certificate- the mother's name."

Alyssa flipped through the pages until the very last page which included yet another birth certificate. "Yuuki Shizuma... and?"

"Now look at Viola-san's mother's name."Alyssa flipped back to the front and a familiar grin spread across her face "Yuuki Akemi: Deceased since 1992." And underneath where it was supposed to hold Shizuru's father's name there was nothing written in.

"Bullshit. She's not dead, Yuuki Akemi became Fujino Akemi. I did a background check and found out that those two were sisters." Alyssa nodded. "But you knew all along who this 'Viola'-san was didn't you?" Yamada took a sip of his drink as the gorgeous blonde on front of him smirked. "Course you did. So I risked life and limb getting this useless information for you?"

Alyssa scoffed "You didn't risk anything- even I could have got this information. Stop being a damn drama queen Yamada."

"Hmm, then why didn't you do it? And now that you know this what are you going to do- rat her out for the reward money?"

Alyssa sighed, relaxing more into the bench in the booth and an all too familiar smirk spread itself across her face.

"Now that, Kruger is low. Even beneath you for that matter!"

Alyssa dropped the smirk. "Do you really think me heartless Yamada? Why should I bother- I don't need the reward money and you get enough working for me and Reigen. I'm not going to blow her cover Yamada. Her secret stays safe with me... and you, you know what'll happen if you tell don't you?"

"Let me guess- Decapitation?"

"No... I'll still need you to work for me- I'll just hack your balls off. How does that sound?" she suggested sweetly as she reached over to take Yamada's drink and take a sip of the amber liquid. Alyssa had to physically restrain herself from shuddering as the liquid burnt her throat and stomach... but that made her look cool right? Of course it did!

"Delightful." Yamada squirmed in his seat- the sudden grip of fear overwhelming the pissed off feeling as the young blonde had finished his drink! If there was one person that he never wanted to get on the wrong side of- it was Alyssa Kruger- he was already scared enough of her younger sister and he didn't want either to know it."So why not then?"

"There was a reason for Shizuru's disappearance Yamada. That girl had everything she wanted growing up but something was obviously missing- something important enough to make her go AWOL. She was a smart woman who had everything going for her and yet she chucked it all away." Alyssa sighed sadly and stared at the table as she fiddled with the glass in her hand. It was a bit of a habit whenever the young lawyer started to think too much- whatever stopped her from biting her nails down to the knuckle or smoking!

"Did you love her or something?"

"I wouldn't go that far Yamada. I respected her, admired her ambition and the way she carried herself and her business so I wouldn't go around making assumptions if I were you." Alyssa's blue eyes lifted up off of the table and glared at the older man who paled in an instant- a silent warning- they were always the scariest!

"There was a reason Yamada... and I'm sure as hell going to find it."

* * *

"Right class, from looking at the information that is provided can we determine whether there is a pattern in the profit gained by Fujino Corp in the years..." A loud knock on the door interrupted Shizuru who had been drawing a series of graphs on the whiteboard and all eyes went from the brunette to the door "Come in." The door opened to reveal the scowling, stern and incredibly unimpressed face of the school's disciplinarian- carrying what looked like a large bunch of lilies.

"Ara, Miss Maria, this certainly is a surprise."

The grey-haired woman grunted and walked over to the desk- placing the flowers on top of it. "They're not from me." She grumbled as she turned on her heel and left the room leaving a very surprised Shizuru and an intrigued bunch of school kids! Shizuru chuckled as she spotted the card "I think Miss Maria likes me class. What do you think hmm?"

At the back of the classroom Chie watched with her mobile phone out as the young teacher opened up the card and almost for a split second, Shizuru felt her heart stop beating as she read the note attached and despite the shock she took a deep breath and put her expressionless mask back on.

"_Dear Shizuru,_

_Thank you for taking the time to collect me the other day._

_I'm going to be in town for a while- perhaps we can meet up at some point?_

_See you around._

_Alyssa K."_

"Are they from your boyfriend Viola-sensei?" shouted Tanak- one of the class clowns who obviously fancied himself God's gift to the human race.

"No they are not Shimizu-san. Now where was I?" Shizuru placed the card back into the envelope before placing it on the desk.

"You were answering whether you had a boyfriend or not." Tanak leaned back in his chair, flashed a lopsided smile and winked at a visibly unimpressed Shizuru.

"Geez…Pack it in Tanak. Like every girl in this place- she's never going to sleep with you." Shizuru choked back a laugh as Chie from the back rolled her eyes and closed her phone before putting it back into her pocket. _Amateur... geez! There will never be two clowns in this class- that's my gig!_

"Thank you Harada-san." Shizuru winked at the charcoal-haired girl who sat up a little straighter in her chair at the hot young teacher's recognition and she turned back to the graphs drawn on the chalkboard. _Alyssa sent me flowers at the school? Why? _"Right... definition of profit margin. Is anyone going to take a shot at answering?" _No-one… No surprises there…_

Shizuru couldn't wait to get home after yet another tedious and dreary departmental meeting. Sure the only thing to come back to was a very pissed off Nao but compared to her day so far- Nao's silent treatment seemed heavenly! The one thing that usually made her day bearable was spotting her favourite student around the school campus and yet today it seemed Natsuki either hadn't come into school or worse... she was avoiding her!

"Nao, I'm home, are you in?" Shizuru poked her head round the kitchen and living room before checking the bedroom and study. _Maybe she's not then. _Shizuru put the bag down on the kitchen counter and placed the lilies in the sink- turning on the cold water when suddenly Nao emerged standing in the doorway.

"Who the fuck gave you those things?" Nao smirked when she saw her cousin jump in shock- it wasn't something her cousin usually did, however since Alyssa's arrival Shizuru had become rather twitchy and her usual calm demeanour had been shot to hell!

"Can you not creep up on me like that please Nao? That's the last thing I need." _Good mood gone. _Shizuru took out one of the many vases out from under the sink cupboard and filled it up with water- just because the flowers were from Alyssa- it didn't mean that they weren't pretty enough to be kept.

"Sure... Because I feel so inclined to do what you've asked me to." Nao scoffed, crossed her arms and leant on the doorframe. "So are you going answer my question or what?"

"Well last I heard Nao you were giving me the silent treatment were you not?" Shizuru started to rearrange the flowers when she noticed that the younger girl had once again gone silent and so she turned around to find the younger girl trembling slightly despite her obvious attempts to quell them. "Nao, why are you shaking?"

"We had a visitor today. Blonde hair, bluest eyes I've ever seen, a body and looks to die for... spoke Japanese with a really thick German accent. Any of this sounding familiar to you?"

"Alyssa came round?" Even though it sounded like a question Nao knew that Shizuru knew she was right "Alyssa has certainly been busy today." Shizuru growled as she turned back to the flowers- trying to face away from her cousin. Anger was flowing through the older woman's veins and Shizuru closed her crimson eyes and took a deep breath. "When Alyssa was here, what happened?" Shizuru asked with her back to her cousin.

Nao shrugged and then realised her cousin wouldn't have seen the gesture. "Nothing much really. She was quite bubbly, talked a lot and asked quite a lot of questions I didn't really answer- you wouldn't think she was related to Kuga at all. She gave me something to give to you but it's in my room so I'll... go and get it." Nao pushed herself off the doorframe and went into her room- returning a few seconds later with an unopened card. "Here. I was going to open it."

Shizuru nodded and took the envelope in her hand and inside the card a folded bit of paper fell out and landed on the floor in front of her- which Nao picked up and began reading for herself. "She wants to meet me tomorrow evening at the Linden Baum restaurant. I knew that this was going to happen Nao-chan... I just wasn't prepared enough for it."

"What, my Linden Baum, the place I go? Why would she tell you to meet her there? It's not like you're actually going to go is it?" Nao scoffed, throwing the folded piece of paper onto the side and she looked at the expression on Shizuru's face- she had seen it too much the past few days. "You... Na… NO…Holy fuck! I can't believe that you're even considering it Shizuru."

"Nao if I go there's a chance that I can talk her out of it and work out some sort of deal for the both of us."

"What happened to you being smart huh? Moron. You're going to get yourself killed you know if you go there and then what will happen to me?" the young girl exclaimed. Right now all she wanted to do was knock some sense into her cousin and give her a slap for being so damn stupid- Shizuru was great at being able to manipulate even the most stubborn of people but this Alyssa was a totally different kettle of fish altogether!

Shizuru shook her head "You're being very selfish Nao."

Nao retorted "Yeah well you're being a brainless moron Shizuru. You may as well just put a gun to your head and pull the fucking trigger"

"Well if that's the case and I'm such a brainless moron who will likely be dead by tomorrow evening maybe you should leave... save yourself the pain of trying to find someone else to take you in." Shizuru gritted her teeth in anger as she folded her arms across her chest- maybe she should never have come home at all this evening. Maybe she should never have let Nao live with her.

Maybe... just maybe she should never have left Kyoto in the first place.

"Yeah... maybe I should then." Nao yelled in her cousin's face as she turned to try and leave the room before Shizuru in a clear and levelled voice yelled back "You need to pack up your belongings Nao... and be ready to move out by tomorrow evening."

Nao turned around, her brows creased together in confusion "Huh... what? What do I have to be ready for?"

Shizuru stared at the table; she couldn't meet her cousin's lime-green eyes out of the immensity of the guilt built inside her. "All the arrangements have been made. Aoi-san will be expecting you to move in tomorrow afternoon after school so... you haven't got that much stuff so it shouldn't take too long."

Nao clenched her fists into balls by her side- her fingernails cutting into her palms so deep she could feel the trickle of the warm red liquid slip through her fingers. It would hurt later but for now the young redhead was numb all over. "I... You win." Nao hissed through her teeth as she spun on her heel and walked out of the room- slamming the door behind her. Shizuru- feeling exhausted- crumbled as she felt her strength leave her as she fell to the floor, rested against the cupboard door and began to let the tears fall freely down her face as she buried her face in her arms.

"Nao-chan." Shizuru wiped away the tears and pushed herself up off of the floor and headed out of the kitchen to Nao's room. The door wasn't entirely shut but the young girl's stereo was blaring and Shizuru watched as Nao emptied out a few drawers onto her bed where there was a suitcase already half full. _She's really leaving but she will understand someday why I've done this... and then she'll hopefully stop hating me._ As Shizuru turned away, she walked past the living room where the laptop was still switched on and lit up with the webpage displayed- and her curiosity got the better of her by what was shown up. _Nao's been searching Alyssa Kruger... and Natsuki too?_ Shizuru huffed as she rooted around in her briefcase for her glasses before walking back and sitting down on the sofa. _Should I look or not? Look? Don't look? There's actually an article on her?_ Shizuru took a deep breath before clicking on the link- her crimson eyes widened by what she saw.

"**Natsuki Kruger** (ナツキ・クルーガ or _Kruger Natsuki_), Age 17, born Tokyo, Japan, formerly 紀宮内親王 _Kiku-no-miya Natsuki naishinnou__,_ is the only daughter of German-born Dietrich Jordak Kruger and the former Princess Saeko of Japan. Her mother (before her death) was the only daughter of Prince Reigen of Japan- the current Emperor's first cousin making her a direct descendant of the Emperor Meiji. Her mother married the young CEO and President of Kruger Industries, Dietrich Kruger on 15 November 1987. As a result, she gave up her imperial title and left the Japanese Imperial Family, as required by the law passed in 1947. As a result, Natsuki is considered a part of the Imperial family yet bears no formal title. At the tender age of 8, Natsuki was left an orphan due to the Japan Airlines disaster in which a commercial Boeing 747 lost power mid-flight and crash-landed killing all 423 passengers and crew. No foul play was involved. At her parents' death, Natsuki was placed under the guardianship of her maternal Grandfather and was enrolled in the prestigious Fuuka Academy (_Fuuka Gakuen) _where she is currently studying her First year of High School education. She is an active member of the Fuuka Aikido dojo and regularly takes part in nationwide competitions and tournaments.

Natsuki has one half-sister from her father's first marriage to Anastasia Kruger. She is the current Vice-President of Kruger Industries, Alyssa Anastasia Kruger who currently is based in Hamburg in Germany and alternates between Tokyo and her hometown. Alyssa also attended Fuuka Gakuen before graduating and taking up a Law Scholarship at Harvard University in America.

It was announced that from the age of 16, she was formally engaged to Masashi Takeda in a private traditional ceremony and it is believed the two will marry in the summer with members of the Royal family in attendance. It remains unknown whether the Emperor and Empress will attend the event."

Shizuru continued to scroll down the page- fascinated by how much of a well-known person Natsuki was in Japan and the fact that her student was actually a second cousin to the Emperor no-less! Shizuru sat back in her seat and sighed sadly whilst massaging her throbbing temples. She had a huge stack of marking to do, assignment plans, she had the meet-up with Alyssa in the evening and she had pushed away her only ally in her family… life was certainly looking up for her! Shizuru closed the laptop and made her way to the bathroom- all that stuff could wait- for now what she desired most was a steaming hot bath.

* * *

Sooner rather than later thanks to the days blurring together into one uninteresting blob, Friday was here at last and the weekend could finally begin and despite the happy feeling that spread through the school- the joy seemed to completely bypass the raven-haired girl. Natsuki was pissed off. She was pissed off with Nao for not even having the decency to show up for a week and not taking her calls or replying to any of the group's texts. She was pissed off with Alyssa for being so damn secretive all the time and avoiding talking to her- which was Natsuki's job. Most of all though she was angry at Shizuru and the older woman's ability to completely and utterly confuse her at every given opportunity.

Unfortunately it seemed that both Shizuru and Natsuki had completely conflicting schedules that week and the two hardly saw each other at all. Even when the two would normally be forced to see each other in class- circumstance butted in and Natsuki actually found herself with valid excuses to leave- thus creating a highly unusual occurrence. So it came down to the occasional smile or nod in the hallway as they passed each other. However on that day, it was clear to anyone with a pair of eyes that it was a fake as the smile had left before Shizuru completely had her back to her student before she returned to her vacant, expressionless mask. Natsuki stopped in the hallway and turned back- something felt weird and Natsuki felt a bad vibe emitting from the young teacher.

"Viola-sensei?" Natsuki ran to catch up with the teacher. "Yes Kuga-san?"

"Is… is everything okay? You just seem… off."

"Thank you but everything is fine Kuga-san. However now I'm thinking on it I should have told you sooner but… I'm afraid I have to cancel our after-school tutoring session today. Something… rather important has come up and I need to tend to that first. Hopefully I'll see you next Friday though." Shizuru fiddled with the leather handle of her bag as she lifted her crimson eyes to meet the angry emerald orbs of the student in front of her. "I really am sorry Natsuki. How about we arrange for another day? I feel terrible making you wait another week."

"I'm sure you do… But I can't do any day but Friday next week- got roped in to training some of the newer members of our dojo after school." Natsuki folded her arms across her chest "We could… If it's… nah never mind." Natsuki mumbled under her breath- cursing her inarticulate nature. _I could form a sentence a minute ago why not now? _

"No I… please tell me what you were thinking." Shizuru took a step closer to her student who looked away and started to bite her lower lip- which made Shizuru frown a bit. Despite being used to some of the girl's habits, Shizuru never liked it when Natsuki bit her lips as the young girl's lips were just as stunning and torturously tempting. "Natsuki stop biting your lips- they are far too pretty and you'll hurt yourself… again." Shizuru said as she took another step closer. Natsuki immediately stopped biting her lips as she started to feel a little fuzzled from being yet again so close to her teacher- so close that she could smell the perfume Shizuru was wearing and on pure instinct she leaned in a bit closer to be able to get a better smell before she realised what she was actually doing. _Great, now I look like an idiot as well as sound like one!_

"I was thinking why don't we meet up at the weekend somewhere and do it there?" Natsuki shut her eyes and waited for Shizuru's answer. What she hadn't counted on were her words all coming out in one long incomprehensible mess and so when she finally opened her eyes and looked up her teacher she couldn't help but chuckle at her teacher's shocked and confused expression.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch a word of that Natsuki. Could you ask me again?"

"Oh don't make me ask again." Natsuki took a breath and sighed as Shizuru quirked an eyebrow. "Fine, why don't we do it somewhere else sometime over the weekend?"

"Is Natsuki asking me on a date?" Shizuru said in a low, hushed tone as the girl in front erupted in a full on blush- going every shade of red imaginable.

"I… you… I didn't. Shut up!" Natsuki growled as the young teacher chuckled. _If it wasn't totally illegal and weird would I ever ask her on a date anyway? No, she probably thinks I'm too immature anyway- and plus the fact that we are both girls and she's clearly into guys._

"Wow, are you always this articulate? Anyway, I'm afraid I won't be able to over the weekend and I think that maybe we should keep it an in-school type of thing. Okay?" Shizuru felt the small tug on her heartstrings as she saw the flash of disappointment on Natsuki's face as the young girl nodded and only knew the feeling all too well. From the corner of her eye, Shizuru could see Midori wave her in as the history teacher was already sitting down in the teacher's lounge and behind her stood Kensei- the science teacher- pointing to a cup of tea in his hand. "Look I'm going to have to go and I'm sure your friends are waiting for you in the cafeteria anyway. I'll arrange another catch-up soon during sometime this week and if you're free we'll do it then."

Natsuki nodded before turning around and calling back over her shoulder to her teacher. "Sure. Talk to you later I guess." Shizuru's crimson eyes followed her student down the corridor before Natsuki basically kicked the cafeteria doors open and completely disappeared from her teacher's worried gaze. Every fibre of her being screamed "YES!" to spending more time with her favourite student outside of school, but there had to be limits and anyway it was impossible to know what would transpire in the evening's meeting with Alyssa. If this was to be her last day at Fuuka, would she want to leave things on a sour note with both her cousin and the person she was falling ever more dangerously in love with?

Natsuki threw her schoolbag onto the cafeteria table making Chie, Aoi and Mai jump back. "Natsuki is everything okay?" Mai's violet eyes watched with concern as her friend merely grunted in response as she pulled out her iPod and put her headphones in before drumming along to the beat. "Natsuki-chan?"

"I wouldn't bother Mai-kun; she's not going to say anything anyway."

Mai turned back around to face Chie who didn't seem too fazed by the older girl's silence. It was Natsuki after all and if she was pressed for an answer as to why she was being so damn annoying… someone was going to get hurt. "You'd think that she'd be happy it's Friday- she usually is."

"No, she's been like this all week since Alyssa-san came back. So Mai-chan you're not working tonight?" Aoi asked as she put her chopsticks down beside her empty bowl before resting her chin on her hands.

"Nope, the powers that be have closed it for some private thing tonight according to Midori… so I'm free."

"Awesome, you can come and help then right?"

Mai quirked an eyebrow as she realised that her rare evening off was going to be used helping somebody out-she didn't particularly mind but a bit of alone time was rare enough as it was what with her relationship with Tate and looking after Mikoto... and Natsuki. "What is it?"

"Well I was going to keep this as a surprise but… Nao-chan is going to be moving in with me tonight." Aoi said as she practically bounced up and down in her chair in excitement.

"Nao's moving in with you Aoi?" All heads turned to face the previously uninterested Natsuki who had taken her headphones out and frowned as everyone stared at her in disbelief. Well most of them couldn't believe their ears… Chie just beamed in delight as to her, her suspicions had just been confirmed- _funny how Natsuki perked up as soon as Nao's name was mentioned… she has been on a downer this week without her I suppose_.

"Erm… yeah she is. Her guardian thought she was better suited to dorms so she asked me if Nao could move in and I said yes. They'll be round later with her stuff but Mai-chan you won't need to be there until 6ish if that's ok?" Aoi was careful not to mention the meeting that she had been in with the Director and the newest member of staff where Shizuru had asked if Nao could move in with her. Aoi had been shocked to find out that Shizuru was actually Nao's cousin. It was annoying because she had been sworn to secrecy and wasn't even allowed to tell Chie.

"Yeah that's fine and I can get Tate-kun to come help too. Natsuki, fancy being helpful and…"

"No." Natsuki scoffed as she put her headphones in and started drumming along to the beat on the table with her emerald eyes shut- much to the annoyance of the others.

"I reckon secretly Natsuki's been missing her partner in crime. Did you see how her ears perked up as soon as Aoi mentioned Nao's name Chie-chan?"

"Not wrong there Mai… You could practically see her tail wagging too." All three girls giggled as the object of discussion growled as she kicked back her chair and stormed off. "Natsuki come back!" Chie yelled at the older girl's back- secretly admiring the smooth sway of the girl's hips as Natsuki kicked the double doors open brushing past one of the third years as she left the room- but then shrugged. Natsuki was hot but nowhere near as hot as Aoi in her expert opinion! _She's a bit pricklier than usual- what crawled and died up her ass? Or is it just the Nao thing? She was alright earlier on I think._

"So Mai, any word from Tate about the Social? It was supposed to be next week wasn't it?" Aoi's sweet and high voice soon broke Chie out of her musings- dismissing Natsuki's bad mood as purely from missing Nao.

"Ooh yeah I forgot about that."

"Umm I don't think so… Oh no wait, he's said that since Kaede-oneesama left last month the whole thing's been postponed until after the election for the new Fukukaichou. But then again it might not happen at all seeing as Anh-oneesama refuses to start the election and this is the third time it's been rescheduled." _Poor Akane-chan, at this rate she'll never get to talk to Kazu-kun._

"Anh-oneesama has hardly been in school since so it's no wonder they don't really know what's going on. Isn't Tomoe going to be in the election? I mean she's kinda been taking on the role ever since Kaede left so you would have thought they'd just stop beating round the bush and give her role anyway." Both Mai and Chie grimaced at the thought- the young teal haired girl was scary and another person it was dangerous to cross. It was also a well known fact that ever since her first meeting with Shizuru, the young girl had instantly become besotted with her and did everything and more to get her beloved teacher's attention. Tomoe Marguerite had been on cloud 9 ever since the young teacher had volunteered her services and guidance to those on the Executive Council- it was kinda pathetic but just another day in the life of a fan-girl of the drop-dead gorgeous Viola-sensei.

"God that girl is psychotic… maybe she needs to get laid to become slightly more normal." Chie said as she dug into her lunch. "Do you think maybe she bites the head off the person she has sex with afterwards?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did. Every time Viola-sensei comes into the room you can practically see the hearts in her creepy little eyes." Aoi grimaced- even she and Chie were never that bad!

"I wonder if Viola-sensei's single anyway." Mai asked as she thought back to it. Her teacher was still somewhat of an enigma and had never mentioned anything to do with her personal life. There had also been all sorts of rumours circulating the school ever since her arrival ranging from the young teacher having a secret flings with one of the male science teachers to the rumoured affair with Natsuki. Not that she particularly believed any of them unless they came from Chie or Aoi!

"She did get a bunch of flowers delivered to her yesterday though in class- they were really nice and proper expensive ones too. I could have sworn she blushed a little too see?" Chie passed around her phone, showing the girls the photos taken from the day before. "Whoever it is has money. Lots of it."

Today was definitely one of those days. One of those days when even the littlest thing could push Natsuki over the edge and the expression on her face made that clear to everyone. _Maybe I should make a sign saying 'Back the fuck off or lose a finger' or an eye? Would an eye be better? I can't be bothered with this bullshit I'm going home._

* * *

Later that evening, Natsuki watched as Alyssa searched high and low for the keys to the rental car "I think I may pop over to Aoi's later, Nao's moving in with her so I thought I'd give Aoi some moral support."

"Uh huh that's nice." Alyssa said absent-mindedly as she stood up and scratched her head- _where the hell did I put those damn keys? _

Natsuki frowned as she figured that was just another one of Alyssa's 'I'm-going-to-pretend-I'm–paying-attention-when-really-I-couldn't-care-less' answers and so she decided to have a little fun "I'm also pregnant and I'm pretty sure Takeda's not the father. Also I got another tattoo on my butt." Natsuki stated calmly as she turned the page of her motorbike magazine.

"Awesome… I bet the baby's daddy loves it." Alyssa said with a smirk as she suddenly remembered where she had left them.

"Oh so you were listening?" Natsuki looked up from her magazine in shock as her viridian eyes followed her older sister as she went from the living room area to the kitchenette.

"Yup… I always pay attention with you Nat. It's just your Grandfather I don't and even then I don't bother pretending I give a shit." Alyssa yelled from the kitchen as she opened the fridge and saw the glimmer of metal from behind the mayo "Found my keys." Alyssa shook her head in disbelief- she really didn't remember how the hell they ended up there. _This flat is far too small for me- I wonder if Nat would be okay about moving?_

"Oh yeah you left them in fridge yesterday after you got back."

Alyssa rolled her eyes and swirled her keys on her finger before yelling a quick goodbye to her younger sister. She had told Shizuru to be there by 9, from what she could remember, Shizuru was always either early or she was bang on time and sure enough the younger woman's Toyota was parked in the lot.

Alyssa switched off the engine, without even glancing at the brunette getting out of the silver car; Alyssa pushed open the double door and switched on the lights in the kitchen and one of the booths.

Shizuru watched as the blonde haired woman moved around the kitchen of the place she had heard of from Nao- she was curious as to how Alyssa had managed to get the place to themselves- she also didn't see any other cars around and it didn't look like anyone else was in the diner… so far so good. _Or maybe it's just the calm before the storm and the cavalry will come later? _Alyssa looked up from the counter- a couple of mugs in her hand- and a sly smile on her face as she looked at the beautiful woman standing by the door as if she was about to bolt at any moment.

"You may as well sit down Fujino-san. I'll have some tea prepared and bring it to you."

Alyssa chuckled as she saw the colour drain from the younger woman's face as Shizuru calmly made her way to the booth furthest down the diner. It was a bit mean considering that she called her there to reassure her that she had nothing to fear from Alyssa's sudden appearance. She could see that Shizuru was trembling somewhat but at least she made the effort to try and keep whatever composure she had left! Alyssa made herself a coffee whilst she made Shizuru a cup of tea. It never fascinated her how much she actually had remembered about the younger woman. She had once seen a lot of her own ambition and drive in the young executive- if she had been allowed Alyssa wouldn't have wasted a minute trying to get Shizuru to work for her own company. Hideyoshi had been a fool and everyone in the Japanese business world knew for a fact that he should have retired and passed the reins over to his daughter- the old man was incredibly stubborn and was ridiculously proud.

"I see by the way that you haven't even tried to deny you're a Fujino you must have recognised me as well?"

Shizuru nodded and brought the cup of green tea closer to her "I failed to see the point in prolonging the torture or insulting your intelligence… Alyssa." Shizuru brought the steaming hot liquid up to her lips- breathing in the familiar scent before taking a sip. It tasted almost bittersweet to some extent… maybe it was a sign of things to come.

"Hmm… well I appreciate it Shizuru." Alyssa said softly with a small smile as she took a sip of her coffee and enjoyed the warm feeling in her stomach- it was already getting fairly cold outside and it wasn't even winter yet! "It's been… a while to say the least. After months of only talking over the phone, then with you disappearing… we finally meet here in all places. The world couldn't get any smaller."

"The world works in mysterious ways Alyssa. I have to ask- to get it out of the way- but what becomes of us now?" Shizuru's heart pounded like a drum in her chest as she awaited her fate- death or a stay of execution? Either way it was down to the person in front of her.

"Do you really think I'm capable of ratting you out? We're not kids Shizuru… If you were so desperate to leave that life which obviously you hated… who am I and what kind of person would that make me if I tossed you back to the wolves? You and I- we're similar. Both girls born to a world where greatness is thrusted upon us from birth and we are stuck in that life with no escape apart from death." Alyssa sighed sadly but smiled as she saw the look of relief on her friend's face- if they still considered each other that in the first place. "But I guess my upbringing was a bit more relaxed huh?"

"You were given a choice." Shizuru looked down at the cup in her hands- she was glad that Alyssa understood. After all Alyssa Kruger had always been destined to be great- as had Shizuru- the two were the perfect rivals and yet shocked everyone by showing how rival companies could work so well together.

"And I know you weren't. I remember your father, I remember how he treated you as nothing more than a centrepiece for display and I know that you were overused and underappreciated." Alyssa shook her head "You'd think that when you were 18 or 21 or something you would have a massive fucking say in your own life? I mean there are people like you for example who had to run away from home at 21, change your name and everything even though your face was pretty much plastered around Tokyo and… everywhere to come here and do what you want. And Natsuki…"

Shizuru's head popped up in an instant at the sound of her beloved student's name. Alyssa continued unfazed "To gain any resemblance of a normal life she has to change her name but then again Natsuki has to marry that useless Takeda Masashi or Masashi Takeda or whatever the hell his name is- your first name last thing gets on my nerves- er… what I was saying? Damn it!"

Shizuru couldn't help but chuckle as Alyssa swore under her breath- clearly Natsuki and Alyssa shared the same temper issues! "Natsuki and Masashi… are getting married." _Unfortunately._

"Oh yeah. Anyway so they're getting married in the summer when she clearly doesn't want to. And each time I get involved something goes wrong. For her not me- that old bastard, her grandfather enjoys pissing me off by pissing Natsuki off." Alyssa gritted her teeth in anger as she fiddled with her hands on the table. "He never liked me. Reigen… that is. Because of me he lost his only daughter and so because of me Natsuki lost her mum and dad."

Shizuru watched as the usually clear blue eyes of the woman in front of her glistened over with tears and her heart immediately went out to the older woman and so she timidly took one of Alyssa's hands in her own- giving it a reassuring squeeze before pulling back. "It was never your fault. Not unless it was you who played fast and loose with the wirings Alyssa and I seriously doubt that."

"Do you know what it's like Shizuru? I've spoken to Natsuki 6 times in the past two years- two of those on my birthday and twice on hers. Then it was a yelling competition where she told me to never ever get involved with anything to do with her again. The last to tell her I was coming here and putting her on the spot so she couldn't refuse. Shizuru, Natsuki hates me and she the only reason she loves me is because technically she has to. Because I threw a temper tantrum and stomped my foot, Nat's parents got on a plane but never made the journey."

"A temper tantrum?"

"When my mum died… they wanted me to go back to boarding school which I hated as I was so far from home. I had been to Japan quite a lot before- you know, things like summer holidays… I was home schooled for a month I think whilst my mum was ill. She died, a week later I get told to pack my stuff and go back to school… so I threw a fit. I basically ordered my dad to come get me- it was Saeko who convinced him and so they left."

"Natsuki couldn't blame you for that Alyssa. It's unfortunate but these things happen and we have no way of knowing that the plane we are about to take is going to crash or the one we could have taken if we weren't an hour late. Natsuki knows this… I can assure you."

Alyssa nodded and smiled- at least she was starting to see sense "You and Natsuki talk about this? I mean… Natsuki actually… talks?"

Shizuru nodded "It takes her a while and you occasionally have to push her into a corner to but… sometimes she does."

"Hmm… I'm glad she talks to someone even if it's not me. So, I noticed this thing a while back, Natsuki gets annoyed if I bring it up but, you two call each other by your first names? Isn't that a bit weird for a teacher and her student to do?"

"Well… when we aren't in the confines of the school it seemed okay to have her call me by my first name… and vice versa. It seemed normal to us- doubt it is to anyone else though." Shizuru chuckled inwardly as Alyssa nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess but it doesn't affect me in anyway so why should I care? Nat's actually starting to do well- yesterday I actually saw, with my own two eyes, her studying. I used to think she was actually allergic to school textbooks so I guess something you're doing is… well… working. You know most teachers probably would've given up on her by now."

Shizuru smiled as she thought back over the past couple of months since she started. How she had been instantly drawn to the young dark-haired rebel, how much it made her smile whenever the younger girl would blush at her teases… and how everything that drove Shizuru mad were the things that made Shizuru fall even more dangerously in love with her student. Despite her attempts to prove to herself that whatever feelings she felt were strictly platonic- it caused her to fall even harder. "I promised myself that I wouldn't give up on her which so many teachers have easily done in the past. I… like Natsuki. She reminds me a bit of myself sometimes. Both of us had or have our lives planned out for us… our attempts however to rebel differ in subtlety but underneath that cold exterior she is a warm person."

"Yes she is… not like she really lets me see it though. She doesn't talk to me really- she freezes up most of the time but she gets pissy with me for keeping secrets. Talk about pot calling the kettle black." Alyssa scoffed and rolled her eyes "She was rather pissed with me earlier but I don't quite know why… she also skipped last period I noted."

Shizuru frowned in annoyance "Yes I heard from her teacher afterwards." Shizuru shook her head ad once again her crimson eyes looked around the restaurant "So how were you able to get this place closed? I hear from Nao that it's rather popular and Natsuki talks about it a lot."

"Ha, I own it… well most of it as I have Miyu running it. I'm just the silent business partner and I figured I needed somewhere safe and secure… for me whilst I'm down here!"

"It's a good idea, I like the place and you do a very good cup of tea. I might have to come here more often." Shizuru said as she flashed her old friend a smile which was reciprocated- and yet the smile on Alyssa's face disappeared and was replaced by an all too familiar scowl- a family trait perhaps. "What's wrong?" Shizuru timidly asked- her voice full of concern.

"You didn't have to run away Shizuru. You called me up that day remember? The day that you left… Do you remember?" Alyssa watched as a flash of guilt or realisation flashed across the younger woman's face as she shifted under Alyssa's cold and angry gaze and with a heavy heart Shizuru nodded. "I remember… I remember you being angry at me for not being selfish enough and for not standing up to my father… you then proceeded to hang up on me telling me to 'take the bull by the horns and live your own fucking life'."

"That does sound like something I would say even though I don't remember that bit. You know if you had told me I would have… I could have done something to help. I could have got you over to Germany where you would have been treated like the human being you are… as brilliant a human you are."

Shizuru shook her head "It would have got you implemented in the whole scheme- I got one of my dearest friends involved and even now I carry the burden of guilt for doing so. Alyssa, I could never do such a thing again." Alyssa sighed as she relaxed into the booth, closing her sapphire blue eyes and yet at the warmth of Shizuru's touch on her hand- the sapphire's shot open and looked down to where Shizuru's hand rested on her own. With a small reassuring smile Alyssa squeezed the hand back and watched as the smile spread across Shizuru's face…

… Little did they know however, that just outside in the parking lot the best gossip and rumourmonger Fuuka had to offer had just managed to capture their moment of tender reassurance on her phone.

"Holy… Shit JACKPOT! Alyssa Kruger and Viola-sensei… oh my god that's so hot." Chie took another quick look at the picture, smiling to herself at her winning shot before taking another look at the 'couple' sitting in the closed diner who were by now just laughing about something the young teacher just said. _So that's what she meant by private function huh? I bet they're going to go at it on the count… eww. That's too gross even for me- we eat in that place. Hot… but gross. I'm calling Aoi. _Chie pressed 1 on her speed-dial and within a few seconds her girlfriend answered the phone.

"_Aww Chie-chan, are you missing me already?"_

"I always miss you… but…"

"_Butt what? My butt? You miss my butt?"_

"No… well yeah but this is even better and juicier than your butt and I can say that knowing I'm not risking no action for the rest of my life. You are going to love this!" Chie could hardly keep the excitement out of her voice as she felt almost over-whelmed by the urge to jump up and down and 'SQUEEEEEE' like a little girl. _Ah I'll do it when I get back._

"_Ooooh, this better be good. Tell me tell me tell meeeeee…"_

"Okay, I just saw Alyssa Kruger, THE Alyssa Kruger out on a date with possibly the fittest and finest teacher at our school!"

"_Wh… fittest and finest? VIOLA-SENSEI?"_

"Hell yeah! And I have pictures too!" Chie moved the phone away from her ear in case Aoi decided to scream and yet felt awash with concern when all she heard from the other line when she moved it back to her ear was silence- that is until Aoi's delayed response kicked off and Chie winced in pain. "That's the reaction I was hoping for!" _If not but a bit too painful though!_

"_Get here right now and show me those pictures. They are just too cute."_

"What about the whipped cream?" Chie said, sounding a lot like a kicked puppy. _Tonight's whipped cream night and I'm only five minutes away from the shop. _

"_We'll do whipped cream night tomorrow night instead but if you take too long getting here with those photos, the only whipped cream you'll ever see again will be on a sundae and not me. Chie… Get. Here. Now!" _ On the very rare occasion something actually managed to scare the living crap out of Harada Chie. Most of the time it was Natsuki (although she was gradually getting used to the temper tantrums and the random beatings) however nothing was scarier than depriving her lover of precious gossip and the thought of sex being held for ransom!

"I'll be right there lovemuffin… Go kick Nao out whilst you're at it!"

"_Way ahead of you… she's gone already to Natsuki's. Well Natsuki kinda dragged her back to hers."_

"Awesome." _Okay now that's just obvious that Natsuki's crushing on Nao _"Be there in a sec." And with that Chie ended the call and put her phone in her pocket before taking a last look at the two women in the diner who looked like they were just getting ready to leave. _Shit. Better go. I'll have to run back too and I'm not built like Natsu… oh shit! _Chie grimaced as she suddenly realised one vital bit of information._ Natsuki and Alyssa are sisters and Viola-sensei is Natsuki's tutor. Oh wow this just gets better and better. _As Chie ran off into the distance the blonde-haired woman pushed open the front door and held it open to Shizuru who walked through.

"Thank you… for everything Alyssa and I suppose I should say sorry as well." Shizuru said as both she and Alyssa walked up to Alyssa's rental car- a sleek black brand spanking new BMW- which caused a small snigger from the Kyoto-born woman. _Ara, a German-made car, a very flash and expensive car at that- no surprises there._ Both were feeling rather tired possibly from all the tension suddenly disappearing and Shizuru could feel her bed's tug stronger than ever. Although the thought of going back to an empty house wasn't so appealing and by now her young cousin was probably and hopefully settled in her dorm with Aoi.

"Maybe I'm too tired but why are you saying sorry… again?"

"I'm sorry for getting you involved in this and not just you but Natsuki too. In many ways I still feel that I shouldn't have left."

Alyssa shook her head and rested her butt against the hood of the car. "No I'm not going to accept that Shizuru. You did what you had to do and if I was you… I probably wouldn't have the balls to do what you've done now.

"Mmm… at least it's a bit reassuring to know you're on my side… even though you scared me somewhat."

"Yeah, now it's my turn to apologise. Sorry." Alyssa squirmed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Maybe I'm a bit too theatrical… I seem to attract drama."

"You certainly do. So, I'm curious as to how you got my home address and knew quite a bit about my new life already. Care to share?" Shizuru quirked an eyebrow at the beautiful blonde in front of her who just shrugged her shoulders.

"A magician never reveals his secrets Shizuru you know that."

"Are you a magician Alyssa?"

"I can do a kick-ass coin trick if you want to see? Though… it's nothing compared to your disappearing act- you even had the audience fooled Shizuru." Shizuru hummed in agreement as she looked down to the watch on her wrist- it was definitely getting late. "Natsuki talks about you. I think it's more of a subconscious thing but she'll pick up on something and somehow relate it back to you. Believe it or not but, I think you might really be the first teacher that's really made an impression on her. You've lasted this long so it's already clear that you are made of something else." Despite the shock of hearing that Natsuki actually even talked about her, Shizuru managed a small chuckle and even rolled her eyes- clearly Alyssa was forgetting the month long nightmare period!

"I'd better make a move- it's getting late and I'm in meetings all day tomorrow. No rest for the wicked huh?" Alyssa said with a giggle as she pushed herself off the car and unlocked the vehicle. "I'm really sorry for… for the way I kinda handled things. I know I could have asked you instead of scaring you like I did and I hope this means that we can- I don't know- be friends or something? I know you're Nat's tutor and that may be weird but we were friends once right?" Alyssa said as she turned the key in the ignition- feeling the car roar to life.

"I don't see why not."

"Great. Anyway I'll see you soon."

Shizuru stood back from the car and smiled "With another bunch of flowers?"

"You are relentless aren't you, you little tease? See ya!" Shizuru watched as the car pulled away and took a much needed sigh of relief and for the first time in a long while she felt safe. She knew she couldn't be and she would never be and so it was up to her to enjoy it whilst it lasted. But for now she had one less obstacle and that was enough for now!

* * *

"Holy shit did he just get his head hacked off?"

"Yes. Nao I thought you said you've watched this?" Natsuki turned to her younger friend who settled back to looking bored and uninterested as she just shrugged.

"Did I? Huh, well now you know never to trust a word I say."

"I never did to begin with." Natsuki popped another bunch of popcorn into her mouth and turned her attention back to the film when she heard the unlocking and opening of the front door. "Great… Alyssa's back." She mumbled under her breath- totally unaware that the redhead beside her shrunk back into the sofa and pulled the cushion up close to her face. Alyssa whistled as she threw down the keys onto the coffee table in front of the girls. _How did I get the theme to 'the Great Escape' in my head?_

"Odd. Evening lovelies. What are you up to?" Alyssa reached over to take a handful of popcorn as she sat down between her sister and her friend.

"Studying. What does it look like?" Natsuki replied without taking her eyes off the screen- whatever she had been doing beforehand had obviously put Alyssa in a good mood. Well she was whistling… and smiling which she wasn't doing before she left. "Ah… studying. 'Kinda looks like 'The Last Samurai' to me."

"Yeah well it's studying because Meiji's in it and we have to do our study project on him for Midori." Natsuki turned her head to face her sister and raised her eyebrows- daring Alyssa to argue with her- and yet Alyssa just shook her head in defeat.

"You should know loads about him anyway shouldn't you?" The rolling of the eyes look shut Alyssa up. "Fine whatever floats your boat. By the way someone's keyed your bike, so you may want to have a look and check it out whilst I keep Nao company." Alyssa winked at Nao, shaking her head slightly before turning back around to see Natsuki leap off of the sofa and head out of the door. _I am a bad sister- that was just awful _Alyssa felt the jab of guilt run through her as she thought back to five minutes ago as she dragged her keys along her sister's bike- however it was necessary and therefore she didn't really need to feel bad for it!

"THAT MOTHERFUCKER IS DEAD!" was the last thing the two heard from the dark haired girl as she ran out of the apartment- leaving a noticeably uncomfortable Nao alone with the blonde lawyer who shifted closer to the young redhead. "Look Nao, I know that this is hard to believe but I never truly meant to scare you or Shizuru okay? I want you to know your secret is completely safe with me."

Nao scoffed as she brought her knees closer to her chest and turned away from the older woman. "Sure… and why the hell should I believe that? You're a lawyer- talking and telling people what they want to hear is your speciality right?"

Alyssa laughed softly "Yes I suppose you're right. And you're right not to trust me after everything that's already happened what with me showing up and throwing a spanner into the works. But Shizuru was- is- my friend and nothing ever changed that. I poured fuckloads of money into the search, contributed to the reward money so technically if I did rat her out I would only be getting back my money and a bit more- so what would be the point? I'm not going to reveal her to anyone- even if it means yet again putting Natsuki into the dark." Alyssa's blue eyes reached Nao's lime green orbs and after a short staring contest, Nao eventually relented and threw her arms in the air in defeat.

"Fine whatever… tell, don't tell it makes no difference to me. Shizuru's already pretty much turned her back on me by turfing me out so why should I care? I'm going. Tell Kuga I…" Nao frowned as she tried to think up of any excuse to leave and found she couldn't think of even one for the dimwit that dragged her out of her dorm and basically forced her to watch the film with her. She knew that she couldn't necessarily trust Alyssa but she knew that if something ever happened to Shizuru- the woman would find a way to get herself out of the mess. "Ah fuck it just tell her I was bored of her or something." Nao pushed herself off of the sofa and headed out the door quickly before Alyssa could say anything to try and stop her from going.

_Like Hell I'm staying there a minute later- 'sexy time' for Chie and Aoi stops now._

_

* * *

_

"This is your early afternoon wake up call. WAKE. UP. NATSUKI!" Green eyes fluttered open as the loud commanding voice of her sister rang through her ears and before she even got the chance to sit up she was attacked with one of the sofa cushions. "Ow… Ali?"

"Oh come on it was a pillow, don't be such a baby. Now get up- we are going into town today and then if we're lucky we'll get to look around some proper two-bed apartments. I'm only just starting to feel bad for taking your bed and I don't like feeling guilty." Alyssa picked up one of the discarded towels beside the couch and chucked it at her younger sister. "Go take a shower and get ready quick, she'll be here any minute."

Natsuki huffed as she got up off of the couch, towels in hand and as she walked into the bathroom Alyssa made a mental countdown _3…2…1 here she comes._ "Wait who's going to be here any minute?" Alyssa smirked, her sister wasn't stupid but she could definitely be a bit slow at times and yet before she could answer the two heard three knocks on the door.

"Well you're going to find out in a second aren't you?" Alyssa smiled as she opened the door "Shizuru hi! Come in… Nat's just about to have a shower but she'll be quick."

"Hi Natsuki." Shizuru winked at the dark haired girl who just stood in the threshold of the living room and the bedroom- her emerald eyes widened with confusion and her mouth agape in shock.

"Sh…Shizuru? Why are you here?" Natsuki, as subtly as she could, eyed her teacher up and down. _Hooooooot… so freakin' HOT! _Shizuru had tied her hair back into a bun, was wearing a long red sweater which showed off all the right curves of her body, dark blue jeans and tan leather boots. She was probably wearing more make-up than usual, she didn't even need to. _It's not like she could get any prettier anyway. Now I'm starting to look like I'm checking her out again._

"Mou Natsuki's not pleased to see me?" Shizuru pouted and sighed sadly despite the warm fuzzy feeling inside of her as she watched as her student looked her up and down- reminding her of the first day they met. _I quite like this feeling actually- I'm outside of school, as is Natsuki so does this make it a bit less wrong than it usually is?_

"No it's just… it's too early in the morning for this. I'm going to have my shower." Natsuki scratched her head as once again she passed through the threshold into the other room and the bathroom.

"Yeah she's always a bit cranky when she wakes up. I don't think she knows it's just gone 1 in the afternoon though." Alyssa watched with beady eyes as Shizuru walked around the room before sitting down on the couch where Natsuki had been sleeping. "Someone also may have keyed her bike last night too so don't expect smiles and rainbows."

Shizuru nodded and frowned- deciding to leave the subject of Natsuki for the moment being. "So it's property hunting today? I remember the hell of getting our place when we first moved down here. Why is it that estate agents like to think we like to be hit on?" Shizuru leaned back against the sofa before immediately leaning forward when she felt something press into her lower back and when she found what it was she couldn't help but smile. In her hands was a little stuffed toy dog that from the looks of it was rather old- upon closer inspection Shizuru could even make out small tooth-marks around the toy's ear where a certain owner had bitten it.

"I have no idea… but whatever gets them more business I suppose."

"Hmm…What's this?" Shizuru passed the stuffed dog to Alyssa who just flipped it over in her hands before shrugging and handing it back.

"Hell if I know- Natsuki sleeps there so I guess it's hers. Looks kinda old and gross so … want a cup of tea? Natsuki won't be that long- she's used to leaving things to the last minute and getting them done."

"Yes please, tea would be lovely." Shizuru started to play with the stuffed toy in her hands and found on closer inspection the name 'Duran' etched onto the collar of the animal. "This little thing has a name it would seem- Duran." Shizuru walked into the kitchen and leant against one of the kitchen counters as Alyssa made the tea- humming in agreement before chuckling as a thought only just occurred to her.

"Then it's definitely Natsuki's. Everything she owned when she was young was called Duran- including her grandfather's koi fish; I think she had an Action Man called Duran too and their dog when she was young was a Duran. Must have been influenced by my Dad- he used to rock out to 'Duran Duran' a lot so it's no surprise seeing as Natsuki practically worshipped the man. Never knew she had that toy though." Alyssa poured the boiled water into two mugs and made the tea as she stared at the young woman whose eyes were still fixated on the toy "You're really taken with that thing aren't you?" she asked with an incredulous expression on her face.

Shizuru shook her head "No it's just, it's nice to see a more childish side of Natsuki I suppose. Sometimes she can act too mature for her age. I hardly doubt being engaged at such a young age has helped at all." Shizuru smiled in thanks as Alyssa passed her a cup of steaming hot tea and followed the blonde back into the living area. The two women sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before the question that had plagued Shizuru's mind since their meeting last night "How is my Father? I know that he never quite gave up on winning you round."

Alyssa sighed and relaxed more into the armchair as she tried to think of a way to answer her question as delicately as possible "He's been ill a lot lately- they've tried keeping it out of the press but they doubt that it'll stay secret for long. There's always someone who's willing to sell a story to the press for more money so the rumours are that they've made each member of staff sign some disclosure contract to stop them from doing it. Do you want my honest opinion?"

"Of course."

"Hideyoshi probably won't last much longer and the Executives are urging him to retire with one of them taking his place. It seems the front runner is one of the Kanzaki brothers though which one I don't know but your Father's not having any of it. He wants you back and I think we both know that he never for a minute believed you were dead. He's just as ruthless as you are Shizuru and not a man to cross as you are well aware." Alyssa's gaze was hard, cold and Shizuru felt as if she was being berated like a small child.

"You think I should turn myself in? So all that you said last night was just to soften me up before you dealt the blow?" Shizuru felt her anger rising and it seemed that Alyssa had seemed to notice and so she softened her gaze and raised her arms in surrender.

"No, you asked the question didn't you? You wanted to know so I told you. Can we just have an enjoyable day out… please? Quite frankly I want to forget work, forget your problems and my own and just concentrate on the future." Alyssa smiled at the younger woman who nodded and gave a small smile back.

It had been twenty minutes since Alyssa opened the door, simultaneously surprising her younger sister by bringing along Shizuru and Natsuki emerged from the bedroom to find the two women laughing in the living room. The sight of her teacher laughing as if all bonds and shackles that had previously restrained her from doing so had been cut was a refreshing sight and if anything, Natsuki felt like she was looking at a totally different Shizuru. However, the good feeling was soon replaced by jealousy as she soon realised that it was because of Alyssa that Shizuru seemed totally relaxed. _How come I can't make her laugh like that? She never laughs like that with me… she does look really pretty when she smiles like that. Wait, didn't she say that she had plans for today? Are they actually friends already? _Suddenly Natsuki felt her heart thump loud and hard in her chest and she clutched her chest with her hand. _Okay… that was strange._

"Wow, Nat that was quick. You must be raring to go." Alyssa wiped the lone tear from her eye after she had managed to calm down. Shizuru turned around to see Natsuki in tight jeans and a long, flowing black sleeveless top with gold writing. Her hair was tied in a messy bun with some of her hair shaping the curve of her face- she just looked… _Stunning just absolutely stunning and I'm staring at her._

"H-hello Natsuki. Shall we get going?" _One glance at a pretty girl and my mind freezes and goes blank? Natsuki if only you could really see the effect you have on me… and now I'm rhyming too. _

"Yeah come on then, Shizuru do you mind if we take your car please? Mine's been making a rattling noise since last night and I called up the rental company and they said they'll collect it on Monday and I'll get a new one tomorrow." Alyssa said as she once again started looking for her keys.

"Oh I don't see why not… Oh and your keys are on the kitchen table."

"Oh yeah, thanks. At least they aren't in the fridge this time eh Natsuki?" Alyssa winked at her younger sister as she left to grab the keys off of the counter and Shizuru looked at the dark-haired girl in confusion. Natsuki just shook her head as if to tell her 'don't bother' as she opened the door before stepping out without so much as a second glance at her gorgeous teacher. _Don't look, be pissed, don't look, be pissed and out we go._

"Right, now we can go. Where's Natsuki?" Alyssa asked as she spun her keys round on her finger.

"Erm… she's stepped outside." _Is Natsuki angry with me for what happened yesterday? I suppose I did cancel our catch-up and she has been improving in them… Oh this is going to be a fun journey._ "Right, let's go then."

The atmosphere in the car was, in Shizuru's opinion, a little under unbearable. For the most part she and Alyssa started up a few conversations about a new business venture of Alyssa's which was to be headed in Fuuka- however the dark haired girl in the back seat remained reticent for the whole journey with the exception of a few grunts and shrugs every now and again. Each time Shizuru glanced into the rear view mirror she would occasionally spot Natsuki staring back at her before the younger girl would blush, then quickly turn away in embarrassment and continue bopping along to the music blasting from her headphones.

"So, Shizuru I was wondering, do you have any work plans for the Christmas vacation?" Alyssa turned in her seat to face the brunette whose eyes were focused on the road.

"Not yet. It's still a few weeks away Alyssa and it's only for a fortnight anyway." _The perks of being a teacher- there's plenty of long holidays. Although I suppose it's more of a 'con' rather than a 'pro'- it would be two weeks without seeing Natsuki. _

"Still, I have an offer for you if you're interested. I know from that look that you are begging me to tell you what it is." Alyssa chuckled as the little grin on her friend's face grew wider and the younger woman nodded. "Fine, this lingerie shop I'm opening, the staffs all hired and I've even drafted Natsuki in for a few hours during the week but…" A typical pause for affect no doubt.

"Mmm… But what?"

"But I am desperate to work with you again Shizuru, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being my eyes and ears? I'll pay you good money, really good money and you'll choose your own hours." Alyssa wasn't accustomed to begging, for her whole life everything she ever wanted was offered to her on a plate and if anything, people would be the ones begging for a job from her. However the prospect being able to have Shizuru as her own protégé made her feel giddy with excitement- especially as Shizuru seemed to be considering it.

_Pro- I'll see Natsuki even in the holiday. Con- I really shouldn't be letting Natsuki be a deciding factor in a job offer. Pro- It'll keep me busy during the two weeks off school. Con- By spending more time with Natsuki I'll only make myself fall harder won't I?_

"I'll do it." _Is this another thing I'll most likely live to regret? But at least Alyssa seems happy._

"Great, Thank you so much. This is going to be fun you know?" Alyssa was happy- and looked like the cat that had well and truly got the cream. "I didn't even have to resort to bribing you with a lifetime's supply of tea."

"Oh no I'll only work with you if I get the tea supply."

"Crafty woman." Alyssa turned back around to focus on the road and she could see in the distance where to stop off and park the car.

"The estate agent's just down there so if you get that space." Shizuru hummed in agreement and turned off onto the row of the more high-end estate agents which was rather typical of Alyssa. Alyssa, being a firm believer in the philosophy of 'If you've got it, flaunt it', liked to look good and always felt that in everything a person did, they should always keep up appearances. As soon as Shizuru switched the engine off, Natsuki jumped out of the car like a shot and removed the headphones from her ears. The grimaced at the sign, indicating that this whole move now was definitely going to happen and wasn't just some tired-drunk suggestion Alyssa had made last night.

"I think I'm going to go get a soda or something. I'll leave this up to you."

Natsuki waited for the nod from Alyssa before she walked down the street and started to search for a vending machine. It was by now getting rather cold- even during the day and Natsuki mentally cursed as she hadn't brought a jacket and her arms had goose-bumps. She hated the cold, having been born in the summer and therefore being aptly named 'Summer Princess'- a smart and somewhat corny notion on her parents' behalf. _I can't call Mai- she's working; Nao will probably be sleeping off last night's bender, would Chie be free or Aoi? _Natsuki pulled out her phone and dialled Chie's number- only to hear that her phone was switched off. _Chie has her phone turned off? I didn't think she knew how to do that._

After twenty minutes of aimless ambling with no luck finding a single vending machine and no luck getting hold of anybody, Natsuki decided to cut her loses and turned back to the estate agents where as she got closer she saw Alyssa walk out of the building with her phone to her ear. Natsuki rolled her eyes; visibly unimpressed and instead walked into the shop where Shizuru was going through what was probably a property specification sheet.

To Natsuki it was funny the way the world worked- funny in the satirical and sadistic meaning of the word. Ever since Chie had found out that her idol, Alyssa Kruger, was the half-sister of her new best-friend, Natsuki found herself buried under question after question about her sister. Some questions seemed quite sane whilst others bordered stalker-ish. Whilst Alyssa was loved and treated like some sort of Goddess, it always came as a shock to many that, despite the family ties, Natsuki felt little love for her older sister. She loved her like she was supposed to and as young children the two were as thick as thieves up to a point. When Natsuki's parents had died and Alyssa moved in with them that's when the sibling rivalry started- as did the resentment. Natsuki was brilliant at sports, but she was never as good as Alyssa. She was good in school (or at least she had been), but she was never as good as Alyssa. Natsuki excelled in numerous things, but Alyssa never needed to even try before exceeding her younger sister. Natsuki was forced to accept Takeda's proposal, thereby accepting a dull and boring life at home with little she could decide for herself- whilst Alyssa was a hot-shot lawyer, a model voted the 'Best Boobs' and 'Best Rear of the Year' a staggering five years on the trot in America and she could have anyone she wanted.

Most importantly though, most of the memories of her childhood faded as soon as she could fully comprehend just what had happened to her parents and how they were never coming back. Alyssa knew them; she could remember them and their silly ways and how they looked at each other with such love and devotion that it could bring a tear to anyone's eye. That was why Natsuki truly didn't like her sister and it was what nobody could ever understand.

Before taking a seat next to her teacher, Natsuki looked at some of the places advertised in the window but soon realised that nothing in particular excited her or screamed at her.

"Hello Natsuki. Alyssa's just…" Shizuru greeted her student with a smile and started until Natsuki interrupted- with her voice cold and emotionless.

"Alyssa's outside on the phone as per usual. I saw her go out and soon as I came in." Natsuki slouched in the chair and bit the inside of her cheek- not noticing how the smile faded from Shizuru's face and the older woman just went back to reading what was on the spec sheet.

"Yes she had a call from someone at the restaurant- it sounded rather urgent so I'm looking through these until she comes back." When Shizuru saw the blank expression on her student's face she began to worry and so closed the little booklet- grabbing Natsuki's hand as she stood up and dragged Natsuki along to the other, more vacant, corner of the office.

"What the hell Shizuru?" Natsuki pulled her hand out of the older woman's grasp and found she didn't even have to fight to get out of Shizuru's hold. Shizuru stood in front of her student, they were close enough to be able to whisper and they were also close enough to be able to feel the warmth of each other's rapid breaths.

"Something's wrong Natsuki and I hate feeling that you aren't telling me something, something important. Have I done something to upset you in any way?" Natsuki at first refused to bring up her eyes to meet Shizuru's own but when she did, she saw the raw emotion in her teacher's eyes- Shizuru was genuinely worried.

"Nothing's… wrong it's just… since when were you and my sister such good friends? A week ago you two didn't know each other and now you two are laughing and… smiling and it's just weird." Natsuki saw a flash of surprise on her teacher's face and if Natsuki knew the truth she would have even more reason to be cross- Shizuru was fighting a smile and the temptation to hug the young girl in front of her. _Is that what was making her annoyed? Because I'm friends with her sister? That's so adorable._

"Natsuki, Alyssa and I used to work together before I moved here. We didn't really recognise each other when we picked her up but… we got talking again. Nothing sinister I promise." Shizuru smiled as she saw a look of relief on the younger girl's face as she seemed to take it in. "Does it bother you?"

Natsuki shrugged "No it's just… typical of Alyssa." The last words came out as little more than just a mumble and yet Shizuru was able to pick up on them.

"What do you mean by that Natsuki?"

"It's nothing… it's just an old childhood grudge." Natsuki silently hoped that Shizuru would just leave things at that and was relieved when Shizuru just accepted her lame attempt to hide the true meaning and didn't press the matter any further. Mercifully at the same time, Alyssa came back into the shop and walked over to collect her jacket from the chair.

"Girls I'm sorry but I have to go. Something's come up, I need to leave and try to sort it out." To say that Alyssa looked worried and flustered would have been the ultimate understatement and Natsuki knew that this was probably the first time she had seen Alyssa in that state.

"Ali what's going on?" Natsuki watched with intrepidation as her sister put on her jacket and even stumbled with one of the sleeves before taking it off again.

"You'll find out soon enough Nat." Natsuki frowned and let out a groan- what kind of answer was that? "Shizuru could you do me a favour please?"

Shizuru nodded "Of course, what do you need?" Truth be told she was equally as confused as Natsuki and she felt the frustration from not being included.

"Could you take Natsuki home and keep her there please? Natsuki you need to do this for me alright?" Alyssa said as she placed her hands on Natsuki's shoulders and turned her sister to look straight at her as she spoke. However before Shizuru could agree, Natsuki threw Alyssa's hands from her shoulders out of pure rage.

"No, no you are going to tell me what the hell's going on Alyssa. Don't keep secrets from me… I'm sick of people keeping secrets from me so you are going to be honest. Tell me." Natsuki clenched her hands into fists, she could feel her body convulse with fury and yet she seemed to feel her body relax as a pair of warm hands covered her own from behind her and interlaced their fingers. _Shizuru… Shizuru's holding my hands? It feels… nice. _Shizuru had seen from behind that Natsuki was getting angry and possibly ready to start an all-out family brawl in possibly one of the worst places. She needed to get Natsuki calm and out before the younger girl caused even more of a scene although she was thankful when instead of shaking off her hands, Natsuki seemed to cling on to them and the two stood with their hands interlinked behind Natsuki's back. Alyssa had seen as Natsuki's hands suddenly disappeared behind her back but was indeed grateful to Shizuru- clearly the older woman had some sort of calming effect on her younger sister which was a-okay in Alyssa's book. If only she could get Natsuki to calm down just like that!

"Natsuki," Alyssa started off quietly and calmly "I don't like this any more than you do."

"I doubt it." Natsuki interrupted but felt a slight dig in her hands from Shizuru and as she turned around, Shizuru shook her head and gave Natsuki a look that put the young girl in her place. "Fine, sorry."

"As I was saying, I don't know what's happening right now and I think it would be best to let the situation die down before telling you anything. Let me deal with things first okay?" Natsuki nodded and Alyssa gave her sister a small half-smile and then turned her attention to Shizuru- who had rather reluctantly released Natsuki's hands from her own. "Shizuru, could you take her please? My ride will be here any second so… I'll see you tonight Nat. Shizuru, I'm sorry for making you do this." And with that Alyssa was gone and Natsuki's emerald green eyes watched as the door slammed shut behind her.

"Natsuki… let's go." When the younger girl failed to move from her spot in the shop, Shizuru once again placed her hand in her own- marvelling at how soft and warm the young girl's hand was- and with a gentle tug, Shizuru led them out of the shop after saying a quick goodbye and apologising to the staff. "I'll take you home."

The ride back was silent, neither one said a word out of fear of not really knowing what to say and the awkward silence followed them from the car all the way back to Natsuki's apartment. Natsuki fumbled with the keys as she put them in the lock, opening the door and keeping it open so Shizuru could enter as well.

"I'll make some tea if you like Natsuki?" Shizuru said as she walked towards the kitchen, and yet when she heard no answer, she turned back around to see Natsuki standing by the doorway and staring hard at the floor as if there was something vaguely interesting there. "Natsuki?"

"Did Alyssa ever talk about us? About… me?"

Shizuru walked up closer to her student and upon thinking about it; she couldn't really remember hearing anything about any younger Kruger and so she shook her head. "No, not really. The only family she ever mentioned was your Father's brother. However once we met up again… you became all she talked about. She loves you so much Natsuki." _As do I. _

"She doesn't love me, she loves herself too much. She just pities me I think." Even as it was Shizuru saying it, Natsuki still couldn't quite believe the notion that Alyssa really cared about her. If she had cared, Alyssa would have stayed the hell away from her and stayed the absentee older sister. Shizuru frowned and couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"She does love you Natsuki, everyday she blames herself for what happened to your parents and she isn't stupid either. She knows how you feel about her; she hates herself more than you ever could."

"I don't… I don't hate her, I envy her and I only hate her reputation. She knew my parents better than I did, she was older and she remembers them. I don't, at least I don't remember much. I don't even like it when she calls me 'Nat', my Dad used to call me it and Mum always used to hate it when he did- I hate it when she does because it… it doesn't sound the same. Just sounds tainted. " Before Shizuru could respond, Natsuki's phone started to ring and the apartment was filled with the sound of her infuriating ringtone. "It's Mai."

"I think you should answer it." _And stop that infuriating racket._

"Hey Mai."

"_Natsuki has Chie been round yours?"_

_Hello to you too Mai. _"No she hasn't, why? What's up?"

"_Aoi's dad found out. He's gone ballistic."_

Shizuru watched as Natsuki's skin completely drained itself of all colour. "Wh-what did he find out?"

"_Apparently the Easter bunny doesn't exist, what the hell do you think he found out about?"_

"Fine, fine but how did he find about them? When did this all happen? What's going on now?"

"_Err… I don't know but it was all this morning and now Aoi's with him at the family home and Chie's gone AWOL and I don't know where she is." _Natsuki could hear the quiver in Mai's voice and she knew that Mai being Mai, the poor girl was probably worrying herself sick.

"I think, I think I know where she is." Natsuki turned her attention to Shizuru, who had managed to hear most of the dialogue between the two and was extremely concerned. "Shizuru do you think you could take me somewhere please?"

"No Natsuki, I told Alyssa that I'd keep you here and here is where I'll keep you." Shizuru wholeheartedly wanted to say 'yes' but the look on Alyssa's face earlier had worried her and it was a rare sight to see the blonde woman look so dishevelled and worried.

"Shizuru please, I need to find Chie before she does something stupid that she'll regret." Natsuki temporarily forgot about Mai still being on the phone to her and she took another step closer to Shizuru. Their eyes met and after a silent battle between her conscience and her complete desire to do anything to make Natsuki happy, Shizuru nodded and Natsuki smiled her crooked smile in thanks.

"Mai, I'm going to go find her and I'll bring her back to the restaurant."

"_Miyu just closed the restaurant, I called Alyssa and told her what happened so she got Miyu to close up… who's Shizuru Natsuki?"_

"It doesn't matter; I'll just have to bring her back here to mine." _So it was Mai on the phone to Alyssa- she could have just told me straight out instead but no she's got to be so mysterious!_

"_Okay, good luck Natsuki and please find her." _Natsuki hung up and Shizuru pulled out her car keys.

"Where will she be?"

"The cemetery, she always goes there when she's in trouble and I bet you anything she'll be there." Learning from her mistake earlier, Natsuki picked up one of Alyssa's discarded jackets and followed Shizuru out of the apartment and into the car. She had a good hunch and her hunches were usually right- when Chie was in trouble she always went to the one place most people never thought she would want to go- her father's grave.

"You're sure that she's there?"

"Around 99% sure yeah. She always hated it when her mum dragged her along to see him, one day she ran away from home and she went there. I was there at the same time for my Grandfather's friend's funeral about a year ago and I saw her there." Natsuki looked out of the window, they were nearly there and all of a sudden she started feeling nervous.

"It was a few years ago now isn't it? Since her father died?"

Natsuki looked back at her teacher- shocked and slightly bewildered as to how Shizuru knew. "Yeah, about four years now I think but… how do you know?"

"When I first started here I found out some things from the other teachers- you know, things that we as teachers had to take into consideration in case we struck a nerve whilst teaching a certain subject."

Natsuki leaned back into the chair- it made some sort of sense "But you teach Business and Economics, how wrong could you go there?"

"I majored in BusEc but minored in Philosophy… plus I am a homeroom teacher as well so it made sense for me to know a bit about my students before I met them."

"Did you know much about me? Before you met me?"

"Not really, I heard a lot about your amazing ability to reduce a full-grown man to tears and managing to fit that many board pens into a man's mouth… thus scarring him for life." Shizuru frowned- it was either that or look to be condoning violent acts towards a member of staff and being a staff member meant certain loyalties!

"Actually… there may have ben a slight exaggeration with the numbers. Technically there was only about twelve."

"Twelve? So how did twelve turn into…?"

"Someone walked past as I pulled the thirteenth one out as it didn't fit, but on the table there were eighteen so he thought I'd put all of them in there and so he got Youko to get the rest out. Word spread that it was eighteen and my reputation rocketed after that." Natsuki smiled as she saw the look of surprise on Shizuru's face "You know, quite a lot of the things I got in trouble for I didn't actually do. I was always the first they accused so I went along with it- if it helped me obtain my goal then I took the opportunity."

"And do you still feel the same way? About wanting to leave?"

Natsuki hung her head down low, hesitant to answer that question and as she looked out of the window she found her salvation "Your exit's on the left- it's quite sudden so…"

Shizuru nodded and indicated to go down the next left. She obviously hadn't missed Natsuki dodging the question and could only assume that perhaps something had changed. What had made Natsuki change her mind however was a mystery. Was it that Natsuki has resigned herself to her fate and accepted her marriage was going to happen? Or had she found a reason to stay? _Clearly asking myself these questions won't be doing any good._

As Shizuru pulled up into the car park of the cemetery, there was a change in the weather and the blue sky that had been there in the morning had all but disappeared and a dark, grey cloud hovered over Fuuka. _What a strange coincidence… _was the collective thought as the two women stepped out of the car and slammed the doors shut. Natsuki turned to her teacher "Her dad's grave is near the end of this block here; I'll run up and try to find her." Shizuru nodded and watched as Natsuki ran away from her- she didn't quite know whether to follow Natsuki to where Chie would hopefully be or whether to stand her ground and wait by the car. Shizuru rested against the car and felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and her crimson eyes widened in surprise as she saw the caller ID and so she pressed the button accepting the call.

"Nao, is everything okay?"

"_No, I've really fucked up big style Shizuru… I've done something really terrible." _Shizuru could hear the quiver in the usually strong, confident voice of her younger cousin. "Nao what have you done?"

"_I was the one who told Aoi's dad, someone called this morning when Aoi wasn't there and I told them she was round her girlfriend's."_ Shizuru couldn't believe her ears "You stupid girl. Pack some clothes and I'll see you at mine." Shizuru hissed out of pure rage and she ended the call just as the raindrops began to fall- heavy and fast. _Family ties be damned, I have to find them. _

Shizuru pushed herself off of the car, running in the direction she had seen Natsuki go and when she neared the edge of the yard she turned to her left and she saw them. As she walked closer she saw both her students on the soggy, muddy ground and Natsuki had Chie resting on her lap as she stroked the younger girl's hair. Shizuru could see Chie was trembling and she had her eyes closed, she had obviously been outside for a fair amount of time and everyone's clothes were now completely soaked through. The crimson eyed teacher walked up slowly to the pair and crouched down beside Natsuki who just looked at Shizuru- her emerald eyes glistened with tears as she went back to watching over her friend who still quaked with sobs. It was hard for Natsuki to see her friend like this, so vulnerable and weak because the person she loved the most in the entire world had been stolen away from her. _If this is what love does to you, then I don't want to ever understand love and I will never in a million years let it fuck with me. _Natsuki clenched her jaw in anger as she continued to run her fingers through Chie's now soaked hair- she had forgotten that beside the two of them, the object of her own affections was sitting seiza style beside her. She had until she felt her body being tugged backwards and felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders. Shizuru wasn't pulling her tighter, but Natsuki could feel herself snuggling close to the warmth coming from her teacher and Shizuru rested her chin against Natsuki's bare shoulder.

"Natsuki we should get her back to yours pretty soon- we should get her out of the rain." She whispered into Natsuki's ear and felt her nod in agreement as Shizuru released her hold to move round her and move closer to Chie. Natsuki bent her head down to talk to Chie, "Chie, we need to get you back to mine okay? We can try and …talk things through yeah?" Chie pushed herself off of Natsuki's lap and opened her eyes to stare at Natsuki. Her usually mischievous eyes were bloodshot and swollen from crying.

"I can't go back Natsuki, I need Aoi… I just need to talk to her Dad and try to… I can't live without her Natsuki." Natsuki nodded, she understood completely but in doing so, she was scared that she was going to regret asking.

"Shiz… Viola-sensei, you know where Governor Senou lives don't you?" Shizuru stared in confusion as she stood up off the ground, and then realised what Natsuki was planning and Shizuru didn't like the idea whatsoever.

"Natsuki, no. I'm not taking you there, I told Alyssa that I would keep you at home and I've already gone against that. Let us go home and get warm and deal with the situation appropriately."

Natsuki shook her head in disbelief and stood up to look Shizuru in the eyes- the older woman's gaze was stern and her eyes cold with her face emotionless. "Why are you being so cold about this? If it makes you happy then take us back home but either way I'm not letting you stand in my way." Even if Shizuru wouldn't drive them there, Chie knew where Aoi's father's house was and Natsuki still had her own means of transport. It didn't matter at all.

"Natsuki you know that I want to help, but my hands are tied. He is a school governor and as a member of staff I cannot allow you to walk into his house whilst you are not thinking clearly and rationally." Her decision was final- she was not going to let Natsuki get away and even if it meant finding some way to make sure Natsuki couldn't leave- if she had to she would even completely drain her motorbike of every fluid to stop her.

"She just wants to talk to him." Natsuki took a deep breath to calm down, speaking softer and more quietly this time as she stepped closer to the chestnut-haired woman. "If it was you, wouldn't you want to do the same? Isn't that what love's all about? You know 'fighting for what you want' and all that shit?"

Shizuru huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "I suppose I would- but the 'fighting' bit I'm a little concerned with."

"I'm not going to hold him to ransom and demand a final fuck or anything- I just want to chat with him." Shizuru looked over Natsuki's shoulder as the dark haired girl turned around to see Chie pulling herself up off the ground. "Look Viola-sensei I really don't care why you are here at the moment but please… I can't imagine my life without Aoi and after all we've been through together- if you think I'll just get over it then you're wrong. Please… please take me there."

Shizuru bit the inside of her cheek and knew that no matter what her decision, both ways she would lose and they would go there anyway. "I'll take you. Come on; let's go before we catch a cold or something worse." Shizuru smiled at both girls who smiled back and Shizuru wrapped an arm around Chie's shoulders. The sobbing had subsided slightly but all three were starting to feel the cold through their drenched clothes and all three sighed in relief as they piled into Shizuru's car out of the pouring rain. As Shizuru started the engine, she looked up into the rear view mirror and was surprised to see Natsuki's green eyes staring back at her- but instead of looking away in embarrassment like she had done before- she just smiled softly before turning her attention back to her friend who was staring out the window. Shizuru pulled out of the cemetery and continued down along the main coastal road. She had only been to the Governor's house once as a faculty meet-and-greet, she hadn't been particularly keen on the proprietor who instantly was reduced to a teenage boy upon seeing the new teacher and it was rather difficult to keep up her façade of being impressed by the man who even in his fifties still fancied himself a lothario.

The Senou house was very large, very bold and super imposing, built with the obvious intention to show off the incredible wealth of one of the most prominent families in the district. _Still is and never will be as big as the Fujino estate back in Kyoto_. Due to the serious nature of the visit, Shizuru could only keep the smug feeling to herself as she pulled up into the very large driveway. "Natsuki I think I should at first do the talking, I'll try to get you two in alright?" Both Chie and Natsuki nodded and Shizuru got out of the car however Natsuki stopped her.

"Wait, Shizuru… what are you going to say? The guy's a prick."

"I'm just going to go and ask politely. Now sit down and stay there until I call for you."

Even from the other side of the large oak doors, Shizuru could hear the chimes of the doorbell run through the house and the door was promptly opened by a European looking woman dressed in a maid's outfit. The maid spoke in beautifully accented Japanese and smiled as she recognised the brunette in front of her- the crimson eyes were a pair that you weren't likely to forget.

"Ah, Viola-san." The young blonde smiled and promptly bowed leaving Shizuru rather impressed but not entirely surprised that she had remembered the brunette with striking eyes.

"Good afternoon Amelie-san. Is the master at home?"

"Is the master expecting you?" The smile on the young maid's face faltered as Shizuru shook her head. "Then I'm afraid you've had a wasted journey Viola-san. The master will not be seeing any unexpected visitors. I am sorry." Amelie bowed again in apology.

"Well that's a shame, could you please let him know I am here anyway- we'll see then if he'll refuse a visit from me." Shizuru watched as a smug expression worked its way across the maid's face and Shizuru could see her lips just beginning to form a firm and resounding 'no'- however, before the word left her lips, the loud booming and obnoxious voice of the Governor, Takeshi, himself halted her as she called down from the top of the large staircase.

"That's enough Amelie, please show this beautiful woman to the drawing room and get her a drink."

"Thank you very much Senou-san." Shizuru smiled her famous bewitching smile and bowed low as the maid closed the oak door- proceeding to guide a very smug looking Shizuru into a large, open room full of precious and precocious artefacts.

"Please take a seat, Master will be here shortly. Can I get you any refreshments? Or a towel perhaps?" Shizuru had completely forgotten that she was standing in wet clothes and looked down at the floor to make sure she hadn't created any puddles of rainwater.

"A towel would be lovely and I would love a cup of tea please." Amelie nodded and left the room where Shizuru walked around the room- careful only to look and not touch. Something she wished she could remember to do more around her favourite student! A minute later Takeshi entered the room.

"Ah Shizuru-san please, it may be raining outside but you are inside now, don't stand on ceremony please sit down."

"Thank you Takeshi-san, I must firstly apologise for dropping by so unexpectedly and now I am sorry for ruining your furniture." Shizuru crossed her legs as she made herself comfortable in the armchair and watched as the grey haired man sat down in the chair opposite her.

"Oh it's fine. I am happy to see you. Now, what can I do for you?" Takeshi relaxed into his chair and rested his folded hands on his lap. His relaxed and carefree expression annoyed Shizuru as she thought back to Chie in the graveyard- looking completely broken- and the fact that he looked proud rubbed her the wrong way.

"I understand that you are currently going through some issues with your daughter." Shizuru watched as Takeshi shifted uncomfortably and the smile on the older gentleman's face turned into a deep frown. "I have come to tell you that I think you have some wires crossed and I am here to urge you to reconsider keeping the two apart. I would greatly appreciate it if you would sit down with Chie and talk this out and see things from a different and first-hand perspective."

"Oh really? Well as I understand it, that same Chie has poisoned my daughter's mind against me and has even manipulated her to fall in love with her. Talking is completely out of the question. As young as you are, how can you possibly be of a position to tell me what to do?"

Shizuru shook her head and took a deep sigh "And that is exactly where you are wrong sir. I know I am not a parent, but I see these people every day and I see the way your daughter and Chie look at each other- I see nothing but the unconditional but deep love that lies between them. I may be young but I'm not ignorant, blind or stupid. What possible gain would there be by turning your daughter against you?"

"There is none and there never will be now. By this time tomorrow Aoi will be far, far away from here and that girl."

Shizuru momentarily let her mask slip as her eyes widened in horror. _So that's his plan? Sending Aoi away… what a hateful and paranoid man._ "I understand now. You are really so paranoid aren't you? You lost your wife, I know, so now you have become so unbearably protective of your daughter that the second she realises that she can live her life the way she wants to and that she can fall for anyone she wishes… you become overwhelmed by delusions of your daughter being taken away from you. Your daughter, the only living reminder of your wife that you have left. Am I correct?" Shizuru could hear the quiet snarl underneath the man's breath and she could tell by his flared nostrils that she had touched a nerve. _Good._

"You're not just a pretty face then. But you are majorly mistaken if you think you can walk in here and tell what I can and can't do with my own daughter." Takeshi jumped up out of his seat, poured himself a large glass of whiskey and downed it in one large gulp. "You forget yourself and your position Viola-san- I will not be spoken to like that in my own home by some twenty-something year old harlot!" Takeshi threw the glass across the room, his eyes focused on the young teacher who irritatingly enough looked unmoved and unafraid as she watched the glass hit the pine cupboard- smashing into pieces on impact and falling to the floor. The harlot bit had been a little unnecessary and yet Shizuru opted to keep schtum instead of retorting and refuting his exclamation. At that moment the door opened and the maid stepped through, timidly and with her head down low as to avoid seeing something she didn't want to, she placed the steaming cup of tea on the small table beside Shizuru. However as she handed over the towel, Takeshi stopped her in her tracks.

"That won't be necessary Amelie… the young lady is leaving. Please show her out. Shizuru-san I beg you to remind yourself that I am the school's Governor and can have you fired if I see fit. " Shizuru nodded and made her way through the doors out of the room, following the maid and she knew that as being polite had failed, she had to think of another way. The two women made their way to the front door, as Amelie opened the door, Shizuru was very careful to place herself in the middle of the threshold and so enabling any chance of the door being slammed in her face.

"Tell me Amelie-san, how is Aoi? I know that you've been told by that man you call Master to make me leave but… I was still her teacher and care deeply for her." Behind her back, Shizuru beckoned the two girls in her car to quietly come out and luckily for her Amelie hadn't cottoned on.

"She is sad; she hasn't eaten her food today and won't come down for anything. We are not allowed to discuss it among the staff but… is it true? Is the Master sending her away because of this thing at school?" The maid leaned in closer and spoke very quietly- her French accent became clearer.

"Yes it is."

"He's sending her away?" Shizuru turned around at the sound of the little, quivering voice to see Chie emerge from behind one of the hedges that outlined the pathway to the house. To say she looked devastated would have been an understatement- her face creased up in a frown and her jaw set in anger. In a few quick strides she was by Shizuru's side and had even shrugged off Natsuki's attempt to pull her back.

"Chie… just wait a second before you do something you'll regret, Amelie please I beg you do not say anything but please, just let us in. Please, don't you think she deserves an explanation at least?" Shizuru struggled to keep both Natsuki and Chie back from barging into the house but she still managed to keep her gaze strong and steady as she looked into the maid's light blue pools. Soon she could breathe a sigh of relief as Amelie nodded.

"Mistress Aoi's room is at the top of the stairs and the third on the right, but hurry please before you are caught and I am fired." As soon as the words left her mouth, the French maid knew that she had done a very stupid thing and instantly regretted it- however she loved her master's daughter and the two had grown up together despite Amelie being three years older. Seeing Aoi upset was unbearable and deep within her, Amelie knew that the only thing that kept Aoi together was the young girl who was sprinting up the stairs. Amelie turned to the other two standing still in the doorway, the dark haired one with the green eyes she wondered whether she had ever met before- she looked incredibly familiar.

Natsuki frowned as she realised that the maid in front of her was looking at her weirdly and she didn't really like it "Have I got something on my face? You keep staring at me."

"No it's just, have you been here before?"

"Once, with my grandfather and that was like five or six years ago." The maid just nodded and all three turned their attention to the two girls quietly running down the marble staircase. Shizuru beamed with delight, urging them to be quick however they soon realised they weren't nearly quick enough.

"Oh wonderful, Shizuru-san you're still here and you have brought along some more of you students. I must admit I'm a little curious as to what the school delinquent is doing here and why Harada-san is holding my daughter's hand like that… as if to run away perhaps?" Takeshi snorted with a smug look on his face- it was unexpected of the young teacher to be a part of this but the futile rescue mission? That he had expected- he knew that Chie wasn't going to simply give up his daughter but that's exactly what Aoi was. His daughter.

"Governor Senou, I only came here to talk to you- I never planned on running away with Aoi, I just wanted to make you understand my feelings for her." Chie gently pulled Aoi so that the brunette was standing behind her and so was this time Chie became the shield. "I love her Sir and I would do anything for her to make her happy. I know I have a reputation but… but that isn't me anymore- that was the old me." Both Shizuru and Natsuki looked at each other and then at Chie who noticeably stood a little straighter and had managed to speak clearly without any fear.

"And I love her too Father and you were wrong to say that she manipulated me to love her. When Mother was ill and in hospital, Chie was really the only one there for me and she helped me so much when Mother died and you stopped being there for me. You will have to accept that I'm not your little girl anymore and that I choose who to fall in love with." Aoi moved back to Chie's side, holding her hand and giving the love of her life a smile. "I'll always be your daughter but I'm Chie's girlfriend too."

"So this is who you wish to spend your life with is it?" Natsuki took a step closer to Chie and Aoi- Aoi's father by now had gone a bright shade of red and the throbbing, pulsating vein in his head looked like it was going to burst any minute. He looked like he was just about ready to throttle either Chie or his daughter any minute and Natsuki didn't want to risk it.

"Yes, I want to be with Chie and no-one else."

"Oh really? Well I wonder if you'll still feel the same way about your precious Chie if you knew the truth about her- which is… a little less appealing."

Takeshi smiled as her saw the look of confusion on his daughter's face, the sheer terror on Chie's and he knew that his next move would restore order and the nuisance would be put to rest. "Tell me dear, has Chie ever mentioned to you what exactly happened to her father?" This was the opportunity he had been waiting for- the trump card he had been keeping in his arsenal for four long years.

Aoi turned to Chie who had gone completely pale "Chie what's he talking about?" Shizuru turned to Natsuki who shrugged and leaned in closer enough to whisper. "That's what I'd like to know."

"What I'm talking about is how the great Harada Daisuke was shot dead by his own daughter."

"Great? He was an alcoholic wife beater who deserved to be shot." Chie ignored the sharp intake of breath coming from her girlfriend next to her. "That's why you hate me isn't it? He was your friend and I shot him. You never believed for a minute when they realised it was self-defence and I walked free- so now you believe that I'm trying to turn your daughter against you because I turned against him isn't that right?" She hissed through her teeth as she was forced to relieve memories that she had spent the last few years desperately trying to forget.

She still had the scar on her forehead from it. It was that scar that ended up saving her from youth detention and later on prison as the wound on her forehead proved that Daisuke had hit out at his daughter and indeed his own wife before Chie pulled the trigger.

"That man was like a brother to me, we had been through a lot together and you robbed me of him so why wouldn't you rob me of Aoi?" Takeshi lunged at Chie- wrapping his hands around her biceps hard and as she tried to fight him off- his grip got tighter as Natsuki, Shizuru and Aoi tried to release his hold. "You will never take my daughter from me!" He snarled. "Stupid, filthy murderer. Get your hands off me!"

That set off the spark as Natsuki released her grip on the man and clenched her fist before swinging it back then delivering a powerful right hook onto Takeshi's strong jaw- rendering him unconscious. "Natsuki! Shizuru screamed as she crouched down to the floor by Takeshi's side and Chie fell to the floor with Aoi on her right- wincing in pain. Natsuki just shrugged nonchalantly

"Whoops."

* * *

"I can't believe you punched Aoi's dad." Chie laughed as she looked to her friend sitting beside her- nursing her right hand with an ice-pack. Natsuki scoffed and rested her head against the cold, hard concrete wall behind her "Yeah well I can't believe you didn't."

"Trust me I wanted to… If it weren't for the fact that I hope to marry his daughter someday I would have done." Chie closed her eyes and then opened them again to see Natsuki smiling wide at her- it was odd seeing her smile like that. "Yes you have a sexy smile but when you smile like that it's creepy. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You plan to marry her? Like, for real marry her?"

"Well yeah of course I do. I wouldn't go through all of this if I wasn't planning on having a future with her now would I?" Chie brought her knees up close to her chest and thought back to all that had transpired during the day. It started off nicely enough, Aoi had come round to hers to wake her up but then an hour later some thuggish looking men burst into her dorm and took Aoi away. Chie soon put two and two together. She then ran off to see her bastard father's grave, switched her phone off and then got found by Natsuki… and Viola-sensei. Then it got a little fuzzy!

"Wow. You really are a romantic… in an 'I'm-going-to-vomit' kind of way. It's kinda nauseating actually." Both girls laughed and Chie bumped her shoulder into Natsuki's before wincing in pain- obviously there was going to be some bruising.

"You're just jealous Natsuki-kun. Jealous 'cause you're not getting any."

Natsuki scoffed and shook her head "We're in a prison cell for beating up your girlfriend's old man, when were you planning on getting laid?"

Chie hummed in agreement as she took a good look around where she actually was and found to her amusement that the two of them were in fact locked up in a cell. That's when the pieces of the puzzle suddenly came together as Chie thought back to what took place an hour or so beforehand. It transpired that one of the other maids who worked in the kitchen had heard the argument and as soon as Takeshi wrapped his strong hands round Chie's arms, thus creating a sort of skirmish, she picked up the phone and called the police. As the older man was lying on the floor unconscious with Natsuki examining her hand and Chie on the floor- the two girls were immediately taken into custody as the paramedics worked on getting Takeshi to come round. _Yeah, we're in a prison cell… shit this is baaaaad! Mum is going to kill me for this- if Aoi doesn't get to me first!_

"I'm not, at least not for now anyway. Kinda have to make it up to Aoi big time if there's any hope for us two. I doubt she appreciated me keeping what happened to my father a secret… you do understand why I did though right?"

"Of course I did- though it would have been nice to find out from you rather than him. However it's still an If we get released. Even if we walk out of here free we'll be kicked out of school for sure." Natsuki stared at her bruised hand and didn't even notice Chie looking at her strangely.

"But I thought that's what you wanted? To get kicked out?"

Natsuki smiled and shrugged. "I don't know what I want any more. It's weird; I've tried for over a year to get my ass expelled from that place but now? But now I feel like… like there's something holding me back, there's something there at school that makes it hard to want to leave."

"Aww, you're going to miss us aren't you?" Chie winked at Natsuki who rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I guess no relationship is easy and yet sometimes I think that you can seem like the worst sort of person to end up with which is why I worry about Takeda, but then I think about what happened today and I realise that maybe there's hope for you yet. Whether there is for Aoi and I that's another matter completely. I guess its all part of having to keep our relationship a secret- sometimes there are secrets within secrets which become harder to keep inside of you."

"What do you mean by 'part of having to keep the relationship a secret'?"

Chie smirked as Natsuki sat cross-legged on the bench and turned to face her- reminding Chie of when a young child sat and listened to a story being read by a grandparent. Then she pictured a young Natsuki- which wasn't hard seeing as Mai had told her Natsuki hadn't really changed much in appearance from when they were little. _So cute!_ "So, the love runs deeper I guess and because it's a secret you work harder to make it work between you two more, you crave each other more, being with them is like… a high and you get that horrible feeling in the pit of your stomach when you aren't with them. Even if it's for a split second you live for that next second when you two are together again. But what's weirder is that the worst feeling can be the best you'll ever experience from loving them."

"It must be painful- not being able to properly show how much you love them like other couples?"

Chie thought about it for a while and then nodded "Yeah, but then the time we spend together or with people who won't judge us becomes ten times- maybe even a hundred times- more special to us. From pain comes experience I suppose, but it's always better to try rather than let it eat at you for the rest of your life because you let that moment pass by. By doing nothing you'll end up… bitter and twisted and years from now you'll think back, kick yourself for never taking the leap. You can find someone to live your life with, like with you and Takeda, without any fear or prejudice but you'll always think about what you could have had with that person."

"Why do I feel like we aren't talking about you and Aoi anymore?" Natsuki turned to look at Chie who grinned back.

"Because you know that we never really were in the first place Natsuki. So has there been any progress with you and your mystery person?"

"Progress? Ha! There won't ever be any progress because nothing is ever going to happen." Natsuki twisted back round so her back and head rested against the concrete and she felt her eyes close- it had been a tiring afternoon. _I was wondering how long Chie was going to go without ever mentioning that stuff._

"Have you ever thought that maybe Nao-chan feels the same way?"

Natsuki's emerald eyes shot open in surprise at the sound of Nao's name and as she opened her mouth to protest- the sudden sharp intake of air caused her to choke. "Huh? Nao? You think it's Nao?"

Chie frowned as she turned to face her friend and shrugged her shoulders "Well… yeah actually I do. You are always together, she gets on your nerves and she's at school… this week you've just been moping around and I kinda figured it was because she wasn't there."

Natsuki sighed and once again closed her eyes before hanging her head down low. "It definitely, 100% is not Nao. She gets on my nerves more than the next person but it's just not the same. I mean I spend pretty much every day wanting to kick her ass or just kill her- that's definitely not a good basis for a relationship by anyone's standards and not just my own."

"Alright then, but if it isn't Nao who is it?" Natsuki gritted her teeth; she was just about ready to hail some obscene profanities when as she looked over Chie's shoulder- she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Shizuru."

It was said almost like a whisper and Chie couldn't believe her ears- had Natsuki just confessed? Had Natsuki just willingly volunteered the name of the person she had fallen for? Natsuki fought to hide the blush on her face as she realised that by saying her teacher's name- she had inadvertently revealed who it was. _Hopefully Chie wouldn't take it that way… please don't take it that way_

Shizuru had to suppress the feeling of shock and relief- she had only heard some of the conversation between the two and it didn't take her long to realise just what they were talking about and despite the little voice in her head telling her that eavesdropping was wrong on so many levels… it felt near impossible to stop. However once her cousin's name was mentioned, Shizuru forced herself to get a grip and do what she came here to do whilst ignoring the fact that it had sounded like Natsuki had just confessed feelings for her.

"Shizuru? Who's Shizuru?" _Hang on, why she looking behind… oh it's Viola-sensei. Ooh hello, on first name basis are we? Wonderful!_ Both Chie and Natsuki felt the shiver crawl down their spines as the usually smiling or 'oasis of calm' expression on the beautiful woman's face was replaced by a smouldering scowl- it was sexy but damn it was scary.

"Hi, Viola-sensei… nice to see you again." Chie gave her teacher a small wave, but wanted to crawl into the foetal position when she just got an ice cold glare from Shizuru.

"Why are you here?" Natsuki actually felt the temperature of the cell decrease dramatically as the atmosphere was tense. Shizuru cleared her throat before licking her dry lips.

"Damage control. I've had a word with Aoi's father and have managed to convince him to drop the charges against you two. You're free to go." Despite being given some of the best news she had been given for a long time, Natsuki still couldn't bring herself to feel relieved just yet, however Chie practically jumped off the seat for joy at the news and had to restrain herself from pouncing on the teacher and showering her with kisses!

"We're free? Both of us? Natsuki isn't that great?"

"Yeah… it's great news." Saying it still didn't make her feel any better- Shizuru still looked angry as hell and Chie didn't seem to notice the impromptu glaring match between the other two in the room.

"Yeah and you look soooo thrilled about it Natsuki. Thank you so much Viola-sensei- I owe you big time."

Shizuru broke off the glare at Natsuki as she folded her arms across her chest and turned to face Chie. "I said that you were free to go from here… but you both will be punished in due course at school. I expect to see you both in the Student Council room at one on Monday do you understand?" Both girls nodded and understood completely- they both expected some sort of punishment whether it was a criminal record or expulsion. Both didn't know which they preferred the sound of now! "Good, Chie there's someone waiting for you outside so I suggest you don't keep her waiting." Shizuru watched as Chie mouthed the word 'Aoi' and when Shizuru nodded, Natsuki could hardly see Chie for dust as she ran out front to meet her girlfriend… leaving just Shizuru and Natsuki in the cell.

Natsuki watched with anticipation as Shizuru walked silently around the cell before coming to a stop in front of the raven-haired girl. "You're angry with me?" the young girl asked timidly as she pulled he knees in closer to her chest.

"I'm not angry… well I am but I'm more disappointed and frustrated with you more than anything Natsuki. When I first started out here, when I first got told that I was going to be your tutor, all I ever heard- from those who didn't completely freeze when hearing your name- was that you were violent, disruptive, disrespectful and that before the first week was over I would be in pieces. However none of that actually scared me, rather I managed to convince myself that you were just another challenge and that being your tutor and mentor was going to be the best thing ever for kick-starting my career. The thing is I made a vow to myself to never give up on you like those other teachers had… but you make it so damn difficult Natsuki."

It had started off calmly and quietly however the anger was hard to quell. Shizuru took a breather and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger to try and quell the headache that was brewing and so decided maybe she should take the calmer approach.

"Sometimes you can be the loveliest, the most charming and caring person… and today I saw a side of you that I have never seen before. As I watched you hold your friend like that as she cried I knew that those other teachers were just completely wrong about you. Again I felt privileged that I was able to see the real you and not the 'Ice Princess' persona.

That was until you did something so utterly brainless as to punch unconscious the Head of our Education Committee, the Governor of this district and a prominent benefactor of the school you go to! Why Natsuki?"

Shizuru tried to ignore the dull throbbing ache as she closed her eyes and turned away from her student. Her student who was still trying to get over what Shizuru had said, it had been a lot to hear all in one go but Natsuki thought back to that day, months ago when she had been beaten unconscious and Shizuru had been the one to take care of her. Natsuki realised then that Shizuru had been the only person to ever see past her less than amicable reputation despite having known each other for no more than a few days.

"I just… I wanted him to stop hurting her and stop hurting his daughter too. He was hiding behind his position, he was using it to completely control everyone's life and…" _It just became all too familiar "_And he was just being a grade-A asshole so I hit him. I didn't mean to knock him out I just wanted him to let go. Those two have been put through enough shit because of him." Natsuki hung her head low, staring at the ground beneath her feet and when she looked up she saw Shizuru bend down and kneeling in front of her.

"You were looking out for your friend- under any other circumstances it would be seen as an honourable act. But you need to control your temper Natsuki, it can easily lead you to trouble and as much as I wish I could be, I won't always be there to get you out of trouble. Now give me your hand." Natsuki nodded and placed her injured hand in Shizuru's own- however the young girl soon started laughing and Shizuru raised a brow in confusion. "What's so funny? I hardly doubt this situation is amusing Natsuki- in fact it's the opposite."

"No it's nothing like that… it probably isn't funny at all actually." Natsuki watched as Shizuru went back to examining her busted hand and using both hands, the teacher began to massage first the palm and despite the initial discomfort of it, Natsuki soon started to find it relaxing and soon forgot what had been so funny in the first place.

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to hazard a guess?"

"Oh yeah, it's just this scene is just becoming way too familiar nowadays. I bust something up and there you are to fix me back up again… it must be getting annoying." Natsuki bit her bottom lip and watched as Shizuru shook her head again before looking up and gazing into Natsuki emerald orbs. It seemed both funny and strange how both of them could just look into each other's eyes without feeling awkward or particularly uneasy but instead they could just lose themselves in them.

"It is troublesome I will admit." Shizuru said as she leaned in closer.

"Oh. Sorry."

"No, it's just… I don't like doing it because it means that you're hurt. I don't like it when you get hurt Natsuki." Shizuru stopped what she was doing and not before long she realised just how close in proximity she was to Natsuki's lips and so she gracefully stood up- dusting herself off. "Though I suppose you being into martial arts and kickboxing… I may just have to deal with it won't I?"

"Deal with what?" Came a familiar voice from behind and Shizuru turned around to see a very angry looking Alyssa standing in front of the entrance to the cell, flanked by two policemen. Natsuki sighed and closed her eyes- she had already been yelled at by Shizuru which even though she looked unmoved or bothered- it had actually struck a chord within her.

"Shit."

"Yes, 'shit' indeed Natsuki just what the fuck do you think you were playing at?" Alyssa yelled as she stepped into the cell. "You had to be all heroic and hit the big bad man didn't you?"

Shizuru frowned and shook her head. "Alyssa, Natsuki was only…"

"Yeah, you know what I don't care Shizuru. I asked you for one thing- one goddamn thing- to take Natsuki home and keep her there. How long after my back was turned did you go against it?"

"Alyssa, Tokiha-san called because she was worried about Harada-san and as she's also friends with your sister I seriously doubt that if a friend of yours had gone missing, you would just sit idle and do nothing." Shizuru gently grabbed hold of Alyssa's wrist and dared Alyssa to meet Shizuru's crimson eyes with her deep blue pools.

"You know damn well that I wouldn't." Alyssa hissed through her teeth in anger as she shook of Shizuru's hold on her wrist. "Why Shizuru? Why couldn't you just listen to me?"

"Would you rather I'd left the two to go on their own and get into even more trouble Alyssa? They have had a lucky escape, Takeshi-san has realised what could happen if he were to press charges and the school shall decide on the girl's punishment." To try and quell the storm that was brewing, Shizuru spoke calmly and quietly to Alyssa who seemed to be a little more understanding and accepting. "I told him that if he proceeded and followed through with this case he would have to deal with you and the rest of Natsuki's family. I managed to scare him off from that but he's pushing for a harsh punishment for both girls."

"Fine, I've been called into the meeting on Monday anyway. Natsuki?" Alyssa turned her attention to her younger sister who raised her head as soon as her name was called. "I've just been on the phone to your Grandfather- he's ordered you to write a formal apology and a statement of regret for Takeshi-san. You'll have it done by Monday's meeting yes?" It sounded like a question but Natsuki knew that Alyssa was going to have it even if it took her tying Natsuki to a chair and forcing the apology out at gunpoint!

"Yes… you'll have it." Natsuki muttered quietly but not quietly enough for Alyssa to hear it and be satisfied.

"Good. Look, I have to leave, the shit well and truly hit the fan today and I have 101 other pressing matters to deal with… Shizuru? If I asked you to take Natsuki home would you this time?"

"Of course." Shizuru hadn't missed the jibe from the older woman in front of her- however in some ways it was deserved.

"Good. Thank you, I'll see you later tonight Natsuki… I don't know what time I'll be back though so I'll see you at some point."

"Sure, but first of all I want to know where you were during all this." Natsuki asked as Alyssa turned to walk out of the cell.

"Fine, you want to know I'll tell you, I got the call from Mai, then I made another call to the Director who said that Takeshi told her Aoi was leaving so I was at the school terminating the transfer making it so she couldn't leave. Then I found out about you and came here. You satisfied now?"

"Oh yeah- completely satisfied." Natsuki crossed her arms across her chest and huffed- fortunately Alyssa had been in such a rush to get out she hadn't even picked up on the sarcasm before leaving the cell room. "A statement of regret? I only regret that I didn't hit him harder… asshole." Natsuki blew a stray strand of hair out from her face.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that Natsuki. We have a few documents for you to sign before you go- come on." Shizuru didn't wait for Natsuki before she left the cell- nodding her head in thanks as a policeman opened the door for the two as they made their way to the main office. Once the papers were signed, Shizuru and Natsuki walked in silence out of the station- both felt tired and drained from today's exertions and neither one as looking forward to what was to come Monday lunch.

"What do you think is going to happen to us? On Monday?" Natsuki asked as Shizuru unlocked the car and opened her own door. Chie and Aoi were still busy arguing and from the looks of things, one of Chie's cheeks was bright red with a distinctive hand shape on it!

"I don't know Natsuki… I wish I knew but this is a very serious matter and not to be taken lightly. Whatever happens happens. You just have to accept it." Shizuru got into the car, slamming her door in frustration, as unbeknownst to her student the meeting was not only to discuss Natsuki's future at the school but Shizuru's own. She had also broken the rules by failing to prevent any sort of confrontation between her student and one of the schools most prominent benefactors and so her head was also on the executioners block.

"For what it's worth- if I do get expelled on Monday… thank you for not giving up on me like the others did. And… I'm sorry for letting you down." Shizuru turned to look at the student sitting next to her- her eyes widened in surprise- and without thinking she grabbed Natsuki's hand in her own and with her other hand, she gently turned the young girl to look at her.

"Whatever happens Natsuki- I am so glad that I met you and I want you to know that no matter what happens… you know where to find me? I'll be right there with you on Monday- I promise."

"Okay." Natsuki smiled back and as Shizuru leaned over to Natsuki's side, Natsuki felt herself lean closer and shut her eyes before she felt a pair of soft, warm lips kiss her on the forehead. At the touch of Shizuru's lips against her skin, Natsuki took a deep breath of air to steady her heart which was racing at lightning speed and made her feel dizzy. The kiss itself lasted a couple of seconds longer than it should have but it took all of Shizuru's strength and self control to pull herself away- much to Natsuki's disappointment- and albeit reluctantly, Shizuru moved back fully into her seat with both hands ready on the steering wheel. She didn't really want to think about the possibility of not seeing Natsuki around school and yet she couldn't help but think about what could happen if either she or Natsuki did leave. Would the wedding between Natsuki and Takeda still happen? Or would her feelings for Natsuki disappear completely? More importantly though, would that be such a bad thing if they did? The feelings she had for her student were dangerous and she knew that one day something from within her would crack and that could only bring about disastrous consequences for the both of them. She also didn't know how long before it became too hard to control herself- her self-control had boundaries and it was only a matter of time before she broke through them.

_I suppose we can only wait and see what happens! Come what may…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Right so that chapter's finished- I really hope it wasn't too boring for you and I'm sorry if yet again the pace of this is too slow but now we know that the feelings are most definitely mutual… even if Natsuki is hesitant to admit it. **

**So the next chapter is judgement day, there's a little bit of a twist for you which I hope you'll enjoy and you'll also get to meet the Student Council! Plus Shizuru has another visitor and more revelations to deal with…**

**Until next time… Much love oh and I finished reading through this chapter at 5 in the morning after a lot of coffee so I'm sorry for any mistakes I have failed to spot!**

Tiny xxx

* * *

_**BONUS SCENE FOR YA!**_

The car journey home was spent in an unbearable awkward silence- Chie and Aoi weren't talking despite Chie's best attempts and every time Natsuki turned to look at her brunette teacher, she could see how much the day had taken out of her. It was decided that as the police station was closer to Natsuki's apartment, she would be the first to get dropped off and within a few minutes Shizuru pulled into the parking complex.

"I'll walk you up." Shizuru said as she undid her seatbelt and stepped out of the car- leaving no room for argument as she waited for Natsuki to follow.

"You don't need to you know… anything's going to happen to me within the next five minutes." Natsuki walked a step behind her teacher- her eyes downcast so they focused on the concrete floor as she tried not to sneak a peek at Shizuru's behind.

"I know, but I want to anyway. I want to ask you something."

"Erm… okay."

Shizuru smirked as she heard the hesitation in Natsuki's voice as the young girl gave her consent. "How did you go from being Kruger to Kuga? I understand your reasons… I think, but that made me curious." Shizuru slowed down her pace so they were walking side by side instead and she heard Natsuki groan.

"Couldn't you ask another less embarrassing question?"

At that moment Shizuru halted in her steps and gently pulled Natsuki to a stop "Well now you've said that I'm even less inclined to… can you please tell me?" Shizuru smiled softly at Natsuki who bit the inside of her cheek and glared at her teacher- who needless to say didn't look like she was going to relent anytime soon.

"Fine. When I was young I had a speech impediment and I couldn't say my name." Shizuru furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and Natsuki sighed and rolled her eyes in exasperation. "So… I couldn't pronounce my 'r's right so Kruger sounded more like… Kwuga. When it came to enrolment I remembered it and changed it to Kuga instead." Natsuki felt her face flare up in a furious haze of red as she blushed with embarrassment with then turned to anger when she noticed the look on her teachers face as Shizuru fought to restrain herself. "Don't you dare laugh."

That set her off and Shizuru erupted into a bout of laughter as she tried to turn away so Natsuki wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. "Natsuki I'm so sorry." Shizuru said, choked through the giggles, and when Natsuki huffed and turned to walk back Shizuru finally managed to calm down. "Natsuki? I said I was sorry." She yelled at the retreating figure walking down the hall and frowned as Natsuki raised her right hand in the air with the middle finger up.

_Maybe I deserved that… yes I definitely deserved that. Still I've got a great view! _Shizuru mused as she watched the bad-ass swagger of the girl's hips. _Might as well enjoy it as I might not be her tutor for long._


	11. Punished for Unproven Crimes

**A/N: **** HELLOOOOOOOOO! Tiny's back in Uni and with great Uni comes great Internet… and a lot of free time! So I present to you… Chapter 11! Right guys, BMS's 1****st**** birthday is on the 24****th**** of November. I had planned on squeezing in another chapter on the anniversary but between now and then I have 3 Uni projects all due on the 24****th**** so it seems highly unlikely unfortunately.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter- it's got a mix of everything, bit twisty and turny and I'm sure there's a bit in the middle which I may be killed for- so I'm now on a trek to the Himalayas for my safety. But I'll bring the laptop with me and get writing.**

**Love to all and ShizNatFizzle if you can't work out what MUSE song the chapter title is from then you are not worthy of calling yourself a MUSE fan. But if you text me and ask nicely I may just tell you. My thanks to the wonderful Shindu and the awesome ShizNatFizzle for reading through this chapter for me last night/early this morning- where would I be without either of you?**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah I DON'T OWN MY-HIME ALRIGHT? Stop rubbing it in!**

**Introducing... Seitokaichou Anh Lu!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11- Punished For Unproven Crimes.

Natsuki fidgeted in the chair outside of the Student Council room and looked for something to fiddle with whilst she waited to be called in- however she found nothing and so decided to twiddle her thumbs instead. Fortunately she wasn't waiting on her own as her charcoal-haired friend waited in the chair across from her. "Natsuki-kun… are you okay?" Natsuki looked up and saw the look of concern on her friend's face and so she smiled nervously as she nodded.

"Yeah… no… yeah course I'm okay." Chie chuckled quietly- clearly Natsuki was getting nervous and incredibly impatient. The two had got into enough trouble together from the moment they met and so had been subjugated to the torturous wait outside the Council room many times. Yet this time Natsuki was clearly getting worked up whilst Chie looked surprisingly calm. "How come you aren't though?"

"How come I'm not a barrel of nerves like you?" Natsuki frowned, then rather begrudgingly nodded and hummed in agreement to which Chie just relaxed more in her seat and shrugged. "I don't know- maybe it's because I didn't hit him and he's just got a personal vendetta against me."

Natsuki hummed again. "We've been here a hundred times and yet now I'm nervous. I don't get it." She said as she shook her head before brushing the midnight coloured locks out of her face.

"Yeah but don't forget this time was different. Maybe because what you did this time wasn't like the other occasions because you were looking out for me. If you didn't stop him with that punch- who knows what would have happened. Well that's what Shizuru-san reckoned anyway."

"Hmm… did you just call her Shizuru?" Natsuki frowned as Chie raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Yeah, that is her name Natsuki… she told me I can call her it after she dropped you off on Saturday. I reckon she realised it was weird you were calling her by her name and we couldn't. God she looked so pissed the other day… that was pretty damn hot. So why was she with you the other day?"

Natsuki banged her head against the wall behind her- why was she only asking now? "Alyssa brought her along to look at houses- when Alyssa left she got Viola to drive me back home- but then Mai called and I got her to take me to you." Natsuki's emerald eyes watched as Chie seemed to accept her answer before once again looking confused.

"So what's going on with your sister and 'Viola'-sensei?" Chie smirked as she thought back to the other night when she managed to inadvertently spot the two women out on what appeared to be a date- from the look on Natsuki's face it seemed clear that she wasn't particularly happy about anything that included them two women. _Well one of them is her sister after all and the other is her teacher- that's bound to have pissed her off a bit… and it's so damn awkward. _"Are they a couple 'cause that would be so hot!" Chie chortled as Natsuki raised her head in shock- her eyes wide and mouth twisted in a snarl.

"Alyssa's not gay! And neither is Viola-sensei." Natsuki growled before sliding further down in her seat. "Nothing's going on… they're just… friends. They worked together a while ago. Can we drop this now?" Natsuki hissed in anger through gritted teeth.

"Fine, okay, I'm dropping it." Chie replied with her hands raised in mock surrender. To say the younger girl wasn't entirely convinced was an understatement and if anything- Natsuki's protestations of innocence on her sister's and teacher's behalf had the opposite effect. "Okay I think there's something you should know and I…" Chie started off seriously.

"Chie I don't care. Alright? So please do me a favour and just keep it to yourself okay?" Natsuki interrupted- discussing Alyssa and Shizuru, Alyssa and Shizuru as a couple or the possibilities required strength- strength that Natsuki didn't have today. "Alright… clearly this is a bad time."

Natsuki snorted "Ha, yeah, you think?" she remarked in a sarcastic tone "Damn it. What's taking them so long anyway?" the older girl grumbled quietly.

Chie shrugged and went back to being just as equally bored as Natsuki "I don't know- sounds like they are having an argument though." She wasn't entirely sure as to whether Natsuki had actually asked or it was just the outspoken impatient thoughts of her friend. "Hopefully it won't be too long though."

After an agonising and tedious half-hour consisting of various threats made by the disgruntled Governor Senou, the first meeting was almost at a close… although it didn't seem like it.

"This is an absolute farce Fumi-san. This woman can enter my home, dictating how and what I do with my daughter when she has the main perpetrators in her car. Then they attack me verbally AND physically whilst she stands and does absolutely nothing… yet she's not going to be punished at all for it?" Takeshi yelled at the pink-haired Director who sighed and closed her eyes before looking at the young teacher- who also looked tired yet looked characteristically calm. _Nothing ever throws Shizuru does it?_ The director mused as she took a deep breath - resting her elbows on the desk as she leaned forward to voice her decision.

"Governor Senou, what you are still failing to see is that Shizuru-san was merely attempting to halt you from making a very big mistake of acting irrationally by removing your daughter from our school. Your accusations hold no merit here- she was not the one to hit you nor did she commit any crime against you. Her decision, I'll admit, was equally ill advised and irrational, however I see no reason to suspend her from teaching or put it on record. My decision is final. Now I propose we take a break before calling the girls in yes?" Fumi raised her eyebrows and looked at each person in the room.

"I suppose so." Takeshi frowned as Fumi stood up and bowed at him before leaving the room with Shizuru close behind. Once the door was closed the two women breathed a sigh of relief.

"One down and another one to go." Shizuru remarked as she rested one hand on her forehead and the other on her hip. To be honest that first meeting had taken a lot out of her and she silently prayed that she wouldn't have to contribute much to the next one.

Fumi sighed as she turned her attention to the two girls who by now were both looking nervous. "Shizuru-san I'm afraid I won't be in the next meeting, I have someone from Tokyo calling soon, but I have asked the Kaichou to stand-in in my place. I hope that will be alright? Obviously you'll have to be there too- please try and keep the atmosphere as calm as possible."

"Of course- I'll try my best. Lu-san knows your decision?"

Fumi nodded and smiled as once again she looked to the young girls sitting only a few metres away- their eyes were locked on the two teachers. "Yes she does. Now I think it's about time we put those girls out of their misery- Lu-san is here now so I'll leave it to you."

"Alright I'll call them over." Shizuru gave a small formal bow and Fumi smiled in return before walking back to the Director's mansion. "Hello Lu-san." Shizuru smiled as the tall young brunette wearing the uniform of the Kaichou stood next to her.

"Afternoon Shizuru-san. Looking forward to this as much as I am?" Anh winked at the young teacher who chuckled and bumped her shoulder into the Kaichou's. The two had formed a more relaxed relationship over the past month or so from working together. Shizuru had used her past experience as a Kaichou in University and helped Anh as the young girl struggled with the loss of her partner to the military life. There were still a few days every now and again where getting the young Kaichou to perform even the simplest of duties was an uphill battle- but Anh was getting better. Surely but slowly, she was getting better.

"Oh I can't wait." Shizuru replied before she walked down the hall to where the girls were sitting. "Right girls- you can come in now." Shizuru gave Chie a reassuring pat on the arm as she walked ahead of Shizuru and Natsuki as the two seemed to hang back. "Well that was interesting." Shizuru remarked to Natsuki who walked slowly by her side.

"Did you get in trouble?" Natsuki asked quietly as they sauntered up to the door side by side- their arms occasionally brushing against each other- sending currents of electricity through each other's body. Shizuru smiled as she shook her head.

"No, unfortunately that has put the Governor in a very bad mood, so I would urge you to be careful and try not to provoke him… please?" Shizuru gently turned Natsuki to face her and the two were locked in another intense gaze. A silent plead and a reluctant acceptance passed between the pair.

"Fine." Natsuki retorted as she followed Chie and the Kaichou into the room- with a smug and pleasantly surprised Shizuru following a few seconds later. The atmosphere in the room was tense as the two girls sat on the opposite side to the Governor- who sat with an almighty scowl on his face. The only person in the room who seemed completely unaffected was the President who immediately took her seat at the desk and relaxed into the chair with a large smile on her face.

"Alrighty then, lets it get it started. So, here's how this thing will work; Harada-san will be first up, then we'll pretend that I don't already know what punishment Harada-san will get and then I'll let you know the punishment that the Director has decreed. Any objections?"

All eyes turned to Takeshi who looked as if he was biting back some sort of remark yet decided it was probably best not to- _Leaving decisions like this in the hands of children- a ridiculous notion _Takeshi mused bitterly as he was subjugated to having a girl, a year no less older than his own daughter, bestow judgement as if she were an officer of the law herself... and yet that was how things worked there much to his dislike.

"Brilliant! If we're lucky we can salvage some lunch break after all." Anh exclaimed as she turned her attention to Chie. "Right, what I see here is nothing more than a crime of passion, not intended to insult our esteemed Governor in any way… and therefore I see no reason why Harada-san should be expelled from the school. Just because you don't like the girl it doesn't mean that you can kick her out Sir." Anh reprimanded him in a mocking tone- as if she was berating a younger child. "Okay, now do you have any objections? But before you speak out Sir, please bear it in mind that you as of yet don't have a leg to stand on."

Natsuki's eyes widened in surprise, as the other occupants of the room stared on in shock with the exception of Anh who took a sip of her cup of tea and leaned back with a smug look on her beautiful face. _And Shizuru was worried that I would provoke him?_ Natsuki mused as she took on a wounded expression-_ clearly no-one gives me enough credit these days!_

"Young lady- I am confused as to why you presume to believe that you can talk to me in such a way? Clearly this case cannot be presided over by someone who is equally as disrespectful as those being punished." Takeshi yelled as he pushed back his chair and in a few quick strides was hovering over the desk- close enough to the bored looking President for the young girl to feel his warm breath on her pale skin.

"I assure you sir that despite my youth, and my actions over the past month or so, I am perfectly qualified to bestow judgement on these two. I have already heard everything I need to hear and would urge you not to purely see me as a school student but as a member of faculty too. Bear this in mind that at the moment I am currently acting in the Director's role as her stand-in and whatever judgement I pass here is merely the Director's words said in my voice. Now please step away from my desk and take a seat." Natsuki and Chie both looked at each other and nodded a mental high-5 as both enjoyed the sight of a grown man put firmly in his place by an eighteen year old girl. Takeshi took a deep breath as he straightened up his tie and ran his fingers through his sweat-soaked hair before taking his seat.

"Be that as it may, I ask you to take this matter seriously. A member of your Governing board has been greatly insulted by two of your students- and as of yet have not received any verbal apology from either. I do not require one, however I feel a just punishment for both of them will be sufficient enough."

"Well then I assure you that both girls will be receiving the appropriate sanctions. Harada Chie, you will be suspended for the next few days and then will be on cleaning duty in this very room every Friday for a month. Does this satisfy you Sir?" Anh watched with a smirk as Takeshi nodded- sparing a glance at the youngest girl in the room who looked unimpressed but a bit relieved to not be expelled!

"It does but I can't be fully satisfied just yet- that will only be when the other's punishment is known."

"Very well then. Now if I may ask Harada-san to leave the room please- this may take a while." Anh winked at the bespectacled girl who mouthed the words 'good luck' to Natsuki before leaving the room- where Aoi was waiting for her.

"Aoi? Why are you… not that I don't want to be here but…" Aoi cut Chie off as she pressed a finger to her lips.

"I just came to see if you got your stupid ass suspended. So… did you?" Chie sighed sadly and nodded her head- clearly Aoi was still angry and she meant what she said about needing to take a bit of time to get her head round things.

"At least you didn't get expelled… or arrested."

"Yeah... at least" An awkward silence descended upon the two girls "Aoi, I really am sorry for keeping what happened with my dad from you. I just, I didn't want you to see me as some sort of basket-case or worse… a killer. I couldn't survive if that's all you would ever think of me. I really do love you and I would do anything to put things right between us." Chie took Aoi's hand in hers yet felt distraught when Aoi quickly pulled her hand back… however before she could really react she felt Aoi's lips cover her own in a soft but sweet kiss and Aoi wrapped her arms around Chie's neck. After the initial shock had worn off Chie relaxed into the hold, kissed her girlfriend back more passionately and she didn't particularly care if anyone managed to stumble upon them.

"Well it's good to see you two have made up." The couple were interrupted as the smooth voice of Alyssa Kruger echoed through the corridor. Immediately Aoi removed her arms from Chie's neck and blushed in embarrassment. Chie on the other hand couldn't keep the smile off her face- having gone two days without kissing or touching Aoi had been the most torturous experience and not even being suspended or put on cleaning duty could now ruin her mood.

"Hi Kruger-san!" Chie waved and Alyssa gave a small smile back.

"Is Natsuki in there?"

"Err… yeah she is. They sent me out when they were done with me."

Alyssa nodded and hummed as she looked at the door- she wondered if anything had changed much since she had last been there under a decade ago. "I see. Thanks." With a nod of her head, Alyssa slid the door open and walked through- much to Natsuki's displeasure as she rolled her eyes and sunk even further into her chair.

"Alyssa what the hell are you doing here?" she asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"Never mind what I'm doing here Natsuki." Alyssa said as she sat on one of the tables in the room "My apologies, please continue Kaichou."

Anh nodded and then turned back to face the mysterious blonde woman that had randomly walked into the room "I'm sorry but who are you? Are you a member of the faculty?" Suddenly the serious atmosphere was broken as the room was filled with a loud laugh from Natsuki and Alyssa raised her eyebrows in shock.

"You don't know who I am?" Alyssa whimpered softly as her sapphire eyes turned to Shizuru who- unlike her student- actually remained composed if a little smug. Eventually Natsuki's laughs subsided with help from a disapproving glare from Shizuru.

"I know it must come as a surprise to you to know that some people haven't heard of you Alyssa." Natsuki smirked as Alyssa growled before turning her attention to the President. Alyssa jumped off the table and went to shake the young woman's hand as she introduced herself.

"I'm Alyssa Kruger. I'm Natsuki's sister…"

"Half-sister." Natsuki interrupted as she folded her arms across the chest and ignored the hurt expression on her sister's face.

"Fine, her half-sister and I also happen to be new on the Board of Governors. I was called by the Director to take Natsuki's guardian's place here today." Alyssa grumbled as she turned back to sit on the table next to Natsuki- making sure to give her sister a subtle kick in the shin as she pulled herself up.

"Fine by me. So, we're all here to decide on Natsuki-chan's punishment. Hopefully the quicker we'll deal with this, the sooner we can all leave and get back to more important things."

Anh watched Alyssa Kruger- the famous Alyssa Kruger- take a seat after kicking her younger half-sibling. She knew perfectly well who Alyssa Kruger was and what she looked like, after all, how could you possibly not know about the blonde bombshell who was more popular than Royalty? Due to her rather odd sense of humour and her tendencies to support the underdog, Anh often got a kick out of kicking popular people down to size and was rather fortunate to have had the greatest opportunity to do so the moment Alyssa stepped into her domain. Her domain.

"Good idea young lady- some of us certainly have more pressing matters to deal with." Takeshi snarled as he glanced at the dark haired girl in the chair across from him as she rubbed her shin- he too had seen the kick and chuckled inwardly. He felt more confident in a harsh punishment when he noticed the tension between the two siblings- he also knew of Alyssa's reputation and her cutthroat nature when it came to law courts and the like. He had hoped that he would finally get to catch a glimpse of the young, brilliant lawyer in action.

"You don't say! Right, considering the present circumstances," Anh started as she glanced over at Shizuru in the corner "it seems that Natsuki has been mercifully spared a criminal record. However assaulting a prominent and prestigious Governor of the school shouldn't be taken lightly and unfortunately there's only so many times that she can be suspended or put in detention. It is school policy that expulsion should remain an avoidable punishment if absolutely necessary and yet again our Director seems hesitant to follow through with this. Therefore she has left it to me to find an alternative but appropriate punishment." Anh said as she leaned back in her chair- resting her folded hands on her flat stomach as she watched the only man in the room turn purple with fury and utter disbelief.

"Why? It's blatantly obvious that expulsion is necessary. Natsuki Kruger-"

"Kuga- My name is Kuga Natsuki not Natsuki Kruger." _Get it right old man._ Natsuki flicked her hair back with her right hand as she crossed her ankles- sparing a glance at the older blonde who was giving her own rendition of the 'Kuga death glare'. "What?" Alyssa didn't answer and instead just shook her head- muttering 'Un-fucking-believable' under her breath.

"You were saying Senou-san?" Alyssa prompted the elder gentleman to continue.

"Yes, thank you Kruger-san. Kuga Natsuki is a menace and this school has been far too lenient with her. What example do you think it sets for the younger students when she can do things like setting off the fire alarms in the corridors and not get away with it?"

Natsuki couldn't believe her ears "Oh for fuck's sake- how times am I going to have to say this? The fire alarms weren't my fault asshole!"

Before Shizuru could intervene- Alyssa beat her to it. "NATSUKI! You are in a very dangerous position at the moment- calling the man you assaulted an asshole isn't the wisest things to do so for once keep that mouth of yours shut! Do you want to get tossed out of here?" Alyssa sighed and ran her sender fingers through her blonde tresses- clearly the relationship with her sister wasn't going to be put right anytime soon. Natsuki shook her head and turned to look out of the window. "That's exactly what I thought, so do yourself and the rest of us a favour and shut up."

Takeshi nodded and slapped his thigh before getting out of the seat "This is exactly the kind of behaviour your school seems to condone Lu-san. You see the way she talks to me? No respect whatsoever and it shouldn't be tolerated."

Anh leaned forward so all four chair-legs were on the floor. "So… what do you propose Senou-san?"

"Expulsion with immediate effect and with zero chance of re-entry." Takeshi suggested without missing a single beat. Anh shrugged and looked at Alyssa who frowned before turning her attention to the only teacher in the room who looked visibly unimpressed as she stood in the corner of the room- close to the door.

"Shizuru-san?" The brunette teacher raised her head at the sound of her name being called by the blonde- she had wondered if the others had forgotten she was even in the same room. Anh had looked at her a while ago but she had virtually gone unnoticed the entire time.

"Yes Alyssa?"

"You've been awfully quiet… is there anything you'd like to say?" All eyes focused on the young teacher.

"You are Natsuki's tutor… mentor-thing and not to mention an eyewitness." Anh pointed out as Shizuru nodded and walked further into the little circle in the room.

"Actually… I do have an idea, although I ask you all to approach this open-mindedly for it may seem a bit unconventional."

Anh smirked as she leaned back once more "Well you've got my attention- please continue Shizuru-san."

"What if, instead of expelling Natsuki from the school, we give her a position of power within the Student Council and through the responsibilities of that role, her debt is repaid?"

Takeshi instantly took a disliking to the idea and grimaced "I don't like it."

"Of course you don't. What position were you thinking?" Anh asked- she was probably just as confused as the other occupants in the room. She also had a feeling in her gut that told her that she was going to regret asking that question- Shizuru was taking a long time to answer and she also looked suspiciously guilty as she looked Anh in the eye before answering.

"The post of Vice-President has been vacant for quite some time…"

Anh violently shook her head and her face lost its usual smile "No… absolutely not. I won't let it happen."

Natsuki was confused "I thought Tomoe was Vice-President?" Shizuru shook her head no "Tomoe is on the Executive Council although she has been doing the duties of the Vice President recently. The Vice-President must be _de jure_ and not _de facto_ which Tomoe currently is- the only way is to be elected by the Student Body. Anh I know that you are hesitant to do so but please open the elections. I know what happened with Sasaki-san hurt you deeply but you have a responsibility to this school and right now you have no Vice-President to help you."

"I don't need any help so you can forget it." Anh muttered to herself as thoughts of her ex-lover came flooding in and tears threatened to fall from her face- however they were quickly wiped away. She had already cried too much over this and she sure as hell wasn't going to cry in front of these people.

"Even if we were to consider it- I fail to see how that would be a punishment." Takeshi grumbled. "You'll be giving her free reign to do whatever she wants- chaos certainly will follow… as it always does." He sneered as he looked at the young girl who was equally as confused.

"The role of Vice-President is full of hard work with organising the school festivities, late nights here at the school and a lot of time spent dealing out punishments and meeting with the Directors and Governors. It'll be tough work Senou-san, not a walk in the park as you may think." Anh retorted- she had started the day in a relatively good mood- now it was completely shot to hell!

Natsuki looked around the room- angry that everyone was talking as if she wasn't even in the room. "Don't I have any say in this?" she asked and watched as Shizuru frowned.

"Absolutely not. However, if Senou-san wishes..." Shizuru's crimson eyes watched as the Governor raised an eyebrow. "I am open to a compromise."

"Enlighten me… please."

Shizuru offered the older gentleman a small smile "We hold the elections and give those who genuinely want the position a chance to be voted in. If Natsuki runs and wins- she continues as Vice-President for the rest of the year and the year after in order to pay her debt to the school and in effect the Governing body as well." Shizuru raised her eyebrows as she looked around the room and saw that everyone- bar Natsuki- seemed to be considering it.

"What if she loses?" Alyssa asked.

"Then Senou-san gets his wish and we expel her. Simple as that."

Alyssa smiled and hopped off the table once again.

"Well I for one like the idea- nice one Shizuru." Alyssa flashed her friend a wide grin and winked before the pair of women turned their attention to the President who nodded slowly- a small smile creeping onto her face.

"I can see that it has its benefits to us and the school- what with Natsuki-chan's popularity and that there is a nice balance to it. In that case I like it and would be happy with Natsuki joining the Council." Anh winked at the angry looking girl who growled under her breath. The last thing she ever wanted to do was join the council. It meant pulling even more hours at school and she'd have to spend even more time with Tomoe. As if it wasn't insufferable enough to have to watch the teal-haired girl pine after Shizuru during their lessons.

"Oh great." The young girl muttered under her breath as she watched Takeshi shrug his shoulders and sigh with defeat- her hopes of the older man hating the idea so much as to contest it some more crashed and burned around her. "I suppose I should relent and let you deal with it. I look forward the hearing the gates slam behind you as you're kicked out Kuga-san. I must be off- clearly this was a waste of my time." With a curt nod and a small bow from each of the rooms occupants- Takeshi made his way out of the Council room- leaving the others to finally breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh I totally see why you punched him- shame he hasn't got a mark on him to prove it. You should have hit him harder!" Natsuki chuckled as the Kaichou gave her a wink which in turn received a sigh from Shizuru.

"I don't think that's entirely appropriate Anh. Do you?"

Anh just shrugged her shoulders and gave her a cheeky grin "Most likely not. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with the Director and I'll report back our developments. The joys of being the Kaichou huh?" Anh nudged Natsuki again who frowned and watched as Anh walked over to the door only to be stopped by Shizuru.

"Thank you for being on board with this Anh. I know that it must have been hard."

Anh just smiled and shook her head. "No, not really. I knew I was eventually going to have to hold the elections… even if it means accepting that Kae really isn't by my side anymore. But I guess it won't be that bad with Natsuki there instead. She might actually find a way to kill dearest Tomoe-chan before I do!" Anh laughed as Shizuru rolled her eyes. "Assembly tomorrow, that's when things will start so if you could get Natsuki-san to stay behind that'll be great?"

"I'll try, I doubt she likes the idea very much but… it's not like she has any options left. You should get back to the Director and then take an extended lunch." Shizuru rested a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder and smiled as Anh nodded.

"Thanks I was going to take the liberty anyway. I'll see you around." As Anh left the room, Shizuru looked over to the only two other occupants in the room who were in the middle of yet another sibling squabble.

"I know things have been rough between us but was the whole 'She's my half-sister not my whole sister don't be so disgusting' thing entirely necessary Nat? Do you really hate me that much? Or is it that you are really so embarrassed to even admit that we're related?"

"I don't hate you Alyssa it's just you butting in at every opportunity that I hate. You live on a different continent most of the time and yet you still can't help yourself from getting involved and I'm tired of always having you there when you do no good. I'm nearly eighteen; nearly an adult and I just wish that…" Natsuki ran her fingers through her hair and looked away from her sister who frowned and folded her arms across her chest.

"You wish what? Hmm? What do you wish?" Natsuki looked up- her eyes glistening with tears that were just about to spill- and she hissed through gritted teeth in a low, harsh and husky voice.

"I wish that you had just stayed in Germany. I wish that for once you wouldn't treat me like a child and insist on fighting my battles for me- every time you get yourself involved something goes wrong and I'm always the one that pays the price for it. What's worse is that ever since you've got here you've been making changes in my life which I don't want- I don't want to move, it's my apartment, it's my home and I say that I want to stay there and if you don't like it then leave and go ruin somebody else's life. Oh and another thing, my name is Natsuki, not Nat, and especially not Nattie-chan… I hate it, I hated it when Dad did it and I especially hate it when you do it. So just stop and leave."

Natsuki hissed as she spun on her heel and stormed out of the room- brushing past Shizuru who had heard every word and had tried to stop her student from leaving but had been brushed off. "Natsuki stop." Shizuru called out but Natsuki turned around to glare at her teacher.

"No Shizuru… no. Why don't you comfort Alyssa, you're such 'good friends' anyway." Natsuki shouted as she stormed down the hall and Shizuru walked up to Alyssa who stood wide eyed in a daze and completely broken by her sister's harsh words. Shizuru placed a hand on Alyssa's cheek and spoke softly and calmly to the older woman.

"Alyssa?" When she got no answer, Shizuru wrapped her arms around her friend and pulled her into a warm embrace as Alyssa began to sob.

Meanwhile down the hall, Natsuki stormed past Chie and Aoi who both eagerly waited to find out what happened and had just barely heard Natsuki's confrontation with her sister. "Hey wait up Natsuki." Chie said as they ran to catch up with their friend who had a face like thunder. "Natsuki-kun what happened? Did you get kicked out?"

"No."

"Suspended then?" Chie offered.

"No."

"Then for the love of God what happened?" Aoi asked as she tried but failed to get Natsuki to slow down.

"Nothing, I just need to punch something. Just leave me alone." Natsuki said as she took off into a run leaving Chie and Aoi confused and Chie gestured with her head for her girlfriend to follow her as she made her way back to the council room. The door was left slightly ajar and through the little sliver of light, Chie could just make out Shizuru and Alyssa hugging. The girl's mischievous eyes watched as Shizuru ran her fingers through Alyssa's golden hair to try and calm her down- it usually worked with Natsuki whenever she threw one of her tantrums.

"Oh they are definitely together, it's so damn obvious." Aoi whispered to Chie who nodded "Do you reckon Natsuki-kun knows then?" Aoi asked quietly as they moved away from the door and Chie shrugged.

"Probably. I asked her about it earlier and she really didn't want to talk about it. I guess she doesn't approve."

"I doubt she has a problem with two women being together- she's fine with us. Her sister and her teacher though… no wonder she's upset. She's got a tricky relationship with Alyssa as it is and Shizuru-san and Natsuki get along fairly well. I had always thought Shizuru-san was straight as a ruler." Chie hummed in agreement and crossed her arms.

"Although that's what people thought of you- look at us now. Plus you heard what Natsuki said to Shizuru-san as she left- I can't imagine how awkward that would be. This is too much thinking for now- can we just go get some lunch before class starts?" Chie unfolded her arms and outstretched a hand for Aoi to hold. Aoi looked at it for a couple of seconds and with a grin she slipped her hand into her girlfriend's- it felt nice to be able to hold hands so openly and not have to worry about anyone seeing it and disapproving.

"You know we're going to go find Natsuki later though right?" Chie groaned as her stomach growled causing Aoi to fall into a fit of laughter. "Fine, lunch then Natsuki- we're in enough trouble already so we can skip last period anyway!"

Natsuki's head was buzzing and could feel her hands tremble with anger as she entered the school gym, where she could see out of the corner of her eye, Takeda was training Ookami- one of Fuuka's most promising kendo prodigies. Natsuki shrugged off her blazer, pulled off her hoodie revealing a black tank-top and threw them on one of the benches before reaching into the supplies cupboard and wrapping her hands before she went to the punch-bag. Takeda had watched from the corner of his eye as his beloved fiancé had entered the room in a temper and he soon lost all concentration and failed to block Ookami's next hit which landed straight onto his face- leaving a bloody nose and a lesson to always focus on the opponent… not the sexy smouldering look of an angry fiancé!

Natsuki didn't spare a glance as some of the other occupants rushed to help her fiancée and she continued to pommel the punch-bag with a combination of punches and perfectly executed kicks. Soon she was getting so into it she seemed hell-bent on destroying the harmless object before her and as she took a breather she rested her forehead on the bag- her heart was racing and fortunately she felt a little better. Natsuki pushed herself off the bag, unravelling the wraps and nodded in acknowledgement as she saw Youko walk past and sit on the bench near to Natsuki. "Hi Youko."

"Hello Natsuki. So who's pissed you off this time?"

Natsuki smiled and took a seat next to the brunette teacher "Alyssa… and Viola-sensei."

"Ah. What have they done now?" Youko said as she passed a bottle of water to the student who took a huge sip and smiled in thanks. "Well Alyssa came back which is shit and all because of Viola-sensei I have to marry that jackass over there when I'm eighteen, I have to stay in school and now I have to become the Fukukaichou or I get expelled."

Youko laughed which wasn't the reaction Natsuki had been expecting and the raven haired girl picked up a towel that had been on the floor and chucked it at her teacher's head. "Okay okay… now I get why you'd be pissed with Alyssa- she's not exactly my number one person either but Shizuru-san? How could she have done all that hmm?"

"Well… okay how about this. On the first day she's here I end up with a) a concussion because she won't look where she's going and therefore yet another rumour about me starts b) an earlier date set for a wedding I'm dreading and c) I have to spend an hour after school learning stuff… if she wasn't here none of that would have happened and I would have been out of here sooner."

"Now both you and I know that is a load of bull Natsuki. Firstly your grandfather moving the date- I don't know why he did that- I didn't know he did that… what?" Youko asked as Natsuki scoffed and looked at her as if to say 'Ha, yeah right'.

"Okay maybe I heard it from Chie-chan. Anyway, what he did… that she could not have had anything to do with and you know it. The concussion though… you were running in the halls and she was trying to find you so it ended up for the best and the rumour is ridiculous- and if she can ignore it so can you. Plus we both know why and how it started."

Natsuki scoffed- course she remembered how it started- she had chucked Chie's brand new phone out of the window and out of revenge Chie had told a group of her fangirls to spread the word that Natsuki and the new teacher were getting it on! "If she managed to ignore it I don't see why you can't and don't forget- I'm now your homeroom teacher so I know for a fact that your grades are going up and you won't be in summer school. And I think you know why."

"Why?"

"Because for some reason that teacher is doing something right and you are letting her."

Natsuki scoffed and leaned against the wall behind her. "I'm serious Natsuki. The average lifespan for your tutors is about a fortnight if we're honest. It's nearly December and she's still here and from what I can tell, she still has everything intact. But now I'm also confused about the Fukukaichou thing- care to elaborate?" Natsuki groaned as she leaned forward and looked at her P.E teacher.

"Aoi's dad got a bit angry with Chie so I punched him to calm him down and stop hurting her… but he got Chie and I arrested for assault. Viola-sensei got him to drop the charges and we walked but then earlier we had a meeting with Anh-oneesama- Chie got suspended and I…"

Natsuki groaned again and rested her head in her hands- leaving Youko hanging on the edge of suspense.

"Shizuru suggested that I repay my debt to the school by running for Fukukaichou. If I win the vote I have to hold the position for this year and next year, but if I lose I get kicked out with no chance of getting back in. They liked the idea so much that Anh-oneesama is going to open the elections tomorrow."

"Anh's opening the elections? Now that I thought she would never do willingly. I reckon you'll have no chance of losing Natsuki. Fortunately for you your reputation as a vicious, angry and moody kick-ass girl has created a very large fan club- they'll love nothing more than to see you as Fukukaichou! You can't seriously blame Shizuru-san for wanting you to stay around though."

Natsuki hummed- she did feel confident enough that she would win even without the help of her devoted fangirls- the other remaining competition was Tomoe after all and there was no way she could keep up the innocent pretence for that long! "But why? Why would she want to keep me here? What am I to her except another step on the ladder of her career?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe she actually cares about you? Any other teacher by now would have given up and never looked back after all the stuff you have done but she hasn't and if anything she's working her ass off to keep you in here. To be fair I think you're letting her too- I think you might actually like her." Natsuki choked as she took a sip of water and broke out in a full-on blush- _Okay, obviously she didn't mean it like that right?_

"I- I like her?"

Youko smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "Well… yeah I think you do Natsuki. You haven't necessarily done anything to harm her have you?" It was phrased like a question and Youko could see that Natsuki was hesitant to even attempt to prove her wrong and the young girl knew there was no point. Unfortunately the PE teacher was right. Youko checked the time on her watch and groaned "I have to go but… when you see Alyssa, give her a slap from me yeah?" Youko playfully hit Natsuki on her shoulder and headed out of the door however Natsuki called her back.

"Why is it that you hate Alyssa so much? I know you two had a bit of a rivalry years ago when you were here but she… never told me anything."

Youko scoffed- a bit of a rivalry? That was a bit of an understatement! "Somebody close to me had feelings for Alyssa, but when they confessed them to her she handled things badly and I almost lost my best friend to it. I guess I never really forgave her for it and, who knows, maybe I won't." _Not surprised that Natsuki didn't know… why would Alyssa take the chance of staining her 'Golden Child' reputation? _

"Now that I didn't know. She never told me what happened between you two and Midori." Natsuki said as she picked up the discarded wraps and rolled them up.

"Midori? Who said it was Midori?" Youko winked at a confused Natsuki before she turned around and left the room. "Take care Natsuki!" the young doctor called back over her shoulder.

* * *

"Right everyone- today we will be having an assembly. Please make your way quietly to the auditorium- it is absolutely compulsory so you must go… especially you Kuga-san!" Sakomisu-sensei remarked as he stared at the dark haired girl before making his way out of the classroom- waiting for his students to follow his lead.

Natsuki groaned and hit her head on the desk as she took a deep breath before pushing back her chair and joining Nao in leaving the room- after everyone else had gone. "This should be fun." The redhead sarcastically remarked as the two followed their classmates on their way. Natsuki released another groan and desperately tried to think of a way to get out of having to go.

_Chronic stomach bug? Painters and Decorators are in? They'll have to let me go then… no I used that one two weeks ago. I could always get Chie to call with an 'emergency'. That could work actually. _"I'm wetting my little panties in excitement." Natsuki remarked in a mock sweet tone- making Nao laugh.

"Please try and calm your excited-ness… especially around me."

"I'll try. There's Mai and Aoi." Natsuki caught the sight of two of her friends and nodded towards them with her head- completely oblivious to the colour completely draining from Nao's face as her lime green eyes landed on Aoi. Nao was glad that so far Shizuru hadn't mentioned anything to either Chie or Aoi… or even Natsuki, however she had Nao promise that she would set things straight and own up to her mistake. _I promised her I'd do it but I never specified when- hopefully before I die… that suits me._

"Hey guys" Both Mai and Aoi smiled and waved their two other friends over to them. "Aoi was just saying that this assembly's apparently being held by the Student Council. What do you think Natsuki, Nao-chan?" Nao just shrugged and Natsuki shook her head.

"How the hell are we supposed to know?" Natsuki barked as she walked past her friend.

"You're right… silly me." Mai rolled her eyes and thanked Natsuki for holding the glass door open for them as they walked through.

By the time the four girls entered the huge auditorium, Mai's violet eyes scanned the room for her younger spikey-haired friend and smiled as she caught sight of Mikoto- who was spread out across the five seats- not an easy feat for such a small girl but the shinai proved very useful as a preventative.

"Mikoto's got our seats. Come on."

All four girls were now seated and Natsuki began vehemently searching out a particular chestnut haired, crimson eyed beauty amongst the other teachers. However once she had Shizuru in her sights, she frowned and clenched her jaw in anger as she saw the young teacher laughing as one of the male Science teachers- Yakama- leaned in to whisper something in her ear whilst resting one hand on her shoulder. _Is he flirting with her? Is she flirting with HIM? _ Natsuki soon broke her glare when she felt the sharp jolt of pain as Mai elbowed her in the rib.

"Oi! What was that for?" she said as she rubbed the sore spot and Mai frowned suspiciously.

"You looked weird… it weirded me out. What were you looking at Weirdo?"

"Nothing." Natsuki grumbled as she rested her crossed ankles on the chair in front of her in the row below. She desperately tried to focus her attention on something else in the giant hall- she spotted Takeda a few rows from the front unfortunately near to the two flirting teachers in the front row. _Can't they flirt somewhere else? Like in the centre of a volcano or something? Just somewhere away from me. _

Mai glanced at her oldest friend who she could tell was angry about something and tried to follow the same line of sight as Natsuki and frowned in confusion. To her, all she could see was Viola-sensei and Yakama-sensei laughing, smiling and talking about something. _Wait is Natsuki pissed because they're flirting? Something's not quite right there. Fair do's really- Yakama-sensei is really fit and Viola-sensei is beautiful, they look nice together, so what's Natsuki's beef then? She's never liked Yakama-sensei… but she does get on well with Viola-sensei… I'm not going to bother just yet. It's too early to delve into Natsuki's head! Unless she doesn't 'not' like Yakama-sensei and in fact she does?_

Mai sat back and stopped watching the two teachers who promptly quietened down when the pink haired Director walked up to the podium.

"Good Morning students. I hope you are all well this Tuesday morning. Fortunately for you this assembly will be short and apart from a few, you will be out of here and free to return to your lessons very shortly. For now however I will pass you over to the Student Council President… Kaichou-san, the floor is yours." Fumi smiled warmly as the young woman stood up whilst straightening her skirt and walking up to the podium.

Anh looked over to Shizuru who winked and smiled- making Anh feel a little more at ease. She had started to regret her decision late last night and she knew there was only one person on the planet that could ever make her see sense- Kaede. Kaede- the love of her life, Kaede. Kaede had always been there to set Anh on the right path and she always strived to do her best at whatever challenge was put in front of her. But most importantly, Kaede had been the only person to ever say 'No' to Anh. Last night had been particularly awful for the young Kaichou, who after hours of tossing and turning finally did the one thing she promised never to do- she vowed never to seek comfort from her ex-lover again.

"_Remember what you said to me on the day I left? You said that I had to always follow my heart and trust that what my heart tells me to do will always be the right decision in the end. You know that this is something you have to do Anh; you know in your heart that by calling these elections you'll be doing the right thing for yourself… and me. Kuga Natsuki is a menace but she is smart and determined and she is a damn good leader, like you and she could be the best thing that ever happened to you and the school."_

Kaede's words ringed through her head and Anh smiled before adjusting the microphone to her height. "Good morning. Right, as the Director has said this will be short and sweet. As of now, the elections for Fukukaichou are now open. Two days from now the candidates will be announced and a week tomorrow the ballot boxes will be open for you to cast your votes. Once the number of votes are counted and verified the winner will be announced and thus begin the duties as Fukukaichou within the next week. I feel it is necessary to point out that the duties are vast and there is a lot of work to be done so I urge you to consider the extra hours and the long nights at the school that you would endure if you put yourself forward. For those who legitimately want the position I ask you to stay behind for a talk- I won't keep you for too long. Thank you, you may now leave the hall."

Anh smiled as she got a few takers- a couple of them she was surprised to find out were merely first years, Tate and Tomoe were hardly a surprise for her- and yet there was one face she didn't see among the small group. _Where's Natsuki? _Little did she know, as soon as the crowd of students began to leave the hall, Natsuki had made a quick dash up the stairs to leave by the fire exit and her friends were left behind confused. As Natsuki ran down the stairs with a smug smile on her face she quickly came to face with an amused looking Shizuru.

"Busted." Shizuru said in a sing-song voice as she blocked the exit of the stairwell and smirked when Natsuki huffed. "Aren't you supposed to still be in there?"

"How did you know I'd come by here?" Natsuki growled as she folded her arms- it had probably started off as a good idea- shame she got caught this time!

"Do you usually answer questions with questions?" Shizuru couldn't help but still find the brooding, smouldering look of her student in a huff incredibly sexy and the smirk only grew.

"Are you always this annoying?"

"Only to you. You should feel special you know." Shizuru watched as Natsuki raised one perfectly arched eyebrow before taking Shizuru's arm in her hands and lifting it away so she could get past her teacher. "Natsuki where do you think you're going?" Shizuru ran after her student and stopped just in front of her and turned Natsuki to look straight at her.

"You know I didn't ask for this Shizuru… and neither you or Alyssa or even my Grandfather can do anything about it. Why can't I have any say in how my life pans out? Why is it that every decision about something in MY life is never made by me but for me instead? I want control for once." Natsuki's voice quivered toward the end- she hated her voice for betraying her like that in the end but she frustration only grew in intensity when she saw Shizuru's wounded expression.

"How can anyone be so ungrateful? Natsuki, I risked my career trying to give you this chance to walk scot-free from this whole shitty situation. I could have let you get expelled but is it too much to ask… to want you to stay here with me?" Shizuru closed her eyes as she continued "I understand more than you'll ever know what it feels like to want control over your own life and you're right… I can't force you to do this so…" Shizuru opened her eyes and looked into Natsuki's own. "I'm only asking… please consider this opportunity? If you decide to not go through with it I won't stop you. I won't even guilt you into it… you have my word."

Natsuki took a step back from her teacher and looked away from her teacher's pleading eyes. The way she saw it she didn't really have much of a choice- both her heart and her head urged her to go through with the deal and run for the position. She knew in her heart that what Youko had said about Shizuru caring enough to risk her own career to keep Natsuki in school was true. _She wants me to stay? She wants me to… stay here with her? She wants me to stay here with her… so I will. _Natsuki smiled as she mentally came to her decision. _Did she swear earlier as well? I think that's the first time I've heard her swear._

"Fine, if it makes you happy then I'll do it… I'll put myself up for the election."

Shizuru smiled widely and resisted the urge to jump up and down- clapping her hands in victory like some teenage girl- and instead pulled the unsuspecting girl into a warm embrace. Natsuki's eyes widened as she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her and without thinking she wrapped her own around the older woman's waist and nestled her face in Shizuru's neck. She took in a deep breath as the smell of Shizuru whirled through her nose- causing her hormones to go into hyper drive as she felt herself melt into the embrace.

Shizuru however felt herself being completely torn apart from the inside as she gently pulled Natsuki's body closer to her own and she couldn't believe that Natsuki wasn't pushing her away… or even resisting. The way their bodies meshed together it was, it felt like they were pieces of a jigsaw puzzle and that they fit together perfectly. It was nice, it was driving both of them crazy- both feeling a sense of masochism as they just stood there- both hesitant to let the other go. Shizuru ran her fingers through Natsuki's raven tresses and breathed in the scent that was purely and simply Natsuki. "Thank you… Natsuki." Shizuru cooed in her sweet and melodic Kyoto-ben as her warm breath tickled Natsuki's ear- making the little hairs on the young girl's arm stand on edge.

Natsuki knew that they would have to let go of each other… eventually and knowing their luck (or lack of it) someone was bound to come by their way and spot the two together. Not a situation either Natsuki or Shizuru felt entirely comfortable in! Eventually the two broke part and Natsuki took a deep breath as she ran her fingers through her hair. Unfortunately it felt so much better when Shizuru had done it.

"So… I should um… let you go."

Natsuki chuckled as she saw her teacher completely frazzled and stutter- to be perfectly honest it was about time that the roles were reversed and Natsuki gladly welcomed the change "Yeah, thanks and I'm sorry… again." Natsuki grinned sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"You have nothing to be sorry for this time Natsuki. I should have been a bit… no a lot more understanding. I hated it when my Father always decided things for me without at least running it by me first. To do the same to you- albeit theoretically to punish you- it doesn't feel right and I'm sorry for being such a hypocrite."

Natsuki shrugged "It's alright, I mean, it's not that I'm not grateful for what you've done for me- that's not it at all. It's just… People always have something to gain and I just wondered what your motive is."

Shizuru smiled as she took another step forward and gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind Natsuki's ear before placing her hand on Natsuki's soft cheek- enjoying the slight red hue that crept onto Natsuki's face. "Isn't it obvious? Natsuki the only thing I want… is for you to stay here… with me. You can call me selfish and you won't be wrong but… it's true. You are smart Natsuki and you have the power within yourself to do anything you set your mind to. You shouldn't let such a silly thing as your engagement stand in your way of doing what you want… and I know from experience remember?"

Natsuki nodded as she thought back to when, when Shizuru had 'kidnapped' her from school and the two had spent the afternoon at Shizuru's house, Shizuru had told Natsuki about her own engagement to… whatever the hell his name was. It wasn't important but it often gave Natsuki comfort to know that Shizuru had been in the same position and here she was today… a teacher and she wasn't engaged or married!

_Hopefully she's not even taken… unless she is with Yakama-sensei… Eww. Or worse, she could be with Alyssa then I'm truly f-u-c-k-e-d!_

"When you say, 'stay here with me'… what does that mean?" _Crap do I really want to know? Way to shatter the illusion here!_

"I mean… exactly that. I have never had a student or… even met anyone quite like you Natsuki. You have changed my life in more ways than one and I would be deeply saddened if you left now." The thought of never seeing Natsuki again was unbearable and unthinkable- fortunately despite the bad feelings between the sisters- Alyssa and Shizuru were still good friends and that offered Shizuru the slightest glimmer of hope.

"I don't want to leave… at all." Natsuki whimpered quietly as she thought about the possibility that she could lose and very well be kicked out of the school forever.

As Shizuru and Natsuki stood there- their eyes locked in a gaze once more- Natsuki fought back the urge to take Shizuru's head in her hands and pull her closer so their lips met and she couldn't keep her gaze from wandering from Shizuru's crimson eyes to her luscious lips. All she wanted to do was touch them, kiss them and capture them forever.

Suddenly a cough coming from behind them made them realise they weren't totally alone and immediately the two jumped back and Shizuru pulled her hand back and rested the hand that had touched Natsuki's cheek over her heart. Her heart was pounding like a drum.

"Ara… Tokiha-san, may I help you?" Shizuru called out in her strongest and clearest voice- the young redhead in front of them looked both confused and suspicious.

"Erm… A-Anh-oneesama sent me to look for Natsuki… I figured you had come out… here. I mean come outside here." Mai sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck as she gestured for Natsuki to come with her with a nod of her head. Natsuki nodded and without a second glance at her teacher she followed her friend and once they were out of sight from the teacher, Mai pulled Natsuki by the arm and threw her against the wall.

"What the hell Mai?"

"What the hell? Why do you 'what the hell' me? What the hell was that back there?" Mai frowned as Natsuki shifted uncomfortably on her feet and avoided her violet glare. "Natsuki… tell me" Natsuki shook her head and turned to look at her friend.

"It was nothing. Look… My punishment is to run for Fukukaichou and it was all Shi…Viola-sensei's idea. I didn't want to do it so I tried to get out of it but… she caught me trying to leave." Natsuki shrugged- she hoped that Mai would just leave it at that and then be pissed off with her for not telling her to begin with- however Natsuki regularly didn't tell Mai things so there wasn't much hope at all.

"Yeah I knew all that but what was with the whole 'staring into each other's eyes' thing? Got to hand it to you, you looked like a couple."

Natsuki scoffed and laughed nervously "A couple? Ha- what have you been smoking?" Natsuki said as she poked Mai on the forehead who flinched slightly before slapping Natsuki's hand away.

"Yeah well I'm obviously smoking something because you're acting a lot like Chie did before we found out about her and Aoi… and you were looking at her weird and you know it. Plus- I know it was her that you were staring at in the hall- I'm not blind so don't go insulting my intelligence by denying it Natsuki."

"Look Mai, I… I'm really sorry but... I think I've gotten myself into something and I don't quite know what it is or how to get myself out of it. If I knew I'd tell you."

"Yeah, I'm sure you would." Mai huffed as she stormed off and Natsuki took a deep breath before turning around and hitting her head against the wall.

_Oh crap- I knew something like this was going to happen. I hate it when she's right… damn it Mai!  
_

_

* * *

_"Explain to me again what is this Anh?" Natsuki shifted uncomfortably as the textiles teacher lifted Natsuki's arms up before wrapping the tape measure around her bust- making the young girl gasp and Shizuru and the Kaichou laugh.

"The votes are being counted as we speak, so we need to get all the measurements of each of the candidates… you know, for the uniform. You're just the last one to be measured." Anh replied as she sat down on the desk next to Shizuru who watched as the old woman fiddled with her notepad and the tape measure. It was a little unusual seeing someone else wearing the uniform that her Kaede had worn and yet she found that the black and red jacket suited Natsuki perfectly- maybe she was the right person for the job after all!

The Kyoto woman next to her however couldn't help but feel slightly envious of her colleague and she knew that she would have volunteered to do it herself… if she still wasn't too embarrassed still by what had happened well over a week ago. Fortunately the election business meant that Natsuki was kept busy inside and out of school and the only time they saw each other was when they were in lessons. After Natsuki's continuous rows with Alyssa, Alyssa decided to take a trip to America to negotiate some deals on products for her shop which was by now getting near to completion… therefore giving Natsuki room to breathe… and her own bed back.

"You mean Tate-kun had to wear this?" Natsuki laughed at the mental image. "He sure did, he even worried about his bulging muscles ripping the fabric… but in the end the sleeves were a bit loose." Natsuki looked to Shizuru for clarification and smirked when Shizuru nodded.

"We asked him if he wanted to wear the skirt too- he took a long time to say no" Shizuru added causing Natsuki to laugh quietly at the image.

"Do you know when they'll finish counting?" Anh shook her head and Natsuki sighed whilst looking at her teacher who only smiled apologetically.

"I'm afraid not Natsuki. The Governors of the school are the ones who are in charge of counting and they all arrived late this morning." Shizuru was careful to omit the part about how Governor Senou had tried to sway the vote so that if Natsuki emerged as the victor then the votes for her would be classified as null and void. Fortunately Natsuki's Grandfather- a man deemed a rival to Aoi's father- had intervened and put the younger man in his place.

"Oh…Great."

"Maybe it's not the news you want to hear but there are a lot of students who are going to be voting and more than likely… they're going to be voting for you Natsuki-chan."

Natsuki chortled and scoffed "Yeah, they'd better be. I'm not doing this for nothing." She said as she looked at Shizuru.

_This better not take much longer- I don't know how I'm going to get through all the waiting._ Natsuki thought as the textiles teacher grumbled something and then pushed Natsuki's shoulder's back- as she moaned about the young girl's posture.

Everyone- bar Yumiko the textiles teacher- turned their attention to the door where Yakama Kensei stood in the doorway and waved to Shizuru who smiled back- causing Natsuki to roll her eyes.

"Good morning Kensei- what can we do for you?" Shizuru smiled sweetly as the young male teacher blushed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Shizuru-san you're looking beautiful as ever and Kuga-san that uniform looks very good on you. Anyway… Youko-san sent me with a message. She said the votes are all in, counted and verified. They're all waiting for you." Kensei said as he flashed another 'heartbreakingly' suave smile- ignoring the quiet growl emitting from the young dark haired girl in the same room.

"We'll be there soon. Kuga-san are you alright with meeting us there? Obviously not in the uniform of course- that might be a little presumptuous." Shizuru asked as she turned back to the young girl who continued to glare at the young science teacher before nodding.

"Sure I'll see you guys there." She said as her eyes were locked in a glare that sent a shiver down the man's back and Kensei looked away from Natsuki in confusion- what had he done this time to piss her off? All he did was compliment her! _I don't think I'll ever understand women. I'm not even sure I want to _Kensei thought as he held the door open for both Shizuru and Anh who smiled in thanks and headed towards the auditorium where soon the student body was going to be called in to hear the results of the election. As the three entered the room, Kensei broke away and sat next to one of the fellow teachers in his department whilst Shizuru and Anh went to see the other candidates who were sitting on the stage.

"I'd just like to say that no matter what happens, we're all very proud of you all and we wish you the best of luck. I can vouch for both Kaichou-san and myself when I say that we don't know the results but they will be announced shortly when the last candidate arrives."

Shizuru stated calmly as her crimson eyes scanned the prospective candidates and as she smiled at each of them, she could see smile grow on Tomoe's face as the young girl sat up straighter. It was no secret to Shizuru that the young teal haired girl had somewhat developed a crush on the young teacher and even though she was flattered, Tomoe was no Natsuki and Shizuru felt nothing for her but enjoyed the playful banter with the young girl. Of course she was careful not to play too close to the boundaries and she didn't necessarily want to lead Tomoe on but it was slightly refreshing to have things clear and out in the open. It was after all, just a bit of fun and the girl was smart enough to know that any sort of relationship was illegal and dangerous- Shizuru hoped! _Surely she wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything and actually act on those feelings?_

Eventually Natsuki entered the hall and after a quick nod to Shizuru and Anh, she took a seat next to Tate who whispered something into her ear which made her chuckle slightly. Tate was a good guy, a bit of a dweeb it had to be said, but he made Mai happy and that was enough for her. Though it was made clear early on that if he hurt Mai, Natsuki was well within her rights to beat him up and Tate seemed to have taken this seriously which made everyone happy!

"By the way I brought some tissues just in case losing to a girl gets too much for you." Natsuki whispered into Tate's ear which made him snort and roll his eyes before leaning closer to his friend.

"I usually hate the thought of beating any girl but I am going to crush you."

"HA! Try it." Natsuki laughed as Tate playfully hit her arm and soon her attention was drawn to the Kaichou who took an envelope out of Youko's hand and walked back to the podium in the centre of the hall. Anh tapped the mic to check it was on and smiled as she looked around the hall- everyone was now seated and quiet.

"Right, thank you all for coming. I have in my hand the envelope with the name of the new Fukukaichou which has won, obviously with the majority of the votes. So if you could all be quiet please." Anh said as she opened up the envelope and as she saw the name written in Youko's neat handwriting, she smiled.

"Okay so your Fukukaichou for this year and next is…" Shizuru felt her heart beating rapidly and she suddenly felt nervous as she thought of the possibility that Natsuki- her favourite student- may have lost and would be kicked out of Fuuka Academy forever. She was a popular girl but she wasn't sure whether it had been enough and whoever won had to be smart and hardworking- Natsuki was but only when she wanted to be and it was hard enough getting her to apply herself and it was just Natsuki and Shizuru. Could Natsuki win? Shizuru watched as Anh took a look at the students eagerly anticipating the result and she could see that Natsuki hung her head low.

_Okay enough with the suspense please… its unbearable _was the collective thought of the majority of those in the room.

"Congratulations Kuga Natsuki, you are now the Fukukaichou… come on up!" Anh grinned at the young girl who genuinely looked surprised as the room erupted into a great, loud and booming applause.

"I won?" she muttered quietly as Tate laughed and carried on applauding. "Yeah you did… now get up there Kuga. Geez." Tate said as he looked to his right and saw a very angry looking Tomoe which made the young man laugh. _Put that in your pipe and smoke it Tomoe _Tate thought as he watched his friend stand up.

Natsuki got up out of the seat- her body trembled with the amount of adrenaline pulsating through her body- and as she made her way to the podium, she spared a glance at Shizuru who, like many people in the room, was now on her feet and smiling widely as she winked at her student before mouthing the words 'well done'. Seeing Shizuru smile like that turned Natsuki's legs into jelly and soon Natsuki found it hard to even make her legs move the few more feet from there to the podium. Eventually the applause started to die down and everybody that was on their feet took their seats again.

"I… er… T-thank you for voting for me, I really really didn't expect to win but um… thank you and I really hope I don't let you down." Natsuki nodded and then stood back as everyone started clapping again.

_What have I got myself into now?_

Anh shook Natsuki's hand and flashed her new Vice President a huge, beaming smile. "I knew you could do it Natsuki-chan. Well done." Anh said as she draped an arm around Natsuki's strong shoulders "I need to introduce you to a few people just as a formality, then you can go throw up or something- you look like you need it." Anh laughed at the young girl's terrified expression; she could hardly blame her though. Anh thought back to when she had become Kaichou and blacking out as soon as she reached the podium- she could still feel the slight dent on her forehead from where her head collided with the corner of the wooden podium.

As soon as she could, Natsuki barrelled through the double doors leading from the auditorium to the courtyard and as she closed her eyes, she took a couple of deep breaths of the cold fresh air. The cold air cleared her mind and she finally felt able to breathe.

"Congratulations." The sweet, soft Kyoto-ben pierced the cold air and Natsuki turned around to find Shizuru- a smile etched onto her perfect features- walking slowly towards her before stopping only a couple of feet away. "Thank you." Natsuki croaked before trying again, this time her voice was clearer and a little less shaky than before. Shizuru ached to hug Natsuki like they had done before, yet she knew that it was probably a bad idea and someone was bound to see them out in the open.

"Ookini, I know that this wasn't necessarily what you wanted but… I'm glad you won." Shizuru said as she tucked a stray strand of Natsuki's black hair behind the young girl's ear- enjoying the sight of a small tinge of pink as Natsuki blushed.

"Well I meant what I said. I didn't do this for nothing Shizuru."

Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand with one hand and with the other; she rested on the crook of Shizuru's neck, gently pulling their faces closer. A short gasp of breath left Shizuru's lips as she felt the soft, sweet lips cover her own in a kiss. Shizuru's crimson eyes widened in shock before fluttering and closing as she started to kiss Natsuki back- their lips caressed each other in short, sweet little kisses. As Natsuki moaned into the kiss, the moan triggered a surge of passion in Shizuru as she rested one hand on the younger girl's hip and pulled her in closer. Shizuru gently ran her tongue along Natsuki's lip before Natsuki's mouth opened more and Shizuru gently slid her tongue into Natsuki's mouth- enjoying yet another moan from her student.

"Shizuru are you alright?" The sound of a husky and very concerned voice rang through the air and suddenly the image vanished. Disappointed, Shizuru realised that what had just happened was nothing but a figment of her imagination- her very vivid and dangerous imagination- and she smiled in response. All of a sudden she felt overwhelmed with embarrassment and had no idea how it must have looked to Natsuki.

"Kannin na Natsuki… Something just occurred to me." Shizuru smiled apologetically whilst Natsuki nodded along. She wasn't entirely convinced, it had sent her into a bit of a panic when suddenly Shizuru's smile disappeared and the older woman went as still as a statue.

"Alright then… weird."

"Okay well… I'd better go prepare for my next class, but I'll hopefully see you on Monday. Congratulations again Kuga-san." Natsuki frowned in confusion but as she watched Shizuru's crimson eyes glance over her shoulder, she understood.

"Thanks. See you around." Natsuki just managed to call out as Mikoto jumped onto the older girl's back- causing Natsuki to stumble. "Mikoto… I thought Mai got you a leash." Natsuki frowned as the younger girl wrapped her legs tightly around Natsuki's stomach.

"Congratulations Natsuki-kun. We knew you could do it didn't we?" Chie lashed a beaming smile as she wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder and Mai and Aoi all agreed whilst Nao shrugged.

"Yeah, thanks Mutt, you just lost me a lot of money. Money I had on Tomoe winning."

Natsuki smirked before smiling sweetly at the unimpressed redhead "I really appreciate your support too Nao."

* * *

"So your plane lands at ten tomorrow right?" Shizuru said as she finished putting clean bedding on the bed in Nao's old room and moved to the kitchen.

"_Yeah, are you sure I can stay at yours? I don't mind checking into a hotel Shizuru." _ The accented and clear voice of Alyssa Kruger spoke from the other end of the line. "I told you, it's fine by me… although I still think it would be best to tell Natsuki you're coming home for a bit."

Shizuru could hear Alyssa sigh- a clear sign that things weren't any closer to getting sorted between the two sisters. "_Shizuru you heard what she said, Nat wants nothing to do with me at the moment and for once I'm going to do what she asked."_

"Fine, but she will find out eventually and I doubt she'll be happy. However she won't hear it from me. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 11- have a good flight." Shizuru laughed as she heard her friend groan and in the background the airport announcement system started calling for passengers on Alyssa's flight.

"_Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow and if I collapse on you from exhaustion I'm sorry. Bye."_

"Bye." Shizuru pressed the call button and set the phone down. _Natsuki is going to kill me._

The next morning Shizuru was up bright and early to go collect Alyssa from the airport. "So would you rather go straight to mine to sleep or get something to eat?" Shizuru asked and Alyssa just shrugged. "I'm kinda hungry so why don't we go to the restaurant? I have to talk to Midori about something anyway."

"Alright then."

Violet eyes lifted up of the counter and focused on the two girls who had just entered the Linden Baum restaurant. Mai smiled as she waved Chie and Aoi to come over to her. "Hey Mai-chan!" Aoi called out in her high pitched voice whilst Chie opted for a mock two-fingered salute and both girls walked hand in hand as they took a seat at one of the booths were Tate sat- discussing kendo with Mikoto.

"Hey Tate-kun. Did Mai rope you into this emergency meeting too?" Chie asked as she took her seat opposite the strawberry blonde young man.

"She did yeah… she hasn't said anything about what this is all about. I'd hoped you would have some ideas." Aoi and Chie shook their heads and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, we haven't got a clue either- though we'll soon find out." Aoi watched with her stunning blue eyes as Mai took a seat next to her boyfriend.

"Hiya guys."

"Hiya Mai-chan, so what's this about then? It must be serious if it's an 'emergency'." Chie asked as she took a sip of Tate's soda- totally ignoring the roll of the eyes she was given by him.

"It's serious but I don't want to start without Nao-chan. Is she coming?"

Aoi shook her head "Nao-chan's not coming- she said that she's sorry but she has better things to do." Chie snorted and rolled her eyes- Aoi had majorly changed and sweetened what the young girl had said as they tried to wake her up this morning- '_I'd rather eat my own foot now fuck off and let me sleep.' Isn't that what she said?_

"Urgh… fine. Right so I've called you here today to talk about Natsuki. Something weird is going on with that girl and usually I'm good at letting her weirdness slide but… I can't do this time. It can't be just me who's noticed something odd about her recently."

"Mai-kun, Natsuki is odd full stop. You know better than all of us put together how hard it is to get inside that girl's head." Chie said as she looked at Mai whilst trying to reach for Tate's soda again- only for Tate to move it further away from her grasp. "Meanie." Chie remarked with a frown as she folded her arms on the table.

"Well I know that but… there's something not right and I think it's only started happening recently. Her mood swings are worse, but she's doing better at school and has hardly skipped school at all lately. I know she's had a fall out with Alyssa about something but she won't tell me what and there's something else but I can't begin to try and explain it. I don't know how long it's been going on for but I've only just noticed." Mai said as she reached out and took Tate's drink- taking a large gulp- before her boyfriend angrily swiped it away from her.

"Can everybody just get their own damn drinks please?" Tate exclaimed as he looked at the girls around him who all shook their heads before shouting "No!" all at once. Tate sighed and sat back in his seat- deflated, defeated and hopelessly outnumbered. _Women… pfft!_

"Anyhoo… has Natsuki said anything to you?" Mai asked as Aoi immediately shook her head… however Chie shifted nervously in her seat before violently shaking her head.

"Nope, nothing, nothing at all. You know what she's like." Mai raised an eyebrow and leaned forward to scrutinise her bespectacled friend- who leaned back and gave Mai a sheepish grin. _Natsuki really shouldn't have told me… now I'm going to be killed for this. I've kept it to myself fine for the last couple of months but now I'm ready to crack? Heheh… crack. _The others looked on in confusion as Chie giggled.

"What's wrong with her?" Tate asked as he nudged Mai with his elbow and Mai just shrugged "Try asking what's not wrong with her- it's a shorter list."

"Sorry guys… anyway Mai… she hasn't said anything." Chie regained her composure and flicked her hair from her face- trying to ignore the look of bewilderment on her girlfriend's face.

"Yeah, you've said, like a dozen times. Now I'm starting to think that maybe she has." Mai folded her arms across her large chest and eyed her friend who shifted uncomfortably. "Mai- I'm the school's biggest gossip, keeping secrets is not what I do best remember?" Aoi nodded before frowning at her girlfriend.

"You can't keep a secret? Well that's the biggest load of bull I've heard in a while Chie-chan… you kept a pretty damn big secret from me for years didn't you? Mai, we think that something's going on between Alyssa-sama and Viola-sensei- Natsuki's obviously not happy about it because she started yelling at Alyssa-sama and Shizuru-san."

Mai furrowed her brow "Who's Shizuru-san?"

"Oh, Shizuru-san is Viola-sensei. Shizuru-san was with Natsuki the other day when… you know when everything kicked off basically and they were on first-name basis and everything. Anyway she dropped Natsuki off at her apartment and then when Chie-chan called her Viola-sensei, she told us to call her Shizuru instead." Aoi finished and Mai hummed as she took everything in- Chie still looked pretty shifty and there was still more she was confused about.

"You said that you thought something was going on between Alyssa-sama and Shizuru-san? How do you know this?" Tate asked Aoi who looked at Chie, who shook her head causing Aoi to roll her eyes and look back at Tate.

"Chie saw those two together several weeks ago here- they were holding hands and staring at each other like… like you and Mai do or Chie and I do. Plus the day Chie got suspended we kinda saw them together- they were hugging but it was so damn obvious. Natsuki said they were just good friends but we all know what that means- take a look at us two a year ago."

Mai nodded and everyone else just hummed in agreement- course they remembered! "Okay there are things that just aren't right and confusing. I either think that Natsuki has a crush on Yakama-sensei- yeah I know that's a bit farfetched but it's just one possibility. Another is that when I caught her giving Shizuru-san and Yakama-sensei her evil Kuga-death-glare, it was because she was seeing her sister's partner flirting with a man and she has some weird bi-polar type sibling loyalty thing going on." Mai took a breath and let her friends ponder for a moment or two.

"Chie-chan what do you think?" Chie gulped nervously as she looked up to see Mai staring at her- her violet eyes wide and unblinking. "You're hiding something and if you don't tell us I'm sure Aoi won't mind holding sex for ransom, will you Aoi-chan?" Mai smirked as Aoi shook her head.

"Don't mind at all." Aoi chirped.

"Huh? What? Oh fine. Natsuki has… fallen for someone okay but she won't tell me who it is but I know it's someone at school. I tried guessing who it was- I mean it ticked literally all of the boxes from what she told me. But when I confronted her about it she seemed rather offended and she was very convincing when she said it wasn't who I thought it was."

"Who did you think it was?" Aoi asked as all eyes were on Chie.

"Well I thought she was talking about Nao-chan. Think about it- who drives Natsuki crazy? Nao-chan. Who is Natsuki forced to work and spend time with at the moment? Nao-chan. She said that this person teases her a lot and Nao does all the time."

Mai nodded- it was certainly plausible but apparently Natsuki had already trampled over that scenario.

Suddenly something caused Aoi to gasp "Oh my God… look, look… subtly guys seriously." Aoi nodded for Mai to look behind her as both Shizuru and Alyssa entered the restaurant. Alyssa had held open the door for the young brunette who smiled back. The gang watched as Alyssa whispered something into Shizuru's ear as she rested a hand on the younger woman's bare shoulder.

"Whoa, that is just way too weird." _Coincidink I think not- What are the chances eh? _Chie thought as she saw Alyssa wandering over to their booth with Shizuru close behind.

"Hiya guys. How are you?" Alyssa said as she took off her sunglasses and beamed a smile at her sister's friends.

"Yeah we're fine thanks. So when did you get back from the States?" Mai asked- it had suddenly re-occurred to her where Alyssa had been for the last week or so. "Oh I got back yesterday morning- slept all through yesterday and had to catch a flight from Tokyo this morning. Fortunately Shizuru here could pick me up." Alyssa winked at Shizuru and wrapped an arm around her younger friend's waist.

"Yes, where would you be without me hmm?" Shizuru said as she cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow at Alyssa- who pondered for a moment and then looked back at Shizuru.

"Probably still here, but I would have taken a cab from the airport instead of dragging you out of bed." Alyssa deadpanned as Shizuru pouted and Chie sniggered before getting a kick in the shin.

"Ikezu."

"Yeah… I still don't know what that means. Mai is Midori in? She promised me yesterday she was going to be in." Alyssa said as she turned to the young girl who smiled apologetically before shaking her head. "She's hung-over again isn't she?" Alyssa had to resist the urge to shout at Mai- it wasn't her fault but still, she paid Midori to work and she had never batted an eyelid when she heard that Midori was too drunk to come in. However today she had something important to tell her and she needed Midori to be sober and there.

"Well… She's in… sort of. She passed out in the pantry an hour ago I think." Mai could see her boss was starting to get annoyed and a little angry.

"Right… fucking fantastic. Thank you. Could I ask you all not to say a word to Nat…suki about me being in country please? I doubt she'll be too happy about it. Where is she anyway?" Alyssa's sapphire eyes looked on as most of her sister's friends shrugged their shoulders- much to Alyssa's dismay.

"Natsuki is with her grandfather and Takeda. The guy wanted to celebrate her winning the Fukukaichou election." Mai responded as Alyssa's brow creased in a deep frown. "If it makes you feel any better she needed a lot of convincing to go." Both Chie and Aoi nodded in agreement as they thought about how their older friend had barricaded herself in Mai's bathroom the night before. It had taken them nearly three hours and the promise of free meals at the Linden Baum for a week to coax Natsuki out of there.

"Okay… can't say I'm too thrilled about it but I promised I wouldn't interfere didn't I?" Alyssa groaned as she reached over and took a sip of Tate's soda- completely finishing it off.

"Hey! What- not fair." Tate exclaimed.

"My restaurant- I can do whatever I like." Alyssa shrugged and deadpanned as Tate folded his arms and rested his head on them- mumbling to himself 'I paid for the damn thing'.

Shizuru chuckled before turning back to Alyssa "Anyway…Yes, you certainly did… and you're going to keep it aren't you? Whilst you deal with Midori I'm going to wait in the car. I hope you lot enjoy your weekend- I'll see some of you on Monday. Please go easy on her Alyssa." Shizuru winked at the unimpressed blonde before waving goodbye to the group who called out their goodbyes too.

Alyssa rolled her eyes and turned back to the gang. "Right it was good seeing you lot but… no-one slacks when I'm in the building." _Not even old friends… especially not Midori _Alyssa thought as she walked through to the kitchens- nodding in acknowledgement as she passed her employees who thankfully were all hard at work- and she sighed as she opened the door to the pantry where her friend and employee was passed out, rather ungraciously and unladylike to add.

"Midori?" Alyssa called out, her voice stern and her face hardened and annoyed as she bent down to Midori's level. "Midori?" she called out again, this time much louder and sounding her obvious impatience as she once again failed to rouse her friend from her drunken stupor. Suddenly an idea sprang to Alyssa's brilliant mind as she rose up from the floor and entered the kitchens again- taking one of the large saucepans and filling it halfway with freezing cold water before bringing it back carefully to the pantry.

"Last chance Mids, wake up or you get a soaking… your choice." Alyssa huffed as the flame-haired woman rolled onto her side and snuggled closer to the sack of potatoes. "Fine then, don't say I didn't warn you." Alyssa smirked in satisfaction as she tipped the saucepan upside down, completely drenching her friend who woke up spluttering and completely drenched.

"What the he… Oww… my head." Midori clutched her pounding head, closing her bloodshot and weary eyes against the throbbing pain. As Midori looked up she saw the serious look on her Boss' face and she knew she was in trouble. It didn't happen that often, Alyssa had always dealt with Midori's drink habit well for an employer and took any crap from her flame-haired friend on the chin- it had started off as mere entertainment for the pair as they struggled through the original awkwardness that had formed between them. However the serious look on the blonde woman's face was truly terrifying and now Midori was scared that she had gone one step too far.

"Alyssa-chan? You know there are other ways to wake people up… nicer ways."

"Well forgive me if I don't feel like being nice Midori. I told you yesterday I wanted you here, clean and sober because I wanted to talk to you. Look at yourself… can you even stand?" Alyssa scowled and clenched her jaw as Midori rolled her eyes before pulling herself up onto her feet- shakily but eventually she stood up.

"Right, I can stand… now what?" Midori replied, smugly as she rested one hand on her hip and saw the frown deepen and the wrinkles on Alyssa's forehead crease together.

"Don't you get cheeky with me… don't forget I'm the boss and if I wanted to, I could toss you out of here on your ass, so I would keep that mouth of yours shut okay? Do you want me to fire you Midori?" Midori shook her head and Alyssa took a deep breath as she folded her arms across her chest- her expression softened as she realised what she was about to say would probably hurt Midori. And hurting Midori never came easy for Alyssa- she had hurt her too much in the past already. "I need you to be serious now okay? It isn't going to be easy to say and I need you to take this seriously."

"If you need me to be… I will." Midori shrugged as she leaned back against one of the food racks- being serious wasn't a particular strong point for her and it only ever brought about more pain that she was running low on strength to deal with. Alyssa nodded and then began.

Meanwhile, Shizuru was busy waiting in the car when suddenly she heard her phone ringing and she reached into her handbag on the back seat. "Hello?" she answered in a sweet, soft tone.

"_Hello bubuzuke."_ Shizuru smiled at the gruff and familiar voice of one of her oldest friends. "Haruka-chan, this is a wonderful surprise. How are you?"

"_Well enough I suppose, anyway I can't talk for long so I'll have to be quick. Yukino and I are coming down to you for a few days on Monday- we already have a hotel reservation so you don't have to worry or anything. But… Bubuzuke?"_

"Yes Haruka-chan?"

"_Yukino doesn't know about this trip so…. Keep this to yourself please."_

Shizuru couldn't keep the smile off her face- she missed both Haruka and Yukino dearly and valued every minute they had together. "You can trust me. Yukino won't hear a word from me. But that sounds wonderful, the both of you will have to come to mine for dinner at some point… and there's someone I want you to meet as well Haruka-chan."

"_Oh good- finally you've found yourself someone. I was starting to worry that you'd stay single forever you know."_

Shizuru rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly. "Oh well I appreciate the concern Haruka-chan but alas- she's only a friend and she happens to be staying with me for a couple of days." Shizuru heard the sad sigh on the other end of the line and relaxed more into the car seat- staying single forever, Shizuru didn't know whether that was such a bad thing or not nowadays. She always had wanted to end up with someone and for a long time that person had always been Reito who she had forced herself to fall in love with. She rarely allowed herself to imagine what life would be like if Natsuki felt the same way about her- but when she did; Shizuru knew it was a dangerous thing to think, thoughts like that only served to cause her more and more pain.

"_Fine then, but don't forget Yukino and I were only friends once upon a time and now look at us- nearly four years down the lime now. Anyway I've got to go- I'll see you sometime on Monday. We'll drop by in the evening okay."_

"Yes that's fine. I look forward to seeing you… and it's 'down the line' Haruka."

"_Yeah, whatever, that's what I said. Bye."_

"Bye." Shizuru ended the call- absolutely amazed at how quickly time had flown by. _Is it really going to be four years since they got together? I suppose it is if I met Yukino a year into their relationship. _Suddenly the brunette's attention was drawn to a very angry looking Alyssa who kicked the door open as she left the diner and Shizuru frowned in confusion as Alyssa appeared to be holding what looked like a bag of frozen vegetables to her cheek. Alyssa opened the car door and got in before slamming the door shut.

"Can we go now please?" Alyssa growled and Shizuru nodded as she started up the engine and backed out of the parking lot.

"What happened?" Shizuru asked as Alyssa pulled down the sun-visor and checked her cheek which was already starting to go a bright purple. "I'll tell you when we get to yours." Alyssa mumbled- she hoped that Shizuru wouldn't mind putting off her interrogation.

"Okay then." Shizuru took the hint that Alyssa was definitely not in the right mind to talk and after some extensive training with the blonde woman's younger sister, Shizuru knew that when a Kruger was angry- it was best to let them stew and calm down by themselves. Alyssa rested the frozen veg on her lap, pulled out her phone from her pocket and started to dial before pressing the call button. "Hey Sarah it's me."

"Yeah I landed a while ago, Shizuru picked me up and we're now on our way from the diner." Alyssa picked up the frozen vegetables again and rested them on her cheek as she spoke "Yeah I spoke to Midori." Shizuru could hear the slight wince as Midori's name was mentioned, she couldn't quite hear what this mystery person was saying but Shizuru could tell that whatever had been said to Midori- had caused the redhead some pain.

"Yeah, she punched me in the face, which is better than I expected but still… it hurt. Anyway, I'll call you later I have to get some sleep and so should you." Alyssa smiled "Yeah, you too. Night." She replied softly as she ended the call before slipping the phone back into her pocket and looking at Shizuru.

"Sorry about that Shizuru. I'll explain later."

Shizuru nodded "I know you will."

A while later, the two women finally arrived at Shizuru's house and after leaving the suitcase in the hallway, Alyssa immediately threw herself onto the sofa and lay down. "Ah… sofa, I have missed you." Alyssa whimpered as she snuggled more into the comfort- causing a giggle from her friend- but then winced as her bruised cheek started to ache and so the blonde woman turned onto her back- her sapphire eyes gazing up at the ceiling.

"I see you're making yourself at home." Shizuru asked as she came out of the kitchen, towards the other, smaller sofa and watched as Alyssa smiled. "Hmm… obviously. It's to be expected though right?" Alyssa chuckled as she rubbed her cheek- her smile fading.

"What happened with Midori, Alyssa?" Shizuru asked softly as she leaned forward. Alyssa closed her eyes and sighed softly as she mentally cursed herself for promising to explain although she knew that Shizuru would never have let it go and it was inevitable.

"What happened is that after everything I've put her through I'm finally getting what I deserve."

Alyssa opened her eyes and turned to look at Shizuru whose brow furrowed in confusion.

"Midori and I went to school together down here when I moved from Germany. When I started, Youko and Midori were the ones that I met first, they showed me around. Youko and I got on really well, Midori didn't like it and she definitely didn't like me, but one day when I was doing my training for a competition I broke my ankle and nearly passed out from the pain. She was the only one nearby, she picked me up and carried me to the doctors' and she stayed with me… holding my hand and stroking my hair the whole time." Alyssa took a deep breath, she ran her fingers through her golden hair and she sat up straight on the sofa before continuing.

"Eventually we grew close, I grew popular but still hung around with Mids and Youko. When the student president elections came round, Midori persuaded me to go for it…. And that's when everything went wrong." Alyssa's hands curled into fists and she gritted her teeth as the memories came flooding in.

"What happened then?" Shizuru asked after she moved from one couch to the other and sat next to her friend.

"Midori helped me win, she then suggested that we have a party to celebrate the fact that I was the youngest seitokaichou in Fuuka's history, but then she got a bit too drunk and so was I."

~_Fuuka Gakuen Gymnasium- 8 years ago~ _

_Sapphire blue eyes searched the huge, dark hall for her red-haired friend and growled when she couldn't find her inside- and so decided to check the loos with no luck. Her head was spinning and she knew that she had already drank too much than she could handle, but Midori had insisted on celebrating in style and so she had successful managed to sneak a few bottles of Reigen's most expensive wine and champagne into her bag. _

_Eventually Alyssa managed to get the door to the trampoline room open and she could just make out in the dim light coming from the full moon in the window, the familiar figure of Midori sitting in the middle of the trampoline. "Found you!" Alyssa had called out gleefully as she jogged up to the trampoline and she saw Midori lift up her head._

"_I wasn't really hiding Alyssa." Midori muttered as she rested her chin back on her arms, clutching her knees close to her chest and her olive green eyes watched as Alyssa carefully pulled herself up onto the trampoline and sat in front of her. "If you weren't hiding then why are you in here by yourself in the dark? This party was your idea Mids." Alyssa asked as she slid closer to be able to see her friend._

"_I just needed to get away for a bit that's all. I'll come back in, in a minute." Midori gave her friend a reassuring smile._

_Alyssa smiled back and stood up on the trampoline- finding balancing on it a bit more difficult with the amount of 'blood in her alcohol system' as Midori often put it. "Good, now have a bounce with me. Come on." Alyssa grinned as Midori furiously shook her head and batted her hands away._

"_No, no I'll be sick."_

"_I don't care- just aim for me if you are." Alyssa smirked as she once again offered her hand out to Midori, which this time was accepted and Midori shakily stood up- opting for small bounces at the beginning. However as the two descended into a fit of giggles, Alyssa bounced high and lost her footing on the way down- and as her hand reached for something to grab onto, she found Midori and pulled the young girl down on top of her. _

_Midori managed to push herself up off Alyssa's chest where she had landed and saw that Alyssa was laughing and looking right into her eyes. Both girls were breathing heavily and Alyssa watched as Midori's eyes went from her eyes and down to her lips. Alyssa raised one hand and gently stroked her friend's cheek, before resting her hand on Midori's neck and lifting her head up to meet Midori's soft lips with her own. After the initial shock, Midori kissed Alyssa back and rested her own hand that had been supporting her weight on the trampoline onto Alyssa's waist just above the hip. Alyssa's heart was racing, the blood was draining from her head as she pulled Midori closer to her so their bodies meshed together and she felt Midori's hot wet tongue enter her mouth- massaging Alyssa's own. _

_In the heat of the moment, Alyssa flipped Midori over so Midori was below her and as the kiss intensified, the need to breathe grew and Alyssa pulled away- breaking the kiss and panting heavily. "Alyssa…" Midori whispered through quick breaths "I love you." _

_Thoughts of what had just happened flooded through Alyssa's brain- she was lying on top of and had just kissed Midori, one of the first true friends that she had ever had. She had initiated it. She had allowed it to happen… and now she wasn't sure why she had done it._

"_Did… did you not hear me? Alyssa?"_

Back to Present Day

Shizuru watched in amazement as Alyssa took a deep breath and walked up to the window in the living room. She was still trying to get her head around what Alyssa had just revealed to her and she knew that there was more left unsaid. "What happened afterwards?"

Alyssa wiped away the tears that threatened to fall- it was difficult and the memories brought a lot of pain and guilt. She was used to it by now as every time she looked at her friend's face, she only ever thought about what had happened and the pain that she had caused.

"I didn't answer her. I was a coward and ran away." Alyssa turned and rested her body against the large window- her hands behind her back and her eyes resting on the floor. She had run immediately to the bathroom and as soon as she reached an available stall- she had wretched and vomited. The bitter taste lingered in her mouth and even as Alyssa spoke now, she could still taste the bitterness.

"Midori and I managed to avoid each other for a while- both using school and council work as an excuse. One day when I was left alone, Midori came up to me and demanded an explanation. I was in a bad mood that day and told her to leave me alone- but she didn't so when she got in my way… I slapped her. I told her to stay the hell away from me. And she did, but she did it so well that she left school for a while and even then when she came in… she was different. She started to drink more, whenever she could get her hands on some; I think Youko was letting her." Alyssa frowned and bit her lower lip as the angry feelings came back at the mention of Youko's name.

"After Mids told her what happened and what I did, Youko went on a rampage, looking for me and when she did she called me out in front of everyone. We then got into a massive argument and Midori didn't talk to Youko for a while. When I graduated I sent Midori a letter explaining everything and she agreed to put it behind us and so we did. Eventually when I came back to run the restaurant, Midori and I got back in touch. She was doing her teacher training and asked if I was hiring and so I gave her the job."

Shizuru nodded. It had been a lot to take in and she didn't know how Alyssa could have kept something like that a secret for so long. There were still things that didn't quite add up "And today? What was that about?" she asked as she brought her legs up onto the couch and rested her head on the cushion.

"Today I told her that I'm engaged."

* * *

Natsuki was reaching the end of her tether as every time her emerald eyes glanced to the clock above the Kaichou's desk, time seemed to be going even slower and it seemed like the Council meeting was never going to end… and it was still her first day as the Vice President.

"Right so are we agreed that it's a bit too late for the Social?" Anh asked each of the members of the Council. Alongside Tate, one other girl had accepted a permanent position on the Executive Council. Nina Wong was the adoptive daughter of one of the teachers and although she was young as she was- a first year like Tomoe- she showed academic promise and was eager to join.

"There's not much point in having one now is there? Everybody's settled now and they kinda got used to not having one." Tate offered but received a scoff from Tomoe.

"There has always been a Social and just because it's nearly the end of term, it doesn't mean that we can't still have one." Tomoe retorted as she muttered 'Idiot' under her breath before turning her attention away from Tate and instead appealed to the President. "Kaichou, we can still get everything sorted, perhaps we can move it to the last day of term?"

Anh flicked through her diary, "We finish on the 18th… I don't see why not. What does our new Fukukaichou think?" Anh said as she looked at Natsuki, but frowned when she saw the young girl appeared to be daydreaming and staring out of the window. "Tate-kun… could you please?" Tate nodded and elbowed the dark haired girl in the ribs, thus breaking her concentration and sending her into a fit of curses.

"Natsuki-chan, welcome back. We were just after your opinion on moving the Social to the 18th? What do you think?"

Natsuki shrugged "I think it's a stupid idea." Anh frowned- was it only just because Tomoe had suggested it that Natsuki thought it was stupid? How was anything going to be done when the two were going to play each other off? "And why do you think it's stupid? Is it because it was Tomoe's idea?"

"No I think it's stupid because Tate already gave you a good reason. Tomoe has nothing to do with it. We don't need a stupid disco- they're just getting lame anyway."

"Before we totally scrap the idea can you provide us with an alternative?" Anh watched with curiosity as Natsuki's eyes scanned the room. One wall was decorated with pictures from past events and festivals that the Council had put on or attended elsewhere- however there was one that particularly stood out and Natsuki moved from her seat on the desk for a closer look.

"Was this photo taken at Sapporo?" Natsuki asked as Anh joined her. The photo was of a smiling Anh with her arm draped over the shoulder of the previous Vice President, standing in front of what appeared to be an ice sculpture. "Yeah… that was our trip to the Snow Festival in February." Anh's throat was hoarse and choked with emotion as she spoke quietly- her eyes focused on the photo. She had thought of removing it on many occasions before, but every time she came to do it, she felt guilty.

"What if… what if we turn things around? What if we hold our own version of the Snow festival on the last week and hold a separate event in the February?" Anh smiled and stared in amazement as Natsuki's emerald eyes continued to scan the images.

"What sort of event were you thinking?"

Natsuki bit her bottom lip and smiled when it suddenly dawned on her. "There's Valentine's Day, why don't we scrap the crummy disco and turn it into a Ball? Ball gowns, Tuxedo's too… chocolates as well." Anh winked at Natsuki, visibly impressed and loving the way the young girl's mind worked.

"I love it. Well done." Anh sat back down at her desk- her hands clasped in front of her. "Any objections to the proposal for a Ball?" Everyone turned to look at the scowling teal haired girl and to everyone's surprise and relief; Tomoe shook her head and instead opted to just go along with it. It probably wasn't worth the fight anyway.

"So it's a Snow festival in the last week of term and a High School St Valentine's Day Ball? I think it sounds good." Tate relaxed onto his chair and clasped his hands behind his head.

"I think it's a good idea- if we can we should ask if we can use the conference room of the Director's mansion that opens out into the gardens. I've been in there a couple of times and I know that it's big enough." Nina suggested. She knew that after each school year had ended, all the staff had a party in there and the room was definitely big enough to accommodate the high school population.

"That's a very good idea Nina-chan. I feel that as the brain behind the idea was the Vice President, I feel we should give the honours to Natsuki and let her present the idea to the Director." Anh scribbled down something on a piece of paper and handed it to Natsuki who took it and looked confused.

"Now? You want me to do it now?"

"Erm… yes I do. Get that cute butt of yours over there now before she leaves please." Anh flashed a set of pearly white teeth and Natsuki growled before making her way to the Director's mansion.

Deciding that it was perhaps the quickest way to get there, Natsuki decided to cut across the Director's garden. Whenever she wanted or needed to get away, the tranquillity and the serenity of the gardens proved a safe haven for the young Fukukaichou. Even in winter, when the leaves had gone from vibrant greens to reds and yellows before eventually falling to the ground, the garden was still a beautiful place and ever since her chance meeting with Shizuru at the bandstand all those months ago, Natsuki felt herself drawn to this place. She sometimes entertained thoughts of going there more often with her teacher, sharing the privacy that the gardens offered and finally being allowed to be just Shizuru and just Natsuki.

Natsuki groaned at how corny she had become since the arrival of the new teacher and how the most rebellious and argumentative student in Fuuka Academy's history had done a complete 180. _Bleugh… I've not gone soft have I? Should I beat someone up? No Shizuru would kill me. _Natsuki groaned as once again thoughts of Shizuru came flooding in. "I'm not going to go soft because of her." Natsuki vowed to herself.

* * *

Nao's lime green eyes alternated between the clock on the mantelpiece and her cousin who was sitting, contently on the sofa with a magazine. "I don't know why I have to be here. They're your friends." Nao rolled her eyes as Shizuru chuckled and turned the page without sparing her cousin a second glance.

"They may be my friends but they're also family- you are also my family so you're here."

"What kind of crappy excuse is that?"

"It's my excuse and I'm sticking with it." Suddenly there was a knock on the door, shortly followed by a few more and Shizuru put her magazine on the table and quickly ran to the door "Happy face Nao." Shizuru remarked in a high sing-song voice as she unlocked the door.

"Ha ha, no thanks." Nao sneered as she turned her back to the door and her cousin- her cousin who seemed completely unperturbed and very excited to be seeing her dearest friends. However the sight of a dishevelled Yukino- and only Yukino- soon wiped the joy off Shizuru's face as she frowned in bewilderment and took a couple of steps closer to the brunette woman who quivered and ferociously fought back the salty tears.

"Yukino-chan? What's happened? Where's Haruka-chan?" Shizuru asked- alarmed to which Yukino shook her head and gave her friend a small reassuring smile "Gomen Shi-chan, H-Har… she won't be coming." Shizuru nodded and gently guided her younger friend to one of the sofas- gently brushing Nao's legs off one of them to make room. Nao grumbled but a disapproving look and a frown from her cousin soon shut her up. _Yukino-chan wouldn't say her name? Whatever it is, it must be bad _Shizuru looked at Nao who nodded- the younger girl had noticed as well.

"Gomen Shi-chan, I would have called first but… I…" Shizuru smiled and shook her head as she grasped one of Yukino's trembling hands in her own.

"This house is always open to you- whenever you need it." Yukino wiped a tear from her eye and gave her friend a small smile before Shizuru wrapped her arms around Yukino's shoulders and pulled her into an embrace as the younger woman began to cry freely. Nao watched on intently as her cousin comforted her friend and the young redhead felt a pang of guilt- like she was intruding on a special sort of moment or something that she shouldn't be a part of.

_Honestly- if there's one situation I have to be born uncomfortable with, it's people crying in front of me. I shouldn't even be here. Damn it Shizuru… I'm going to my room. _Nao took one last glance at Shizuru, who had her eyes closed as Yukino clutched her tightly as the sobs and the tears flowed and the young redhead pushed the door open to what used to be her old room- yet found it to be somewhat occupied. On the bed was an open suitcase, on the chair there were a few neatly laid out items of clothing and on the desk was a picture of a very young dark haired girl- smiling as she was embraced by an older blonde girl with sparkling blue eyes. _Natsuki? Alyssa Kruger? Don't tell me…_

"Yuuki-san?" A curious but familiar voice startled the younger girl as she jumped back and hit the door behind her. Right in front of her stood Alyssa Kruger with nothing but a towel hiding her bare body and an amused smirk on her beautiful face.

"Kruger… what the hell are you doing here?" Nao scowled and mentally cursed her bad luck as Alyssa took two quick strides over to the door and pinned Nao up against it.

"I could ask you the same thing. Don't you know its bad manners to go through other people's belongings? Especially when they belong to your beloved cousin's guest?" Alyssa spoke quietly and softly as she would if she were talking to her own lover and she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow as she watched Nao process things.

"I couldn't care less who they belonged to… but I guess the only reason you don't want me to touch them is because you're afraid I'd find something right?" Nao responded with a smirk, however when Alyssa's smile grew, the smirk disappeared. "What the hell are you laughing at? Idiot."

"I was just thinking… you looked so much like your Father when you smirk like that and your tempers are very similar."

Nao's eyes widened and she felt a shiver run down her spine. _Did… did she just mention my…? No. _Nao shook her head and Alyssa released her hold on the stunned younger girl, but once the redhead's strength gave way Alyssa swooped in and gathered Nao in her arms and guided Nao to the bed.

"You… you know my Father?" Nao shrugged Alyssa off her and pushed herself far away from the blonde to the furthest bit of the bed. "Of course. Well… he's dead now but I met him a few times. His name was Akimoto Daiki- a politician in the Kansai region before he retired ten years ago."

"Oh yeah? And how do you know this?" Nao asked- her face may have seemed decidedly uninterested but she knew that this answered so many questions. Questions her cousin couldn't answer and questions that her Mother wouldn't.

"I know a lot about you Nao." Alyssa smirked as she shifted closer to the young girl and saw the slight flinch. "I know that it was you who told Senou-san about Aoi and Chie. I know that you are too much of a coward to even admit it and will happily let Natsuki and Chie be punished for your little slip of the tongue. I also know that if you should ever do something that endangers my sister… I will hurt you in more ways than you can imagine."

Nao scoffed "What are you going to do? Slap my butt a little bit?"

"Who said anything about hurting you directly Nao-chan? You love your cousin, but your cousin has a lot of people who want her found alive for their own gain and they will rip you two apart and they'll rip her to shreds. You never met your Uncle but he doesn't forgive or forget easily. I'll feed her to the fucking wolves Nao… you think about that for a moment and then get out of my room." Nao stared at the stone-faced woman in front of her and hissed before getting off the bed and ran out the back door leading to the garden. Alyssa chuckled as she ran her fingers through her wet blonde hair "Oh my- what a cute little tail she has between her legs." She mused to herself.

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Yukino's sobs subsided and she shakily pushed herself up off Shizuru's lap. "Thank you Shi-chan. I don't know what came over me." Shizuru smiled gently "Perhaps, if you wish to talk about it, I can help?"

Yukino nodded and stared at the ring on her middle finger of her left hand. It was a birthday present from Haruka the year they finally got together and it had come with a promise- they would spend the rest of their lives together. "I… I've left Haruka-chan. I've left her." Shizuru's calm demeanour disappeared in a flash and her brain struggled to make sense of Yukino's words.

"I don't understand. Why?"

"She… has been unfaithful. I thought at first I was just being paranoid at first but, the more I thought about what has been going on lately… everything just pointed to an affair." Yukino looked once more at the ring, the ring that had never been taken off from her middle finger, the ring that symbolised the love and affection that she had for Haruka- and in that moment she wanted nothing more than to send it to the bottom of the ocean.

"Has she confessed to it?" Yukino turned away and blushed with embarrassment before shaking her head "Yukino, Haruka-chan is the most moral person I have ever met. I find it hard to believe that she would ever be unfaithful. You spoke of things that pointed to an affair yes? What were they?"

Yukino thought back to her mental check list "Recently I got a call regarding a large amount of withdrawn money- I thought it was because Haruka had her details stolen but they weren't. I saw her appointment book and it had the name 'Fumi' written in it and a place and time- I then heard an answering phone message from, whoever this woman is. Haruka is always late from work; she tells me she has a lot of work to do but… I spoke to her assistant and he said that Haruka is hardly ever in… but when she is she's always falling asleep in meetings or working with the door closed. Shi-chan… I don't know what to do."

Shizuru sighed softly. Under those circumstances, it definitely seemed plausible that Haruka had been keeping something from Yukino- but she still doubted the possibility of an affair. _Haruka-chan… what are you doing? _"I will talk to her and I will get to the bottom of this Yukino-chan. I promise. For the time being, if you wish to stay, you may use my room and I will use the spare."

"Thank you Shi-chan."

After Yukino was settled in Shizuru's room, she looked at her phone and saw that she had several messages and missed calls- all of them from Haruka- and so Shizuru patiently waited as the phone rang. _"Bubuzuke? I've been calling you non-stop for an hour where have you been? Have you got my messages?"_

"I have been here at home, Yukino is here with me but I won't allow you to see her just yet. You and I have things to discuss." Shizuru tried to keep her voice calm and level.

"_She's with you? Oh I'm glad… Shizuru" _Shizuru frowned- Haruka rarely ever used her first name "Shizuru I know what she thinks is going on, but I promise you, it's not how it appears."

* * *

"She thinks I'm having an affair?" The words left Haruka's mouth as nothing more than a whimper and the blonde clenched her fists in anger. She was angry at herself for keeping such a large secret from the one person, she promised to share anything and everything with. Shizuru nodded and studied her friend's reaction- noting how utterly devastated and shocked her oldest friend looked when Shizuru told her. "She knows… she knows I would never… she knows." Haruka whispered as she hung her head low. Shizuru had asked for a small favour from Alyssa who had allowed Shizuru to take Haruka to the diner whilst Yukino was at the house. Everyone had gone and it was just the two women sitting in silence for what seemed an eternity.

"If you've not been unfaithful… you must be keeping something else a secret."

"I was planning on telling her everything eventually, this weekend was supposed to be when." Haruka lifted her amethyst and slightly bloodshot eyes off the table and met with Shizuru's cold crimson. "It's a lot to explain. And I have you to thank for most of it. Ever since you told me you were leaving Kyoto, since you started your teaching course at Tokyo it got me thinking. Spending more time with you made me miss certain things, whenever you spoke about what sort of things the students would do, it reminded me of when I was in school and how I missed it. So about a year ago I signed up for a teaching programme in the evenings whilst I was still working. I've been offered a place to train down here- if I impress my employer then she'll hire me full-time."

"A job… down here?" Shizuru's eyes lit up "A job at Fuuka Academy?"

Haruka nodded curtly and gave her friend a small smile "Yep, so now I can keep you in order once again." Shizuru chuckled but she didn't allow herself to be truly happy just yet. "Haruka, what were you intending to do about Yukino? Force her to move down here when your life is back in Tokyo? Did you even consider that?"

"Of course I did! Yukino was the first thing on my mind. We spoke of something like this already and besides I don't start until after the Christmas vacation. My Father knows of my decision already and he supports me… he supports us." Haruka reached into her pocket and pulled out a little blue box, placing it on the table and pushing it towards Shizuru who opened the box with a gasp.

"It's taken him nearly four years, but finally he has accepted us for who we are. I brought her here with me to ask her to marry me. At some point- when she starts talking to me again" Haruka spoke softly and with a smile as Shizuru grinned as she looked at the pure white gold ring with the most beautiful topaz surrounded by a ring of diamonds.

"It's beautiful Haruka-chan. And I truly hope all works out for the best. You know Yukino- you'll find a way to work things out so the both of you are happy." Shizuru felt joy in her heart as she placed the ring back in its box before siding it back to her friend. "Thank you… I expect Yukino will make me bay for this tenfold." Haruka sighed whilst Shizuru shook her head and smirked.

"Ara ara, I think you'll find its 'pay' Haruka-chan. And you were doing so well." Shizuru sighed- as the two had grown up, Haruka had a little difficulty in pronouncing her words correctly.- most of the time it was unintentional- but most of the time it was a little test to see if Shizuru was truly paying attention.

"That's what I said."

"Oh? Whatever you say then."

* * *

Natsuki looked at the time on her phone as she walked through the empty corridor of the school. The next door coming up on her right was where Chie and Aoi were going to have a lesson and as she poked her head through, Natsuki smirked as she saw there was no teacher in sight and not only were Chie and Aoi in there but so was Mai.

"Why hello there Kuga-senpai." Chie waved and winked at her friend whilst the others greeted Natsuki- all took in the sight of their friend in the uniform of the Fukukaichou- they had seen her wearing it time to time but it was still quite a sight and made Natsuki look even sexier and badass.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

Chie shrugged "Nothing much, Shizuru-san isn't here yet so we're just chilling." Chie replied as she watched Natsuki push herself up onto the teacher's desk to face her friends.

"Oh okay." Natsuki shrugged nonchalantly as she flicked her hair and Chie offered her a pocky stick to which she accepted. "So, Chie-kun… any gossip or scandals to report?" Mai asked as she took another pocky stick.

"Mmm… nothing much really. Same old, same old. My sources here seemed to have run dry lately."

Natsuki scoffed and smirked as she crossed her legs "Good- it'll allow your victims a bit of privacy for once." Chie frowned and stuck her tongue out at her dark haired friend.

"Whoa wait, what's this?" Mai asked as the headline on the day's newspaper caught her attention and she hopped off the desk to get a closer look. "Wow… that's pretty big." Mai quickly scanned the article on the front page.

"What is it Mai-chan?" Aoi asked as she moved closer to the redhead. "After nearly four decades of marriage, a spokesperson for the Fujino family has confirmed the untimely separation of Fujino Hideyoshi and his soon to be ex-wife Akemi. It is believed that the stress caused by the sudden disappearance of the couple's only daughter, Shizuru who was up until two months ago believed to be dead, is a main factor in the upcoming divorce."

Mai took a deep breath whilst Chie muttered 'wow' under her breath. Natsuki sighed- the Fujino's were the sort of people everybody seemed to know of, yet Natsuki herself knew next to nothing about any of them. The world of business never really excited or inspired her interests and so actually caring less about what went on in that stuck up family wasn't going to be easy.

Suddenly a loud crash from the hallway caught everyone's attention and Natsuki immediately jumped from her position on the desk and the girls ran to the corridor where they found an unconscious Shizuru on the floor surrounded by textbooks. "No, Shizuru?" Natsuki called out as she rushed to Shizuru's side, brushing the hair out of the older woman's face. "Shizuru?" the young girl frantically called out again as she tried to shake Shizuru awake as she cradled the teacher in her arms and without a care in the world as to whether people were staring or not- but smiled when she saw a glimmer of crimson as Shizuru started to come round.

Shizuru blinked, trying to clear her eyes of the haziness that had formed a soon as her body had hit the floor hard. Before she had even woken up, she heard her voice, she smelt her scent and she had felt Natsuki's arms wrap around her body. "Natsuki." Shizuru whispered with a smile which grew when Natsuki sighed and smiled with relief.

"I thought you were dead or something." Natsuki spoke quietly so that only Shizuru could hear.

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily you know." Shizuru smirked as Natsuki chuckled softly. "Please… help me up?" Natsuki nodded and gingerly wrapped her arm around Shizuru's waist- putting Shizuru's right arm around her own shoulders to be used as a support.

"I'm going to take you to Youko- and then you're going to tell me what happened and you aren't going to argue about it." Natsuki stopped and stared at a reluctant yet still slightly dazed Shizuru who reluctantly agreed as she let Natsuki carry her to the school nurse.

"Hey Youko, you in?" Natsuki called out as she pushed the door open- causing a wince from Shizuru as the loudness of Natsuki's voice hurt her head. "Whoops... sorry."

"Erm… Hi Natsuki I'll be with you in a moment just sit yourself down on the bed." The young doctor replied as she took a quick look from behind the dividing screen and only just saw the familiar colour hair- after all no-one was more recognisable than the new Fukukaichou! Natsuki nodded and gently placed Shizuru on the bed.

"I'm fine Natsuki… honestly I don't need to be here." Shizuru protested before she yawned, causing Natsuki to scoff. "Yeah right, if you can't stay awake how will you teach hmm? Now lie down and shut up"

Shizuru smirked as an idea popped into her head "I guess I'll just get you to teach them for me."

Natsuki's eyes widened and her face twisted into a grimace "Ha yeah, bite me sensei."

Suddenly, a cough from behind the two brought the back to reality and behind Natsuki was a very amused looking Youko.

"Well this is a first- it's usually Natsuki who needs fixing. So Shizuru-san, care to tell me what happened?"

Shizuru sighed and took a deep breath as she mentally recalled what had just happened. She had just got to the door of her classroom, she had just seen Natsuki, she had just checked out Natsuki as the other girls were too busy paying attention to something Tokiha Mai had just said. _My parents… my parents are divorcing. _Shizuru shook her head "I must have just blacked out… I really don't remember what happened before I did but… that's all. Thanks to Kuga-san I'm here though so thank you very much for coming to my aid." Shizuru gave Natsuki a reassuring smile to which the stone-faced girl just nodded and shrugged nonchalantly. As if it was nothing.

"No problem. Erm… I have a lesson now so… I'll… yeah. Get better soon." Natsuki blushed with embarrassment as she nodded to Youko and left the room- her face felt like it was on fire as it had been the entire trek up to the Doctor's office. It hadn't even occurred to Natsuki at the time that she was wandering through the halls, holding Shizuru up, with her hands on Shizuru's lithe waist and with Shizuru resting her tired head against Natsuki's bare neck. Where Shizuru's soft skin had grazed over Natsuki's face tingled slightly and subconsciously, Natsuki's hand lifted up to touch the spot. Her smell of Shizuru's perfume mixed in with the scent of the older woman's shampoo whirled around Natsuki's nostrils as she brusquely walked through the corridor to her classroom.

_Dammit, I knew I should have Chie take her… although she'd just grope her no doubt. Wait a second, is that Nao… coming straight at me? Ha- time to have some fun._ Natsuki thought as the figure of the young redhead came charging down the corridor- running at a very fast pace and so Natsuki decided to stand in the middle of the corridor with her arms outstretched.

"Didn't you know you aren't supposed to run in the corridor Yuuki Nao?" Natsuki yelled with a smirk.

"Fuck off Natsuki." Nao replied as she ran past the older girl- shoving her into the lockers… and a few unsuspecting middle schoolers.

"I'll KILL YOU FOR THAT NAO!" Natsuki exclaimed as she pushed herself up against one of the girls who had acted as a crash mat and saw the younger girl run off in the direction she had just come from.

Nao silently cursed Natsuki for getting in her way and thanked Aoi for managing to find her before she skulked off back to the dorms. Once she got to the Doctor's office, Shizuru was already fast asleep in the bed and Youko pointed to chair so Nao could take a seat beside her. After Youko had gone out of the room, Nao quietly moved the chair closer to the bed and gently brushed a bit of stray hair out of Shizuru's face._ I may as well get some sleep as well- if she can why can't I?_

An hour later, Nao felt a surge of warmth on her arm and opened her lime green eyes to find her cousin wide awake and smiling as she sat upright on the bed in front of her.

"Good sleep?" The young girl asked after yawing and rubbing her eyes- causing the tawny haired woman to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Nao asked with a scowl.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the dream I had… and the last time we were in a similar sort of situation." Nao raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I dreamt about the first time we met." Shizuru answered softly.

_Sixteen months ago…_

Crimson eyes flickered between the clock on the wall and the blonde sleeping figure in the hospital bed- her head bandaged and a large plaster adorned her friend's cheek. Shizuru wiped her tired eyes and she knew that she had only managed to get a couple of hours of sleep and after the night she had, it was beginning to take its toll. Yukino opened the door leading to her partner's room and sighed, offering Shizuru a small smile as she passed a cup of steaming hot tea to her brunette friend.

"They ran out of coffee- we've probably drunk them dry of it. Has anything changed?"

Shizuru could sense the weariness in the younger woman's voice as Yukino took one of Haruka's hands in her own and caressed it with her thumb. "Not yet, although the doctor thinks she'll come round soon- it was just a mild concussion Yukino-chan. Her leg will heal in time and she'll be the same Haruka we know and love before you know it." Shizuru smiled and rested a hand on Yukino's shoulder as she lifted herself out of the chair she had occupied for more than twenty-four hours. "I'm going to take a walk around the gardens. You should get some sleep- she's not going anywhere."

Whilst on her walk Shizuru found a nice bench beneath one of the sakura trees and sat down among the blossoms- however when she heard the crunch of a twig come from behind her, she turned around and saw a young red-haired girl staring at the ground. "Hello, are you visiting someone here?" Shizuru said softly as she took a seat beside the young girl whose lime eyes were glassy and transfixed on the ground below her- it was almost as if she hadn't heard anything Shizuru had said.

"What's your name?" At her question the girl turned to look at the woman beside her before turning to look at the sakura tree she was sitting under.

"Nao… Yuuki Nao." The young girl said- almost with uncertainty.

Shizuru smiled and held out her hand "I'm Shizuru. Nice to meet you Nao." Nao took a look at the outstretched hand and returned her attention to the blossoms that were falling "You usually seek out people in hospital gardens? That's just weird."

Shizuru chuckled and rested her hand on her knee. "No, you just look how I feel I suppose. So are you a patient or…?" Nao turned to face the older woman and just raised her eyebrows as if to say 'Do I look like a patient?' "I'm guessing that's a 'no' then."

"Damn right it's a no. It's…my mother… she's been ill and they've kept her in for a bit longer. Longer than I'd like."Nao said as she started to dig at the ground next to her with a stick before getting bored and throwing the stick away. "Why are you talking to me anyway? You aren't some religious nut are you?"

Despite her body begging her to sleep, Shizuru chuckled and rubbed her weary eyes. "I needed to get out of there, needed to talk to someone who wasn't wearing a white coat and had a stethoscope around their neck."

"And that person had to be me?" the young girl asked as for the first time she actually took a moment to look at the strange woman sitting next to her. She was gorgeous for a start, her strange, crimson coloured-eyes were a little bloodshot and she looked tired… but she was extremely beautiful.

"If it bothers you so much I can leave?" Shizuru said as she started to stand up, however Nao just shook her head. "No."

As much as it irritated the usually fiercely independent young girl- it actually felt quite nice to have a bit of company. It wasn't that Nao chose to isolate herself from others, it usually just happened by chance- it was either her foul temper or it was that she was constantly shunned by those who knew of her or her mother and her mother's condition.

"You don't have to leave… you're not actually bothering me that much." Nao watched as Shizuru smiled and slowly began to sit back down- she could feel the aches of where she had been sitting for too long in such an uncomfortable hospital bed as she kept vigil by Haruka's side. "So why are you here?" the young redhead asked and Shizuru took a deep breath before answering.

"A dear friend of mine was knocked over yesterday morning. She hit her head very hard and fractured her leg in several places- she's still unconscious at the moment." Shizuru pulled her knees in closer to her chest and rested her head on her knees whilst looking at the young girl beside her. Nao was indeed a very pretty young girl with delicate features and indeed, very striking red hair and beautiful lime green eyes.

"Your mother… is it very serious?" Nao instead opted to nod instead of saying the words. She knew that if she was forced to say the words 'She's going to die here', it would be like accepting that her mother was really going to leave her and that Nao was going to be left all alone. And that was just something she couldn't bring herself to accept just yet.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything that can be done?" Shizuru took the girl's silence as a way of saying that basically whatever as wrong with her mother was clearly life threatening- or serious enough to result in numerous trips to the hospital.

"No… she's um… not got much… time left." Nao closed her eyes and took slow steady breaths to try and stem the flow of tears that threatened to fall down her pale cheeks. She had already cried enough tears over the years and she had vowed not to cry anymore so there was no way in Hell she was going to cry in front of a woman she had just met. Unfortunately, as hard as she tried, her efforts were in vain and the tears and the sobs started- yet Nao felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her gently to the older woman's chest. Shizuru rested her chin on the crown of Nao's head, gently stroking her hair and she didn't bat an eyelid as she felt her shirt dampen with the salty tears. The two stayed like that for a while, sometimes when it seemed like the sobs were beginning to subside they started again and Shizuru could feel her eyes start to get heavier and heavier.

However there was one thing that plagued her mind and it began to worry her- the name Yuuki Nao was extremely familiar to her.

She thought back to her childhood when one day the young Shizuru had let her childish curiosity get the better of her and she had gone into her father's study where she wasn't allowed. She had seen where her father had kept the hide-a-key and once her tutorial had finished and her father was at work- Shizuru decided to take a peak as to what was in the room. She had found a calendar which she had recognised the handwriting as that belonging to her mother- Akemi and next a particular date- although Shizuru couldn't remember which- was the name '_Yuuki Nao, born'. _What Shizuru could remember was a particular woman that used to come round a lot when she had been fairly young, an auntie Yuuki who Shizuru recalled had very long red hair and for some reason unbeknownst to her, Auntie Yuuki never came round again and was never heard of again.

Eventually the sobs seemed to have completely subsided and Nao sat up and dried her eyes with her sleeve. Her eyes were heavy and she felt tired from all the crying, she also felt embarrassed that she had broken down in front of someone she hadn't known for long at all. Yet she was thankful that Shizuru had just been there for her and comforted her without seemingly sparing a second thought. Nao thought her very odd indeed!

"I'm sorry… your shirt's wet."

Shizuru smiled warmly and shook her head "It'll dry- don't worry. How are you feeling?" Shizuru stroked the young girl's cheek as a stray tear rolled down her face.

"Better… I think. Thanks… though please don't say anything to anyone. I'd deny it anyway." Nao tried to ignore the sudden surge of electricity that shot through her body as soon as Shizuru touched her skin- she didn't have a clue as to what the hell that was in the first place and she wasn't quite sure she wanted to.

"Who would I tell?" Shizuru smirked as Nao rolled her eyes and rested her head against the tree.

"You look tired and I should head back in to check on Mama anyway. She's um… she's in the ICU and it's Yuuki Shizuma so… if you- I don't know why you would- but…"

"I'll come see you… Nao-chan." Shizuru smiled as she knew that she actually had meant it and despite the foreboding sense of fear that Yuuki Shizuma was actually Auntie Yuuki- she actually wanted to see young Nao again. Nao nodded and gave a short wave as she got up and walked back into the building leaving Shizuru alone with her thoughts as she relaxed more against the sakura tree and closed her crimson eyes. _There must be hundreds of Yuuki's in Japan- I highly doubt that she's my Auntie Yuuki. That would be too coincidental for words._

Soon she felt overcome with exhaustion and finally gave way to sleep.

A few good hours had passed and Shizuru woke up to find the setting had changed rather dramatically and she wasn't in the same place she had fallen asleep in- but was in fact in a hospital bed with a thin sheet over her. Next to her in the chair beside the bed was the young girl she had met a few hours later- she was filing her nails and blew away the dust before noticing the look of confusion on the older woman's face. It was priceless and brightened up the young girl's day.

"Good sleep?" she chirped as Shizuru wiped her crimson eyes.

"It was thank you for asking but… Nao?"

"Yeah?" Nao replied as she went back to shaping her nails.

"Why am I here?" Shizuru frowned as the younger girl chuckled. "Your friend- the mousy looking woman- she started to worry about you as you'd been gone for a while. She told the porters to look out for you and a woman saw you rolled into a ball by the tree. She actually thought you were dead- you may as well have been as they couldn't wake you up at all. The porter carried you in here. Mama was still asleep by the time I got back, and I got bored and came in here. Simple as!"

"Oh… how embarrassing." Shizuru said as she ran her fingers through her hair- trying to loosen the knots and tangles as a result of her sleep- and heard Nao snort quietly. "Hey- I embarrassed myself by blubbering like a baby… this makes us even. Anyway your friend wanted me to tell you your other friend's woken up and has been asking for you."

Shizuru shot up out of bed and quickly smoothed down her clothes before grabbing Nao's wrist and dragging the young girl through the corridor- despite Nao's protestations! Eventually they came to Haruka's room where a very groggy looking Haruka managed a small smile as she saw her oldest friend. "Haruka-chan… you're awake." Shizuru smiled as her friend rolled her eyes.

"Glad to see your eyesight is as good as ever bubuzuke."

The next couple of days somehow managed to blur together as Shizuru spent the majority of her time in the hospital either with Nao or Haruka who despite being on bedrest- still managed to continuing working even when begged by Yukino to give it a rest. Over the past couple of days, the young redhead started to open up to Shizuru and the more Shizuru discovered about her young friend- the more her suspicions grew and whilst searching her new friend out, Shizuru found herself outside of Nao's mother's room. As she looked through the window pane all Shizuru could see were machines and the countless number of wires all hooked up to the very small and very thin woman who was still resting with her head bandaged therefore hiding the woman's hair.

It had happened on several occasions now- Shizuru would wait outside the door- sometimes with her hand perched on the door handle ready to push it down and go in. However every time a nurse or a doctor asked her that question "Are you family?" Shizuru never knew what to say and so she would shake her head and say no before turning around and going. That was until an hour ago. Nao's mother as asleep and after taking a deep breath, Shizuru opened the door to the room and soon wished she hadn't. The woman on the bed was stick thin; the beautiful face that Shizuru remembered was now gaunt and hollow. Her skin was pale and sickly. The image of a birthmark on her aunt's neck flashed through Shizuru's mind and so she walked around to the other side of the gurney and peered in when she spotted it- the woman in front of her was her aunt. Her mother's sister... and Nao's mother. _Nao's my…_

"Bubuzuke?" Shizuru looked up from the papers she had been marking as a part of her teacher training and saw her blonde friend looking at her. "Yes Haruka-chan?" Shizuru said sweetly as she closed the ring binder- giving her friend her undivided attention- whilst trying to shake off the thoughts of her discovery only an hour ago.

"That girl you've been hanging around with… what's the deal with her? Why are you always with her? It's a little… creepy actually." It was no secret that Haruka and Nao hadn't particularly hit it off- even the slightest remark from Nao was able to set Haruka off on an angry rant. "And don't forget you've never been able to keep a secret from me- and as I'm badly injured you have to tell me." Haruka crossed her arms and gave Shizuru a look the left no room for argument.

"I think… that this girl is related to me. Do you remember me ever mentioning my Aunt Yuuki as a child?"

Haruka shrugged- she remembered a lot about Shizuru as they grew up. However Shizuru rarely ever spoke about her family unless it was work related. "The name sort of sounds familiar. Why?" Shizuru looked down at her trembling hands that were folded on her lap.

"Aunt Yuuki's full name was Yuuki Shizuma, and she is a patient here in the ICU. I've already checked- Shizuma is indeed my mother's sister and Nao-chan is my cousin. Although I don't think she knows it." Shizuru sighed and closed her eyes.

"Well I do now." Shizuru opened her eyes and instantly turned to face the angry young girl standing in the doorway behind Shizuru's chair. As Nao stormed out of the room, Shizuru spared an angry glance at a very guilty looking Haruka before chasing after her newly found cousin.

"Nao. Please stop. Nao, I'm so sorry I never expected this to happen. Please?" Shizuru grabbed hold of Nao's wrist, when Nao spun around and her hand poised to slap Shizuru, Shizuru shut her eyes tight… yet the hit never came. Shizuru took another timid step towards Nao as she tried not to scare her and she spoke softly so the young girl would believe her.

"Nao, my name is Shizuru Viola, your mother is my mother's sister… and right now you are all the family I have."

"Whatever you say… Shizuru."

* * *

**A/N: ****And that's it for today folks… right… I'm off to my lecture. Toodlepip!**

**Well until next time… I hope you enjoyed it. Please review- I really appreciate all your reviews and I'm sorry if there's some people who I haven't responded to yet. I'll try harder this time!**

**My Love and sincerest thanks to all**

**xxx**


	12. The Only Exception

**A/N: ****Er... hello? Are you guys still there? I'm****back and with me comes the long awaited (well kinda awaited) 12****th**** Chapter of BMS. And boy has it been a thorn in my side! Uni work plus lack of inspiration equals well over a year since the last update and so I'm very sorry! I must have written a beginning to this chapter 10 times before settling on this one!**

**I hope it proves worth the wait and I apologise if it really isn't. But there's a bit of ShizNat progress in it... I promise and it's not going to be a dream either. I can also promise you that too :) Also any spelling mistakes are mine as I have no-one here to slap my wrist for spelling something wrong!**

**Disclaimer: Song title belongs to Paramore, characters belong to Sunrise... I asked Sunrise for their characters for Christmas but they didn't let me have them!**

* * *

_Chapter 12-__ None Of It Was Ever Worth The Risk, But You Were The Only Exception._

_Sixteen Months Ago_

She had no idea why she was there, in that room, standing in front of the hospital bed where the broken, empty shell of the woman she had come to know was her aunt, lay still and unmoving. The only noises that filled the room were of the machines keeping Shizuma alive and those of thoughts swimming ferociously in Shizuru's head- a mental argument took place as to whether she stayed or left.

But she just had to know the truth. She had to meet this woman whilst she still could and judging by what she had been told by her young cousin- which wasn't really all that much- Shizuma... Aunt Yuuki didn't have much time left at all. Shizuru took a deep breath and finally made up her mind as she walked around the bed and gently clasped her aunt's thin and pale hand in her own, gently stroking the soft skin as she noticed that their hands were eerily similar.

"Shizuru?" Shizuru's head shot up and looked towards the door, only to find no-one there calling her name, and so she turned to her right and smiled as crimson met the lime green eyes of Yuuki Shizuma.

"I had a feeling it was you."

"You know me?" Shizuru whispered, moving so she could properly see her aunt's face. She didn't know whether to stay glued to the seat or bolt for the door... then the hospital's car park, but she saw the older woman's lips slowly turn up at the corners into a week smile.

"I know you, my Nao; she talks about you when I'm sleeping sometimes. She's talked of nothing but you recently." Shizuma inwardly laughed at the small flash of disappointment on the young woman's face before she smiled again "You have your father's eyes, your mother's smile too... you do look a lot like Akemi did when she was your age." Shizuma watched with tired eyes as Shizuru seemed to sigh with relief before smiling again- yet there was something else there in those eyes.

"You know my mother too?" Shizuru watched with curiosity as Shizuma turned her head away to stare up at the ceiling, she had long since let go of the older woman's hand. She watched as Shizuma seemed to think through her words carefully, both were unsure about how much the either woman knew.

"She... Akemi was... is my sister. I have not seen her for a long time, a very long time actually. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't remember me, you were very young when I saw you last." Shizuma sighed sadly as she slowly lifted her left hand to her chest and out of the corner of her eye she could see Shizuru nodding.

"I know who you are to me, I know about Nao and I know that the world works in mysterious ways which is why I'm here... but what I don't know is what happened between you and my mother." Shizuma turned to face the young woman, their eyes met instantly and under the burning pressure of those crimson eyes that also belonged to the man that sent shivers down her spine, Shizuma turned away- yet she could feel the heat bearing down on her back.

"I want to know the truth. I want to know why I have a cousin that I've only just met... and why it is here, in this place that we happen to meet."

"It was... so very long ago. You, you were just a little girl, you didn't realise what was going on... you didn't realise how hateful your father was."

Shizuru frowned slightly- resisting the urge to scoff, fold her arms in a huff and say 'Yeah right!'- settling for silence instead as she waited patiently for her aunt to continue.

"I met a man, a friend of your fathers at some party he was hosting. He was a politician who your father hoped to do business with eventually. He was married at the time with several other children and he was quite a bit older than I was... but I foolishly allowed myself to fall in love with him. I thought he loved me, he said it enough times but... his actions spoke volumes above his words." A coughing fit interrupted Shizuma as Shizuru leapt from her seat and gently eased the older woman down into her pillow to rest.

"Perhaps I should come back tomorrow when you're better rested." Shizuru spoke softly as she sat back down beside her aunt, gently brushing away a few sweat-soaked strands of red hair off the older woman's head. Shizuma shook her head as she took in long breaths and tried to steady herself- the beeps from the machine monitoring the elder woman's heartbeat beeped in a wild frenzy.

"No, no I need you to hear this. For too long I've kept what happened a secret... from Nao, from everyone I've ever known. I need to tell someone before it's too late. I- I got pregnant. It was an accident and Daiki, Daiki wasn't happy when I told him the news. I told Akemi what happened and she... she knew who the father was and she promised me, she promised me that she would help me."

Shizuru watched intently as Shizuma slowly wiped her tired and weary eyes. She noticed the older woman's hand shake uncontrollably and felt a small pang of guilt... but she needed to hear it. Pandora's box was already open.

"But?" Shizuru prompted.

"But your father found out about the pregnancy, he had overheard us discussing it and was furious. He said that it would ruin the family's reputation because of the scandal it would cause and so he forced me to terminate the baby... but I couldn't go through with it. I left Kyoto when I was four months pregnant... I tried getting back in touch with Akemi once Nao was born but she refused to even speak to me. But when she did, Nao was only a few months old. She made me promise to never contact the family again. She said she couldn't help me anymore."

Shizuru felt a shiver run down her spine as she clenched her jaw in anger. She didn't like what she was hearing and it didn't make her feel any better for hearing it. She felt disgusted to have ever been born into such a family that willingly abandoned each other and continuously broke their word to those who so desperately relied upon them. Yet despite her anger, she felt awash with a new sense of relief as she thought back to her own situation and realised that what she had done by running away wasn't abandoning her family... all the family she needed she had met along the way in friends and now she was sitting beside the one woman she could relate to the most. And now she was going to do everything she could to help her.

"And now I need to ask you for something. I know I don't the right but-" Shizuma cleared her throat and turned towards her niece.

"You have every right. What is it?"

"Whatever journey you're on, wherever you go... please take Nao with you?"

And without a moment's hesitation, Shizuru promised to do so.

* * *

_The stress of my disappearance... untimely separation... no, it's not untimely at all is it? My parents are divorcing? Could this really be happening?_

"It's funny where life leads you isn't it?" Shizuru chuckled sadly as shook her head as she thought back to that day again, the day when Nao came crashing into her life. The tension in the air of the small sick-bay was becoming unbearable "Sometimes I still catch myself wondering about what would have happened if I never left Kyoto. I would never have moved in with Haruka, I would never have been at the hospital with her... Nao?" Shizuru stared worryingly at the young girl who was frozen in her seat and with her lime green eyes downcast- staring unblinking at the floor.

"Nao?"

"If you hadn't left I probably would have been thrown into care after my mother died. Who the Hell knows where I would have ended up? The streets? A ditch?" Shizuru listened intently for any sign or hint of emotion in her cousin's voice yet found none. "What if I…"

"I believe that no matter what happened, even if I didn't leave, we would have found each other eventually." Shizuru interrupted before she inwardly blew a sigh of relief as Nao nodded before asking "How could you honestly know... how could you believe that?"

"Because I believe that everything the both of us have done, has been done to get to this point, to where we are today."

"Where we are today..." Nao frowned in confusion as she thought about her cousin's words "What the hell happened earlier? Aoi told me you fainted or something."

"Mmm, now that's the million dollar question." Shizuru subconsciously rested a hand on her waist, where Natsuki had held her as she took Shizuru to the infirmary.

"Yeah… and the one we all want to know the answer to." Called out a familiar voice from behind the curtain before Alyssa poked her head round "Care for more company?" she asked as she entered the cubicle- pulling the curtains closed behind her.

"Alyssa? Why are you here?" Shizuru asked in surprise- with a hint of resentment. Alyssa was her friend by all accounts but she wasn't family unlike Nao. Shizuru looked to her cousin and found the young girl had shifted the chair further away from both her and Alyssa and that Nao's lips had curved slightly into a snarl.

"I'm guessing Nao-chan didn't tell you then? Bah, she called Haruka to come get you, Haruka was a bit busy with making up with Yukino, so I came to pick you up and now here I am." Shizuru nodded as she looked at her cousin- noting the way Nao had clenched her jaw tightly and not knowing why.

"So... why exactly are we here Shizuru? That million dollar question isn't going to answer itself you know!" Alyssa asked again as she tapped her foot impatiently on the floor.

"Perhaps we should talk about this when we get home. Shall we go then?" Shizuru asked as she got up to her feet and waited for the other two to start making a move.

"I suppose" Alyssa remarked as she noticed how Nao seemed determined to stand as close to Shizuru as possible, and as far away from Alyssa as she could "We'd better get going before Youko gets back... unless you want to put me in one of these beds too?"

Nao smirked as she thought about how much she would give to see the young doctor smash the blonde's pretty face into a pulp as she followed her cousin's lead out of the sick bay- _Maybe I'll just let Kuga do it, especially as she doesn't know that Alyssa's still here. _

The car journey was mostly done in silence apart from a couple of random and unrelated questions to the situation from Alyssa- however Shizuru's head was too full of theories and questions from herself to answer any of them.

What if the whole divorce thing was some sort of scam or a ploy? Her father was a cruel and calculating man and it certainly seemed something that he would or was indeed capable of doing; but he held the sanctity of marriage in very high regard and often criticised those who went against it. Her mother, a timid woman, was too loyal to her monster of a husband and would never agree to divorce him in the first place.

"They're getting desperate." Shizuru mumbled softly as she looked out of the passenger window- causing Alyssa to look at her. "What? Who?" the older woman asked as she had just caught wind of her friend's mumblings and was curious to know what was going through Shizuru's head seeing as she had been rather quiet so far.

"My parents" Shizuru spoke a bit louder with a hint of uncertainly as her thoughts were still coming together "My father would never ask for a divorce and my mother would never grant one even if he did… it's a ploy to get me out of my hiding place. It's just got to be. The newspaper even mentioned me in the damn article. I think they mean to pull my heartstrings, pull them so much that I come out into the open. Damn."

Alyssa snorted and her eyes widened in surprise at the curse from the young elegant woman. "That's pretty lame, even by Hideyoshi's standards. Though I expected he would probably stoop so low." Shizuru hummed in agreement before looking round her shoulder to look at her cousin who had her headphones in her ears and; satisfied that her cousin most likely couldn't hear what she was saying, Shizuru turned back around.

"Alyssa, do you think that they'll ever find me? Sometimes I wonder if this place is safe at all."

"What? No... You're not thinking leaving are you? Why would you do that?" Alyssa hissed.

Shizuru looked at her friend in curiosity as to why suddenly Alyssa was so violently and passionately against the idea of her leaving Fuuka- despite the fact Shizuru had no such intentions "Why shouldn't I just leave? Haruka and Yukino are going to be living here and I'm sure I can just ask them to look after Nao for me. Why should I stay?" Alyssa could see Shizuru staring at her and it made her feel uncomfortable.

Alyssa's grip on the steering wheel tightened and she bit her bottom lip as she tried to think up an answer "If it's a ploy, they'll be expecting to see some movement, so they'll be getting anyone they can to check for any- you can't and won't leave. Too many people have stuck their ass on the line for you to work and live here Shizuru… and too many people, young people, depend on you. You aren't as heartless as some others so don't try to fucking act like it.

Anyway you know you wouldn't be able to leave even if you wanted to."

"And why's that?" Shizuru asked in curiosity to which Alyssa bit her lip again and shook her head "Well I know for a fact that a certain someone would be very annoyed if you left- even if she wouldn't show it. And I'm pretty damn sure your conscious will stop you from leaving her." Alyssa smirked as she could see the confused frown on Shizuru's face and so, decided to answer the question that Shizuru hadn't even asked yet "Natsuki… she doesn't take too well to people leaving her. Well those she likes anyway. She couldn't give a shit if I left." Alyssa spoke more softly and sighed sadly. She loved her sister more than anything in the world despite the fact that Natsuki clearly didn't hold her in as high esteem.

Shizuru repressed the shock of Alyssa's words and smiled slightly to herself as she turned her head towards the window. "Well then I won't leave" she muttered quietly to herself as she stared once again out of the window, watching as the world flew by and completely oblivious to the fact that Nao- who had unknowingly heard the entire conversation- gritted her teeth in anger.

_She was thinking of leaving… but stopped when Alyssa mentioned Kuga? What the fuck?_

Eventually the car pulled up outside the house and the three exited the car "Shizuru can I talk to you for a sec?" Nao asked timidly as her lime green eyes watched as Alyssa opened the front door and entered the house- leaving the two outside.

"Sure. What's the matter?"

Nao took a deep breath and folded her arms across her chest as she struggled to find the words "Do you think… do you think you could do me favour?" Shizuru nodded and watched her cousin fidget as the young girl seemed determined to look anywhere but at her. "Nao?" Shizuru asked as she tried to get the young girl's attention again.

"Hmm?"

"The favour? What is it?"

"Oh." Nao looked down at the dirt ground as she tried to form the words in her mind "Do you think you could and- please don't ask me why- but, please just be careful with Alyssa? I don't trust her and I think she knows too much for us to be safe here with her around… please?" Nao looked up at her cousin who was confused to say the least, however before Shizuru could speak, Alyssa called out to them as she walked towards the two cousins.

"I was just telling Haruka and Yukino about what you said about your 'rent's divorce being a hoax, they seem to agree but they want to talk to you before deciding on a plan of action. You guys coming in or what?" Alyssa stood facing the two who just seemed to stare at each other "Hellooo? Are you guys listening?"

Shizuru turned to her friend and smiled apologetically "Yes Alyssa we will be right there. Nao? We'll talk about this later alright?" Nao glared at her cousin and then at the smirking blonde to her left.

"Fine then. Later." The young redhead spoke through gritted teeth as she headed into the house- sparing another glance at the young lawyer who chuckled slightly as she watched Nao leave.

"You know what; I don't think she likes me very much." Alyssa said as she turned back to Shizuru who looked rather pensive as she replayed Nao's warning about the blonde woman standing next to her.

"Nao doesn't like many people Alyssa, I don't even think she likes me that much sometimes either."

"Oh I'm sure she loves you really Shizuru-chan… at least I'd hope so." Alyssa snidely remarked before heading back inside the house- with a very suspicious looking Shizuru following her.

_I hope Nao… I hope that you are wrong about her._

* * *

"So I got hold of one of my contacts, he said that he can do us a pretty sweet deal on the fake snow machine… and if it snows like it's supposed to then we'll get most of our money back." Anh said as she turned her head to face her vice president who stood next to her- staring blankly at the mind-map on the board in front of them "Are you even listening to me?" Anh exclaimed before snapping her fingers just centimetres in front of Natsuki's face; drawing the dark haired girl back to reality.

"Knock it off." Natsuki growled as she grabbed hold of Anh's wrist, causing the older girl to chuckle in amusement "Whoa Kuga… who lit the fuse of your tampon? Is it Tomoe again? I swear one day she'll come here and try to kill you and I won't do anything about it. You two are as bad and as homicidal as each other." Anh rubbed her wrist where the younger girl had held onto her and heard Natsuki sigh as she shook her head.

"And yet, for once, it's not her is it?" Anh stopped rubbing her wrist and looked at her newest friend in surprise. Anh had imagined it would take Hell to freeze over before the two girls ever put aside their differences and become friends… or at the very least, stop pissing each other off all the time.

"Wow. Okay if it's not Tomoe then who?" Anh asked with her voice full of concern- which made Natsuki suspicious much to Anh's amusement.

"And why should I tell you? What's it to you?"

Anh raised her arms in mock surrender as she shrugged her shoulders "Hey, tell me, don't me, I don't care. I can't work on this unless I have my vice-president by my side with her head out of the clouds. Plus concentrating on your problems helps me not think about mine… so spill. You've been in this funk since the Shizuru-san incident and it's kinda creepy."

Natsuki's emerald green eyes widened in surprise as she turned to the smug looking President "Wha-?" she started before Anh held up a hand and interrupted her.

"Don't try and deny it. It's been nearly four days already and you've hardly said a word. Everyone knows about how you came to our beloved Shizuru-san's rescue… and how you've been acting all shifty about it since."

Natsuki scoffed as she turned her attention back to the chalkboard "You have it so wrong. This has nothing to do with Sh...Viola-sensei" the young girl turned suddenly to face Anh "If you know what's good for you, never bring it up again."

Anh felt a cold shiver down her spine and gulped before looking away from Natsuki's threatening glare.

"Ara, I thought I felt my ears burning." The two girls jumped at the sound of the familiar sweet Kyoto-Ben from behind them and Natsuki let out a soft groan as she mentally swore. In the past few days, Natsuki had successfully managed to get out of several lessons citing Council work as her excuse… unfortunately most of the lessons skipped had been with Shizuru and the young teacher was getting fed up with it.

"Eavesdropping Shizuru-san? I didn't think someone like you would stoop so low." Anh said with an expression of faux-annoyance, whilst Natsuki scowled and folded her arms across her chest… taking a few steps away from the teacher who walked towards the two students. _How long was she standing behind us? How much of that did she hear?_

"Eavesdropping- I would never! Actually I came to see how the plans are coming along for the Snow festival next week... Kuga-san?" Shizuru asked as she now stood in between the two girls with a subtle smug grin as she kept her crimson eyes on her blushing younger student who she had noticed was trying very hard not to look at her. _Oh yes my dear Natsuki... you've just answered so many of my questions without even realising it._

Despite finding Shizuru's silent torture of her Vice-President incredibly fun to watch, Anh decided to step in to save the young girl by answering the question for her "It's gone well so far, the sponsors were rather generous, mostly everything is paid for already and we're still under budget. If we carry on this way then we'll have even more to spend on the Ball when it comes to it." Anh smiled wickedly as she wrapped an arm around Natsuki's shoulder and pulled the young girl close- much to her surprise "Although I couldn't really have done it without my Vice President by my side… working that adorable little ass off."

"Kaichou!" Natsuki exclaimed as she escaped Anh's death grip, her face burning with rage... and embarrassment. Little did she know that the teacher in the room was doing everything humanly possible to resist checking that Natsuki's 'adorable little ass' was still firmly in place.

_She does have quite an adorable... Bad thoughts. Think teacher thoughts… teacher thoughts?_

But that was not on- and not why she had come here.

_Ahh yes, teacher thoughts _"Well girls, I am impressed… very impressed. Kaichou-san I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving Natsuki and I a moment to talk alone please?" Shizuru spoke sweetly as she turned her attention to the suspicious (and not to mention curious) Anh Lu who nodded as she left the room. Natsuki gulped and suppressed a yelp when she heard the door close, leaving just her and Shizuru on their own.

_Awkward turtle moment! _Natsuki thought.

An awkward silence filled the room for what seemed to be a very long time before Shizuru finally spoke "I wanted to thank you for what you did the other day when… when I…"

"Fell on your ass in front of everyone?" Natsuki offered with a hint of a smug grin on her face, which only grew when Shizuru frowned.

"Fainted. When I fainted." _And there weren't that many people_ Shizuru mentally added "Anyway I came to say thank you for helping me." Shizuru said as she timidly took a step closer to her student, before taking another back again for fear of making Natsuki uncomfortable. However Natsuki had noticed and felt the small pang of guilt as she stepped closer to Shizuru- bridging the gap a bit better between the two of them. From that distance Natsuki could smell the intoxicating perfume the Shizuru always seemed to wear, mixed in with the subtle smell of the tea that she would have just drunk… and Natsuki loved it and didn't quite understand how she had missed that smell.

"It's fine." Natsuki shrugged with a smile and Shizuru smiled sadly before the crimson eyed teacher looked at the whiteboard in front of her.

"Is it though?" Shizuru spoke so softly- almost as if she were merely thinking out loud. It even took Natsuki a few seconds to realise what Shizuru had just said. "It's been nearly four days Natsuki, you don't come to any of my lessons, I try to talk to you about something important and then you pretty much run away… have I done something to upset you? Something to make you feel uncomfortable around me?" Shizuru asked as she looked at the chalkboard, for once scared of looking in her student's eyes in case she saw the truth in them and it wasn't what she had the strength to hear.

Shizuru's words cut through Natsuki like a knife- a dull knife with a lot of pressure pressing it further into her heart making the pain even worse- and so she sat down on the desk next to Shizuru.

"You didn't." Natsuki started, as for the first time in days she looked into Shizuru's beautiful crimson eyes "You didn't do anything wrong. I just..." Natsuki struggled to think of anything she could tell Shizuru to make her feel better, to reassure her that everything was fine, but everything she could think of was a lie "You did nothing wrong. I promise and I'm sorry for making you think otherwise."

Shizuru turned her head towards Natsuki and the two shared a smile- Shizuru knew that Natsuki could have lied, but she felt overjoyed that she had decided against it.

Shizuru sighed as she dropped the smile and put on her best 'teacher-face' as she remembered yet another reason she had for wanting to talk to the younger girl "You know as your teacher I'm obligated to tell you that for all the classes you have missed, you are expected to catch up... or else I'll have to punish you for skipping classes." Shizuru smirked as Natsuki's face dropped.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, although if you really don't want to do the catch-up sessions, if they're really that unbearable then I promise... that there's always Summer School." Shizuru spoke very seriously, however when she saw the look of defeat on Natsuki's face, she did a mental victory arm pump.

"Now will you start coming to my classes again?"

"Fine, I'll go... you don't have to twist my arm about it though." Natsuki grumbled.

"Good! Well on Friday I'll be on a course so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if we rescheduled our tutorial for another day soon? We have a lot of stuff to catch up on." _Ara ara, I didn't think I twisted her arm about it at all actually._

Natsuki sighed as she nervously scratched the back of her neck "What day were you thinking? I'm here after school every day now until the festival."

Shizuru hummed in agreement before thinking of another conversation the two had once that was very similar to this one… and hadn't gone quite as well as Shizuru had hoped "Okay, well about Saturday then? I'm free and if you'd also like I can help you out with organising the last minute details for the festival?"

"Err… I thought that you weren't keen on doing it outside of school grounds… and hours?"

Shizuru shrugged her shoulders slightly "I changed my mind." She replied with a smile, which only grew when Natsuki rolled her eyes and yet Shizuru could see the ghost of a smile on her favourite student's lips.

"Un-fucking-believable." Natsuki muttered as she shook her head "Alright then, where and when?"

Shizuru leaned back so she was resting back against the desk as she thought of places before ruling each one out- hers was a definite no-no because of Alyssa.

"How about the Linden Baum?"

* * *

_I can't believe this is happening to me_ Natsuki thought as she looked down at her textbook, sighed and then looked towards the table diagonally opposite to her- the table where her friends all stared intently at her and her rather amused looking teacher. Natsuki watched as Chie gave her a wink, Aoi and Mai waved, whilst Nao looked as per usual completely and utterly disinterested. _I swear they said they were coming tomorrow… _Natsuki thought as she glared at the girls who quickly turned back around in fear.

"Just for the record, I didn't know they were going to be here." Natsuki spoke quietly as she looked up at her teacher, who didn't look up for her own textbook and notepad. "I don't really care Natsuki- and neither should you." As Natsuki sighed, Shizuru looked up at her "Right, moving now onto the late 16th Century" Shizuru herself was feeling a little embarrassed, especially as her cousin was among those sitting behind them, however there was work to be done and she wasn't going to let them distract them from it.

"Wow what fun." Natsuki deadpanned as she turned the page causing Shizuru to chuckle slightly.

"Alright, close your book, quick fire round- don't worry I'll make it interesting. If you get every question right, I'll buy your lunch and if you don't, you have to buy me another drink. How about that?" Natsuki groaned and hit her head on the table- harder than she meant to and she shot up in pain whilst rubbing her forehead causing Shizuru to laugh.

"Oww." The younger girl whimpered with a small smile as she rubbed the throbbing spot on her forehead. Shizuru stopped laughing but smiled sweetly as she leaned over the desk- gently moving Natsuki's hand away. Shizuru gently rubbed the rather pink spot on the younger girl's forehead and had to quell a smirk as she saw the impending blush, but she felt her own face heat up as she realised that Natsuki had been staring straight at her the entire time.

"No bleeding… and there's no bump so I think you'll live." Shizuru said as she leaned back into her side of the booth. "Okay, first question… where was Toyotomi Hideyoshi born and in what year?"

"Mai-chan can you cut the squealing? I like my eardrums intact thank you... Jeez." Chie asked with a grimace as she tried to get the ringing in her ears to stop.

"I'm sorry Chie-kun but that was just too cute." Mai replied with a huge grin on her face as she rocked from side to side, clapping her hands.

"You did get a photo of it didn't you Chie-chan?" Aoi asked as she linked her arm with her girlfriend's. "Course I did." Chie replied as she rolled her eyes and passed the phone over to Aoi.

"Aww-" Aoi started but was cut off by a look from her girlfriend before her voice got any higher "-sorry. It's so weird seeing them together but still it's so cute. It looks like they're kinda kissing in that one" Chie and Mai agreed as Aoi showed them the photo and continued to sneak a glance at the two who were by now starting to relax more in each other's company if the smiles were showing anything.

"Natsuki smiles a lot with her don't you think?" Chie asked the gang.

"Both seem to. I can't help but wonder sometimes if something is going on between them and that we've got everything wrong. I told you about what happened after that assembly didn't I? I reckon there's something we've missed." Mai spoke quietly as she leaned in.

Chie shook her head "I don't know, but Shizuru-san and Alyssa-sama are definitely an item. It would kinda make sense that Natsuki-kun would be pissed with Alyssa if she was crushing on Shizuru-san as well. Wouldn't that be really hot though? A student, a teacher and a lawyer/model in a love triangle… soooo hot."

Chie giggled however a short but loud crash caught their attention as Nao dropped her glass full of soda onto the table- causing the drink to spill all over the table. "Are you alright Nao-chan?" Chie asked with her voice laden with concern as everyone turned to face the young redhead who just glared in anger in her cousin's direction before glaring at the others. "I'm fine." Nao snapped before she got up out of her seat and left the diner- slamming the door behind her and leaving in her wake three very confused girls.

"Huh? What just happened?" Chie asked as she turned her attention back to the other two who just shrugged.

"Was it something we said?" Mai asked.

"I don't know Mai-kun."

"It's probably weird for Nao-chan. Shizuru-san is her cousin- it must be hard to hear stuff about her all the time- especially from her friends." Aoi said as she started mopping up the drink Nao had spilled without even noticing the look of shock on her friend and girlfriend's faces. When it suddenly dawned on her, Aoi closed her blue eyes and winced as she mentally swore "Whoops".

"Cousins? What Nao-chan and Shizuru-san?" Mai spoke in a quiet hushed tone as she briefly glanced at the young teacher who had her back turned away from the young redhead.

"How the hell do you know that? How come I don't know that?" Chie asked. Her pride as the person who knew everything about everyone was slightly dented and she was annoyed that Aoi had known such a massive eff-ing thing without telling her.

"It's not like I was allowed to tell. Shizuru-san got me out of class, asked me if Nao could move in after Kae-sempai left and made me promise not to tell anyone. If it makes you feel any better Chie… I feel quite bad about it." Aoi turned to her sulking girlfriend and decided to give the puppy-dog eyes a go.

"How bad?" Chie asked as she raised an eyebrow and eyed her girlfriend suspiciously.

"Err… REALLY bad… so bad that I've just thought up a new game that we can play that I think you may enjoy." Aoi suggested with a wide grin as she looked over again at her friend and her teacher. Chie looked over her shoulder to gaze at the two who seemed to getting along really well- Natsuki was actually doing most of the talking and working for once whilst Shizuru, Shizuru just continued to smile back and help Natsuki from time to time. _Alright now I'm confused… why does she keep looking at those two?_

_Oooh I get what she means… hehe kinky! _Aoi matched her girlfriend's grin as Chie finally clued in on what sort of 'game' Aoi had just clued up.

"On one condition though… I get to be the teacher- I have the sexy glasses." Chie winked seductively- causing Mai to groan and Aoi to blush before smiling brilliantly. As Aoi stared into her girlfriend's mischievous and sparkling grey eyes she spoke to Mai.

"Sorry Mai, we're going to have to cut this short... I've got detention." Aoi said with a smile as Chie quickly grabbed Aoi's hand and started to pull her along.

"Later Mai-kun!" Chie yelled out as Aoi waved and the two made their way out of the diner- laughing and giggling- and leaving Mai on her own! Mai huffed and bit her bottom lip as she looked at her best friend and her teacher. With everything that had happened to her friend over the years, Natsuki had always found it difficult to act around adults let alone trust them. Yet something was completely different. She had seen the way the two looked at each other, how differently Natsuki acted with Shizuru "She has mayo for brains if she thinks that 'nothing' is going on." Mai muttered under her breath as she shook her head and left her booth, heading for the door; however as she walked out of the diner, the young redhead couldn't help but look at the two through the window. _Shizuru-san seems to make her happy. Please Natsuki be careful... _Mai thought as she worried for her friend before sighing and turning back around to head for home.

_They would make a very cute couple though... _

Meanwhile, Natsuki was kicking ass, finding it relatively easy to ignore her friends and oblivious to their sudden disappearance; whilst Shizuru couldn't keep the smile off her face as every question she asked, Natsuki answered it correctly.

"You didn't think I could do it did you?" Natsuki asked; much to Shizuru's surprise.

"You really don't have a lot of faith in yourself and your abilities do you? After all this time, all these conversations we've had and you still don't?" Shizuru leaned back and watched the thought process take place- fortunately this was one of the times when it was clear what was on the raven-haired girl's mind. "Natsuki... you can do anything you set your mind to and I think that the burger that's heading our way is proof of that." Shizuru said with a small smile as she saw Natsuki's jade eyes move from her to the waitress coming over with Natsuki's well deserved treat, causing the younger girl to light up and smile.

"I know that... well now I do. Guess I never did- until I met you that is." Natsuki felt her face heat up and instead of looking at her teacher, decided to smother her burger with as much mayo as she could get her mitts on; causing Shizuru to look on in horror as the girl emptied packet after packet of the white substance as a pile of empty packets were laid out next to her. _That's got to be... what... ten packets? And she is still searching for more? Oh I think I could be sick _Shizuru thought as she fought against her gag reflex and tried to keep a small smile on her face.

"Damnit... can't find any more." Natsuki pouted before looking and laughing softly at her teacher's expression- her lips were curved into a smile but her eyes were widened in shock or horror as she looked at Natsuki's plate "What's the matter with you?" she asked "Want a bite?"

"Ara... regrettably I would have to decline. Ten packets of mayonnaise is perhaps a few too many for me. Thank you for offering." Shizuru repressed a shudder as Natsuki just looked at her weirdly, before shrugging as she tucked in and took a massive mouthful of the burger.

"So what's next?" Natsuki asked before taking another bite.

"I suppose we could go through the plans for the Snow Festival, it looks like you've gone through pretty much everything already though. I am impressed. Very impressed." Shizuru looked up from the plans and smiled at Natsuki who smiled back.

"It was mostly Anh's work actually; I just sat there and agreed with everything." Shizuru frowned momentarily before smirking and hummed in acknowledgement. Natsuki was clever, hardworking and fiercely loyal but she totally sucked at being modest. _That's completely opposite to what Anh had to say about it... _

"Well, it looks like I'm in for one hell of a birthday then." Shizuru smiled as she read over the plans for the festival, with most of the main events falling on her birthday.

"When's your birthday?" Natsuki asked as she placed the burger down on the plate.

"It's on the 19th." Shizuru replied with a smile.

"The 19th? Like, two days after tomorrow 19th?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes Natsuki. Is there a problem with that?" Shizuru leaned back as she folded her arms, gazing at the young girl who just shrugged. "No it's nothing just. I don't know, sometimes it's just weird remembering that teachers have lives outside of school. Families, birthdays... you know that sort of stuff!" Natsuki took another bite of her burger and then looked at the young teacher and immediately regretted what she had just said. The young woman's crimson eyes had lost their sparkle and were instead focused on one spot on the table.

"Shizuru? I'm sorry if I said anythi-"

"You didn't, I was just distracted for a second there. Shall we continue?" Shizuru interrupted as the mask fell back into place again and beamed a smile at a confused looking Natsuki.

"Oh, okay then. Actually I've been meaning to ask you- how come you're so... good at all this Council work stuff?"

Shizuru was a little surprised and taken aback by the girl's question "Well I was the President of the Student Union when I was at University. When I started work here and heard about the situation within the Student Council, I offered my services."

Natsuki nodded "Ok, well... thanks I guess." Suddenly a mental image of Shizuru in the uniform of the current President formed in her head and once again Natsuki was forced to look away to hide the blush from Shizuru; just as she started to imagine how the tight uniform accentuated Shizuru's hips, chest and how sexy she would have looked in that skirt._ Stop thinking like Chie, please stop thinking like Chie... Hentai! HENTAI! _

"Let's get started on this." Shizuru said with a smile as she looked up at Natsuki who smiled awkwardly- and thanked whatever God or divine spirit there was that she had been spared more merciless teasing at her teacher's hands!

After a couple of hours of mind-numbingly boring run-throughs of the finances and the bookings, Shizuru took a quick glance over Natsuki's shoulder where the clock was right behind her on the far side of the wall- it was five o'clock already? "Wow, we've been here for nearly four hours already?" Shizuru looked as Natsuki turned around to see the clock behind her and her jade eyes widened in surprise.

"Whoa, yeah, that's a long time." Natsuki couldn't believe the two had spent so much time together and how quickly the time had flown- usually after about an hour of hanging around someone, she would usually wish she was anywhere else. Yet, despite the fact that the two weren't necessarily there to talk about the weather, Natsuki had really enjoyed spending time with Shizuru... much to her surprise. _How is it that we've spent four hours together... yet the thought of her leaving right now feels so strange? _

"Yes and I think I had better go. I've taken up too much of your weekend as it is." Shizuru said with a nervous smile as she hastily packed up her belongings. She had just managed to spend four hours with Natsuki, four torturous, excruciatingly painful... yet wonderful, blissful hours with the student that she was still and forever more, in love with.

_Ara, I think now would be a good time to leave... before I get tempted to stay for any longer than I really should... but I really don't want to go_.

"Er... yeah I guess. Um..."

"Have a wonderful weekend Natsuki; I look forward to seeing you at the festival. Goodbye." Natsuki nodded, unable to form a word- any word- as she followed her teacher's retreating form as she left the diner in a rush.

Natsuki sighed, feeling deflated as she couldn't help but wonder why Shizuru had left so quickly- too quickly for her liking. However she couldn't help but think back to something that Shizuru had said earlier and with a small smile on her face, Natsuki gathered up her own belongings and left the diner for home... with a small detour on the way back.

* * *

So this was it, the day of reckoning for those on the Student Council and the day where everything had to go smoothly or it would end up with Natsuki's ass on the line if anything were to go wrong- it was the day of the festival and Natsuki was a bag of nerves. Fortunately though, things seemed to be in her favour, the weather man predicted a nice evening filled with snow (what was a Snow Festival without the stuff), the main attraction arrived a couple of nights ago and the guys with the fake snow machines were on call if needed.

The young Vice-President wiped her tired eyes and groaned when she looked over her shoulder at the alarm clock on the bedside table- she was not happy in the slightest to see 7:00 flashing over and over again. The Festival wasn't due to start for hours yet there was still so much to do before she and Anh were completely satisfied. Fortunately though, many students had 'volunteered' to help out with organising the stalls with a little 'persuasion' from Natsuki herself and so she would be able to catch a few more minutes of sleep in a quiet, dark corner during the day.

The roads of Fuuka were fairly clear for that time of morning and Natsuki made it to school in perfect time and she couldn't help but grin as she saw some of the stalls were set up already. She young girl parked up, took off her helmet and laughed as she saw a very tired Anh surrounded by a group of volunteers, each one chewing her ear off about something and she looked very close to mauling one of them very soon.

_Better go and save her... or them_ Natsuki thought as she headed towards the crowd- the crowd that seemed to disperse when they caught sight of the scary Vice-President making her way over to them.

"Hey! Need a hand?" Natsuki asked as Anh merely nodded and wrapped an arm around the younger girl's shoulder "I swear, I'm this close to letting you kill one of those first years, if I wasn't too pretty for prison I'd do it myself."

"Are you saying I'm not pretty?" Natsuki frowned.

"Of course you're pretty... just not as pretty as me. Right... let's get working!"

* * *

"It's the Festival today right?" Alyssa called out from the living room as she watched Shizuru walk hurriedly from one room to another as she tried to get ready. "It is. Do I look alright? I'm not too overdressed am I?" Shizuru asked quickly as she stopped in front of the blonde who was sitting on the sofa- her laptop on her lap.

"You always look alright; why bother asking?" Alyssa asked as she typed on her laptop "So... you're a nervous wreck, why? It's not like you're going to be there for that long is it?"

Shizuru smiled nervously as she fixed up her hair in the mirror "I'm not nervous, I just would like today to go well. After all the work that the Student Council has done to organise it, I just hope that they get their due reward." She replied with a small smile as she took a small breath to calm her nerves.

"Well, let me know how it goes, I'm sure it'll be a great success." Shizuru frowned at the sarcasm; the blonde woman was as subtle as a gun in trying to hide any bitter feeling she had about not being able to go to today's festival (and Shizuru suspected that it was most likely the fact that for once it would be primarily Natsuki in the limelight- for a change).

"You're not bitter are you?"

"Shizuru, please, I'm too hot to be bitter about anything." Alyssa flicked her blonde hair and smirked.

"I'll try to win you something." Shizuru replied as she opened the front door; however she halted when she heard Alyssa call her name.

"Shizuru?"

"Yes?"

Alyssa smiled as she kept her gaze on the laptop "Happy Birthday."

Shizuru smiled in thanks as she left the house and jumped in her car as she drove to the school grounds.

However by the time she got there, the place was virtually unrecognisable as stalls and fairground rides littered the grounds- Shizuru even spotted a massive roller-skating rink there! The place was nearly full of students, past and present, teachers, people from Fuuka and people from the neighbouring towns. Shizuru turned around when she heard a familiar voice call out her name from behind her and she saw Midori and Youko walking towards her.

"Hey Shi-chan, glad you could make it." Midori beamed as the two finally caught up to their co-worker and friend.

"Of course I would come; it's my first Festival here."

"And... what do you think?" Youko enquired.

"I think the Council's done a very good job, it looks like everyone's really enjoying themselves." Shizuru meant every word, yet she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed as the trio walked around. In amongst the sea of faces, there was only one that Shizuru craved to see and yet the young Vice-President was nowhere to be seen.

"Should be better when it gets dark, isn't there supposed to be snow tonight?" Youko asked, however before anyone could answer her question, from behind them there were screams and a small path of destruction as a small figure burst through the crowds on all fours... promptly followed by a very angry looking Natsuki and Mai who chased after whoever it was causing the panic.

"Damn it, every damn year." Midori sighed as she rested her arm on Youko's shoulder.

"You'd think Mikoto-chan would learn at some point not to go near Kisuke's ramen stand." Youko responded as she shivered with the cold.

"I don't think our Vice-President was too happy about it." Shizuru remarked- having been able to just catch that murderous glint in Natsuki's eyes as she ran past the three teachers.

"Nope... I really fancy some ramen now, how about you guys?" Midori asked, looking at both Youko and Shizuru. Shizuru looked at her watch and sighed slightly, it was perhaps a bit too early to eat yet, not to mention that Haruka and Yukino were planning on taking her out for a birthday dinner.

"Do they do tea there?" Youko and Midori rolled their eyes and groaned.

"No but if they don't I'll find somewhere that does and get you one... you can consider it a birthday present." Midori joked as she linked Shizuru's arm with her own as she dragged Shizuru through the path of destruction... hoping that the stand was still standing by the time the three got there.

* * *

If you put a gun to Natsuki's head, and asked whether the day had been a great success, chances are she would have said it was... despite a few hiccups along the way. The stands that Mikoto had run over had taken only half an hour to correct, one of the rides accidentally got jammed but it was nothing a quick whack with a hammer couldn't sort out... and yet it hadn't snowed once the whole day.

_Good for nothing weatherman... asshole!_ Natsuki thought as she wandered through the nearly empty school grounds. It was late in the evening, she was tired and there was still the job of tidying everything to do. However if she managed to hide and avoid everyone, then they wouldn't be able to ask her to do anything would they?

Which is exactly what Natsuki did... and fortunately the massive skating rink looked very deserted. Natsuki looked over her shoulder to check that no-one was around who could spot her going to the rink so that they could potentially bother her later, and smiling as she noticed that everyone was too busy cleaning, she was in the clear. The rink was illuminated by two streetlamps; the light reflecting off the bright white floor was stunning, like the floor was made of diamonds. Natsuki made a quick lap around the rink, trying to see if anyone had left skates lying around.

There weren't any... but at least the gentle run kept her a bit warmer.

The young girl hugged herself against the cold as she slowly and steadily walked across the floor towards the centre, where she sat cross-legged and pulled her legs close to her chest. The floor beneath her was at first rather uncomfortable with the coldness of it, but she soon got over it and lay flat over it, resting her hands behind her head as she looked at the stars up ahead. The noises of the clean-up crew were oddly peaceful and as Natsuki closed her eyes, she quickly drifted off... until she felt something cold and wet land on her face and her eyes shot open.

_Damn Weatherman was right after all..._ Natsuki sat back up, palms open as the snowflakes rained down on her quickly and Natsuki smiled as she closed her eyes again and let the snowflakes land on her face. She remembered the last time it had snowed here when she had been young, really young and had been perched on her Dad's shoulders as the snow fell, her tongue poking out so she could catch them and feel them dissolve. She remembered her first snowball fight, she remembered how much her parents had laughed, how they looked at each other with such love that Natsuki was too young to understand back then. After her parents died, it never snowed again in Fuuka... well until now.

"Ara ara, I guess it snowed after all." Natsuki stood up quickly at the sound of a woman's voice coming from behind her and smiled slightly when she saw a familiar face. Shizuru's face. Shizuru smiled back at her as she too watched the snow fall- heavier this time- and coat the rink floor like frosting on a cake. The strange thing was, for once Natsuki really didn't mind her peaceful time being disturbed, it scared her a little but she didn't feel as angry or agitated as she watched Shizuru walk towards her.

"Do you mind if I join you? I'm sorry for disturbing you... you looked so peaceful out here."

Natsuki quickly shook her head "It's a free country. You weren't disturbing me or anything... I was just trying to catch a few minutes to myself. I thought you were Anh just about to chew my ass off for flaking out on the cleaning." Natsuki inwardly blew a sigh of relief when she saw Shizuru's smile grow. She loved seeing Shizuru smile, not the crappy fake one that she wore at school or when she pretended everything was fine, she loved seeing Shizuru smile when Natsuki had been the one who caused it. "You're not going to rat me out are you?" Natsuki half-joked and Shizuru shook her head.

"No, I'm in too good a mood to do that, don't worry. Anh's gone back to the dorms anyway so you're safe from her too." Natsuki raised an eyebrow. "I saw her heading over that way" Shizuru said, as if answering the unasked question.

"So why are you here? I don't think I saw you around today... well except for chasing Mikoto down the street" Natsuki frowned slightly at the memory. Perhaps the young girl really did need a leash... although she'd probably eat that too and it would end up in that bottomless pit of hers!

"I left my car here when a couple of friends and I went out for dinner and I told them I'd walk up and collect it. I saw someone here and decided to come over... and then I realised it was you." Shizuru lifted her head up and closed her eyes as she felt the snowflakes rest upon her eyelids.

"Wouldn't be a Snow Festival without the snow." Natsuki muttered softly to herself as an idea sprang to mind and she quietly bent down to the ground and scraped some snow together into a ball whilst the older woman still had her crimson eyes closed "Hey, Shizuru!"

Shizuru opened her eyes, but before Natsuki even had the chance to throw the snowball, she was greeted by one instead and as the young girl recovered, she opened her eyes to see Shizuru laughing. "You had that in your hand the entire time? Even before you came over?"

"Yes," Shizuru replied once the laughter died down "Admittedly I was planning on using it to get your attention."

Natsuki wiped the remaining snow off her jacket and sneezed- maybe the cold was starting to sink in "Yeah well I owe you one now... Sensei." _How did that not melt in her hands? She's like a damn human radiator!_

"What? You never thought to check my hands before?" Shizuru asked as she slowly started to back away- her crimson eyes not once leaving her student's form.

"No, I forgot to attend 'How to successfully avoid a snowball attack from your crazy-ass teacher' 101. I was washing my hair!" Natsuki said as she bent down again and made another snowball- however before her hands touched to cold snow beneath her, Shizuru attacked again. _Damn that woman is fast... and sneaky, where was she hiding that one? _Natsuki thought as she dusted herself off before launching her own attack, which grew into a full-blown war between the two.

"You are so dead Viola... so dead!" Natsuki called out as she chased after the young teacher, snowball in hand and ready to stuff down the back of the teacher's coat. However just as she caught up and placed one freezing cold hand on the back of Shizuru's jacket, she winced as she felt her ankle twist and land awkwardly on the ground, causing her to not only slip and fall on her butt, but bring down an unsuspecting Shizuru so the teacher landed on top of her with a less than graceful 'oof'.

As she opened her crimson eyes, she gazed up at the stars in a state of mild confusion, not exactly being completely aware of what had just happened. She remembered running away from Natsuki, being threatened by Natsuki, hearing Natsuki curse loudly and then finding herself on her back with her head resting on something that Shizuru didn't think was the ground. _Please don't let it be Natsuki, please don't let it be Natsuki... ara... it is Natsuki. _ Shizuru's eyes widened as she realised that she had managed to land right in between Natsuki's legs and that she was currently using them as supports as she lifted herself up off the ground.

"Oww... what just happened?" Natsuki asked as she rubbed the back of her head and blinked a few times as she tried to make sense out of where she was and why Shizuru was crouching down in front of her.

"I think you slipped and fell... and then so did I." Shizuru replied with a nervous smile as she dusted the snow off her legs "Were you trying to re-create something?"

Natsuki furrowed her brow "Re-create? Re-create what?"

"The first day of school perhaps?" Shizuru's smirk grew even bigger as she sat and patiently waited for Natsuki to get what she was referring to and inwardly chuckled when she saw Natsuki's eyes widen and a gentle red hue adorn her pretty white skin. _I think she's remembered._

Images from that first day of school came flooding into Natsuki's head, she remembered the way the Shizuru felt underneath her, she remembered the way their eyes met, how slow Natsuki was to get off her and how she managed to grab Shizuru's- "Oh yeah, I remember now. And that's why I don't run in corridors anymore." Natsuki replied with a cheeky grin as she sat upright and shifted to make herself comfortable... if that was possible considering the situation!

Shizuru slowly rose from her crouching position in front of Natsuki and held out a helping hand to her favourite student. Natsuki stared at the outstretched hand before lifting her gaze to the smile etched on Shizuru's face. _Now that smile... that's her real smile... I could get used to seeing that one _Natsuki thought as she smiled back softly as she allowed herself to be helped up off the ground and so the two stood no more than two feet from each other. Natsuki marvelled at how warm the teacher's hand was compared to her own and felt a sense of dread as she didn't feel quite ready to let go of it, she didn't feel ready to be away from Shizuru at all.

_Crap _Natsuki thought as she hung her head low as she looked at their conjoined hands as a small smile crept onto her face. Shizuru watched intently as she followed Natsuki's gaze to their conjoined hands and gently brushed the back of Natsuki's hand with her thumb. Why wasn't Natsuki pulling her hand away? Why wasn't she pulling her hand away either? Shizuru lifted her gaze from their hands as she slowly released her grip and let her arm fall back to her side. She saw the small flash of disappointment on Natsuki's face as she did this and instantly regretted it.

"You did a wonderful job today Natsuki. I'm so proud of you... I'm so proud to be your... teacher." Natsuki picked up on the slight quiver in Shizuru's usually calm sounding voice and she couldn't help but frown despite the compliment that Shizuru had just given her. Her teacher... was that really just what they were? The constant switching was making Natsuki feel rather fuzzy.

"Thank you. I'm glad that I... made you proud. I really wanted to make you proud of me." Natsuki felt her cheeks heat up from embarrassment, but for the first time, she didn't care at all. She meant every word. Shizuru took a deep breath as she smiled and took a small step forward, closing the gap as she rested her hand on Natsuki's warm cheek.

"Natsuki I... thank you for today. This has been one of the best birthdays I've ever had."

Natsuki felt her breath hitch when Shizuru moved closer, so close she could feel the heat radiating off the older woman and she couldn't help but meet Shizuru's piercing crimson gaze as her eyes drifted from Natsuki's eyes down to her beautiful pink and luscious lips. However, at the last minute, Natsuki felt Shizuru softly kiss her on the cheek and as she did so, she felt her whole body tense up and her breath hitch as she watched Shizuru slowly pull back. As she drew herself away from her student, Shizuru tried to keep her eyes locked on Natsuki's stunning, yet surprised eyes, however she felt them drift towards her student's lips.

_She's... she's staring at my lips and now I'm doing the same_ Natsuki thought as she took a deep breath as she unknowingly closed the gap even more. She could feel her head move in closer towards Shizuru's lips and cover Shizuru's hand that was resting on her cheek with her own hand. Shizuru stared as she watched Natsuki move in closer and she felt the irresistible pull of the young girl in front of her. She knew what was going to happen but couldn't believe it, and felt her heart leap for joy at the thought that maybe Natsuki reciprocated her undeniable and incredibly dangerous feelings. Shizuru felt her head descending as she quickly licked her lips and moved to capture Natsuki's lips with her own.

Suddenly a loud and booming voice echoed through the woods that surrounded the skating-rink, completely shattering the moment and making the two jump about a metre apart in shock "Oi Bubuzuke... where are you?"

Shizuru felt her heart race as she turned away from Natsuki and faced the direction of her oncoming friends "Ara, I'm over here Haruka-chan. I'll be with you in a moment." Shizuru took a breath to steady her racing heart and turned around to apologise to Natsuki- apologise for what, she wasn't entirely sure. Suddenly 'I'm so sorry for almost kissing you without any thought to the consequences, but I hope things won't be awkward tomorrow at school, you know, where I teach you' didn't really sound so apologetic.

However by the time Shizuru had turned around, all she could see in the darkness and through the snowfall was the retreating figure of the young vice-President sprinting towards the edge of the rink and jumping over the barrier.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru whispered into thin air before turning her attention to Haruka and Yukino.

"Ara ara, and here's me thinking that I was going to meet you at the restaurant." Shizuru spoke in a sing-song voice as she walked towards the exit of the rink. She was careful not to let the mask slip, despite the fact that her nerves had been shot to hell and her heart was pounding so furiously she felt sure she was going to faint.

"Yeah well when someone tells you 'I won't be very long' and it turns into half an hour you're waiting in the freezing cold... you start to get a little suspicious." Haruka replied in a very unimpressed tone as she looked her friend up and down, noting the way there was still quite a lot of snow on Shizuru's clothes.

"I remembered that I didn't get to come here earlier and I wanted to get the chance to see it before they dismantled it tomorrow." Shizuru watched with trepidation as her blonde friend seemed to shrug and accept her answer, although she couldn't help but wonder if the couple had seen what was just about to happen... if it was really about to happen. _No, if Haruka had seen it, she would have mentioned it straight away. _

"Been lying in the snow Shi-chan?" Yukino asked with a wide grin.

"Yes... I was."

"Whatever... weirdo, let's just go before we freeze completely." Haruka rolled her eyes as she looped her arm through Yukino's and dragged her partner away. Shizuru took one last glance in the direction she had seen Natsuki run in and sighed sadly as she couldn't help but wonder... was she foolish to believe, to hope that Natsuki could ever love her?

But why hadn't Natsuki pulled back? _None of that matters does it... she ran before I could explain or apologise. She couldn't wait to get away from me._

Thinking that she had done enough self –loathing for one birthday, Shizuru tried to shake off all thoughts of Natsuki and their near-kiss, and instead decided to enjoy the rest of her birthday with those she cared about. Without another glance at the rink, Shizuru spun on her heel and jogged to join her friends.

* * *

_Did I just really see that? _The tired and weary President wiped her eyes furiously as she stood, mouth agape as she watched the shadowy figure of her Vice-President run away from the skating rink. She remembered how on her way back to the dorms she had bumped into Shizuru, had been congratulated by the young teacher and then made her way to her room and the sleep that should have come soon after. However she had forgotten to tell the clean-up crew something and had made a mad dash out to the festival grounds, however she came skidding to a halt when she saw the figures playing in the snow.

_I guess the rumours could be true... Ooooh this is juicy stuff _Anh thought with a grin as she let out a small giggle at the thought as she came to a decision.

She and Natsuki were going to have a talk... a hopefully long and two-sided talk. _Hehe... Shizuru-san and Natsuki sittin' in a tree..._

* * *

The box that held the present felt like it weighed a ton in Natsuki's pocket as she paced up and down the corridor- debating with herself whether to carry on going down until she reached Shizuru's classroom or just completely give up and turn around.

She was already technically a day late seeing as it was the teacher's birthday yesterday.

Thinking back to the day before, Natsuki blushed as thoughts once again returned to what had happened, or what could've happened last night at the festival. She could still feel Shizuru's piercing crimson eyes as they travelled from her own eyes before settling on Natsuki's lips. She could remember feeling her head move on its own accord, as if it were unattached from her body and she could remember wanting nothing more than to feel what it would be like to kiss Shizuru. She had also wondered what would've happened if Shizuru's friends hadn't have turned up.

But she could only now continue to wonder what that felt like- if she ever allowed herself to. In her haste to get away before all self-control had left her body, she had left without giving Shizuru her birthday present and now she was starting to think that maybe she just shouldn't have bought the damn thing anyway.

After all, since when did students buy teachers birthday presents? Since when did she want to?

_Since when was I such a coward?_ Natsuki stopped in her tracks and headed back in the direction of the classroom however something stopped her from sliding the door open- a very familiar voice. _That's Nao's voice… what the hell is Nao doing here? _ Natsuki thought as she leaned in closer to hear what was being said and she could only just see through the gap between the door and the threshold.

She felt slightly guilty for eavesdropping as she squinted and could just about see Shizuru sitting on her desk, whilst Nao was sitting on the desk in front of her. It suddenly occurred to Natsuki that she had never seen the two interact at all, not in lessons or anything- as far as she knew Nao didn't even acknowledge Shizuru's existence!

"Don't you think that I know you well enough by now to be able to spot when something is bothering you? You can tell me… you can tell me anything." Shizuru asked quietly as she bent her head slightly to meet her cousin's gaze; however when the young girl turned away and looked out the window, Shizuru sighed.

"You do trust me don't you? Nao-chan?"

"Of course I do… it's just…" Nao replied as she turned back to her cousin and wished she hadn't as she saw the hurt expression on her cousin's face. "It's nothing to do with trusting you or not trusting you. I don't think I can even trust myself." Nao spoke softly and quietly- so quietly that Shizuru had to lean forward to be able to hear the young girl's words. She had no idea why it was today she'd chosen to talk to her cousin about what Chie and Mai had been talking about at the diner the other day. She had spent most of the days in between trying to get her thoughts organised and that wasn't particularly easy when all she could imagine was either Shizuru with Alyssa or Shizuru with Natsuki. The very idea sent her gag reflex off.

"Nao, no matter what it is, it's not exactly going to make me love you any less… I promise." Shizuru said with a small reassuring smile.

"You… you love me?" Nao croaked out as her lime green eyes widened in shock.

"Of course." Shizuru gave her cousin's shoulder a small squeeze.

"It's just... recently I've been hearing things and usually I can ignore them, but this time I can't." Nao gritted her teeth in anger as she crossed her arms across her chest and looked out the window "What the hell is going on with you and Kuga?"

To say she was slightly taken aback by her cousin's question was one hell of an understatement and Shizuru had trouble keeping her mask from slipping "What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know Shizuru, I can't seem to go anywhere without hearing some fucking rumour about you two in this place."

Shizuru closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought about it all "Nao-chan there are always going to be these sorts of rumours, you just have to get used to them and ignore them." She took a deep breath before opening her eyes again.

"We agreed before we started here, that we weren't going to pay any attention to them Nao. A place like this is run on rumours Nao, we have no option but to ignore them."

"I know that" Nao huffed as she pushed herself off the table and stepped closer to the door "It's just... there are times where I can't help but wonder... what if it isn't bullshit after all?"

Shizuru thought about what had happened last night, she thought about the first day she and Natsuki met, when she had gone to Natsuki's apartment and helped her, when she kidnapped Natsuki for the afternoon and wished that she'd never have to leave... and how she felt as Natsuki would look at her, smile at her. However the fact remained that no matter how much Shizuru wished, how much she desired, she and Natsuki could never be together... and they most certainly weren't together even now.

"Nao-chan, I promise that there is and never will be anything between Kuga-san and I."

"You promise. You promise?" Nao stared in disbelief. Her cousin was a very convincing liar when the situation demanded it, but this time Nao felt torn apart. She wanted to believe Shizuru more than anything, but she couldn't shake those doubts from her head and it was driving her insane.

"Of course I do. What else do you want me to say Nao? How can I possibly admit to something that isn't true at all?"

"I'm not asking you to say anything Shizuru. I have fucking eyes you know. Did you honestly think that I can't see how you act around her, how she acts around you?" Shizuru took a deep breath as she took a couple of steps away from her cousin "its pathetic Shizuru." Nao hissed as she felt her eyebrow twitch.

"Nao, I'm only going to say this once and then I'm going to leave this classroom before either one of us says anything we'll regret. My relationship- if I can even call it that- with Kuga-san is completely platonic. I am her teacher and she is my student, that is it and that will never change." Shizuru watched with tired and weary eyes as Nao sighed and looked down at her shoes.

"What are we then?" Before the words had even left her mouth, Nao regretted saying them, especially when she lifted up her head and saw her cousin's eyes widen.

Meanwhile outside the classroom, Natsuki stumbled as she backed away and hit her back against the wall behind her- dropping the box in the process. _Oh God I think I'm going to be sick _Natsuki thought as she clutched her stomach and made her way, shakily, through the corridor, brushing past the few students that were still there.

"What was that?"Nao asked as both she and Shizuru heard a noise come from outside the door. "Oh shit" Nao sighed as she watched Shizuru open the door quickly and step through into the hall. She looked left and right and yet she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary- except for a couple of girls helping each other off the ground.

As her eyes scanned the corridor to once more check no-one was around, her eyes fell on the ground and settled on a dark blue velvet box that rested there on the ground in front of her. She slowly bent down and grasped the box in her hands. As she opened the box, she felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at the silver necklace with a blood coloured ruby and as she looked at the floor her eyes rested upon the little piece of card that had fallen from the box when it was opened.

"_Shizuru,_

_Happy Birthday! Hope you like the present. Sorry if you don't._

_Love__ From Natsuki."_

Shizuru brushed her fingers over the scribbled out 'love' that Natsuki had tried and failed to hide. She had no idea that a very hurt and angry Nao was watching her and could see the note; and was watching her every move. _Nothing going between you and Kuga, Shizuru? What a load of bullshit._

"Still nothing going on between you two huh?" Nao asked as she watched Shizuru stand up, her eyes still focused on the card "Why don't you go on ahead and say that there's nothing going on. I'll pretend to believe it if that helps you sleep at night Bullshitter."

"Nao-"

"Just stop it, stop insulting what intelligence I have left okay? How many 'students' give their teachers a necklace for their birthday huh?" Nao hissed as she spun on her heel and left her cousin standing dumbfounded in the middle of the corridor.

* * *

Natsuki wiped her mouth against the sleeve of her jacket and flushed the toilet after emptying what few contents of her stomach there were. Empty; she felt empty of everything and what felt worse was that it over something she never really had. Shizuru wasn't hers and she had never been; she wasn't ever allowed to but yet she loved... Nao? Natsuki shook her head as she tried to black out the images once again- there was nothing left in her stomach to throw up. _I've got to get out of here... what do I do now? _Natsuki asked herself as she mentally ran through her options. _If I run out of here, then somebody is going to ask why, I know Mai would chew my ass off for it and Chie would never let me go without telling her something. _

_So what do I do now? Head back and pretend nothing happened?_

Natsuki sighed as she leaned against the stall-door "Guess it's worth a shot... although if Nao's there... I'm out." The young biker said quietly to herself as she opened the door and headed back to the cafeteria to meet her friends, who much to her disdain, automatically noticed something was eating at their friend. Not only that but for some reason Anh had decided to join them.

"You look like hell kid; what's up with you?" Anh asked as she watched her vice-president take a seat and scowl at her.

"Nothing, mind your own damn business." Natsuki hissed as she sat down next to Mai.

Anh sighed softly- clearly Natsuki was in a bit of a grouchy mood and to be honest, Anh couldn't really blame her after what she saw last night. She would have been slightly freaked out if she was in Natsuki's position- slightly turned on too but mostly freaked out.

"Erm, okay I'll let you off on that one but next time I'll kick that cute little butt of yours for talking to me like that. So, since you were out getting your panties in a twist you didn't hear the plan."

Natsuki frowned at the 'panties' comment "What 'plan'?"

"Ze master-plan of awesomeness" Chie let out a small maniacal laugh but stopped abruptly as she felt a shiver down her spine "Yeah I just freaked myself out."

Aoi hummed "That's quite an achievement Chie-chan." Chie snorted in laughter as she turned her head to gently kiss Aoi's hand as it rested on her shoulder.

"Anyway..." Anh started as she had finished watching the couple sitting next to her- and also feeling slightly sorry for herself- "The plan is that we are going to have a party, tonight. Just a small... social gathering to celebrate the end of term." Anh finished with a smile.

Natsuki thought the idea over in her mind, it certainly seemed like a good idea and it seemed great to finally blow some steam... and hopefully take her mind off a certain crimson-eyed teacher.

"I'm in, where and when?" Natsuki smiled and looked round at her friends all seemed to stare at her in surprise and utter disbelief.

"Who are you and what have you done to Natsuki?" Mai asked as she rested her palm against Natsuki's forehead before being promptly swatted away by the dark haired girl.

"I can be agreeable every once in a while. Is it that really that hard to believe?" Natsuki sank lower into her chair as the whole table broke into a chorus of 'Yes'.

"Natsuki, two minutes ago you looked like someone had pissed in your Cheerios and now you're... showing emotions. Happy ones. It's a little..." Anh bit her lip and looked to ceiling as if looking for inspiration.

"Creepy, disconcerting... weird?" Chie offered, but Anh shook her head.

"Nah... it's just..." Everyone leaned in as Anh sighed before picking up her bag and pushing back her chair as she got ready to leave "So- I'll see you lot at Kuga's then." The young President asked as she stood up.

"Hey, who said anything about it being at my place?"

Anh shrugged "Erm... me? My bad. You weren't here Natsuki, so you just drew the short straw. Tough luck kiddo." Anh shrugged before waving goodbye to the younger students, who then turned their attention back to their fuming and brooding friend.

"Oh come on Natsuki-kun, it might be good, we need a party to celebrate the end of term and you know that we aren't allowed them in our dorms. Please?" Aoi pleaded with Natsuki, who sighed.

"I don't know, let me think about it." The dark haired girl growled as she leaned back and crossed her arms across her chest.

Mai grimaced before turning to her oldest friend and forced her to look at her "I can't believe I'm saying this but... if you let us have this party at yours... I... will pay off your tab at the Linden Baum." All three girls waited with baited breath as Natsuki stared at Mai, wide-eyed and quite pleasantly shocked.

"Mai-kun... are you sure about this?" Chie asked. She was pretty desperate to have at least one good party before the year was done... but she was so happy that she wasn't Mai right now.

"All of it? I haven't paid for a meal there in three months Mai, it's gonna be big."

"Three? Months? Big?" Mai looked at her friend- her violet eyes wide with surprise "How big?"

"Bigger than your boobs. Even bigger than Chie's sex drive."

Mai whimpered as she turned to face Chie who just solemnly nodded and Mai hung her head low and sighed "Yes, fine- all of it. Now please will you let us?" she pleaded.

"Sure but if anything gets broken..."

"Then it'll be replaced, yes I know. Oooh thank you Natsuki." Mai excitedly pulled the unsuspecting girl into a huge embrace and pulled her tightly into her large chest- not noticing or caring- that the older girl had gone completely stiff and uncomfortable as the air rushed out of her lungs.

"You're the most amazing-est person in the whole wide world. Thank you, thank you."

"Mai-chan, she's turning purple, get her out of there." Aoi exclaimed as Mai released her hold and Natsuki could finally breathe again.

"Please, never do that again." Natsuki whimpered as the gang laughed at the horrified- and slightly violated- expression on Natsuki's face as she suppressed a shudder and caught her breath.

"It can't have been that bad Natsuki... you have been where no man has been before... I think. You're like the Lewis and Clarke of boobs." Chie spoke through laughter.

Natsuki stopped glaring at her charcoal-haired friend as her scowl turned into a look of pure confusion "Who?"

"American explorers- we were learning about them today. Look there's Nao. Hey Nao-chan! Get over here." Chie beckoned Nao over as she made her way through the cafeteria almost without being noticed. Chie frowned slightly as she noticed that Nao seemed to hesitate as soon as she saw Natsuki sitting with them.

"What is it?" She asked in a bored expression as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Kuga's having a party tonight and you had better be there." Chie spoke timidly- the younger girl looked pissed and scary as hell. Nearly as scary as Natsuki if you caught her in the wrong mood!

"Why would I go to a party as lame as Kuga's?" Nao hissed with a smirk- causing Natsuki to clench her jaw and try to resist wiping the floor with that face.

"Because there's booze?" Chie offered. Nao sighed and rested her hand on her hip "I may make an appearance."

"Oh yay- wouldn't be a party without you." Natsuki deadpanned as she scowled at the younger girl.

"Whatever mutt. I'll see you later... if I have nothing better to do." Nao remarked with a snicker as she spun in her heel and left the cafeteria. Natsuki watched intently with a look to kill as the younger girl left the cafeteria and underneath the table, she balled her hands into fists and grinded her teeth. As hard as she tried she couldn't get a mental image of Nao and Shizuru kissing out of her head... and she couldn't help but feel as if a knife had just been plunged into her heart.

So, to conclude, the day had been pretty crap Nao thought as she stepped through the door into her dorm room. It had started off the same as it ever did with her running late, getting into trouble and then 'casually' bumping into Shizuru. For approximately three seconds today; Nao felt on top of the world. However after her three seconds were up she crashed back down to Earth with nothing to show for it but a sore butt as she crash landed back into reality and the realisation that nope, Shizuru didn't love her in the same way and the person Shizuru loved was none other than Kuga Natsuki.

It was easy to be pissed off with Natsuki, she hadn't necessarily done anything to hurt Nao personally, but knowing that the cousin she undeniably loved only had eyes for that mutt made Nao's blood boil.

To make things worse, tonight there was going to be a party and Natsuki was the one hosting it. She was definitely going to need something- an incentive- or at the very least, something to make being in the vicinity of Kuga tolerable.

Nao started to riffle through the cupboards in the small kitchen before checking the drawers in the desk- however she smiled as she came to the realisation as she knew where the thing she was looking for was. Nao sauntered over to her flatmates bed and crouched down beside it as she lifted up the heavy mattress. _Gotcha! _Nao smirked as she found the three-quarters full bottle of straight vodka- whatever made this evening more bearable Nao was willing to take and it wasn't exactly like the original owner was going to be coming back for it!

_Thank you indeed Kaede-oneesama!_

* * *

"You sure I can't tempt you with a little drink?" Natsuki rolled her eyes as she turned around to find Anh close the door shut with her butt as she held three drinks in her hands. "Not tonight Anh. Sorry. Aren't you supposed to 'setting an example' instead of promoting underage drinking?" Natsuki turned back around and continued to stare out at the Fuuka skyline before lifting her gaze to the stars above. She had come out onto the balcony in an attempt to get some peace seeing as there were more people in her apartment than she and any of her friends had expected- now that the drunken President had joined her on the balcony again that seemed unlikely!

Anh chortled as she swayed on her feet before steadying herself "Not tonight, I'm on a break. I promise though... one day... one day I'll get you so drunk you'll forget your damn name Natsuki-chan." Anh downed one of the drinks and placed the other two down on the table on the balcony. "Penny for your thoughts?" Anh asked as she stared at the young girl, noting how pensive she looked.

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood for sharing Anh."

Anh raised an eyebrow "Oh? Now that's a shame, I'm a pretty good listener." _Come on Natsuki... please open up _Anh thought, she so desperately wanted to talk about what she had seen last night, or what she had nearly seen for that matter... but clearly Natsuki wasn't going to share.

Natsuki shook her head "Thanks but no thanks." She felt kinda mean, she knew that maybe Anh was looking for a distraction and maybe the older girl genuinely cared but- this was Natsuki's problem and it wasn't one she wanted anyone to know about.

Suddenly the atmosphere became rather tense- too tense for the carefree President "So... that Nao girl passed out. Damn first years, such lightweights."

Natsuki turned to face the young president- her emerald green eyes widened in shock "Nao passed out?"

"Why do you think I came out here in the first place? Surely not for your charming conversation. You might want to get in there, the redhead with the huge boobs is about to burst a blood vessel all over your carpet." Natsuki rolled her eyes and growled in frustration as she slid the door open and entered the party again to find Mai, Chie and Aoi huddled around a passed out Nao- trying desperately to fan her... in case that helped! "What happened?" Natsuki asked Mai as she crouched down beside her oldest friend.

"She was dancing for a bit, and then she fell over the couch, sat up, giggled and then passed out." Mai said as she stroked some hair off Nao's face, before turning to face her blue haired friend.

"Giggled? Nao giggled?" Natsuki looked to Chie who shrugged "What was she drinking?" Natsuki asked and Aoi answered.

"She had a few cocktails like the rest of us, but my guess is that she was drinking before we came here. There was a half full bottle of vodka hidden underneath my bed and when I got back it was gone and so was Nao-chan."

"Hmm... so that's where Kae hid it." Anh mused to herself- she had wondered where her ex-girlfriend had hidden her stash.

Chie smiled proudly to herself as she stood up with her phone in her hand "Good news is I got a Nao panty-shot."

"And I'm going to have a dead girlfriend if she finds out about it." Aoi said as she glanced up at her girlfriend who smiled wickedly at her before placing the phone back in the pocket of her jeans "Oh please! What Nao doesn't know can't hurt me." Chie remarked as she bent down and placed a small soft kiss on Aoi's lips.

"So what are we going to do with 'Nao's-not-drunk-Nao's-just-tipsy'"? Mai asked.

"That's a really long nickname." Chie remarked, earning a swat on the arm from Anh "Oww... what was that for? Nao's the one that came up with it." Anh shrugged "Felt like it." Chie pouted as she rubbed the sore spot on her arm.

"I'll take her home." Natsuki responded as she started to lift Nao up to place her on the couch- albeit not as gently as she could have done.

"How? It's raining, Nao's dead to the world and you have a bike?" Mai asked with a frown.

Natsuki frowned "Well it's not like anyone else here can drive... or is in any condition to" the Vice-President remarked as she turned to Anh who hiccupped before giggling. Mai followed Natsuki's gaze and sighed in defeat "Fine, you're right about that but how the hell are you going to get her back?"

"You'll just have to tie her to me. I've not been drinking and I've driven in the rain plenty of times. Go find something to tie her to me with, I'll suit up and meet you downstairs."

Before Natsuki could start undressing, Chie slipped into her room after her "Chie, what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to know where you're taking Paris Hilton?" Chie asked with a hint of a smirk etching across her face.

Natsuki shook her head "What do you... 'where am I taking her'? I'm taking her home dumbass." Natsuki opened up her closet door and took out her biker suit "And Paris Hilton? Seriously?"

"Princess of the Panty shot. Never mind just... I just wondered." Chie winced at her little almost-slip of the tongue as she left Natsuki to get dressed- she still wasn't entirely sure if Natsuki even knew about Nao and Shizuru-san being related let alone the fact that the two lived together at some point. _I must have confused her... I guess she still doesn't know then._

A few minutes later, the gang met up in the parking lot underneath the building, Chie and Aoi were on either side of the bike trying to support it and Nao who was fortunately still asleep, and whilst Mai waited to tie Nao's wrists with a black lacy bra she had found hanging up to dry. "Right Natsuki, you get on and I'll tie Nao's wrists together around your waist." Chie couldn't hold back a snigger as she looked at Mai standing impatiently with one of Natsuki's bras over her shoulder.

"Shut up Chie and just hold her steady please." Mai waited for Natsuki to get onto the bike before grabbing both of Nao's wrists and tying them together around Natsuki's slim waist.

"Mai! You seriously couldn't find anything else to tie her with? That was one of my favourites." Natsuki pouted as she saw one of her favourites from her collection being used to bind the two together.

"You have plenty of favourites Natsuki. I'm sure you won't miss this one that much." Mai huffed as she finished tying Nao's hands together "Yeah that should be nice and tight enough."

Chie snorted "You seem to be very experienced at this sort of thing Mai-chan. I didn't figure you for someone into S&M... although it's always the quietest ones."

"Aww... it looks like Nao's giving Natsuki a hug. So cute." Aoi chirped as she leaned her chin on her girlfriends shoulder for support.

"Be safe!" Mai called out as Natsuki started the engine.

"I always drive safely." Natsuki argued.

"I know that, I mean if Nao-chan wakes up along the way, Godspeed Natsuki-chan!" Mai laughed as she gave a mock salute before watching the two figures go out into the rain. "Do you think we made the right call?" Mai asked as she turned to Chie and Aoi "I doubt it Mai-chan, who knows." Chie remarked as she followed the redhead back to the party.

"Although if we didn't and Nao wakes up and kills them both, I call dibs on Natsuki's TV."

"What? That's not fair Mai, I helped her get it and get it upstairs, so I should get it." Chie frowned and pouted, whilst Mai shrugged "Sorry Chie-kun... all's fair in love and dibs."

* * *

It felt awesome to be out, riding her bike in the rain, the aspect of danger made the ride all the more thrilling and Natsuki felt the adrenaline flowing through her veins and she had never felt so good. Unfortunately when she felt the urge to speed, she had to remind herself that she had a very drunk and very unconscious passenger tied to her waist and so she reluctantly slowed down.

Usually whenever it rained, Natsuki would go out on the bike and with the speed of the raindrops mixed with the speed of the bike, she often felt her worries wash away with the rain, only this time she wasn't quite so sure. She thought about dropping Nao off at the dorms, however before she knew it, her autopilot had kicked in and she was already en route to Shizuru's house.

Before she knew it... she was already there.

Shizuru had been having a rough day. Her day had started well, Haruka and Yukino had come round for a quick breakfast (and had thankfully not brought up last night's incident and so she assumed she was in the clear), she had opened the few cards and presents that she had been given from her co-workers she didn't see the day before and she even had a birthday cake made for her by the home-economics teacher. However as soon as she had blown out her candles, made her wish, there was a knock on the staff-room door, where Nao was waiting for her and asking to talk to her. She realised that Nao had been acting weirder than normal lately, but she never expected what had happened next.

And she certainly never expected to hear the soft hums of a bike engine cut off outside of her house at this time of night. Shizuru got up off her space on the floor next the unlit fireplace- not even Shizuru knew how long she had been sitting there in the darkness. Shizuru turned on the dimmed lights and smoothed out her clothes- a simple long sleeved white top with black tracksuit bottoms (she wasn't expecting any company that evening and so decided simplicity and comfort was what she needed)- and so when she opened the door, she felt all the blood rush to her head.

"Natsuki? What are you- what happened to Nao?" She asked as she raced outside into the pouring rain, an idea she soon regretted due to the freezing cold temperature of it. Natsuki rolled her eyes, of course Nao would have been Shizuru's first port of call. "Nao got drunk at the party and she passed out." Natsuki explained as she fought against the bra that held Nao's hands together and whilst she supported the younger girl with one hand, she tried to set both of them loose.

_Ara ara, is that a bra she's got on her wrist?_

"I see. And you drove all the way here in this?" Shizuru asked as she gave Natsuki a hand- however Natsuki just looked at Shizuru like she was mad. "No, Charlie the Unicorn gave us a lift... what do you think? I'll take her inside. Where am I going?" Natsuki asked as she scooped Nao into her arms and followed Shizuru into the house.

"You can her put in there." Shizuru spoke softly as she guided Natsuki to the empty room down to the end of the corridor and she watched with amazement as Natsuki gently put Nao down on the bed before pulling up the covers over the sleeping girl.

"Thank you." Shizuru whispered as Natsuki brushed past her.

"There's no need." Natsuki growled as she headed towards the door however her pathway was blocked as Shizuru swooped in to put herself between Natsuki and the door.

"Natsuki please let me explain. I know what you heard and I need to explain..."

"What's to explain? It's pretty fucking clear. What you and... Her say to each other is none of my business and I don't care. This conversation's over. Move out the way." Natsuki sneered as she blushed some of her wet hair out of her face and moved towards the door handle again- however before she could turn the handle, Shizuru's hand covered her own and Natsuki found herself pinned up against the door as Shizuru barred her only exit.

"No, this is most definitely not over. Do you honestly think that I'm going to let you slip through my fingers Natsuki- especially over something like this? I promised myself that I would never let you just walk away and no matter what it takes I'm going to keep that promise. Even if it means breaking every moral and written code by keeping you hostage... then that's what I'll do to get you to listen to me." Shizuru raised her hand to Natsuki's chin, turning it gently so Natsuki's eyes met her own.

"Please just let me go. I don't, please just let me go." Natsuki whispered. Her heart felt as if it had just leapt up into her throat as she once again succumbed to the power of Shizuru's entrancing eyes.

"Ten minutes, please? I just can't let you go without putting things right between us first. You mean too much to me Natsuki... and I couldn't live with myself if I didn't at least try to explain. Please?" Shizuru spoke quietly, almost as if she was whispering as she leaned closer to Natsuki, however a flashback of what happened between the two last night ran through Shizuru's mind and she pulled back so there was at least a foot between them.

Shizuru waited nervously with baited breath as Natsuki bit her lip and broke eye contact "Fine. Five minutes and then I'm gone." Shizuru sighed in relief and took a further few steps back as she let Natsuki walk further into the room- allowing herself for the first time in several hours to smile.

"I don't want to get your couch wet."

Shizuru turned around to face Natsuki again "Pardon?"

"I've been outside in the rain if you haven't noticed... I don't want to get the couch wet." Natsuki nervously shifted on her feet- silently cursing the fact that she was currently still at Shizuru's and that she was wearing the biker suit that probably had a lot of rainwater in it.

"I'll get you a towel... or two. I'll be right back." Shizuru quickly headed to her bathroom and rushed back in case Natsuki had taken the opportunity to bolt, however she smiled and sighed silently as she saw Natsuki still standing with her arms folded across her chest like she had been a few seconds earlier.

"Here." Shizuru handed the towels to Natsuki and wrapped one around her own shoulders as she had only really just noticed the fact that she was soaked through as well- it was rather fortunate that Natsuki hadn't appeared to have noticed... unlike the last time they had been in a similar situation all those months ago by the fountain.

"Thanks." Natsuki took the towels and wrapped herself in them and sat down on the sofa, watching like a hawk as Shizuru did the same but she sat on the sofa across from Natsuki "Are you going to be starting anytime soon?"

Shizuru took a deep breath, for once in her life words just completely failed her and now she had no idea how she was ever going to put things right- if they could be put right "Natsuki... what happened today was a big, big misunderstanding and a conversation that I wish with all my heart that never existed." Shizuru looked into Natsuki's eyes and felt disheartened when Natsuki scoffed and looked away.

"Nao was just worried about things that she had been hearing about me and she was afraid to voice her concerns-"

"I know, I heard that, I also heard you telling her that you love her and nothing would make you love her any less." Natsuki felt her leg start to twitch and she felt sick again after reminding herself of the words.

"Natsuki, did you know that Nao and I are related? That we're first cousins?" Despite the serious nature of the talk and the atmosphere, the look of bewilderment and surprise on Natsuki's face was rather amusing and it took a lot of strength for Shizuru to not laugh or tease the younger girl "I'm guessing that's a 'no' then?" _Now that was interesting, I would have thought that most of the school knew about it._

"You're damn right it's a no!" Natsuki shouted as she stood up and threw the towels on the floor "Oh I think I might be sick." Natsuki said quietly as she closed her eyes and rested one hand on her forehead and the other on her hip.

Shizuru sighed sadly as she thought back to what had happened again "Do you love her?" Shizuru looked up in surprise at Natsuki's question.

"I do... but only as my cousin. Would you please... please sit down?" Natsuki turned towards Shizuru and reluctantly sat down as she was unsure that she wanted to hear what else her teacher had to say. "You see, we're all that we both have left. I have no parents, she never knew her father and her mother- her sole carer died only a couple of years ago which was when we first met. Before her mother died, she practically begged me to take care of Nao and I agreed instantly. For a while it was difficult, for both of us were strangers to each other still, but when I got the job here, Nao came too and it was only recently that we even became friends I suppose."

"Friends?" Feeling her anger levels start to rise again, she looked away and back at Shizuru who looked even guiltier then she had done earlier.

"I'm such a horrible, wicked person." Shizuru leaned forward and caught her face in her hands as she felt the tears start to form and roll down her cheeks. She felt so undeniably guilty, like a monster. She loved Nao- of course she did- but that love was completely different. Completely different to the love that she felt for Natsuki.

Across from her, Natsuki herself was starting to feel the pang of guilt as she watched Shizuru sob quietly and she quietly crossed over to the other sofa and sat beside Shizuru "No you're not. You're a good, kind person who... has only ever tried to do what's right for others. You've done nothing wrong." Natsuki spoke softly as she gently covered Shizuru's hands and pulled them away from her face as Shizuru reluctantly turned to face her. "You couldn't be a horrible person if you tried." Natsuki joked as she felt her heart soar as Shizuru gave her a small smile back. _Damn it, why is it impossible to stay mad at you? After everything you've done. After how you've made me feel... why is it that I can't bear to be angry at you... Shizuru?_

Shizuru sighed- how could she be a good person when she lusted and desired Natsuki knowing that the younger girl didn't feel the same way? It wouldn't have surprised her if that was the case after all those teases and suggestive comments. It was incredibly easy to get carried away and she had always been warned by her mother that someday her charm and her beauty would destroy someone beyond all repair. She prayed that her bond with Nao was strong enough to withstand this... whatever 'this' was.

Suddenly Shizuru became aware that neither of them had spoken for a minute or two and the atmosphere was starting to become a little awkward.

"When I was in that classroom, you must know that, that person in there, that was talking with Nao, you must have known that wasn't the real me? Do you know that? Am I wrong to believe that you know that?"

Natsuki sighed as she turned away from Shizuru and tugged her knees close to her chest "I don't know. Maybe you're right but, I just don't know Shizuru." She could see Shizuru's sorrowful expression from beside her and she hated it- she hated being unsure of her own feelings and thoughts. What Shizuru had said cut her and wounded her so deeply she was unsure of whether she'd ever be able to trust anyone ever again. Maybe even never be able to 'love' anyone again.

Shizuru stole a glance at the clock that was on the wall behind Natsuki and sighed, causing the younger girl to turn around and see what it was that Shizuru was looking at. _Well it's definitely been more than ten minutes so... but I don't want to leave, I can't leave Shizuru like this._

"Hey Shizuru, I'm kinda thirsty, can I have a drink?" Natsuki grinned as she saw the surprise flash across Shizuru's face before the older woman just smiled- it was quite nice to be able to see Shizuru without the mask again.

"Of course, what would you like?" Shizuru's heart beat rapidly as Natsuki smiled at her even more brightly. Ever since seeing Natsuki smile at her and laugh so freely when they were together at the festival, Shizuru felt a longing and a need to see that smile and hear that laugh again. If she could, she would have bottled up Natsuki's laugh and listened to it, contently for the rest of her life.

Natsuki chewed on her bottom lip and stared up at the ceiling "Tea?"

Shizuru arched a brow quizzically "Tea?" Natsuki nodded and Shizuru went into the kitchen to prepare the hot drink, deciding that she wanted one as well. _That was rather crafty, although I shouldn't complain... I really don't want her to go even though my head is telling me to just throw her out. It doesn't matter if it's stormy outside, she's my student... a student and she shouldn't be here._ _She really shouldn't be here and I shouldn't want her to stay here with me. I'll give her the tea and ask her to leave._

Shizuru sighed and rubbed her eyes- clearly this was going to take some strength and some asprin or something strong to get rid of the growing headache. Shizuru poured the tea into two cups and headed towards the living room where the sight of what was in front of her made her heart beat fast and made her stop dead in her tracks. Whilst she had been in the kitchen, engaged in a battle between heart and mind, Natsuki had moved from the sofa onto the rug in front of the fireplace and had unzipped the top of her biker suit to reveal a white tank top underneath and had managed to get a fire going. Shizuru couldn't tear her crimson eyes away as Natsuki sat, illuminated by the light off the flames, with her knees tucked into her chest as she watched the flames... completely unaware that Shizuru watched with such intensity, so much more powerful than the flames Natsuki seemed so entranced by.

"I don't believe I have ever actually lit that fire before. I suppose it was rather cold. Here's your tea." Shizuru placed the cup of the hot liquid down beside the younger girl who had jumped slightly at the sound of Shizuru's soft and velvety voice and so she smiled apologetically as she said her thanks.

"Natsuki must have been in a world of her own for a moment there." Natsuki hummed in agreement as she turned back to face the fire "Do you mind if I sit down next you?" Shizuru asked to which Natsuki chuckled.

"It's your house... you can do what you want."

_Don't tempt me Natsuki, believe me if I could I'd do more than just sit next you if that was really the case_ Shizuru quietly cleared her throat as she kneeled down beside Natsuki, and then decided to mirror the way the Natsuki was sitting- deciding that it was far more comfortable. Shizuru watched Natsuki curiously as the girl's emerald eyes fixated on the fire, the fire made her eyes glow in the dim light of the room... it was beautiful. Natsuki was beautiful, however when she suddenly turned to face Shizuru, the older woman was caught unawares and red-handed- and her startled expression caused Natsuki great amusement.

"Caught you."

Shizuru coughed nervously "Ara, I don't know what Natsuki's talking about."

"I caught you staring. Why were you staring?" Natsuki asked as her eyes flickered from the flames to Shizuru's crimson orbs.

"I was wondering what you were thinking. Sometimes I like to think that I know, I like to think that I have you figured out, but this time... I so desperately want to know what's in that head of yours and it's driving me mad not knowing."

Natsuki turned away and rested her head on her arms as she pulled her knees closer to her chest "I wish I knew myself." She muttered quietly and sadly as she turned to look the other direction. The two sat in silence, apart from the odd audible sips of tea and the time spent doing nothing but thinking was soon becoming too hard to bear for Natsuki. In her head, all she could do was think back over the last four or so months from when they first met, to when she got beaten up and Shizuru had cared for her, the crappy moments spent with Alyssa when Shizuru's presence was the only thing that made the days bearable, how Shizuru had stuck her neck on the line for her to stay at the school and how Shizuru had looked at her that night at the festival. She had never been looked at like that before- well apart from Takeda- but with him it never felt so good or she never craved it like she did with Shizuru. How many times, how long was she going to go on trying to convince herself that she wasn't in love with Shizuru when she knew from the beginning that she was?

How long was she going to have to deal with not knowing, whether she really was just a student and therefore next to nothing to Shizuru? Or, like Shizuru had become to Natsuki, was she so much more than that?

"What am I to you?" Natsuki had spoken so quietly that Shizuru was sure that she was just hearing things and so she slowly edged closer to Natsuki.

"What am I to you Shizuru?" Natsuki frowned slightly as she faced Shizuru who took a very long time to come up with an answer.

"I heard what you said to Nao, but I want you to tell me face-to-face. What am I to you?"

"Natsuki... I..." Shizuru mentally cursed- how could she tell Natsuki that she was deeply, madly and passionately in love with her? How could she tell her that she never realised how empty she was before she had met Natsuki?

_I can't, I can't burden her with my feelings like this. _"You're a student, a friend of Nao's, I am your teacher. Maybe even... maybe even a friend sometimes." Shizuru couldn't bear to look at the furious and incredulous expression on the younger girl's face.

"I guess this was a complete waste of time then." The younger girl hissed as she zipped up her biker suit and picked up her helmet. Shizuru took a deep breath, stood up from her place on the rug, turned to go to her bedroom... yet something held her back and she knew that she couldn't leave it at that. There was no way she was going to let Natsuki leave. For so long she had lived in fear of her true hearts desires and at one point all those years ago, she thought she had finally got what she wanted, the life she had always wanted. But at a cost. For as long as she lived she would be living in fear of being found and being returned to her monster of a father. Shizuru all of a sudden felt very sick and tired of being afraid, afraid of her father, afraid of being happy and most of all, being afraid of being in love with Natsuki. She no longer wanted to run and hide from her fear. Rather she longed to embrace it and that's exactly what she was going to do- starting with Natsuki.

Shizuru ran across the room and out of the door where she could see Natsuki start up the engine "Natsuki!" she called out to her love, yet got no answer and so ran out into the pouring rain in front of the bike just as Natsuki began to rev the engine and put her helmet on.

"Natsuki Stop!" Shizuru cried as she stood breathless, her hands covering Natsuki's gloved hands "Please turn off the engine, and I'll give you my real answer."

Natsuki sighed and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt very drained, having spent the last minute or two suddenly deciding to take Shizuru's answer as it was and to walk away completely. If Natsuki was nothing more than a mere student with Shizuru just being a teacher, then that was how it was going to be from now on. Yet she hated herself for feeling a sense of hope as she heard Shizuru call her name- a hope that only grew as Shizuru told her that she'd tell Natsuki her 'real answer'.

Natsuki pulled her hands out from underneath Shizuru's and sat up straight- whether she turned her engine off was entirely dependent on Shizuru's answer. At least that's what she thought.

"Well?" Natsuki watched intently as Shizuru stepped forward, so the two were about a foot apart.

"I lied, I lied Natsuki. You are so much more than just 'a student' to me... and I am so sorry, but I just can't tell you exactly what you are to me." Shizuru struggled to find the right words and she shivered as the cold, bitter sting of the rain ran down her back and she felt Natsuki's cold glare upon her face "Maybe I can't tell you, but maybe I can show you... if you'll let me?" Shizuru asked as she gently edged closer to the girl on the bike who did little more than nervously nod her head.

_She can't tell me but she can show me? _Natsuki's heart raced, thumping so loudly it felt as if at any moment it could burst out of her chest. She watched as Shizuru bit her lip nervously as she slowly raised her hand to grip the helmet, "Can I?" Shizuru asked quietly. Natsuki nodded her head, completely unable to move the rest of her body. Shizuru gripped the helmet and gently eased it off Natsuki's head before placing it on the ground beside Shizuru's feet.

Shizuru lifted her hand to softly brush away a few strands of loose, rain-soaked hair and rest her soft, warm palm on Natsuki's cheek.

Natsuki watched as, slowly, Shizuru's head began descending as she placed a small, soft kiss on Natsuki's quivering rosebud lips before Natsuki's green orbs fluttered until they closed. The kiss was short and sweet, and ended all too quickly for the both of them as- no matter how hesitant- Shizuru pulled away, yet she still kept her hand on Natsuki's burning hot cheek as she watched intensely as Natsuki's eyes slowly opened.

As their eyes met, images of what had just happened flooded through their minds and soon the gravity of their situation began to sink in.

_Holy shit, we just kissed, Shizuru actually kissed me._

_I just kissed Natsuki... I just kissed my student! What have I just done? _Shizuru quickly took a few steps back as she clutched her hand to her chest "Kannin na Natsuki I... oh what did I do?" Shizuru whimpered quietly to herself as she turned away from Natsuki. Even though she was still reeling herself from the kiss, Natsuki shook her head and seeing Shizuru so distraught made her feel overcome with guilt.

She had wanted it, she had wanted Shizuru to kiss her more than anything and especially now that she knew what Shizuru tasted like, she knew she couldn't just leave it at a five second kiss. Natsuki switched and got off the bike and timidly rested her hand on Shizuru's shoulder, gently turning Shizuru towards her.

"Natsuki I am so sorry. Kannin na." Shizuru spoke through the gentle sobs as tears freely fell down her face, she couldn't bring herself to look at the young woman in front of her. "It's alright Shizuru... you haven't done anything to apologise for." Natsuki spoke softly as she lifted her hand to gently wipe away the tears from Shizuru's cheeks, but moved her hand away when Shizuru shook her head.

"Perhaps we should, go inside?" Natsuki asked timidly as she rested her hand on Shizuru's shoulder and smiled as Shizuru nodded and the two made their way back inside to the warmth of the house.

The two sat in silence on the rug beside the fire for what seemed like an eternity, but it wasn't uncomfortable as both were left with their thoughts- images on the kiss they now had finally shared were the only images that occupied their minds.

Shizuru saw from the corner of her eye as Natsuki shivered and then she realised, the girl was still wearing her very wet and cold biker suit. Shizuru herself was still struggling to keep warm under just a towel.

"Natsuki?"

"Huh?"

Shizuru smiled softly "Would you like some dry clothes?"

Natsuki sneezed.

In the bathroom, Natsuki pulled down the top that Shizuru had given her. It was a little loose around the chest region, but then again Shizuru was a lot more gifted in that department than Natsuki was. Natsuki chuckled quietly as she thought back to her situation. Twenty minutes ago she had planned on staying for five minutes before walking out of the house and hopefully never speaking to Shizuru again. Now? Now she was changing into Shizuru's clothes, in Shizuru's house just minutes since the two had shared their kiss. She was still a little confused... okay she was very confused about the kiss

_Ok so we've established, well kinda established that she... well she kissed me although I wanted her to so what does that mean?_ Natsuki shook her head as she unlocked the bathroom door and turned the light off as she walked out. In the corner of her eye she could see movement to her left; she could just make out a glimpse of light coming from the room further along the corridor. There was a little voice in the girl's head that told her that she knew who was on the other side of that door and that if she didn't want to get caught- and in the process called a pervert- then she should turn away now and go back to the living room. _But maybe I don't want to turn away... wow I really am a perv. _Natsuki's breath hitched when suddenly the light from the door dimmed and a half-naked Shizuru came into view wearing a dark red lace bra and light grey sweatpants. Natsuki watched as Shizuru pulled down her shirt and couldn't help but notice the luscious curves of the older woman's body and felt an overwhelming desire to touch the soft, smooth beautiful skin. However as Shizuru smoothed down her clothes, a clap of thunder roared and a bolt of lightning followed closely behind and soon the house was filled with complete and utter darkness.

"Shit" Natsuki whispered.

"Natsuki? Why are you outside my door?"

"Shit." _Busted._

* * *

4 weeks later...

"Ok please take your seats everybody, the lesson's about to begin." Shizuru smiled at her students as they immediately took their seats and all eyes were on the beautiful young teacher. However the smile soon wavered as she gazed at the empty chair to her right by the window, where the young vice-President would usually sit if she ever turned up.

"Has anyone seen Kuga-san around school today?" Shizuru asked a sea of blank faces and sighed when she got no response except a shake of the head from Mai and an apologetic half-smile from the violet-eyed redhead. _That makes it the entire first week back at school missed and now the second._

"Very well then. Let's get started then. Please open your textbooks to page 231 and we'll continue with the exercises from last time."

Shizuru looked down at her own copy of the school textbook, however the sound of the door sliding open quickly drew her attention and soon the whole classroom erupted in whispers and gasps. Shizuru with her mask back in place, smiled at the figure standing in the doorway and felt her heart leap for joy at seeing the sight of that dark uniform, the midnight blue hair and most importantly, those entrancing emerald eyes.

"Ah Kuga-san, we were just talking about you. I'm afraid you're rather late."

Natsuki scowled and scoffed as she walked past the teacher's desk "Yeah well there are better things to do than listen to you talk for an hour."

Shizuru fought back the urge to cross over to Natsuki's desk, grab the girl by the shoulders and shake some sense into her, however she took the insult and brushed it off with an even more pleasant smile "Well, despite the manner of your return, it's lovely to have you back Kuga-san. Can you please open up your textbook to page 231." Shizuru asked as she turned her attention back to the work in front of her.

"I don't have it with me." Natsuki snarled as she continued to stare out of the window.

"Well then I suppose I can let you borrow a spare" Shizuru remarked as she opened a drawer of her desk and pulled out a handbook and handed out to Natsuki, who with an over-exaggerated sigh, violently pushed back her chair and made her way to the front of the class. Natsuki grabbed a hold of the textbook, desperately trying to avoid looking into those deep red pools, however Shizuru continued to hold on to the book, watching intently with a small smirk as a small tug-of-war took place in the front of the classroom.

"Can you just give me the damn book? You're making a scene." Natsuki growled quietly so only Shizuru could hear as she finally allowed herself to look into Shizuru's eyes.

"Ara ara, Natsuki is so rude. First you turn up after a week of absence without an apology and then you don't say please?" Shizuru said in her best teacher-voice as she refused to give up the book without at least some struggle.

"Fine, I'm sorry, please and thank you." Natsuki whispered through gritted teeth as suddenly Shizuru let go of the book, sending Natsuki a little off balance even though she recovered quickly.

"Ooops." Shizuru deadpanned as she smiled innocently and watched as the vice-President stormed off back to her seat.

From the back of the class, violet eyes watched Natsuki as she opened the textbook and continued to stare out of the window. Mai sighed sadly. In some ways she was very happy to see that Natsuki was back in school, but she could tell there was something eating away at her friend and that it had been like that for the last few weeks, and not knowing what it was that was making her best friend act like this cut her deeply. She also had a feeling that the woman standing at the front of the classroom might have had something to do with Natsuki's incredibly bad mood. Four, three weeks ago the two were laughing and smiling at each other. Natsuki was happy and seemed finally able to trust another adult and Shizuru-san, Shizuru-san quickly rose up to be one of Mai's favourite people for all she had done for Natsuki. So there was only one thing that plagued Mai's mind now as she watched as Shizuru would glance over at Natsuki pretty much every five seconds.

_What the hell happened between those two?_

* * *

**A/N:**** It's done? I mean it's actually finished? The biggest pain in my keister has finally finished?**

**Apparently so. **

**So, what exactly did happen between those two? Don't worry I definitely won't leave it at that, that would be pretty unsatisfying and that just isn't right! Truth be told, I thought I'd leave the more explosive bits to the next chapter because it was annoying me not having updated for so long and I wanted to give you a bit of a snippet- obviously it wasn't quite plain sailing!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue to enjoy the story, many thanks for the wonderful reviews and please feel free to drop a review or a PM if you have any questions.**

**Until next time, much love.**

**Tiny xxx**


	13. Still Got Tonight

**A/N: I know, I know... I made a bit of a boo-boo and said 'hopefully it won't be a year until I update again' only to completely jinx it. But believe me, this chapter was a pain in the butt and what can I say, life really got in the way. I graduated (woo-hoo), went home and immediately got a job and now I've moved to a technically different country and am back at square one again (boo-hoo).**

** I re-wrote this chapter many many MANY times before I just scrapped everything I had a few weeks back and started again. But here you go. A brand new chapter all for you... and I strongly suggest re-reading the previous chapter whilst I'll go and hide underneath my bed.**

**Love to all, thank you to all who read, review, follow and favourite (and among the other things I've forgotten) my stories. It really means a lot to me especially when I get reviews now about chapters I posted yeeeeeears ago and anything is welcome. **

**Also I'd like to post a massive SHOUT OUT to sammykhann for being my incredible beta reader and reading through this extremely hurried chapter for me... especially when you've been ill so thank you very much you are a star!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Oh boy, been a while since I did one of these but no, unfortunately I still don't own Mai-HiME, Mai-HiME owns me... I am Mai-HiME's bitch. And lovin' it! **

**This chapter starts from when Shizuru caught Natsuki channelling her inner 'Peeping Tom' outside her bedroom and the power suddenly cuts out. It then skips to when Natsuki comes back to school after being naughty and skiving, leaving Mai a tad confuzzled over what happened ... so basically where the last chapter left off.**

* * *

**_Chapter 13- Still Got Tonight._**

**_The night of the first kiss..._**

"Natsuki? Natsuki are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh... yeah I'm fine. I just um... wanted to see if you were okay you know since the... the..." Natsuki felt her mouth go dry as she fumbled her words and she thanked her lucky stars that the house was shrouded in darkness so Shizuru couldn't see and make fun of her confused expression.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru held back a giggle as she imagined the rather cute pouting expression on the younger girls face, clearly the situation they were in had finally dawned on her.

"THE THUNDER... I meant, I wanted to see if you were okay since the thunder. Not the other thing." _Oh wow nice save there Kuga- nice one! _

"The other thing? I'm afraid I don't know what you're referring to." Shizuru spoke in a faux-innocent, sing-song voice and immediately felt annoyed that she wasn't able to clearly see the expression on the younger girl's face. _Ara, are you thinking about the kiss my dear Natsuki?_

"I'm sure you don't."

"Kannin na Natsuki, I'm fine. Admittedly I can't help but wonder why you were outside my bedroom, but other than that I am alright. And don't worry, I'm a big girl- the thunder doesn't scare me nearly quite so much."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow and then rolled her eyes when she realised that Shizuru hadn't seen it "Not quite so much as what does?"

Shizuru put her hand above her breast where she heard and felt her heart beat strong and fast. She hadn't stopped thinking about the kiss she had shared with Natsuki and now that she had tasted those soft and sweet lips, her body was calling out for more.

"It doesn't scare me as much as you being here scares me. It doesn't scare me as much as what may even happen next scares me."

"What will happen next... Shizuru?" Natsuki breathed.

Shizuru chuckled softly as she shook her head "Ara, I don't know."

Natsuki scoffed "You don't know? I thought teachers were supposed to know everything."

"Ah well, if you haven't noticed already dear Natsuki, I am a very bad teacher." Shizuru smiled sadly, wincing slightly as a bolt of lightning illuminated the house.

For the first time in the minutes since the power went off, Natsuki was able to see the woman she loved and saw the look of guilt etched across her face.

"You aren't. You are anything but a bad teacher Shizuru, you're kind, you care so much about your students and you love your job. Would a bad teacher stick her neck on the line so many times for someone like me?" Natsuki spoke softly as she cupped Shizuru's cheek and stepped nearer to close the already small breath of distance between them "You are the most incredible woman I have ever met and that's why I... I-"

"Natsuki-" Shizuru felt the hair at the back of her neck stand on edge as she raised her hand to cover Natsuki's hand on her cheek and she could barely breathe. All she wanted to do was eat, smell, taste and breathe Natsuki and she could no longer bear the tantalisingly short distance between the two of them- and much to her surprise, neither could Natsuki who covered Shizuru's lips with her own.

Shizuru's breath faltered as she felt Natsuki's other hand, the one not on her cheek, pull their bodies together before gently resting on the small of Shizuru's back as the kiss intensified, eliciting a small moan from the younger girl who only seemed to set a fire inside Shizuru as her tongue traced the soft lines of the younger girl's mouth.

Natsuki smiled as she let Shizuru gently nip at her bottom lip before letting her body give into temptation once more as she once again welcomed Shizuru's kiss and let the older woman guide her lips and her tongue. Her body was numb with all the excitement and she could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins- she never wanted this feeling to stop. Natsuki let her mind drift back, remembering all the smiles and the looks from Shizuru when the older woman thought Natsuki wasn't looking, the gentle touches here and there, the way Shizuru was always there to take care of her. _How long have you felt this way Shizuru? How long have I? Since the festival? Since the thing with Aoi's dad? No... _Natsuki thought back to the first day she and Shizuru had met, she remembered the feeling in her stomach as she and Shizuru locked eyes after colliding in the corridor, how her heart raced as she felt Shizuru beneath her. _There was always something there wasn't there Shizuru?_

_Holy shit..._

Feeling the overwhelming need to catch up on breathing before she passed out, the cobalt-haired biker tore herself away from the kiss and immediately took in as much oxygen as she could.

"Ara... are you alright Natsuki?" Shizuru spoke softly as she cupped the young girl's cheek- smirking at how hot the girl's skin was to her touch.

"Yeah- yeah I'm fine I just need... I just need to breathe for a second."

Shizuru chuckled slightly, feeling somewhat breathless herself even if it was for slightly different reasons she supposed. She couldn't believe that, not only had she and Natsuki kissed, but Natsuki had kissed her first and she felt on top of the world.

"I understand, can I get you anything?" Shizuru asked as she gently caressed Natsuki's cheek.

"Um... yeah some water would be good." Natsuki smiled and then realised Shizuru most likely wouldn't have been able to see it anyway.

"Alright, well I'm going to get you a drink and then attempt to get the power up and running again. I won't be long."

Natsuki watched as Shizuru became bathed in the light from the fire and she felt her heart skip a beat. The woman was truly stunning, especially when she smiled like that and her crimson eyes just lit up brighter than the flames themselves.

_And I'm just going to ruin it all, I have already ruined it all anyway... _Natsuki followed Shizuru into the living room and watched as the older woman put the glass of water down on the coaster before flashing Natsuki a heartbreakingly beautiful smile.

"I'll be back in a minute Natsuki, the fuse box is in the basement."

"Yeah, see you in a bit." _I'm sorry Shizuru... but I have to leave._

* * *

Three weeks later...

_She kissed me, she actually kissed me, she told me how she felt about me... so why do I still wish that she hadn't? Why do I wish what happened hadn't? I should be feeling over the moon shouldn't I, so why do I feel so... crap?_ Natsuki groaned as she closed her eyes and rested the back of her head against the wood of the bandstand. She felt slightly weird being at the school during the holidays but at least nobody was going to be around, except her and the person she had come here to meet. In the weeks that had followed the storm and their kiss, Natsuki had managed to avoid Shizuru completely. Shizuru had decided against taking Alyssa's job offer and even Alyssa hadn't bothered to bug Natsuki for a while which was unusual for the blonde lawyer. Even her grandfather Reigen hadn't bothered to talk to her for weeks- it seemed that for once, Natsuki's wish to left alone seemed to have come true.

Up until the message was slipped under her door two days ago.

Natsuki had no idea why she had even given the note a second glance and hadn't thrown it into the trashcan like her instincts had told her to in the first place, but she knew that she was going to have to face the music at some point. Her mother had always taught her to never go to bed on an argument and she knew that she was damned if she didn't meet Shizuru today and she was damned if she didn't go through with it. _No, I've come this far anyway_, _besides it's too late to turn back and leave now._

"Natsuki?"

Natsuki opened her viridian eyes in shock and felt her heart skip a beat- the usually soft and caring tones in the older woman's voice seemed to have been left at home and as Natsuki tentatively turned to face Shizuru, she soon wished she hadn't. She had seen Shizuru angry before, sometimes after something Natsuki had said or done or if it was just because of some dickhead in her class, but this was a totally different form of angry.

"Hey" Natsuki swallowed the lump in her throat as she desperately tried to avoid meeting Shizuru's steely gaze and wondered why Shizuru hadn't said anything. "Look if you're just gonna glare at me then forget it, I'll just go home."

"I know, why do anything but what you're good at?" Shizuru mentally cursed as the words left her mouth and she realised that she was being petty "Kannin na."

"No, that was fair enough, I know you're angry with me and I don't blame you for it."

Shizuru shook her head as she looked away from the younger girl "I'm not angry Natsuki... I'm just confused. Truth be told, I'm tired of being angry with you, but I'm also tired of not knowing what you're thinking and what you're feeling. I'm just... tired."

Natsuki watched intently as Shizuru's gaze softened and Natsuki could see the exhaustion on her face. Her usually vibrant and enticing crimson eyes just looked dull and lifeless compared to how they usually were when Natsuki gazed at them and the young girl felt the pang of guilt in her chest. She was the one who ripped the life out of Shizuru wasn't she?

"I don't know what to feel Shizuru. I feel like I should be the happiest girl in the world, to have you feel the way you do about me, I should be happy that I don't have to look at you and wonder if you feel the same way about me as I do about you. But I can't feel happy at all... and it's killing me." Natsuki took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. Her body felt rooted to the spot and she was unable to turn away "I wanted you to kiss me, I wanted to kiss you so badly and I'm glad I did but-"

Shizuru took a few cautious steps towards Natsuki. For a moment her heart had soared as she was happy to hear Natsuki confess to having feelings for her- in a bittersweet sort of way, and yet she couldn't help but feel her body feel as if it was falling through air and about to come crashing to reality any second.

"But?"

"But there's a big part of me that wishes it never happened in the first place."

"You... you wish it never happened?" Shizuru whimpered.

"Only because I know it can't ever happen again."

"Is that why you ran away from me Natsuki? One minute you were with me in my arms and the next... the next you were gone."

"I was scared Shizuru..." Natsuki closed her eyes for a brief moment as she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. Her heart was pounding in her chest like a drum and she felt like she would faint any second "... of waking up. I was scared that I had imagined the whole thing and I was going to wake up and I was going to find that you weren't here. That you weren't here in Fuuka. That you didn't exist. I'm still engaged Shizuru and there's nothing I can do about it, I feel... tortured."

"Tortured?" Shizuru repeated in a whisper.

"Like I... like for a moment I forgot who I was, who you were... and I liked it. But all I could think of was how I wasn't supposed to feel this way because you're my teacher... and I'm, you know what I'm like. You know who I am."

"Oh Natsuki" Shizuru cooed as she gathered the young sobbing girl into her arms and gently placed a small kiss on her forehead "The only thing that matters now is that you're still here and so am I. I care for you Natsuki, far more than I should do and my feelings for you go even further than they should as a teacher, far deeper than they should as a friend. I can't regret what happened between us nor can I simply pretend that I don't feel the way I do for you... because I don't want to and I'll always treasure the memories of our stolen moments in my heart. I'm tired of lying to myself. Even if it means that we can never meet like this again, I'd rather smile because it happened than weep because it can never happen again." Shizuru smiled softly as she gently stroked Natsuki's cheek.

"So we'll just be teacher and student then huh?" Natsuki spoke as she wiped her eyes and stepped away from Shizuru.

Shizuru tried her best to smile at Natsuki's comment, but the thought of what was to come tore her up from the inside. Fortunately for her, Natsuki was too busy paying more attention to kicking pebbles with her sneakers than looking at Shizuru.

"Although I kinda have a bad track record with teachers." Natsuki smiled when she looked up and saw the corners of Shizuru's mouth turn up in a smile.

"Well bad habits can be broken I suppose. You wouldn't want me to have to rewrite my evaluation of your progress for the Director now would you?" _Two can play at that game Natsuki._

"Err... whatever." Natsuki shifted nervously on her feet, feeling slightly weird at how quickly the atmosphere changed between them and flicked her hair over her shoulder as she waited for Shizuru to say something clever back. However as no response came, Natsuki groaned as she started to fidget with her hoodie zipper "Wait, evaluation of my progress?"

"I took the liberty of writing a progress report, based on your work during the after-school sessions. I plan on reporting your excellent progress to the Director tomorrow morning in the hopes that you will no longer need to go to summer-school and you get your evenings back."

"Oh" Natsuki wasn't quite sure how to take the news- she was quite happy at the prospect of not having to stay behind at school just to learn stuff, although she was already going to be roped into School Council stuff anyway. Then again, she knew she was going to miss spending time with Shizuru- she was a good teacher after all.

"Yeah right- I still have Council stuff to do remember? So much for spending less time at school." Natsuki sighed softly as she crossed her arms across her chest and glanced at the crimson-eyed woman.

Shizuru nodded as she cleared her throat "Promise me that you'll take care of yourself Natsuki."

Natsuki nodded and smiled slightly. She gave a short wave as she turned to follow the path back to school, however Shizuru's voice calling after her halted her in her tracks "So will I be seeing you in class tomorrow then?"

Natsuki turned around to glare at the smirking teacher "If I feel like it... Viola-sensei."

Shizuru didn't like the way that had sounded and strongly hoped that Natsuki had been speaking in jest, especially after she had just told Natsuki about her report "Well, unless you have some sort of prior engagement that I don't know about... I expect to see you in class Natsuki." Natsuki scoffed, shook her head and continued walking down the path away from Shizuru.

_Prior engagement... huh? Shizuru would know all about prior engagements..._

* * *

It had been yet another sleepless night for Shizuru. Every time she felt closer to drifting off to sleep; the memories of kissing Natsuki and holding her student in her arms came flooding back as did the pain of watching the girl she loved so much disappear from her time and time again.

It had been three weeks of tossing and turning, of cold sweats in the night, of being haunted by visions of what she desired the most and Shizuru was quickly becoming bored of being relentlessly tortured by her own subconscious.

_Back to school today... back to normal? _Shizuru allowed herself to chuckle at the thought- what the hell was normal? All the events leading to the kiss certainly were far from normal. _And all I wanted was a nice, normal and quiet drama-free life..._

* * *

Shizuru quickly smoothed down her skirt as she stood up from her chair after being called into the Director's office and flashed a wide smile to the young woman at the main desk of the administrative offices.

"Good Morning Shizuru-san"

"Good Morning Fumi-san, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Shizuru spoke timidly as she stepped through the threshold and saw the pink-haired Director smile kindly at her.

"Of course not- I can never be too busy for you Shizuru-san. What can I do for you?" Fumi spoke as she gently eased some bits of paper in front of her to the side and gestured to Shizuru to take a seat.

"I was hoping we could discuss my progress with Kuga-san."

"Very good, I was planning on arranging a meeting with you myself but... Please, go ahead."

Shizuru took a deep breath and smiled "After much consideration, I believe that as a result of our regular catch-up sessions, Kuga-san has made excellent progress and I strongly believe that she has sufficiently caught up with her peers. I have spoken to many of her teachers and generally the reports are positive- with a few exceptions admittedly- but I am extremely proud of her progress so far and therefore I see no need to continue with the after school sessions. I also took the liberty of compiling a report as well with several statements from my colleagues as well as the Seitokaichou"

Shizuru slid the report across the table and mentally clapped herself on the back as she took a deep breath and patiently waited for her words to sink in with the Director.

"I see, I suppose my plan worked its magic after all Shizuru-san." Fumi flashed the young teacher a grin as she clasped her hands together and closed the booklet "I know that these past few months have been very trying on you and I know that Kuga-san hasn't made it all plain sailing but... I am very grateful to you for what you have done for me and for Kuga-san as well."

Shizuru shook her head "I'm touched by your kind words, truly I am and I should be the one thanking you, for your patience and your trust in me and my capabilities. There were many occasions where I felt... unable to complete your task."

"But you did Shizuru-san... I've also been speaking to Kuga-sans' teachers and there have been remarkable changes. Changes no doubt all due to you. I think with her recent appointment as Fukukaichou, Kuga-san has done a brilliant job so far. People are still talking about how successful the Snow Festival was- even Governor Senou was... well I tend to think no news is good news."

Shizuru felt her fists clench at the sound of the Governor's name and desperately tried to calm herself down despite the serene smile etched upon her face. _It's fine, he didn't get his own way and Natsuki is still here with me... well she's still here at least._ "I agree, she's come into the role brilliantly. I'm sure that from now on we'll see even greater things from her, especially considering how well the festival was, I'm sure the Valentine's Day Ball will be even better."

Fumi smiled warmly at Shizuru "My thoughts exactly. Given time... I'm sure she'll become one of the greatest things to happen to this Academy."

"I'm sure she will. I have every faith she will."

* * *

_One week later..._

_What the hell happened between those two? _

Mai sighed sadly as she pushed her pen around her desk with her pointer finger and gazed idly towards the woman at the front of the classroom.

She wasn't entirely listening. She heard words being thrown about the classroom, whether it was from two of the boys in front of her gossiping like old women about something stupid that happened during the winter break or something business-y from her teacher, but it just seemed to through one ear and out the other. She had seen and heard Natsuki and Shizuru-san's mini-argument at the beginning of the lesson- pretty much confirming whatever suspicion there was in her head that Shizuru-san had something to do with Natsuki disappearing for a week from school. Apart from the occasional text saying 'I'm alive', Natsuki had hardly spoken to any of the girls in the group and seemed to have found solace in being left alone completely. Even Alyssa had no idea what was going on with her sister and was just as concerned- she seemed to have learnt her lesson from the last time though and had left her sister well enough alone.

_Geez... you could cut the tension in this room with a knife... _Mai thought as she once again managed to catch the chestnut haired teacher glance across the room to where the fukukaichou sat and stared out of the window. The redhead's violet eyes didn't miss a thing as she saw the teacher turn her attention to the textbook... and Natsuki glance yet again at their teacher. It was a game that the two had unintentionally been playing throughout the lesson. When Shizuru-san wasn't looking, Natsuki would sneak a glance... and when Natsuki turned her attention to whatever was happening outside on the track, Shizuru-san would gaze upon her student.

After yet again catching the two of them, Mai felt a sharp pang of pain in her chest and closed her eyes, feeling all the energy drain from her and so she slumped over her desk; emitting a rather loud groan.

"Tokiha-san are you alright?"

Mai lifted her head up off the table and found practically every pair of eyes in the classroom fixated upon her as she finally realised that Shizuru-san had just spoken to her.

"Ahh yes. Sorry, I'm fine. Sorry for interrupting." The young girl replied as she straightened her back and laughed nervously.

Shizuru cleared her throat and nodded once before replying "Not long left to go Tokiha-san, please stay with us alright?" she finished as she beamed a smile at the young girl and continued where she had left off in the lesson.

For what must have been the twentieth time in the space of ten minutes, Shizuru found herself looking over to the side of the classroom where her favourite student sat, and yet, for the first time since Natsuki had walked to the front of the classroom and Shizuru had forced their eyes to meet, Shizuru was surprised to see Natsuki looking straight back at her. However the eye contact was hastily broken as Natsuki turned a rather amazing shade of red and turned away in embarrassment before looking at her favourite spot... somewhere outside... and very far away from Shizuru.

Shizuru shook her head and decided to get on with the next task; setting the class with an exercise from the book. It at least gave her a few minutes to think whilst the students turned their attention- albeit maybe not all of their attention- to the task at hand and conversed with their fellow students. She could see out of the corner of her eye as Natsuki finally found whatever was keeping her so distracted, and so not quite as preoccupied anymore and she looked up instead at the clock above the whiteboard. It pissed Shizuru off to no end. She couldn't help but think that with each glance at the clock, with each disappointed scowl, that Natsuki really was itching to get as far away from Shizuru as soon as possible.

However, the little voice at the back of Shizuru's head told her that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all; keeping their distance from each other was only what they had both agreed was the best thing to do. The young teacher frowned in memory; however she quickly forced her mask to stay in place as she continued to gaze blankly at the paper on her desk.

Whatever was written on it, Shizuru didn't really know... or seem to care.

* * *

_Saved by the bell_ Shizuru thought as mercifully the bell rung and the classroom erupted into a chorus of laughter and squeaks of chairs being roughly pushed back against the lino floor.

"Alright, nobody is to leave for lunch until your worksheets are printed off and put on my desk. Other than that" she spoke as she flashed her class a dazzling smile "I hope you all have a pleasant afternoon."

"See you later Viola-sensei." Shizuru flashed the boy who spoke to her a smile as she said goodbye and resisted the temptation to smirk or tease the young boy any further as she saw his cheeks flush. Teasing her other students had never have been as fun to do as whenever she teased Natsuki. In the briefest of moments, Shizuru yet again sought out the dark-haired girl and found that the young fukukaichou was nowhere to be seen. _How did I miss something like that?_ Shizuru thought- she had only been looking at the girl for the entire lesson, so how the hell did she not even notice her leaving?

_Ara... Tokiha-san is still here though?_

Mai took a deep breath as she slowly stood up from her desk and finished packing her schoolbag. She- unlike Shizuru- had noticed Natsuki practically sprint out of the classroom before the bell had even rung once. Natsuki had also left without even saying a word to her friend. Sure Mai was used to Natsuki's anti-social moods and only knew too well what would happen if she had even dared to talk to her friend, but Mai wanted answers. And she was going to get them... and she knew a good place to start.

"Viola-sensei, can I talk to you about something please?" Shizuru lifted her head at the sound of Natsuki's softly spoken friend and instantly smiled at the girl. She had seen that Mai had been worried all week and she couldn't help but feel entirely guilty and at fault for what was worrying Mai. _No. I __am __completely at fault for making her worry. Natsuki would never be like this if it wasn't for me._

"If it's about something to do with today's lesson, I'd be more than happy to run you through it next ti-"

"You know exactly what I want to talk to you about. We can beat around the bush if you want, but I know you have had something to do with Natsuki and her pissy mood lately and I want to know how you're involved with it and why!" Mai interrupted in a sudden fit of anger; shocking both herself and her teacher with her sudden outburst.

"Ara... Mai-san?"

"Look I'm tired of people pretending they don't know anything... especially when it's obvious." Mai offered her teacher a sad smile as she sat on the desk in front of her teacher.

"You have nothing to apologise for. If anything, I should be the one apologising to you Mai-san." Shizuru stood up and walked around her desk before leaning her butt against the edge of it and raised her eyes to meet Mai's confused stare.

"Why should you be apologising?"

"I have not entirely been honest with you... and I can't do so. Not yet anyway." Shizuru watched intently as Mai seemed to process her words and the young redhead closed her eyes and sighed sadly.

"So you are the reason huh? You two really are just as bad as each other you know."

"Who?"

Mai scoffed and offered her teacher a shrug "You know who. You and Natsuki. I think that's why she likes you actually- even if she'd rather lick a camel than admit she likes you."

Shizuru grimaced slightly at the deeply unpleasant mental image "I hate to say this but I'm afraid you're mistaken. Kug- Natsuki definitely doesn't like me." Shizuru forced herself to swallow the huge lump in her throat as the words left her lips and gave the girl in front of her a sad smile.

"Oh really? Do you have any idea how rare it is that Natsuki gets along with a teacher? How rare it is that she gets along with anybody? Sure she gets along with Midori and Youko and Sakomisu-sensei too, although I don't know why. But it's different, she knew all of them long before they ever taught her or gave her a reason to hate them. But you? She smiles when she's with you and it's like... well you should have seen her when she discovered she could buy mayo whenever she wanted."

Shizuru forced herself a small chuckle at the mental image of Natsuki staring wide-eyed and practically drooling over a massive bottle of mayonnaise- it was a far nicer image than the one of Natsuki licking a camel!

"And she laughs with you... she's comfortable around you. And the fact that you're still here, the fact that I know you can't go a heartbeat without looking at her with those sad eyes makes me think that maybe... maybe you like her too?"

For a split second, Shizuru's eyes widened in shock and she felt a shiver run down her spine in fear. _Does Mai know? Have I made it too obvious around her? Not forgetting that she did catch us in quite a suspicious position a while ago_ "I do like Natsuki and I am proud of her progress and will continue to be as proud as any teacher could be."

"But you're not just a teacher to her are you? And she's not just a student to you is she?" Mai pressed further; crossing her arms across her chest. Shizuru merely smiled "I'm good friends with her elder sister and, perhaps, Natsuki and I were friends once too."

Mai sighed as she turned to look out of the window "Do you think you could... be friends again?"

Shizuru felt a sharp pang in her chest as she heard the desperation in the young girl's voice. It was almost as if Mai had simply spoken aloud by accident and the young teacher didn't exactly know how to react.

"If it were up to me Mai-san, I would without a second thought, but then again some things were never made to be easy."

Mai snorted and smiled as she shook her head slowly "Natsuki was never made to be easy. Being friends with her was never made to be easy. But you managed to do it once. Perhaps you could do it again."

"Natsuki has made things very clear Mai-san. Perhaps it would be better to leave things as they are" Shizuru frowned as she saw Mai deflate in defeat "And perhaps you should go and get some lunch before the canteen closes."

Mai nodded as she bit her lip- desperately trying to resist saying exactly what was on her mind in case she landed both her and Natsuki in a heap of trouble. With a roll of her violet eyes, Mai picked up her book bag and made her way out of the classroom towards the cafeteria where Chie, Aoi, Nao and Mikoto were already sitting and waiting for her.

Apparently Natsuki had decided against being sociable for a bit longer and, predictably, was nowhere to be seen.

"S'up Mai-chan" Chie cheerily greeted her friend as she watched Mai pull up a chair beside her, however her smile quickly faded when she saw her usually upbeat younger friend slump across the table and rest her head against her book bag "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing." Mai mumbled.

"Natsuki-kun again?" Chie asked as she watched Mai's head bop up and down from her position on the table "Ahh."

"She's in school today isn't she Chie-chan?" Aoi asked.

"That's what I heard, I saw Youko earlier who said she'd seen Natsuki leave the gym this morning. Hey Mai, didn't you have a class with her earlier?" Chie asked.

Mai groaned as she sat up in her seat "Yeah... she just waltzed in like nothing had happened, butted heads with Shizuru-san as soon as she got there and then left when the bell rang."

Chie and Aoi shared a glance across the table "They argued? Like, in front of everyone?" Aoi asked as she quickly looked over to where Nao was sitting and playing on her phone.

"Yeah, Natsuki forgot her textbook, Shizuru-san made her use a spare but pretty much called her out in front of everyone about missing the first week of school. I'll tell you though, something about this stinks." Mai leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms against her chest.

"What do you mean?" Chie asked.

"Right, that party we had round hers, she was fine wasn't she? At the festival she was alright too- apart from Mikoto's little incident with the ramen stand-" Mai glared a little at her younger friend who smiled sheepishly before turning her attention back to her lunch "- but then suddenly something happens and she just falls off the radar completely and skips out on school again. When I asked Shizuru-san about it, she knew exactly what was up but said she couldn't tell me."

"So... something happened and Shizuru-san for some reason knows what put Natsuki in this funk?" Chie repeated and looked to Mai for clarification and with a nod of her head, Mai turned her attention to the rather bored looking younger redhead.

"Nao-chan, has your cousin said anything about Natsuki?"

Nao rolled her eyes and glared at the bustier girl as she put her phone down on the table "You know what? Thinking about it I think she did-" the younger girl added sardonically "- yeah she said that the Mutt finally realised she was in fact as dumb as everyone thought and she decided to save humanity by hiding away in her little batcave. Satisfied?"

The rest of the gang sat and stared wide-eyed in surprise as the redhead nonchalantly picked up her nail file and promptly went back to ignoring the incredulous and furious glares from three of the four girls "You asked. Don't ask the question if you don't wanna hear the answer babe."

Mai felt her jaw clam shut as her blood began to boil "Screw you Nao" she hissed through her teeth as she watched Nao blow away some dust.

"What you idiots can't seem to get through your thick skulls is that you know what Natsuki is like. If she doesn't want to talk about what happened, she won't. So do yourselves and Natsuki a favour and just let her get on with feeling sorry for herself. And never bring my cousin into a conversation again." She added with a warning as she left the others to digest. All she had heard for the last week or so was about Natsuki and she really couldn't care less about what that moron was doing or not doing. All she knew was that Mai had pretty much confirmed her fears as well- that Shizuru had a part to play.

As the rest of the gang silently agreed that- despite the harshness of her words, she had a fair point, Nao watched as Anh entered the cafeteria and immediately scanned the room before finding what (or who) she had been looking for and promptly started heading in their direction.

"Hello ladies... and Chie."

Chie turned to the grinning Kaichou "Yeah I don't know whether to be offended or not."

"Well give it a bit more thought and then let me know. So, I near our Natsuki is back in the building." Anh scanned the faces of the girls at the table and watched with an amused expression as Chie, Aoi and Mai sighed in exasperation.

"Not sure about 'back in the building' but she has come in today" Mai spoke.

Anh's smile faltered as she rested one hand on her hip and with the other, she tapped a finger against her lips as she seemed to process this new information "Okay, if you see her, send her my way will you?"

Mai scoffed "Yeah... if you see her, send her our way too."

"How so?"

"Well you have a greater chance of seeing her before we do- she's hardly spoken to us for the past few weeks, ever since the party" Mai added to which Anh sighed softly.

"It wasn't anything to do with us trashing her pad was it?"

Chie looked at Mai who shrugged at the suggestion "I don't think so, the place was pretty tidy when we started to kick everyone out. When Natsuki came back she didn't really say much- she just went to bed and left us to it."

"Leave it to me guys, I'll go and hunt her down." Anh offered the small gang of girls a smile as she turned on her heels and exited the cafeteria. She had a vague idea where Natsuki may have been hiding and she sure as hell wasn't going to let her slip through her grasp again. Trying to get Natsuki to talk at the party when only she had been drinking was a bad idea- _time for round two then._

* * *

She didn't really have any real explanation for why she skipped that first week of school. She hadn't even planned to, in fact she had intended to go and even went so far as to get on her motorbike and drive down there before she turned back around and went home. In her mind she had tried to justify her actions- skipping school was how the old, pre-Shizuru Natsuki would have acted wasn't it? _It'll just go back to how things were before then wouldn't it? Everyone will know that I'm still me- plus Shizuru will give her report thing to the Director and I'll be off the hook._

It wasn't until she realised that skipping the first week of school meant she was likely going to have to do catch-up sessions again that made Natsuki realise her flawless logic was... flawed. And stupid.

So that was why she was there; in the Student Council Room. It wasn't particularly a safe haven- nowhere was if Tomoe went there- but it was slightly better than sitting in the cafeteria or the courtyard. In the cafeteria she would have been jumped on by Mai, or Mikoto... or both, and in the courtyard, there were just too many memories that she just wasn't ready to deal with yet.

"The prodigal fukukaichou returns then"

Natsuki had been too lost in her thoughts to even hear the door to the room slide open and quickly turned to see who had found her hiding place.

"Hey Anh."

Anh frowned as she stepped further into the room; closing the door behind her "'Hey Anh', is that the best you could do? An apology would be nice."

Natsuki resisted the urge to laugh at the frown on her older friend's face and quickly realised that this wasn't one of those 'I'm going to pretend to be pissed with you but I'll glomp you in a minute' kind of moods like Natsuki was used to having to endure from the older girl... but she was still confused about what she was supposed to apologise for.

"Why do I have to apologise? What have I done?"

"You skipped out on cleaning after the Snow Festival for a start, I didn't bring it up because I needed a party and we needed your apartment, but now I'm pissed. Plus... do you have any idea how boring the Council meetings were whilst you were AWOL? When you throw a book at Tomoe to shut her up- it's funny, but when I do it? No. It's not funny."

Natsuki bit her lip and frowned in confusion "You threw a book at Tomoe?"

Anh shrugged "Duh! Someone had to."

"How did she take it?"

"How do you think she took it? She threw a shit-fit."

Natsuki nodded her head as she continued to bite at her lower lip "Sorry you had to deal with Tomoe all week." Natsuki studied the older girl's face with curiosity; maybe she was genuinely pissed off with Natsuki for something.

"Yeah, I bet you're feeling all torn up inside about it. Anyway-" Anh sighed as she jumped onto the table beside Natsuki at the front of the room and looked over the notes that had been left there from the last council meeting "You know you owe your friends one hell of an explanation Natsuki. They were really worried about you. And FYI, a text saying that you're alive every now and again is pretty shitty by anyone's standards."

Anh could see Natsuki tense up and hang her head low from the corner of her eye "You've gone a long time you know."

"It was only a week Anh."

"Was it? Where the hell have you actually been for the last couple of months? It's like we could talk to you and you'd talk back, but you weren't with us were you?"

Natsuki felt her body go all stiff and her hands clench into fists by her sides "You're talking out of your ass Anh- leave it."

"The hell I am? You can't just keep blowing everything off and running away." By now Anh had decided to change tactics as she hopped off the table and forced Natsuki to look her in the eye- she sure as hell wasn't going to let Natsuki slip away.

"Get out of my way Anh... I swear I'll hit you."

"Oh yeah? Try it." Anh met Natsuki's icy cold stare and smirked as the snarling young girl backed off and crossed her arms in defiance.

"I'm not trying to bully you into telling me what's wrong with you alright? We both know just how that'll end up anyway. What I'm trying to say is that we know that something's wrong and we're all here for you for whenever you decide to tell us what it is."

"Why are you so interested? I get Mai, Chie and Aoi... but what is it to do with you?" Natsuki winced slightly as she realised just how her words had sounded and instantly wished she could have taken them back, however she was slightly surprised to see Anh chuckle slightly instead and instantly, Natsuki released the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Honestly, I prefer the idea of dealing with your problems rather than facing my own." _Plus I think you and I are going through something similar and I think I can help you._

_Well I definitely wasn't expecting that_ Natsuki thought as it finally dawned on her what Anh had been getting at "How is she?" Natsuki asked timidly- studying the varying emotions on her friend's face.

"Kaede?"

Natsuki nodded and Anh continued "She's fine, she's been really busy though so we haven't been able to speak as often as I'd like to. But she's fine... we'll be fine."

"How do you know that?"

"I love her... and she loves me so, we'll work things out. This is just an obstacle Natsuki-" Anh smiled warmly at her younger friend "-but because we do love each other, we're both willing to wait until I've finished here and we're both able to be with each other freely. I'll tell you a secret though, when we first met each other, we hated each other from the start. We both knew of each other from middle school, when we came here I was always getting into trouble and she was already on the Council as some sort of lackey. I had detention one day, she was in here tidying up some stuff and we got to talking. We kinda then became friends- but secretly at first- I was still a badass and had a reputation to keep up"

Anh watched as her words seemed to sink in with Natsuki and she could practically hear the cogs start to turn in Natsuki's mind. She knew that she couldn't just approach the subject, the kid could be like a deer sometimes and she didn't want to risk scaring her off and not seeing her for yet another week. Anh knew she had to be sneaky. Natsuki, meanwhile, tried her best to act as uninterested as possible, however she knew she was failing miserably at it. She knew the older girl could be just about as forthcoming as she was when it came to talking about difficult things such as this and yet, here they both were.

"And then what?"

"At the end of my first year she persuaded me to join the Council, I did and that brought us closer. In my second year I started doing well in my studies thanks to Kaede's help-" _and the fact that she wouldn't have sex with me until she saw my grades start to improve _Anh decided not to mention "- and eventually when the previous kaichou graduated, I was elected in his place and Kaede became my second. Eventually we both managed to even each other out... and then she got the letter saying she'd been accepted into the NDA and her father wanted her to leave Fuuka."

"Can you do it though? Can you... wait?"

Natsuki watched as a small smile crept across the older girl's face as the brunette tipped her head back and stared up at the ceiling "I love her so I'll wait as long as I have to."

_Would Shizuru wait? Would she wait until I graduated in another couple of years? I doubt it... it doesn't matter anyway, I'm still engaged to that moron so it doesn't matter even if she would wait for me._

"Natsuki, you okay?" Natsuki let herself be pulled from her thoughts as she felt Anh gently place a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." Natsuki mumbled as she turned her attention back to the scribbles on the whiteboard and saw some of the plans for the Valentine's Day Ball that was to come in February "You're already organising the Ball?"

Anh scoffed "Duh, although we didn't get much done anyway without you here, I could have used your help."

"You could have used my help?" _I find that hard to believe._

"Yeah, Tomoe decided that because you weren't here to throw stuff at her until she shut up, that she was going to grow a pair and try to overrule every decision you'd made about it. I almost let her as well."

"Fan-fucking-tastic. At least somebody is glad I'm back."

"Everyone is glad you're back Natsuki, it wouldn't hurt though would it, to actually talk to your friends for a change?"

Natsuki ran her fingers through her hair and sighed deeply "I guess. I have no idea what to say to them though."

"Try 'Hi guys, you okay?'... it's a better start than saying nothing right?"

"Right." Natsuki replied with a slight wince. She knew that she was going to be in a huge heap of trouble and she felt her courage wane as she said her goodbyes and headed off to find her friends. She wasn't entirely sure what to say to any of them, she knew that Mai was going to be the bigger challenge and the dark-haired girl felt the urge to run yet again.

_No, Anh was right, they deserve an explanation or at least something... whatever that is_ Natsuki thought as she halted in her tracks outside of the main doors leading to the cafeteria. She watched as people walked past her, whispering about her to their groups of friends as they stared at her and went through the double doors. Natsuki felt her hands tremble slightly as she gripped the door handle- _this is where I die isn't it?_

The hustle and bustle of the room quickly died down as Natsuki entered the cafeteria as dozens of students turned their attention to the now, deeply embarrassed, young woman and Natsuki felt an all too familiar chill run down her spine as she found her group of friends.

_What was it Anh said to say? Oh... yeah... _"Hi guys, you okay?" Natsuki grumbled with a small wave as she looked at the gang, most of whom, couldn't help but stare at each other in amazement, whilst Mai simply stared at the table- suddenly finding the pattern etched on it the most fascinating thing on the planet.

"Hey Natsuki-kun" Chie offered "You gonna sit down?" the charcoal-haired girl said as she pushed a chair out for the older girl to sit down at the table.

"Er thanks. So... what's up?" Natsuki spoke timidly as she focused her gaze on the fuming redhead beside her, who had decided that maybe the table hadn't been quite as interesting as she had thought.

"'What's up' Natsuki? Why don't you tell us?!" Mai exclaimed as she turned to her friend "You've hardly said a word to any of us for weeks-"

"Hey I texted you didn't I?"

"A text a week saying 'I have a pulse' doesn't really cut it. And then you just waltz in here like nothing happened at all."

"Be fair Mai, she'd only just sat down before you jumped down her throat." Chie added to try and placate her friend a bit.

"And that makes everything alright then Chie? An explanation or an apology is long overdue, it should have been the first fucking thing out of her mouth... I shouldn't have to beat it out of her."

Chie raised her hands in mock surrender as she shrugged her shoulders "I get it, I get it."

Natsuki ran her fingers through her hair "Guys do you mind if I borrow Mai for a bit?" she spoke as she looked at Chie and Aoi, she saw the hurt expression on Aoi's face "I promise, I'll explain everything later" the older girl offered with a smile.

"Sure thing." Aoi smiled softly at her friend- sure she was still pissed too but she understood it and didn't feel the need to question her just yet.

* * *

"Is that... it?"

"Pretty much yeah"

Mai scoffed and chuckled softly "Now that is lame even by your standards... and I don't believe a word of it."

Natsuki sighed as she rested her head against the brick wall behind her "Thought you'd say that. Could be true though."

"You skipped out on school because you were avoiding Anh chewing your ass off for not tidying up after the festival?" Mai watched as Natsuki's eyes glistened over and Mai knew her friend was lost in her thoughts again "Well you know I don't believe you for a second."

"I know."

"But you were avoiding someone weren't you?" Mai spoke softly as she rested against the brick wall next to her friend "Whatever you think of me Natsuki, I'm not stupid... and I'm not blind either, like I keep having to remind you. Plus I like to think that I know you well enough by now to know that something big has happened... hasn't it?"

Natsuki came to out of her trance, she sometimes hated how easily she could be read by her younger friend and she knew that keeping everything from Mai was definitely becoming harder "I want to be able to tell you Mai but-"

"I know... but it's nothing I can help with right?"

Natsuki smiled sadly as she shook her head "If I could tell you I would, but it doesn't change anything. There's nothing I can do about it, let alone anyone else."

Saying the words weren't possible any more, Natsuki knew, for what good could have possibly come from them? Saying them out loud just made everything seem so much more real, everything she felt, everything she dreamt and everything she thought she had lost. She knew that life wasn't made to be easy, everyone she knew had found that out too, but she felt tortured over the fact that for a few moments, a few weeks ago, nothing could have been clearer. She had feelings for Shizuru and the young teacher felt the same way about her. Months of torturing herself- from believing those feelings never existed in the first place, to making herself believe that even if her feelings were real, they could never be returned anyway. It had brought her to that moment, to Shizuru's arms, to Shizuru's lips covering her own in such a soft and sweet embrace.

Mai knew, she had to know. She had seen it clear as day on her friend's face and knew that Natsuki was going through something new and she was scared. _She is in love isn't she? _And she had a pretty good idea as to who Natsuki had fallen for... Mai thought back to when she had caught Natsuki staring at Shizuru-san as she spoke to Yakama-sensei in the assembly hall. She remembered seeing the two of them together outside, acting surprisingly intimate, not just for Natsuki, but for a teacher and her student, and the way they acted around each other at the Linden Baum a month or so ago. _Then there was the whole Nao-crush-speculation thing that Chie came up with... although that got turned on its head pretty pronto anyway._

"Whatever it is Natsuki, you know I'm here if you want to talk right?" The redhead flashed her friend a smile as she playfully bumped her shoulder with her own. _Although I think I have a rough idea anyway._

"I know Mai... thanks"

"So... you've missed quite a lot you know."

Natsuki quirked a brow quizzically "I have? It's only been a week Mai."

"Oh yeah, have you had gym class yet?" Mai asked with a sly grin on her face, which only got bigger when she saw the colour fade from her friend's face "I'll take that as a 'no' then?"

"Why? What's up with gym class? Hang on, we're in the same class, you know I haven't. What's wrong with gym class?"

Mai sighed sadly as she wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders "Oh Natsuki Natsuki Natsuki... what makes you think there's something wrong with gym class?!"

_I could tell her... but I still haven't entirely forgiven her for ditching yet so she'll have to find out the hard way._

* * *

She had to admit, despite the huge amount of pain she was in, hearing everyone laughing again made a nice change, even if they were all laughing at her.

"Alright, you guys had your fun... quit it with the laughing now." Natsuki groaned as Mai yet again poked the rather large bruise on Natsuki's leg "Quit it Mai... oww."

"Oh come on you big baby, I know you've had worse, remember?"

"Yeah-" Natsuki rubbed her leg "-still hurts though."

"Geez, you've gone soft... whatever happened to the 'look at me and I'll break your face' Natsuki? I kinda miss her." Chie joked as she felt the laughter build up again.

"So Natsuki, what did you think of our new gym teacher then?" Aoi asked with a grin, one that grew wider when she saw Natsuki tense up again.

"Suzushiro-sensei is nuts! She threw a baseball bat at my head!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Well you did call her a crazy-ass-bitch."

"I was at the furthest wall away from her when I whispered it. How was I supposed to know she had bat-like hearing?" Natsuki counted herself lucky that she had such quick reflexes; she had a feeling that the teacher was one day going to put her on a collision course to Youko's office. "Anyway I still think she had it in for me, she picked on me for pretty much the entire lesson."

"Well yeah, but can you blame her? You did skip the first lesson."

"Yeah... I got that Mai."

"If it makes you feel any better Natsuki-kun, she seems to hate everyone... Chie-chan got volunteered into being a human shield in dodge ball the other day."

Everyone chuckled as Chie felt a shiver run down her spine "That woman is evil, pure evil I swear it."

"What do you know about her then Detective?" Mai asked as she poked Natsuki on the leg again, only to get her hand swatted by the older girl.

"Apparently she's from Tokyo, I think her family are in construction or something."

"You think?" Natsuki asked with a smirk- Harada Chie didn't think, Harada Chie knew.

"Fine, you got me, her family owns one of the biggest construction businesses in Japan and it's said that they may even be just as rich as the Fujino's are, especially since they just signed a new kajillion dollar contract recently. My reliable source says that even the Fujino's are in a bit of trouble at the moment anyway."

"Hey, speaking of Fujino, have you got any dirt on the divorce recently Chie?"

"Are we still talking about this shit guys?" Nao asked as she flung an elastic band at Natsuki "Kinda getting old and boring... a lot like you Mutt."

"Bite me Spidey."

"Hell no, I might catch fleas or stupidity or something." Nao replied with a smirk.

"So fukukaichou Natsuki-sama, looking forward to your meeting with the Student Council later on?" Mai asked as she took the elastic band away before Natsuki could fling it back at the smirking younger redhead.

"Sure. I guess, I need to see what damage Tomoe caused don't I?"

"Is Shizuru-san still helping out on the Council?" Mai asked.

Natsuki felt her cheeks burn up at the mention of Shizuru's name and really hoped that her body would stop giving the game away sometime soon "How the hell should I know? She does whatever the hell she wants, doesn't she?"

"Okay, settle down, I was only asking." _With a reaction as explosive as that and Shizuru-san basically admitting that she had something to do with Natsuki disappearing... did something happen between those two then? Did someone confess? Did Natsuki confess? _Mai pondered as she went into a world of her own.

"Yo... Mai, you alright?" Mai was brought out of her thoughts by the dark haired girl in question.

"Yeah, why?"

Natsuki shared a confused and worried look with the other girls on the table "Well you kinda... spaced out and then squee'd a little."

Feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment, Mai simply chuckled "Ha ha, sorry about that. I'm totally fine, nothing to worry about."

_Okay from now on, I can't get carried away with this sort of thing, I mean, Shizuru-san is our teacher. It would be totally wrong for those two to get involved and Natsuki still has to get married in the summer anyway._

_No wonder she's so bummed out. Oh Natsuki... you really know how to pick them don't you?!_

* * *

"Oi, Bubuzuke what's the matter with you?"

Shizuru soon broke from her trance after feeling the cool breeze that came from her oldest friend waving her hand frantically in her face "Ara, Haruka-chan I'm afraid I was lost in thought, sorry about that."

The blonde woman frowned as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms across her chest "Yeah well snap your head out of the clouds; you have a meeting to go to don't you?"

Shizuru sighed softly as she glanced at the clock on the wall and realised that her friend- and now colleague- was correct "Ara, I don't think I'll go after all, following the festival's success, I fail to see that I'll be needed at all. They can work everything out by themselves."

Haruka scoffed and studied her friend curiously "That's not like you, the Bubuzuke woman I know would go."

"Then I'm afraid I'm no longer the Bubuzuke woman you once knew." Shizuru spoke in hushed terms as she met her friend's gaze.

"You're right, where is she? What have you done with her then Shizuru... drowned her in a pool of tea or something?"

At her friend's remark about tea, Shizuru allowed herself to smile "Or something" she replied "So, what do you think of our little school then Haruka-chan?"

Haruka shrugged her shoulders "It's fine, I know a few people who could do with a lick up the backside."

"Lick? Surely a kick would be better no?"

"That's what I said."

It was a test, to see if she had been listening to a word Haruka had been saying and Shizuru only knew how to play the game so well "Care to name a few? I wonder if I happen to teach any of them."

Haruka adopted her own 'thinking-pose' as she moved from the chair to the desk in front of Shizuru and crossed her legs "There's a couple, that boyish looking girl with the glasses, she always has her phone out..."

"Harada Chie?"

"Bingo, the other one, something-Osamu, he seems to be a pain in the ass most of the time and even with a softball shoved in his face, the kid still doesn't shut up."

"Ara ara, don't you know you're not supposed to hit the students Haruka-chan?"

Haruka just waved it off "I haven't hit them, the things I throw at them are the ones that are hitting them... its not my fault if these kids can't dodge worth a damn."

Shizuru laughed- clearly the woman hadn't changed at all in that sense "And any others?"

"Oh yeah, I finally got to meet that Kuga everyone talks about so much, I'll tell you though, that girl chose the wrong person to mess with."

"Why? What did she do?" _  
_

"First she misses my first lesson, then she has the guts to call me a crazy bitch... I soon took her down a peg or two."

Shizuru felt her heart skip a beat and tried to quell the butterflies in her stomach as she indulged her friend and tried desperately to calm herself down "Knowing Haruka-chan as I like to think I do... I can only imagine."

"I wouldn't be me if I hadn't done so. I'm sure the girl will regain the use of her leg within the next few days or so."

"The use of her leg?! Haruka-chan I hope you're not being serious, you could get into serious trouble for that."

"Me get into trouble? Come on Shizuru..."

Shizuru frowned at her friend's blasé attitude "Do you even know who this girl is? I urge you to take better care around her. For your sake if not for hers."

"What do you mean 'who this girl is'?"

Violet eyes watched intently as her friend ran her slender fingers through her own chestnut tresses in exasperation "Kuga Natsuki is not only Alyssa Kruger's younger half-sister but she is our own Emperor's cousin's granddaughter." Shizuru spoke softly and met her friend's gaze in a silent plea. "She's a good girl really, she has her moments but you just need to be patient with her."

Haruka shook her head in disbelief "That little delinquent is a Kruger? Dietrich Kruger would be spinning in his grave if he could see his daughter now. It seems she's inherited his rebellious streak then."

"And his intelligence. I imagine she takes after her mother in appearance though." Shizuru leaned back in her chair and closed her ruby eyes for a moment "I want you to promise Haruka... promise me you'll keep the violence to a minimum, won't you?"

Haruka chuckled "Fine, if I have to, but I promise Shizuru, I won't take it easy on her just because of who she is. We never got let off as children because of who we were... she sure as hell won't either."

_Because of who we were huh? _"Ne Haruka-chan, I don't think I like you calling me by my real name after all."

This elicited a sharp 'tsssk' from her oldest friend "Yeah well you said it yourself didn't you, you're not the Bubuzuke woman I used to know apparently. I know you're still there somewhere though."

"I hope you're right."

A wave of silence passed through the classroom as the two women were deep in thought, however the silence was broken by the blonde "I've heard some news about your parents", she said as quietly as her naturally loud voice was able to manage "Would you like to hear it?"

Did she want to hear it? Shizuru wasn't entirely sure. She was curious and scared all the same "Tell me."

"It seems that whilst your father was a clever man when it came to running a business worth millions, he wasn't nearly as clever when it came to protecting his money. In the absence of a pre-nuptial agreement of any kind, your mother seems to be entitled to a huge fortune from the divorce, but from what I hear she's determined to drag it out for as long as possible."

Haruka watched her words take hold of her friend as she finally spoke "They'll drag it out for as long as necessary to tempt me from my hiding place it seems, however I think they're far too committed to not see it all the way to the bitter end."

"The bitter end?" Haruka didn't like the sound of that "What is the bitter end exactly?"

"Knowing my father and his ruthless ambition and determination... I doubt he'll stop at anything, even if it kills him"_ or me_, Shizuru silently added "It's been so long now and he still shows no sign of stopping."

"That man is a monster." Haruka sighed softly, she wanted nothing more than for her oldest friend to one day find peace, but she knew that with her name and her looks, that one day seemed pretty far into the future and Haruka knew that Hideyoshi was not a man to be easily sated. He would never be content with just finding out where Shizuru was, he'd find a way to make her pay for running away.

"Who was your source?" Shizuru watched with eager eyes as her friend seemed to squirm in her seat, which was an unusual sight to see from her usually overconfident friend.

"Yeah I think it best for my source to remain anonymous. Sorry." Haruka replied apologetically as she saw a flash of surprise and something else cross her usually calm and composed friend's face when she realised who Haruka had been referring to.

"You been speaking to him haven't you?" Shizuru stated quietly and calmly, as she watched Haruka run her fingers through her fringe- a habit she never grew out of from when the two were children. Haruka would always do so when she had been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. "So, how is our mutual friend?"

_Anger... fear... worry, that's what it was, wasn't it?_ Haruka thought as she watched Shizuru fiddle with some pieces of paper on the desk in front of her "He's fine, he misses you like crazy but I think he knows better than to ask about you anymore."

"So he... he still doesn't know I'm here?" Shizuru felt her pulse quicken with fear and panic.

"I doubt it, he knew why you had to leave just as well as I did. And if he did know, don't you think he'd have told someone by now? Think of what has recently happened and what he could've gained from it."

Shizuru thought carefully about what Alyssa had told her a while back about her father and his current state of poor health and the clash of the Kanzaki brothers- after months of deliberation, it seemed that the Fujino and Kanzaki Corporations were finally on their way to an expensive and life-saving merger.

"You think that if he had told someone where I was in order to use it to manipulate my father into merging the two businesses, he would have done so already and I'd have men at my door a long time ago?" With a curt nod in response, Shizuru sighed "I wish I had your optimism Haruka-chan."

"I suppose, but Shizuru I have to ask, why do you keep Alyssa Kruger around? Surely that's just too big a risk? You know how dangerous she is."

"I know, but as long as I keep her on my side and fighting in my corner, then she is less of a threat to me and our security." Sometimes, Shizuru felt tired of having to justify her reasoning and her logic when it came to her friendship with Alyssa. All Shizuru knew was that it was too dangerous to let herself believe that she could trust the elder woman or have blind faith that Alyssa had no cruel intentions whatsoever. No matter what, she knew she could never be truly relaxed in the lawyer's company.

"Ara... besides, you know that she stands to gain nothing by revealing my location to him. Furthermore, Alyssa and I were friends once and so long as she remains a friend, it's better than having her as an enemy isn't it?" Even as the words left her mouth, Shizuru wasn't entirely sure she believed them, after all, not only was her oldest friend warning her, she hadn't forgotten the warning from her cousin either. Obviously she knew the woman wasn't to be trusted entirely, but Shizuru knew that if it came to it, she'd have no choice but to fight fire with fire.

"Fine, whatever. Now that you are undeniably not going to that meeting, why the hell are we still here woman? I have places to be!"

"My dear Haruka-chan, I didn't necessarily ask you to stay behind with me did I? I'm going to stay a little longer and finish up some stuff here. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

Haruka slid the door open and stopped in the doorway "Not tonight I'm afraid, I have dinner plans of my own... and a wedding to plan." Shizuru smiled warmly at her friend as she thought back to the state of her friend's house with bridal magazines and venue brochures scattered upon every available surface of the house.

"Well if you'd like some assistance..."

"I know, I know, I'll ask someone else... damn Bubuzuke woman."

Shizuru smiled as she heard the all too familiar nickname escape her friend's lips, no matter how quietly Haruka thought she had spoken them "Another test perhaps ne Haruka-chan?" Shizuru said to herself as her friend exited the classroom, leaving the chestnut haired woman alone with her thoughts and the mountain of pending paperwork.

It had been three days since she had last spoken to Natsuki. She had seen the dark haired girl around school, and she was happy to see the girl's smile return whenever she had walked through the cafeteria and noticed the girl with her group of friends. _I wonder if she'll be at the meeting... S_hizuru thought as she took a look at the clock on the wall and saw that the meeting would be finished fairly soon. _I suppose I could check in with Lu-san and she how she's doing, after that incident with Tomoe last week..._ Shizuru sighed as she remembered walking past the Student Council Room to see a fuming Tomoe being hit in the face with a rather large book, by the rather bored looking Kaichou. She remembered vividly how much effort it took to pull the younger teal-haired girl away to avoid making such a scene.

With her mind made up, Shizuru neatly shuffled the papers and placed them into her satchel to take them home to finish marking later, and shut the classroom door behind her. With the hallways virtually empty apart from the few students kitted out in the afterschool club-gear, Shizuru made her way to the Student Council Room and found the few students on the Council packing up the room.

"Afternoon Viola-sensei"

"Good Afternoon Tate-kun, I hope you've had a nice day." The young teacher smiled warmly at the messy-haired blonde young man as he left the room and smirked with amusement as she saw a faint red hue adorn Tate's cheeks.

"Ahh yeah... y-you too sensei. Bye."

"Viola-sensei, what can I do for you?" Shizuru smiled warmly as she heard a familiar voice beacon her into the room and Shizuru greeted the rather bored looking kaichou "Good Afternoon Kaichou-san, I was just- oh-" Crimson eyes met emerald in, what seemed to be, a never-ending battle of wills as Shizuru fought to keep her composure and her mask firmly in place "Good afternoon as well Kuga-san."

"Hi"

At the sound of the familiar husky voice, Shizuru felt the hairs on her arms stand on edge as she watched Natsuki break their eye contact and focus more on re-tying her shoelaces... something that seemed to entrance Shizuru. Meanwhile, Anh watched with great amusement as Shizuru still continued to watch the young biker doing something so mundane as if she was watching something cool like fireworks instead, and then the atmosphere just became a little too awkward for the young Kaichou's liking.

"So, what can I do for you? Unless Natsuki-chan tying her shoelaces is what you came to see huh?" Anh smirked as she momentarily saw the teacher blush with embarrassment, mostly at being caught staring and then Natsuki finding out about it. And from the way Natsuki's head shot up so quickly- she was equally as surprised to hear Shizuru had been staring at her for so long.

"Ara, I apologise, I was just walking past and I simply wanted to check in and see how you're doing."

Anh quirked a brow as she rested one hand on her hip and the other on the desk "I didn't throw anything at her this time, so you don't have to keep checking up on me... and it isn't me you have to worry about anymore is it?"

Natsuki jumped to her feet- _what the hell was that supposed to mean _"Hey, are you talking about me?" she practically growled at Anh who just gave her the look that meant '_You know exactly what I meant honey'_.

"Now now, I'm sure that Lu-san merely meant Tomoe-san..." Shizuru spoke calmly to try and placate the dark-haired girl who was practically radiating 'I'm gonna kill her' vibes "And nonetheless, how are the Valentine's Day Ball plans coming along?"

Anh smiled as she turned her head to look at the chalkboard "They're coming along fine, of course it's been easier to organise since my trusty lieutenant returned to the world of the living. Nina said her dad thought it would be best to have it in the conference room of the Director's mansion located at the back of the school. The Director seems fine with it as long as we keep everything under control. With the amount of cash we have left from the Festival's budget, we can work with quite a lot more now."

Shizuru hummed in agreement as she scanned her eyes over the chalkboard, where a voice piped up from behind her "So can I go now? You don't really need me do you?"

Anh stared at Natsuki and back to Shizuru, "Sure, I'll call you if I need anything."

"Then I'll keep my phone off... thanks." Natsuki said as she slid open the door.

"Fine" Anh called out after her "But don't forget, I know where you live... and this Doctor makes house calls." And with that, the dark-haired girl stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her and leaving a rather tense atmosphere in her aftermath.

No matter how hard Shizuru tried to ignore it, she could feel her body call to run after Natsuki, to just talk to Natsuki, but she knew that it wouldn't help matters at all. They had both agreed that they wouldn't meet face-to-face like they used to again, it was torturous enough being in the same school as the girl... not to mention being alone with her and so she remained, standing in front of the board, her crimson eyes glossing over the drawn out brainstorms.

"Lu-san?"

"Yeah Shizuru-san?"

"Do you really think that is a good idea?" The young teacher pointed to the board and Anh smiled as she realised what had caught Shizuru's attention "Yeah I don't see why not... they're fun."

"Ara and how are the ladies in ball gowns supposed to enjoy it?"

"Don't knock it before you've tried it Shizuru-san- my hands are tied, the vote was largely unanimous... we're getting a Rodeo Bull for the Valentine's Ball." Shizuru quirked a brow "Tomoe said pretty much the same thing you did but relax, we'll find a way for everyone to enjoy it."

The amused looking smirk on the young brunette's face worried Shizuru slightly and Shizuru knew what the look meant. She had seen Natsuki pull the same face whenever she had something mischievous on her mind and Shizuru only knew too well that it was going to be something very troublesome indeed "And that is how exactly?"

_Like hell I'm going to tell you the real plan, you'd just ruin it _Anh mused as she jumped up and sat down on the desk "We'll give out shorts or something to whoever wants a ride... relax. If I didn't know you better, I'd say you didn't trust me Shizuru-san."

"Oh I trust you; I just don't know how much Lu-san." And with a sigh, Shizuru brought her attention away from the scribbles on the board and focused on the empty seat that Natsuki had just recently vacated.

"Lu-san may I ask you something?"

"I think you just did but... go on." Anh crossed her arms against her chest as she studied the older woman's face carefully. She knew that the old Shizuru was very well adapted to keeping her emotions from showing on her face and always had a mask in place... but Anh also knew that the mask slipped whenever it came to Natsuki. The young Kaichou had seen the almost kiss on the night of the Festival, she had seen the way the two looked and smiled at each other and she knew the fear only too well. With the way the two had been seen to act around each other since Natsuki's arrival back at school, Anh could stake a bet on it that the night of the Festival was when everything seemed to unravel between the two.

"Do you know why Kuga-san missed the first week back?" Shizuru had no idea why she asked Anh, it was most likely because she knew the girl had taken Natsuki under her wing and the two girls were eerily alike, especially considering Anh's own history.

Anh raised a brow in surprise, shocked by the notion that Shizuru genuinely didn't seem to know "She said she was scared of me being pissed at her for skimping out on cleaning after the festival. Plus, I think she was still angry that I forced her to have a party round hers, it kinda got out of hand for a while there. Anyway you know what she's like... she's Natsuki. Whatever the hell that means!"

Shizuru hummed in agreement and smiled at Anh in thanks "I suppose you're right. Thank you Lu-san, please continue with the good work."

"Sure thing." Anh spoke softly as she bit her bottom lip and decided to bite the bullet as she followed the teacher out of the council room and gently took a hold of Shizuru's wrist "Shizuru-san wait a moment... please."

"Is everything alright?" Shizuru raised a brow in surprise at the slightly flustered expression on the young girl's face as she continued to hold onto Shizuru's wrist.

_What the hell am I doing? Doing this would only scare her off wouldn't it?_ Too many thoughts buzzed around the young brunette's head as she took a deep breath and released her death-grip on Shizuru's wrist and smiled apologetically "Sorry Shizuru-san, a moment of madness, it's nothing. Nothing at all."

Shizuru could only stare in mild confusion and shock as Anh beamed a smile at her before spinning on her heel and walking away in the other direction. _Ara, that was certainly very strange... and it's not even a full moon._

* * *

_Okay, I have to get rid of that ringtone... and kill whoever is ringing me at eight in the morning on the weekend. _Natsuki groaned as she stuck out an arm and reached out for her phone, tempted to throw the contraption at the wall, and frowned when she saw a name she hadn't for quite a while now.

"This had better be good Kaori." The girl mumbled as she stifled a yawn.

"_Apologies Tsuki-san, your grandfather was very insistent that I call you now... you know how he can be."_

Natsuki groaned again as she fell back onto the bed and heard snickering from the woman on the other end of the line "What does the old man want now? And stop calling me Tsuki-san or Tsuki, you know I hate it." _Please don't let it be another crappy dinner with him and Takeda's family, I don't think I could handle that right now _Natsuki felt her stomach churn at the thought.

"_I was just calling to let you know that your grandfather has booked you in for a fitting with Kitamura Aimi-san in town today. She will be expecting you at precisely half past eleven this morning."_

"HE WHAT?" Natsuki yelled on the phone as she stared in disbelief "A fitting for what exactly?"

"_Why, your wedding dresses of course."_

Natsuki frowned as she scratched the back of her head "Dresses? Are you shitting me?"

"_I don't understand, why would I be 'shitting' you? It should go without saying Natsuki-san, you are to have one for the formal ceremony and another for the reception." _Natsuki hung her head low as she decided she didn't want to hear any more and let the phone slip from her hand, watching it bounce off the bed and onto the hard wood of the floor below, effectively ending the call before the blonde secretary could piss her off any further.

_Like Hell I'm going on my own,_ Natsuki decided as she went through her messages and sent out a group text. Aoi had texted back on the behalf of her girlfriend and herself, Mai was going to drop by the shop after her shift ended and Nao... Nao apparently was 'working', whatever that meant.

After a quick workout and a shower, Natsuki was dressed and was as ready for the day as she could possibly have been- which wasn't saying a lot. After hearing a knock on her door, Natsuki greeted her guest with a small wave.

"Good morning beautiful bride-to-be." Chie joked as she patted her older friend on the head and walked through the door. Natsuki rolled her eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the space of an hour or so and joined her friend on the sofa where Chie had made herself comfortable.

"This thing hasn't happened yet and I wish it was over already."

"Yeah I know, but all you have to do is give the lady your measurements, say 'yeah I like that one' and then we can go right?" Chie offered a smile to her rather miserable looking friend, watching as she just buried her face in a pillow "Oh come on, I know you're really looking forward to seeing all the pretty outfits. We could even pop into that lingerie store you practically live in on the way back if you like?" Chie couldn't resist bursting into laughter as she the girl's head shot straight up, her eyes glistening with the prospect of going shopping and adding to her, already massive, collection.

Feeling her cheeks burn up, Natsuki just shrugged the excitement off "Sure. Sounds fine to me I guess. Wanna play for a bit? Are we meeting Aoi there?"

Chie nodded "Yeah, she said she was going to meet Mai at the restaurant and then walk down with her. It's not too far from there. What do you want to shoot? Zombies or aliens?" Chie went through Natsuki's game collection and her eyes landed on one game in particular "Viva Piñata? Oh dude you are so uncool." Chie laughed as Natsuki jumped off the sofa and grabbed the game away from her very amused friend.

"Leave it... it's actually quite fun." The last words were little more than a whisper as Natsuki placed the game on the table in front of her "I don't care anyway, I just wanna shoot or punch the shit out of something" she grumbled as Chie got to work and set the game up, after a few curses as she couldn't get the damn thing to start to begin with.

"You're going down Natsuki-kun." Chie threatened with a smug grin.

"Whatever, my guy is gonna tear yours a new one."

"Ha, sure."

_This is fun, I've missed this_ Natsuki thought and smiled as her character in the game landed a swift roundhouse kick and knocked out Chie's character, much to the latter's chagrin as she resisted the urge to smack the smug grin off her friend's face. She had to admit, it was nice seeing Natsuki look so carefree again and Chie really hoped that, even with today's dress fitting thing, Natsuki was coming back around. Sure, she had been marginally better at school, she had even started to laugh again, but Chie knew that deep down, whatever the real reason was for skipping out on school, Natsuki wasn't over it just yet and despite her usual carefree attitude; Chie was deeply worried and scared for her friend.

Especially if Mai's suspicions were correct after all.

"Hey, do you still have those catch-up lessons with Shizuru-san?" Chie asked as she pressed a button ferociously, only to find that yet again, Natsuki was on a roll and Chie's character found itself on his ass.

"Huh? Oh... no. Not anymore, she said I didn't have to." Natsuki responded, her eyes never leaving the screen as she bit her bottom lip and tried to focus on the game, instead of thinking about Shizuru.

"Oh, when did that happen? Did you have to see the Director or something?" Chie watched from the corner of her eye as Natsuki tensed up and pouted slightly. Normally, Chie would have seized the opportunity to call Natsuki 'cute' or 'adorable' and tease the girl senseless, but damn it, she was trying to have a serious conversation.

"I don't know, before school started? What's it to you?" Natsuki growled the last question and felt her pulse quicken as she tried to ignore the memories of that meeting and the other, more bittersweet memories of what happened the night of Natsuki's party.

"I was thinking, wondering is all. Thought I hadn't seen you with Shizuru-san for a while."

"Yeah well what do you expect?" Chie was taken aback by the harshness in Natsuki's voice "She's a teacher, she's not a friend or anything, we don't hang out and we're never going to see her outside school again like that. Okay?"

Natsuki frowned, her good mood earlier was now completely shot to pieces, she knew her day was going to suck big time anyway with having to go to some lame dress fitting and now, now it just sucked entirely.

"Okay, sorry." Chie sank further into the sofa, deflated, but convinced more than ever that she knew now what had pissed Natsuki off so much and she couldn't help but feel bad for her friend.

Mercilessly, the girls were spared an awkward silence when Natsuki's phone rang and Chie sighed a sigh in relief as she realised Natsuki had finally changed that pain in the ass ringtone.

"Hey Mai."

Sensing an opportunity to at least redeem herself, whilst Natsuki had forgotten to pause the game, Chie continued to play until she finally managed to win a round and raised her arms in victory "Beat that, bitch!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes "No, that was just Chie, she's here bugging me." Natsuki smirked as she saw the smug grin fall flat on her friend's face- replaced by a frown "Yeah, see ya." And with that Natsuki hung up.

"She's finished her shift already?" Chie asked.

"Yeah" Natsuki replied as she turned her attention back to the TV "Apparently so, Alyssa's back in town, Mai said something about the dress fitting and Alyssa told her she could leave early."

Chie listened for any emotion in her friend's voice and found nothing there at all "Have you spoken to Alyssa?" She could see Natsuki shake her head.

"Not since we got into that fight in the Council room. Do you wanna go now?" Natsuki was feeling restless and eager to get on with the shitty thing, _go in, tell the lady my size and go- job done._ She had repeating this little mantra in her head for a while now, despite the feeling in her stomach that the way her life was going, this definitely was going to be a long and irritating day.

The shop itself was quite small despite the buildings around it being absolutely huge in comparison, and Natsuki and Chie almost walked past it while they were trying to find the place. As the two girls stepped inside the shop, the lady they were supposed to meet was nowhere to be seen and both Chie and Natsuki ran their eyes over many different designs of dresses and kimono that seemed to take up most of the space on the walls.

"Hello? Kitamura-san?" Chie called out as she stepped further into the shop and smiled as she saw a very small old lady suddenly poke her head around the corner of the partition wall.

"And who are you?" The old lady's voice was rather low yet powerful in Natsuki's opinion, even more so for a woman so small.

"My name is Harada Chie and this is my friend Kuga Natsuki, she's the one we're here for."

As soon as the words left Chie's lips, the old woman's frown turned into a beaming smile and she excitedly took Natsuki's hands in her own. "Oh, I knew it was you Natsuki-dono, I have waited for this day for so long and it's finally here!" Kitamura exclaimed as she pulled the taller girl into an unsuspecting hug, causing Chie to chuckle softly as Natsuki awkwardly patted the woman on the back and smiled slightly as Kitamura finally pulled back to have another look at her.

"You've been waiting for a long time?" Natsuki asked. _A long time for what?_

"Oh yes, I was the one who did your mother and grandmother's kimono, for their weddings and I knew them both so very well. And to do your kimono too? I am truly honoured." Natsuki smiled warmly as she felt tears start to form in her eyes at the thought of her mother and grandmother. She had temporarily forgotten that the woman in front of her had said she'd be wearing a kimono!

"Thank you, I'm honoured too" Natsuki grinned sheepishly as she ran her fingers through her hair and glanced at her friend who seemed to have found something else a bit more interesting and had left Natsuki to have her moment. At that moment, Chie saw her girlfriend and friend walk across the street and enter the shop. Both with large grins plastered on their faces. Deciding for the moment to leave Natsuki and the dressmaker together, Chie joined Aoi and Mai by the entrance after kissing Aoi on the cheek "Hey guys."

"Hi Chie-chan, what's going on with Natsuki?" Mai asked as she studied her friend who was apparently deep in conversation with someone Mai had never seen before.

"Oh, that's Kitamura-san, she's the one designing Natsuki's wedding kimono and her dress. Apparently she did the same for Natsuki's mum and grandma too."

Both Aoi and Mai 'awww'd as they continued to watch their friend, enjoying the fact that Natsuki seemed to be smiling instead of ignoring the seemingly kind and overexcited woman, and then it hit them.

"Wait, Natsuki-kun is wearing a kimono? I thought she said she wasn't." Aoi asked.

"Actually I think her words were 'I'd rather go naked than wear a kimono' Aoi-chan." Mai responded- a worried expression on her face.

"Well, if anyone could pull the 'Naked Bride' look off, it's her." Mai and Aoi hummed in agreement as Chie too remembered how that conversation went.

Meanwhile, Natsuki finally realised that two of her other friends had finally joined them and waved them over to introduce Mai and Aoi to the kind dressmaker. "So Natsuki-dono, how about we get down to business? Now your grandfather spared no details, I know what sort of kimono you'll be wearing but I need to know your size-" The older woman frowned as she glanced at Natsuki's chest "-you are rather small I suppose, just like your mother."

Natsuki's jaw hit the ground "Hey! They're not small, they're just-" she exclaimed as she heard her friends burst into laughter behind her "Shut up guys!" she growled as she flashed them all her Kuga-death-glare.

"Sorry Natsuki-kun." Aoi gasped for breath and wiped a tear from her eye as the two other girls continued laughing at the very pissed off expression on their friend's face. With a deep breath, Natsuki turned back to the smirking dressmaker "Let's get on with this then" She muttered through clenched teeth as she allowed herself to be dragged away into what seemed to be a changing room while the other three girls found themselves seats in the corner.

"Hey guys..." Mai started as she flicked through one of the bridal magazines that had been left on the table in front of them "... did you know that in traditional Japanese weddings, there are supposed to 1001 paper origami cranes?"

Aoi raised a brow in surprise as she turned her attention away from the magazine she had been reading to look at Mai "1001? Why so many?"

"Apparently it's for good luck" Mai continued as she turned the page "Or bad luck if you're the unlucky one having to make them all. We don't have to do that do we?" the redhead asked, suddenly rather worried as she looked at her friends.

Chie shook her head "Don't think so Mai-chan. Listen to this, 'In the Orient, people believed eyebrows were immensely alluring so, historically they would shave off the bride's eyebrows so she wouldn't be able to attract another man'... Can we do that to Natsuki?" The three girls looked at each other for a moment before Mai spoke.

"Nah, I doubt even Natsuki could look that hot without eyebrows."

Suddenly, the sound of someone clearing their throat brought the three girls out from their thoughts and all of them gasped. Somebody who they believed looked a lot like their friend Natsuki, emerged from the dressing room and none of the girls thought that she could ever look more beautiful. With her midnight coloured hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing an ivory chiffon halterneck gown, Natsuki looked absolutely radiant.

"Obviously it needs taking in a bit... and I won't be wearing the sneakers either, unfortunately. This is the one I have to wear to the reception party thing" Natsuki added with a small smile as she studied her friends' faces closely and felt a bit concerned that none of them had spoken or blinked for quite a while now "Are you guys okay? Mai are you crying?" Natsuki asked worriedly as she saw tears in her friend's eyes.

Mai, who hadn't realised she'd been crying at all, quickly smiled and wiped away all the tears as she stood up to see the dress and Natsuki close up "Of course I'm crying you idiot, it looks beautiful Natsuki, you look beautiful... Chie take a photo." The redhead spoke through laughing as she noticed the slight red on Natsuki's cheeks.

"It looks alright? I feel like an idiot... I can't wait to get out of it" Natsuki blinked as Chie's flash went off several times and the charcoal haired girl winked at her older friend as she put an arm around Aoi.

"You look sexy as hell Kuga."

"You look far prettier than Alyssa does in hers... she's got nothing on you." Mai added dreamily as she continued to stare at Natsuki and at that moment, the young redhead realised that everyone in the room apart from the dressmaker was staring at her, wide-eyed and open-mouthed "What? Why are you staring at me?"

Natsuki cleared her throat "What the hell are you talking about?" she asked "What does Alyssa have?" Natsuki continued to stare at her oldest friend, watching as the colour drained from her face and Mai covered her mouth.

"Please don't tell me that you didn't know" the young girl whimpered as she looked at Chie and Aoi, who were just as confused as the dark-haired girl.

"Know... what?" Natsuki growled.

"Natsuki... Alyssa's engaged." Mai rubbed the back of her neck as she watched Natsuki take in the news. Mai watched the pained expression on her friend's face and felt as if she had been punched in the gut. _Not that I don't totally deserve a punch in the stomach right now_ she thought as she turned to her equally surprised friends and saw Chie mouth 'Shizuru-san?' Mai simply shook her head and turned her attention back to Natsuki.

"Natsuki I'm so sorry, I thought you knew, Alyssa didn't say anything-"

"Just stop it Mai" Natsuki gritted her teeth as she held up a hand to stop Mai for a minute "I'm not angry with you... I'm angry with her, that's all." Natsuki shook it off and headed back into the dressing room, with a very confused Kitamura following her.

She was angry, very angry and knew that if she didn't get out of the damn dress that instant then she'd probably rip the damn thing off her. Still, she waited patiently though quite reluctantly as well for the older woman to work through the ties and ribbons at the back. A little part of her was tempted to throttle Mai for telling her like that, but then an annoyingly big part of her told her that throttling her best friend like that wasn't a good idea. After getting the dress off her and out of the way, Natsuki gave the dressmaker a quick nod of thanks. She then quickly put on her clothes and rushed out of the dressing room, surprising the other girls who didn't expect to see her quite so soon.

"I'm gonna take off, I'm so done with weddings and dresses for one day." All of Natsuki's friends agreed with her and started to make their way out of the shop after thanking the dressmaker. Natsuki in fact, almost made it out of the door completely before being pulled back into another surprisingly strong bear hug by the kind old woman. The girl groaned inwardly when Kitamura-san gently reminded her of when she was going to have to be fitted for the kimono; something that Natsuki really didn't want to think about- dresses were annoying enough!

"Man, I know I don't say this often, but I could really use a drink" Natsuki clasped her hands behind her head as the four girls walked down the road into town "Have you guys got plans tonight?" Natsuki turned around to face her friends, all of whom shook their heads and exchanged worrying glances with each other.

"Not really, what did you have in mind?" Mai asked as she watched Natsuki walking backwards "Turn around before you trip over yourself" The young redhead frowned as Natsuki grinned and continued to walk backwards. However when they got to the intersection, Natsuki drew out her phone from her back pocket, dialled a number and smirked as she heard the voice at the other end.

"Hey, you remember at my party you told me that one day you would get me so drunk, I couldn't remember my own name?" Natsuki waited as the person at the other end of the line remembered "Yeah? How about tonight?"

The three girls stared as they couldn't quite believe what they were actually seeing and hearing. It was very unusual for Natsuki to ever want to go out and it was even rarer for Natsuki to instigate a night out anyway. _Poor Natsuki-kun, after the day she's had no wonder she needs a night out... I think we all do_ Aoi thought sadly. Chie had already filled her in on what she and Natsuki were talking about that morning, and she was becoming more and more concerned about her friend and what she might have been caught up in. She remembered what Mai had said a couple of months ago about Natsuki's sister and Shizuru-san maybe being an item, but now with Alyssa-san being engaged to somebody else, that theory seemed to be busted. Moreover, from what Chie had managed to get out of Natsuki, Aoi too was now more than ever convinced that something was going on between Natsuki and Shizuru-san. She just didn't know what it was!

"So what's the plan, Natsuki-chan?" Chie asked, pleased as punch with her lyrical genius.

"We're meeting Anh and a couple of her friends at the Xtension later." Natsuki muttered and put the phone back in her jeans pocket as they crossed the road.

"Hang on, how the hell are we all going to get in? None of us are old enough remember?" Mai asked as she raised a brow and huffed while Natsuki only seemed to shrug.

"Dunno, Anh said 'leave it to me kiddo'... whatever the hell that means." Natsuki said after taking a deep breath. For one night she just wanted to forget all the shitty things that had happened... especially if Anh's word was as good as she said it was!

* * *

"Maybe we should have actually got you something to wear for tonight... instead of crappy lingerie." Mai sighed as she inspected Natsuki's wardrobe, frowning when she struggled to find an outfit for Natsuki to wear on their girly night out.

"None of my lingerie is crappy... take it back" Natsuki growled as she threw herself onto her bed and stretched out her arms and legs "Besides, I don't remember asking you to come back with me Mai. I'm a big girl and I can dress myself."

Mai scoffed as she found an old shirt and tossed it out of the wardrobe "Oh sweetie, you know you never need to ask. Mama Mai is always here to hel- oooooh, what is this?" Mai exclaimed as she came across a cream laced peplum top, with the tags still attached "Where did you get this?" she asked as she pulled it out from the closet and showed the older girl.

Natsuki frowned as she propped herself up on her elbows and took a good look "Oh, yeah Alyssa got it for me ages ago, never wore it though."

_Well this and the black short shorts over there could look quite nice _Mai thought as she tapped a finger against her chin and put the two pieces together "Okay, now... shoes. What size are you again?" she asked as she practically dived back into the wardrobe amongst all the piles of sneakers.

"24.5" Natsuki replied as she sat up and watched Mai throw stuff out of the wardrobe, successfully managing to avoid being decapitated by several shoes that came flying in her direction "Why?"

"You have... 12 pairs of sneakers and running shoes, three pairs of flats that apparently have never been worn and 2 pairs of Doc Marten's. Why am I not surprised that you don't have a single pair of heels?!" Mai muttered sarcastically as she leaned back and exhaled, however, a little light bulb went off in her head "Ah ha, I know what would be good."

"I'll wear the crappy top and the shorts but there's no way in hell I'm wearing heels."

Natsuki frowned as Mai simply waved her off and paid more attention to her phone "Whatever, you said the same thing about wearing a dress and Chie has evidence that blows that out of the water. Hey Aoi," Natsuki huffed and crossed her arms across her chest as she realised Mai wasn't buying it and was now conspiring against her with Aoi "do you still have those sexy gladiator sandal heels? The ones with the buckles?"

"I'm not wearing them!" Natsuki yelled as she attempted to tackle the younger girl and grab her phone, however, Mai simply deflected her friend's attack and laughed as Natsuki took a tumble off the bed.

"Yay, thanks Aoi-chan... you're a life saver" Mai chuckled, extremely proud of herself as she pressed the 'end call' button and did a victory arm pump "I know you're glaring at me... resistance is useless."

"I hate you sometimes you know?" Natsuki grumbled as she sat on the floor and rested her back against the bed.

"No you don't, where would you be without me?" Mai flashed her friend a smile as she jokingly swatted Natsuki on the arm. Natsuki hummed and nodded her head in agreement, _where would I be without you huh?_ Inwardly Natsuki felt a sharp jab of guilt for keeping her oldest friend in the dark and wished that she could tell her. Hell, she wished that she could just tell someone to get the weight of the secret off her chest. _Maybe,_ Natsuki thought, _when we're eighty or something I'll tell her... yeah that sounds good._

For the second time that day, Natsuki found herself all glammed up and hating every second of it. Especially the excruciating half an hour she had been forced by Mai and Aoi to practice walking around the apartment in her borrowed heels, whilst Chie made an effort to secretly film her failed attempts. By the time the girls reached the club, Natsuki spotted Anh from amongst the crowd of people just lining up, waiting to get in.

"Natsuki! Natsuki over here!" Natsuki spun around and grabbed a hold of Mai's jacket as she tugged her friend over to where Anh was standing, right at the head of the queue "Hey guys, you all are looking fiiiine, especially you, my little Natsuki-chan" Anh slurred her words slightly as she wrapped an arm around Natsuki's shoulder and pulled her into a tight hug, causing the younger girl to look to her friends for help.

"Geez Anh, how much have you had to drink?" Natsuki asked as she was finally released, taking a deep breath to try and get over the strong smell of alcohol.

"Me? Just a little bit" Anh giggled as she held her thumb and index finger close together and winked at Natsuki and her friends.

"So, Anh-oneesama, how exactly are we going to err...?" Aoi asked timidly, trying not to give the game away and attempting to speak as quietly as possible despite the music from the club nearly drowning her out completely. Anh decided to grab a hold of the young brunette's face "You... are very pretty. Don't worry buttercup, I'll getcha in and see how easily I do it too." And with that, Anh released her hold on the surprised, and very confused looking Aoi and turned her attention to the rather huge looking guy on the door.

"So, nii-chan, you gonna let in your little sister or what?" Anh yelled out to the rather unimpressed bouncer who rolled his eyes and waved them to come forward.

"Anh, what the hell? Can't you go elsewhere and piss somebody else off for a change?" Anh's brother asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Ah I could buuuuut-" Anh slurred as she turned around to wink at her younger friends "- you see that grade-A hottie over there with the dark hair and sexy legs? Well, she is finally legally allowed to get drunk and me and my girls, who have waited a long time to do this... we need to get her drunk." Natsuki raised a brow in surprise as it finally dawned on her that she was the one Anh was referring to and felt like hitting the guy as he looked her up and down... for the probably twentieth time.

"So, care to help us out and let your sister and her sexy buddies in?" Anh asked sweetly as she watched her older brother check the girls out again and finally shrug as he let the girls into the club- checking out their asses as they passed by him and stepped into the club.

The atmosphere in the club was kind of smoky and the place was heaving with people dancing and gradually getting drunker and drunker; Natsuki had to pull one drunken guy out from Mai's chest as they made their way through the crowds towards the bar. Soon enough, they managed to find Anh's small group of friends by the bar and after a couple of rounds of shots, everybody seemed to be getting on. Chie and Aoi had gone to dance with another couple that Anh knew, Mai had found somebody else to talk to from the group and seemed to be chewing their ear off about cooking, which left Natsuki and Anh at the bar doing shots.

"Holy crap this stuff is horrible!" Natsuki yelled as she downed yet another shot of... something, she realised she didn't care any more, she felt great for the first time in a long time "Pass me another one." Natsuki hiccupped and giggled before downing another shot of something that looked radioactive- the stuff practically glowed in the dark!

"Hell yeah... but how does it make you feel?" Anh yelled over the music as she signalled to the barman to bring 4 more over.

"Drunk" Natsuki whimpered as she suddenly burst into laughter like she had just told the best joke in the world "I feel... amazing, I feel... like I can do anything." Natsuki slurred as she fought against another hiccup "Hey did you know my sister is engaged? Yeah! I know right?! Apparently, everyone else seemed to know before I did. I mean I'm happy... I think, no I am. I just wished that I didn't have to find out from someone else."

Anh nodded and took a sip of her beer "I thought you two weren't talking anyway."

"Well yeah there's that, but still... I know I can't really be pissed with her, I did tell her that I wanted her to just- just leave me alone. I don't even know the woman she's marrying, 'cause that's it... she's marrying a woman."

Anh raised a brow "Alyssa Kruger is marrying a woman? Wow... totally didn't see that coming" she added, genuinely surprised. She knew the elder Kruger was getting hitched but she had no idea that she was gay too "And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah... duh! It's just she's getting married because she wants to... and I'm getting married because I have to. I don't wanna get married." Natsuki sighed and pouted as she pushed a glass around with her finger; Anh sighed too and tried to resist teasing the girl about the extremely cute and adorable pout on her face.

"I know you don't." Anh agreed as she suddenly put on her serious face and listened.

"I don't even like the idiot let alone want to spend the rest of my life with him... urgh. It's the twentieth century for fucks sake... I should be able to marry whoever the hell I want. I mean arranged marriages are so lame and old and... lame."

Anh raised a brow in confusion as she replayed the conversation in her head "Twenty-first. It's the twenty-first century." Anh snorted and laughed at the very puzzled expression on her younger friend's face.

"Is it?"

"Yeah... sorry honey!" Anh resisted the urge to laugh as she pulled Natsuki in for a hug and patted the younger girl on the head softly, _this girl really has no idea just how adorable she is_, Anh thought as she let Natsuki go.

"I just don't want to get married to Takeda, he's so weird and he's a guy" Anh's head shot up- was Natsuki coming out? _Oh shit is she going to tell me about Shizuru? I really should have got her drunk sooner..._Anh thought as she just stayed quiet and hoped Natsuki would continue.

Natsuki on the other hand had no idea what the hell was going on, all she wanted to do was cry and drink more. She had surely never felt like this before, nor had she ever admitted to experiencing such emotions and urges in the past "I don't even know what's going on with me any more Anh, fris- first-" she corrected herself "- this really amazing thing happened. And it was... everything I dreamt of you know?"

Anh nodded, quite surprised with how everything was working out "So, something happened with somebody?" Anh offered as she got the barman's attention and whispered something into his ear.

"Yeah... wait" Natsuki frowned and turned to her friend "What happened?"

_Uh-oh... yeah I don't think she should drink any more of that stuff _Anh thought as she decided to move the shots over to her side of the bar- far away from Natsuki "You just told me you did something?"

"Oh... I did something bad, really bad and she is never going to forgive me. I wouldn't forgive me." Natsuki ran her fingers through her hair and sighed sadly, she hated herself for thinking about Shizuru again and all she wanted was to just see her, to kiss her and tell Shizuru how she felt.

Anh, sensing that Natsuki had gone into a daze, took a sip of water and then rested a hand on Natsuki's arm "I'm sure it's not that bad, I'm sure whoever it is will forgive you and one day everything will be fine."

Natsuki shook off the arm "No Anh it won't" Anh moved back, stunned by the intensity of Natsuki's eyes "That's the point though, nothing is the same because it happened. Everything's changed now and she... I can't hurt her any more Anh."

Anh couldn't quite believe what she had just heard and silently watched Natsuki slump onto the bar, resting her head in her arms. Sure, it was probably going to be the best confession she was ever going to get out of the girl... but at least it was something.

"Oh my god what did you do to her?" Anh jumped in her seat as Mai popped out of nowhere and rested a hand on Natsuki's back, rubbing the poor drunk girl on the back "Did you break her?"

"Nope, she did it herself, I just kinda helped I think." Anh smiled apologetically at the redhead. Mai rested a hand on her hip as she looked at her friend "She doesn't drink, I knew that this was going to be a bad idea."

"Maybe it wasn't."

Mai quirked a brow in surprise, "How was getting Natsuki piss-ass drunk a good idea?" Mai shook her head, she knew this was going to be a troublesome night.

"The kid needed to blow off some steam damn it. Getting her drunk like that helped get some things off her mind... relax." Anh offered the younger girl a smile and a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Well what are we going to do with her? Neither of us can drive or are sober enough to drive anyway" Mai called out as she caught sight of Chie and Aoi and with a wave of her arm, the girls made their way over to the bar after running the gauntlet of drunkards and sweaty people.

"Whoa... what happened to Natsuki-kun?" Chie shouted as she rested a hand on Natsuki's head, only to be swatted away by the dark haired girl.

"Anh broke her" Mai shouted back, giving Anh her own rendition of the Kuga death-glare "And now we need to get her home."

"How about a cab?" Aoi offered, however as she got out her phone, she felt Anh grab a hold of her hand and curiously met her gaze "Anh-oneesama?"

"I have an idea, I think you'll just have to trust me on this-" Anh looked at the other three girls "Do you trust me? Because I really think that you should trust me... just saying."

Mai looked at her friends, Chie just shrugged her shoulders as Aoi offered a small smile "I guess if she thinks she can help Mai-chan..."

"Alright, what's the great idea?"

* * *

Crimson eyes fluttered open as she was pulled out of her dream by the extremely unwelcome chime of her phone vibrating on her bedside table. After pushing back the covers, Shizuru switched on the lamp beside her and checked the caller ID "Lu-san?" Shizuru said to herself as she glanced at the clock and flipped open the phone "Ara Lu-san, don't you think it's a bit too early in the morning?" Shizuru stifled a yawn as she brushed some hair away from her eyes and tried to hear the girl at the end of the phone. _I__s she at a club? Ara, this can't be good news... I only gave her my number in case it was an emergency._

"Wait a moment, what are you saying?" Shizuru jumped out of the bed and immediately went to grab a sweater from a chair in the corner and some sweatpants.

"_I'm saying we need your help, Natsuki needs your help... she's had a bit too much to drink and we need your help getting her home."_

Shizuru felt her pulse quicken as she heard the dark haired girl's name and immediately grabbed her keys off the table "Ara, why was Natsuki even drinking? Where are you?"

"_We've just left Xtension and it was all her idea I promise. We'll be outside the place okay?"_

Shizuru started the engine and pulled out of the driveway, ignoring the little voice in her head telling her that this was a bad idea and she should never have answered the damn phone to begin with "Why do I put myself in these situations?" Shizuru muttered to herself as she felt an overwhelming surge of dread. _I am currently on my way to pick up a group of drunken schoolgirls, one of them, I happen to be in love with... why am I doing this? _

The club itself wasn't too difficult to find and neither was the gang of girls as they were the only ones lying down on the sidewalk, with Chie and Anh deep in conversation.

"Please please please send me that photo? Pretty please with cherries on top?" Anh pleaded as she rested her arm on the charcoal haired girl's shoulder and took another peak at the photo of Natsuki in the wedding dress Chie had snapped earlier.

"Fine." Chie gladly sent the photo to the, fortunately, sobering kaichou and chuckled as she heard Natsuki grumbling about something that sounded a lot like 'enough of the cherries I've had enough'.

"Hey" Chie said as she caught sight of a familiar car, while Mai turned around to see what her friend was looking at, she inwardly groaned as she turned to Anh and stared at her in disbelief "Shizuru-san? That was your great idea? Natsuki is going to kill you."

"If the hangover doesn't kill her before she gets the chance though, right Mai?" Anh joked as she helped Chie pull a very sleepy Natsuki to her feet and helped walk her to Shizuru's car "Hey Shizuru-san, sorry about this, we didn't know who else to call." Anh smiled apologetically as Shizuru wordlessly stepped forward and took over from Chie, wrapping an arm around Natsuki's waist and gently holding onto Natsuki's hand as she placed Natsuki's other arm around her shoulders.

Almost as if her body was acting on pure instinct from the soft, delicate touch, Natsuki sleepily opened one eye and smiled as she caught sight of Shizuru "You're here?" Natsuki spoke softly, almost as if she was afraid that if she spoke any louder, the bubble would burst and Shizuru would disappear.

"Of course I am" Shizuru smiled warmly at her love as their eyes met "I'm here to take you home" _A__nd no doubt make everything a hundred times harder for the pair of us. _Shizuru thanked Chie as she opened the passenger side door for them to gently ease Natsuki in. Natsuki felt her face warm up as she watched Shizuru strap her in and experienced the overwhelming desire to close the already tantalisingly small gap between them and claim Shizuru's lips as her own. _Would Shizuru be angry if I kissed her though? I really want to kiss her_ Natsuki thought as her eyes drifted from Shizuru's eyes, down to her nose before settling on her lips "So pretty." Natsuki whispered, or at least she hoped she'd whispered as she had spent most of the night shouting.

Shizuru smiled as she double checked that Natsuki was strapped in properly, "Ara, what is so pretty Natsuki?" she asked as once again their eyes met.

"You... you are." Natsuki whispered as she felt her eyes get heavier and heavier while she snuggled into the car seat, finding the scent of the older woman more intoxicating than the shots she had downed earlier that evening. Shizuru fought off a blush as she leaned back and gently tucked a stray bit of hair behind the softly sleeping girl's ear.

_What I am doing?_ Shizuru mused as she stood up, shut the passenger side door as quietly as she could, and then walked up to Natsuki's group of friends"She seems to be sleeping for the time being, would you girls require a lift as well?" Shizuru asked, trying to keep her voice as level as possible- whilst she was happy to help, she was in fact very angry that she was faced with reprimanding a group of underage and intoxicated schoolgirls.

Chie and Aoi shook their heads "No thanks Shizuru-san, the two of us didn't really drink that much anyway so we're good" Chie spoke for the pair, whilst Mai took a deep breath as she thought about what the hell was going on, and tried to ignore the feeling of unease in her stomach caused by the worry that after tonight, Natsuki was never going to go back to school again and they'd be back at square one.

_Like hell I'm leaving those two together again, I want to know what's going on and what the big idea is _"I'll come with you... and help you with Natsuki" Mai grumbled as she kicked off her shoes, picked them up and walked passed Shizuru "You're going to need all the help you can get."

"Lu-san?" Shizuru called out as she turned her attention to the rather amused looking brunette, who simply shook her head "No I'm going to head back in, my friends are still there so I'll crash at theirs. But, thanks again Shizuru-san for helping us out."

"Fine, but believe me, you and I are going to have a very serious discussion later Lu-san, about what happened here tonight." Shizuru's glare sent a shiver down Anh's spine as she suddenly felt the already cold air outside, turn even colder.

"Yeah... I know. Catch you guys later." Anh cheerily called out, as she spun on her heel and waved whilst walking back into the club- suddenly leaving a rather tense atmosphere in her wake.

"You girls should be going back to the dorms, it is extremely late." Shizuru said in her best teacher voice as she rested her hands on her hips. She watched as the other two girls conveyed their gratitude and said their goodbyes before walking to the girls dorms. Shizuru observed with sad and heavy eyes, feeling a pang of envy while watching the two girls walk hand-in-hand. For a brief moment, Shizuru allowed herself to imagine being able to do that with Natsuki one day... even though the possibility of doing such a thing seemed highly unlikely.

The journey to Natsuki's apartment, whilst being mercifully brief, was spent in silence apart from Natsuki's soft, and incredibly cute sounding, snores. Mai and Shizuru groaned slightly as they struggled whilst carrying Natsuki up the stairs. The girl wasn't heavy at all, but she was seemingly dead to the world and the stairwell was extremely narrow, making any movement even more difficult. Nonetheless, the three of them managed to get up the stairs in one piece.

"I'll grab her keys, you take her through" Mai whispered, as she removed Natsuki's arm from around her shoulder and practically threw the older girl onto Shizuru- making it appear as if the two were hugging. As Mai dug through her bag, looking for the keys that Natsuki had stashed in there earlier, she quickly stole a glance at the two figures beside her. She smiled inwardly as she watched Shizuru stroke Natsuki's hair and back affectionately, as if Mai wasn't there at all.

Shizuru however though, was only too aware that neither she nor Natsuki were alone and stopped what she was doing. However when she heard a small groan from the girl in her arms, Shizuru smiled as she continued stroking the sleeping girl's silky locks.

"Found them" Mai exclaimed before grinning sheepishly as she realised that she had probably just woken up everyone on the same floor "Sorry." She whispered, as she unlocked the apartment door and flicked on the light switch inside. Hooking one of Natsuki's arms around her shoulder, Shizuru picked Natsuki up bridal style as she passed Mai and stepped into the apartment. She then walked into the bedroom and gently eased Natsuki onto the bed. Mai studied the older woman's face with curiosity as she helped Shizuru clear some of the mess off the bed; Shizuru bent over Natsuki as she perched herself on the bed beside her, and gently removed the necklace from around Natsuki's neck. She then placed it delicately on the table beside the sleeping girl.

"Shizuru?" The young teacher dropped what she was doing, as she smiled and turned to face Natsuki, who gazed up at her dazedly and with a small crooked smile "Where am I?"

"You're home" Shizuru whispered, as she brought the covers up a bit more "You should try to get some sleep Natsuki."

"Yeah" the girl chuckled as their eyes met "I'm sorry... for skipping school last week. That totally wasn't cool."

Shizuru chuckled, causing Natsuki to frown in confusion, wasn't she going to tell her off for it? "I think I can forgive you, if Natsuki would tell me why?"

"Urgh, but it's so lame..." Natsuki rolled her eyes as she blushed with embarrassment "I thought that if I skipped school it would be like... like how it was before." Natsuki frowned as she saw Shizuru's smile falter slightly "Pretty dumb thing to do wasn't it?"

Shizuru nodded "A very Natsuki sort of thing to do" she offered with a smile which grew as the young girl returned the smile with one of her trademark crooked smiles.

Mai stopped and stared at her teacher and her friend as Shizuru rested a hand on Natsuki's forehead. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying to each other but that didn't matter, their matching smiles spoke volumes as they continued to gaze at each other. _The way they look at each other, it's like how Tate and I look at each other, _Mai thought as she rested her hand against her heart, _its Shizuru-san isn't it, Natsuki? She's the one you like? And if I'm not wrong, I think she feels the same way too _Mai sighed sadly as she continued to watch them._ So Anh-oneesama knew as well and that's why she called her? _A wry smile formed on Mai's face as she moved the last item off the bed and left the bedroom. _P__lease take good care of her Shizuru-san, I know she has a tough exterior but her heart is just as fragile as everyone else's,_ Mai pleaded silently as she snuck out of the apartment.

"Hey... Shizuru?" Natsuki asked as she snuggled further into the pillow.

"Yes sweet Natsuki?" Shizuru cooed as she stroked the soft skin of Natsuki's cheek.

"Do you think you could... could you stay here tonight? Just for a little while."

Shizuru watched as Natsuki's eyes closed completely, and the girl took a hold of Shizuru's hand that had been resting on the bed beside her and interlocked their fingers together. _A__ perfect fit_ "I'll stay here... just for a little while." Shizuru whispered as she stroked Natsuki's hand with her thumb, admiring the soft skin. She noticed a couple of scars on the girl's knuckles, no doubt from fights and incidents, from her life before Shizuru._ I couldn't leave even if I wanted to... what is this power you have over me Natsuki? Every time I try to distance myself from you, something pulls me back, each time the pull gets stronger and stronger until I can no longer breathe. I love you Natsuki, despite every bone in my body telling me to just leave and not look back. Every fibre of my being compels me to stay...even if it means simply loving you from a distance and denying my heart's desires or giving you all the love that you deserve._

* * *

_Holy shit... just kill me, please just smother me with a pillow or something, just kill me. _Natsuki thought as she groaned and turned over in her bed. Her body felt extremely stiff and heavy as she tried to move around. With each movement, Natsuki experienced such excruciating pain as if her head was about to explode, and her body was on the cusp of shattering into a million pieces.

"Ara, Natsuki is awake?"

Natsuki turned her head to see where the familiar voice came from and her green eyes widened. She saw Shizuru standing in the doorway, an amused expression on her face as she rested her shoulder against the threshold.

"I guess so" She whimpered as she sat up "Or this is a pretty lousy dream." Natsuki ran her fingers through her hair as she looked down and saw that she was still wearing her clothes from last night, much to her surprise.

"I see, is Natsuki disappointed?" Shizuru asked in a carefree tone as she stepped into the room and sat at the bottom of the bed with a glass of water in one hand and a small white plastic container in the other.

"No, just... it feels like death would be an easier option right now."

"I hope this teaches Natsuki a very valuable lesson. Here, drink some water and have one of these." Shizuru said as she handed the glass and the plastic bottle to the rather pained looking Natsuki who took them very eagerly.

"Hell yeah, never drink anything Anh puts in front of you. Thanks... wait, what are these?" Natsuki asked as she stared at the container.

"Breath mints." Shizuru replied, a sly smile etched on her face as she saw Natsuki blush and discreetly check her breath before realising that she still reeked of all the booze she had drunk last night "Do you remember what happened last night?" she asked as she watched Natsuki unscrew the top and pop a mint in her mouth.

"Hmm? Oh... Bits. Well not a lot really, I didn't do anything embarrassing did I?"

Shizuru resisted the urge to laugh at the rather horrified expression on the younger girl's face, and simply winced as she stared up at the ceiling- examining it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world "I suppose I could tell you... but you'll end up reading all about it in the papers soon enough."

"Shizuru!" Natsuki exclaimed as she gently threw the plastic bottle at the smirking woman a few feet away from her.

"Kannin na, I couldn't resist" Shizuru spoke through the laughter "No, I don't think so, not to my knowledge anyway."

"You know that's not very reassuring."

Suddenly, the mirth died down and Shizuru took a breath to try and compose herself, which was always a difficult thing to do around the girl she loved. "Natsuki... What on earth were you doing drinking so much, drinking at all for that matter, last night?"

Natsuki looked at Shizuru for a moment before turning away, unable to look at her in case she got caught up in the older woman's intense stare "I don't know, everything just seemed to pile on top of me for a while, I just wanted to feel... Something else for a change."

"What were you feeling?"

Natsuki shrugged her shoulders and shook her head slowly "Angry. Upset, pissed off with the world and everyone in it, especially with myself. It just seemed that everything was so... real, like trying on those dresses just made it real for me. I'm engaged and I'm going to have to marry someone I don't like, let alone love. Whilst my sister- I had to find out from Mai yesterday that my own sister was engaged. She's able to be with the person she loves... and I'll never be able to do that... for many reasons. For one night, I just wanted to forget every shitty thing that has happened recently- look how well that turned out huh?"

"And you thought getting overwhelmingly intoxicated was a good idea?" Shizuru said with a frown.

"Seemed like at the time, doesn't look like it worked though." Natsuki mumbled the last bit, as she brought her knees close to her chest and rested her chin on her arms.

"I suppose, as a responsible adult, it's only right that I lecture both you and Lu-san on the dangers of excessive alcohol consumption and how you are underage." Shizuru said as she lightly tapped Natsuki on the forehead- earning herself a glare which only caused her to smirk with amusement.

"Wha...you just used way too many big words there!"

"My apologies."

"Anyway, go easy on Anh. It was my idea, I was the who talked her into it. I can't even remember how the hell we managed to get in."

"Ara, I believe Lu-san's elder brother works as a doorman for the club and let you in."

"Oh yeah" Natsuki said, as some of the pieces were starting to form together in her extremely muddled and tired mind "Asshole kept checking us out... I really wanted to punch him in the face."

"Well I'm glad you didn't, bailing you out of jail really would have ruined my evening."

"And picking us up in the early hours of the morning, taking care of me all night and staying here didn't?"

Shizuru shook her head "I didn't mind, since it was for Natsuki... I would never have said no."

Natsuki found that rather hard to believe, especially after everything she had put Shizuru through ever since they had met "Why? Why do you care so much? All I ever do is hurt you, annoy you and just... I'm bad news Shizuru. I'm nothing special... and definitely not worth it."

Shizuru couldn't believe her ears "No Natsuki, you are anything but 'nothing special' to me. You are kind, thoughtful and caring. You have such a beautiful heart that makes it very difficult for me to stay away from you. You are a treasure, the kind that only appears every thousand years or so and I think myself very lucky to know you, to have you in my life" Shizuru spoke as she grabbed a hold of Natsuki's hands, enjoying the way that the girl instantly intertwined their fingers "I remember what my life was like before I met you Natsuki, for all the money and popularity in the world, I was never as happy as I am living here with you now, seeing you and simply knowing that you exist, it makes me just feel so content. I haven't felt like this in a very long time, if I ever truly felt it to begin with. I wish that a world existed where you could simply be Natsuki and I could just be Shizuru. A place where all this pain- this excruciating pain- just didn't exist and we were both able to live our lives the way we wanted."

Natsuki moved closer and let go of one of Shizuru's hands, as she cupped the older woman's cheek and forced their eyes to meet "Shizuru..."

"Kannin na... I said too much, forgive me Natsuki."

"There's nothing to forgive Shizuru." Natsuki felt her breath hitch as her pulse raced with Shizuru's touch "If that place existed, I'd go with you... I would go with you in a heartbeat. I would." Natsuki whispered, as she closed the gap between them and placed a soft kiss on Shizuru's lips, and let her eyes close while her body relaxed into the kiss. With the initial shock worn off, Shizuru allowed herself to kiss Natsuki back; savouring the taste of Natsuki's lips as she gently sucked at her love's bottom lip and buried her hand in Natsuki's tresses, pulling their bodies closer.

Whilst their earlier kisses had been fuelled by hunger, this one was filled with need. Natsuki needed Shizuru to know how she felt about her, even if she couldn't say the words themselves and Shizuru just needed Natsuki.

Natsuki moaned softly as Shizuru pulled away from her. Still they were only a breath away and Natsuki breathed in deeply as Shizuru planted soft kisses on her cheek, her jaw and her temple while she pulled Natsuki into a hug.

"What are we going to do?" Natsuki spoke into the crook of Shizuru's neck, as she snuggled closer into Shizuru's arms "We both totally suck at avoiding each other and, I can't get you into trouble over this Shizuru, I won't... but I can't pretend that you don't mean anything to me. I can't pretend that I- that I don't have these feelings for you. Do you think we could, just be... friends somehow? Do you think we could find a way to do that?"_  
_

Shizuru smiled warmly, as she released her hold on the girl then, kneeling on the bed across from each other, she took Natsuki's hands in her own "If it means keeping Natsuki safe and in my life... I would be happy to be her friend."

_Surely it is better to have her in my life as a friend than not have Natsuki in my life at all... isn't it?_

* * *

**It's done? It's done? IT'S DONE! Oh wow it's actually finished. And it finishes with Natsuki effectively putting Shizuru into the friendzone... or maybe Shizuru willingly bought a train ticket to the friendzone?! Also, as food for thought, how safe can Shizuru be now Haruka is in the same area as her? Surely that's just asking for trouble... :P**

**I hope the time skips weren't too confusing- if they were then I am very sorry. Here have a virtual cookie! There may have even been a scene that hopefully you all will have recognised from the anime too- I pinched it, so sue me. NO DON'T SUE ME.**

**Reviews are very much welcome... obviously. And once again, thank you for taking the time to read my story.**

**Much love to you all,**

**Tiny xxx**


End file.
